


Shadowhunters ~ Remembering the Past

by proudtobea_fangirl



Series: Shadowhunters ~ Past, Present and Future [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante, F/M, Idris - Freeform, M/M, New York, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati ormai sei anni dalla fine della guerra contro Sebastian e gli Ottenebrati, e gli Shadowhunters di New York sono tornati alla loro vita precedente. Ma ricordi oscuri riemergono dal passato, una "vecchia conoscenza" (non Sebastian) si farà presto viva, muovendo i fili e tramando nell'ombra per sconvolgere nuovamente la vita dei nostri eroi...<br/>[Fanfiction ambientata dopo CoHF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Montagna russa che va solo in salita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai sono passati sei anni dagli eventi di CoHF.  
> Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon e Isabelle sono tornati alla loro "normale" vita, per quanto possa esserlo quella di Cacciatori di demoni.  
> Purtroppo, però, questa pace durerà poco...

_**POV: Clary ~ New York, 13 Luglio 2014, ore 15:56** _

Caro diario,  
è da un po’ che non ti scrivo. Anzi, sono passati sei anni. L'ultima volta che ho fatto scorrere la penna sulle tue pagine è stata dopo il matrimonio di mamma e Luke, a Maggio 2008. Ti chiederai sicuramente perché non ti ho più raccontato la mia vita quotidiana, e la risposta è semplice: non ho più tempo da dedicarti.

Mi alleno dodici ore al giorno, dalle sette fino alle venti, con una sosta di un’ora per il pranzo. Il tempo libero lo passo con Jace o con Simon, che sta lentamente riacquistando la memoria. Magnus ha detto che sarebbe utile portarlo in posti dove era già stato in passato, fargli ascoltare vecchie canzoni, spingerlo ad assaggiare piatti che non sapeva di aver già mangiato.

La sua relazione con Izzy sta migliorando, anche se non si può propriamente dire che siano fidanzati. Non ricorda di essere stato un vampiro e di averla morsa, né tantomeno di averla baciata. I ricordi che più faticano a tornare sono proprio quelli legati all'amore.  
Sta soffrendo molto, ma non si lascia scoraggiare: si è iscritto all'Accademia degli Shadowhunters ad Alicante, ed è il migliore del suo corso. Grazie ad una runa di mia invenzione comunichiamo tutti i giorni: mi racconta di come siano dure le lezioni di combattimento e di Storia dei Nephilim, ma anche di come sia bella Idris, dalle dolci colline verdi e dal cielo azzurro.  
 Al momento alloggia a casa Lightwood, con Izzy che gli fa compagnia. Maryse ha ottenuto dal giudice che le venissero concesse tutte le proprietà dell'ex-marito, compresa la casa che un tempo era assegnata all'Inquisitore.

A Robert è stato dato un alloggio di servizio alla Guardia, un semplicissimo appartamento. Ovviamente, Maryse è contentissima delle sue condizioni.

Motivo del divorzio: Maryse ha infatti beccato Robert che... ehm... faceva sesso con Jia Penhallow, il Console. Nella loro camera da letto.  
Comunque quei due si sarebbero separati lo stesso, la morte di Max li aveva segnati profondamente, e molti matrimoni finiscono quando muore un figlio. Senza contare il fatto che Robert le aveva già messo le corna precedentemente.

Volevo raccontarti anche di me e Jace.

Aww, Jace... non mi stancherò mai di lui.

È sempre il solito stronzo, ma lo amo.

In questi sei anni non è cambiato di una virgola, anzi, se possibile, è ancora più figo di prima.

Mamma mi ha permesso di restare all'Istituto dopo l'allenamento, ma devo comunque ritornare entro le ventitré e non devo assolutamente fermarmi a dormire lì. Ha ancora paura che io perda la mia virtù.

Se sapessi cosa abbiamo fatto io e Jace sei anni fa, mamma...

Ormai la mia virtù è, come si suol dire, andata a farsi fottere.

Jace non spreca alcuna occasione per fare avances, e io, ovviamente, non rifiuto mai.  
Comincio a credere che la mia resistenza in combattimento non sia frutto degli allenamenti, bensì delle ore passate a fare l'amore con Jace.

Anche Alec e Magnus vanno alla grande, e nell’aria aleggia il profumo di matrimonio... secondo Jace sarà Alec a chiedere a Magnus di sposarlo, ma io mi permetto di dissentire, lui non avrebbe il coraggio di fargli una dichiarazione così importante.

_Dichiarazione_... Jace sta tramando qualcosa, ne sono certa. E Luke è suo complice. Sospetto che il giorno del mio compleanno sarà un giorno molto importante.  
Comunque mamma non approverebbe mai un nostro ipotetico matrimonio, direbbe che sono troppo piccola – parla lei che si è sposata a diciannove anni e a venti aveva già Jonathan –, e poi non ha mai visto di buon occhio Jace.

Vabbe’, devo lasciarti, Jace mi sta chiamando, devo andare ad allenarmi.

Un bacione e un grandissimo abbraccio,

Clary.

  
Esco dalla camera: Jace è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, chiaramente arrabbiato. «Che cosa stavi combinando lì dentro?»  
«Ehm, niente, cercavo di disegnare la Statua della Libertà, ma è da tanto che non vado a Liberty Island e...» Che cazzata, non ci credo nemmeno io. Ma Jace mi prenderebbe per pazza se sapesse che tengo ancora un diario segreto.  
«Farò finta di averti creduto. Su, andiamo, devi continuare il tuo allenamento.»

Entro in palestra e mi posiziono di fronte al bersaglio, sbuffando. Il lancio dei coltelli non è esattamente la mia specialità, un motivo in più per perfezionare la tecnica. «Gamba sinistra avanti, per permettere una più facile rotazione del busto. Coltello impugnato con la mano destra, di piatto, il pollice sulla lama. Avambraccio, gomito e coltello devono rimanere perfettamente allineati durante il lancio; i piedi non si staccano MAI da terra, nemmeno per un piccolo salto. Il coltello, in aria, compie solo mezzo giro. Chiaro?» queste sono le parole di Jace.

Lancio il coltello, che colpisce il bersaglio all'altezza della testa e cade a terra, emettendo un fastidiosissimo clangore metallico. Ci riprovo, e questa volta rimane infisso nel legno, ma ho colpito il bersaglio alla spalla, e quindi non in un punto vitale.  
Jace raccoglie il coltello e me lo porge. «Ritenta, sarai più fortunata.» Gli faccio la linguaccia, o almeno ci provo, perché mi scappa uno sbadiglio. «Okay, ho capito, sei stanca. Dai, oggi ti sei allenata abbastanza, ti concedo il pomeriggio libero. Va’ a cambiarti e mettiti qualcosa di fresco e comodo, porta anche l'album da disegno e le matite, andiamo a Liberty Island, così potrai disegnare dal vivo la Statua della Libertà. Ah, e salutami il tuo diario segreto!»

Lo sa. Per la miseria, ma come avrà fatto a scoprirlo?

Entro nel bagno e mi butto sotto la doccia, rigorosamente fredda. Mmm, vediamo... bagnoschiuma al mango, shampoo al mango... qui c'è lo zampino di Jace. Fortunatamente ho i miei prodotti, e, quando esco dalla doccia, profumo di albicocca e fiori di arancio.  
Mi avvolgo in un telo e apro l'armadio.

Domanda fatidica: «Cosa metto?» o meglio: «Che cosa avrebbe indossato Izzy in un'occasione come questa?»

Isabelle è stata irremovibile: ho un pessimo gusto nel vestire, e devo cambiare stile. Tutte le mie magliette, i miei adoratissimi jeans, le felpe sformate e le scarpe basse sono finite nel secchio della spazzatura, e adesso il mio guardaroba vanta una vastissima collezione di top scollati, camicette semitrasparenti, minigonne, pantaloncini cortissimi e tacchi vertiginosi.  
Afferro a caso un paio di pantaloncini di jeans e un top verde acqua, abbinato alle Converse All Stars che mi ha regalato Simon l'anno scorso, sfuggite alla furia di Izzy.

Che strano, questi shorts mi andavano larghi e ora mi tolgono il fiato per come sono stretti. Poggio le mani sui fianchi e noto che si sono formati dei piccoli cuscinetti di grasso. Ho anche un filo di pancia.

Ah, che sbadata! Ho preso i pantaloncini di Izzy, lo si nota dalla taglia XS. Ma che ci fanno nel mio armadio? Ecco perché mi vanno stretti. Tra qualche giorno dovrebbe venirmi il ciclo, e questo spiega la pancia gonfia. L'unica cosa che non riesco a spiegarmi sono i fianchi più larghi. Evidentemente dovrò eliminare del tutto i grassi dalla mia dieta.  
Indosso i pantaloncini giusti, infilo le scarpe e metto in borsa album e matite. Jace mi aspetta al cancello dell'Istituto, stupendo come sempre. Ci dirigiamo subito verso Manhattan: le strade di New York sono gremite di gente, è quasi impossibile camminare.

Arriviamo a Liberty Island alle diciassette e trenta, dopo un'ora di estenuante cammino.  
Mi siedo a terra, colta da un improvviso giramento di testa. Jace se ne accorge: «Ehi Clary tutto okay?»  
«Sì» rispondo, «sarà colpa del caldo, ci sono trentotto gradi all'ombra. Ti va una granita?» Jace annuisce e ci avviciniamo a un chioschetto, dove prendiamo due granite giganti alla menta.

Ci sediamo su una panchina, e, mentre sorseggio la granita, abbozzo un disegno della Statua della Libertà.

Libertà. Freedom. Liberté.

Che bella parola. _Libertà_.

Mi riaffiorano alla mente ricordi che credevo di aver sepolto, ricordi di un tempo passato, quando eravamo privi di libertà.

Quando Jace era sotto il controllo di Sebastian, quando non eravamo liberi di baciarci e toccarci a causa del Fuoco Celeste, quando Simon era vincolato, legato al bisogno impellente di sangue, quando mamma era attaccata a quelle dannatissime macchine del Beth Israel, quando io e Jace pensavamo di essere fratelli.

Tutto riconduce a quell'unica parola. _Libertà_.

Libertà di vivere la nostra vita come vogliamo, senza essere legati a qualcosa o a qualcuno contro la nostra volontà.

È così che voglio vivere la mia, di vita. Libera e felice, con Jace, con mamma e Luke, con Simon, e con gli Shadowhunters dell'Istituto di New York, che ormai sono come una famiglia, per me.

E, per il momento, non c'è nessuno che mandi all'aria i miei piani per il futuro.

Sono su una montagna russa che va solo in salita.

* * *

Ed eccomi finalmente qui a pubblicare il tanto atteso primo capitolo della mia nuova fanfiction.

 Come avrete capito, la storia è ambientata sei anni dopo gli eventi di CoHF, che si concludono a Maggio 2008. Perché ho scritto questa FF? Perché non voglio aspettare l'uscita di TDA - Lady Midnight per sentir di nuovo parlare dei miei personaggi preferiti, e ho nostalgia dei momenti Clace, Malec e Sizzy, quindi ho deciso di dire la mia e creare una What if?.

 Sì, questa fic è in un certo senso una What if? (E se?), perché l'antagonista sarà una nostra "vecchia conoscenza" che credevamo morta. NON farò resuscitare Jonathan, mi stava un po' sulle scatole fino a pochi attimi prima della morte, e poi ho letto un sacco di FF che sono incentrate sulla figura di un Jonathan "buono", senza sangue demoniaco nelle vene. Introdurrò l'antagonista nel prossimo capitolo, nel quale comunque non rivelerò il suo nome.

 Visto che oggi per vari motivi ho il Morgenstern alle stelle, voglio farvi scervellare un po' dandovi degli indizi sull'identità del cattivo della situazione, così potrete formulare delle ipotesi. E vi prego, per carità di Dio, non tenete per voi quelle ipotesi, fatemele sapere!

 1) Ha più o meno una quarantina d'anni, ma per vari motivi ne dimostra di meno (adesso andate a capire quali sono questi "motivi");

 2) In tutta la saga TMI fa pochissime apparizioni;

 3) Dopo la sua "morte apparente" non è più lo stesso (il che può significare tutto o niente).

 Bene, ci tenevo a dirvi anche da dove ho scopiazzato la citazione che ho usato come titolo. Proviene da "Colpa delle Stelle" di John Green, un libro magnifico, dal quale è stato tratto il film omonimo diretto da Josh Boone e con protagonisti Shailene Woodley e Ansel Elgort.

 I fans di Divergent avranno riconosciuto invece la scena del lancio dei coltelli, che vuol essere una sorta di "tributo" alla Fourtris (chi ha letto Allegiant mi capirà).

 Se questo capitolo vi è piaciuto fatemelo sapere, se invece lo avete odiato tenetevelo per voi! No, scherzo, se non vi ho entusiasmato perdonatemi, i primi capitoli saranno un po' monotoni, perché ci sono da spiegare un sacco di cose, ma continuate a leggere e prometto che non vi deluderò!

 Baci baci da Federica


	2. Una nuova runa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse chiede a Clary qualcosa che non avrebbe mai immaginato di dire.  
> Intanto, ad Alicante, Isabelle trova qualcosa di molto importante per Simon.

**_POV: Maryse ~ 14 Luglio 2014, ore 8:15_**  
  
Mi avvicino a Clary, titubante. Devo chiederle una cosa, ehm... alquanto imbarazzante. «Buongiorno cara. Ecco, tu hai questo straordinario potere di creare nuove rune e... michiedevosepotessicrearneunaperme.»  
Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Ehm, mi chiedevo se potessi crearne una per me.»  
 «Ma certo Maryse! Sarà un po’ difficile crearla a comando, ma non ti preoccupare, ci riuscirò! Bene, a cosa dovrebbe servirti?»

Adesso arriva la parte complessa.

«Sì, ehm, come sai io e Robert abbiamo divorziato sei anni fa, e di conseguenza non ho più nessuno con cui... ehm... sfogarmi...»  
Sul viso di Clary compare l'ombra di un sorriso. «Quello che stai cercando di dirmi è che sei in astinenza da sesso?»  
Ah, ha capito. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo. «Sì, e, se dovessi, come dire, trovare un compagno, o solo qualcuno con cui passare una magnifica notte, mi servirebbe... protezione...»  
«Ma Maryse, esistono tantissimi altri metodi, ad esempio il banalissimo preservativo, oppure, a lungo termine, la spirale intrauterina, l'impianto sottocutaneo, le pillole...»  
«Ma sono metodi mondani...»  
«Vabbe’, ho capito. Non ti assicuro niente, che sia chiaro... vedrò di mettermi all'opera il prima possibile.»  
Ringrazio Clary e mi dileguo il più in fretta possibile, ma non abbastanza velocemente da non sentirla scoppiare a ridere.

 

_**POV: Clary**_  
  
Rido a più non posso, talmente tanto che mi lacrimano gli occhi e devo tenermi la pancia. Questa Simon la deve sapere, assolutamente.  
Prendo lo stilo e, proprio mentre sto per ripassare la runa che ci permette di comunicare, l’orologio batte le nove di mattina. Ad Alicante sono le quindici, è probabile che Simon sia ancora a scuola, meglio provare a contattarlo più tardi.

Sempre ridendo sotto i baffi, mi dirigo verso la palestra dove mi aspetta Jace per continuare l'allenamento.  
Mi ha concesso cinque minuti di pausa; a lui ho detto che avevo fame e dovevo fare uno snack, ma non è questo il motivo. Da stamattina ho un po’ di nausea; domani dovrebbe venirmi il ciclo, quindi penso sia questa la causa.

Però, che strano, non ho mai sofferto di sindrome premestruale...

Apro la pesante porta a battenti della palestra; Jace è esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui l'ho lasciato, con la spada in una mano e un pugnale nell'altra. Sospiro e riprendo ad allenarmi.

 

_**POV: Simon ~ Alicante, a causa del fuso orario ore 15:20** _

Il professore di matematica non si è presentato e il preside ci ha rimandati a casa un’ora prima del previsto.  
Fortunatamente ho le chiavi, non credo che Isabelle ci sia. Deve sbrigare alcune “commissioni” per conto della madre, ovvero spiare Robert.

Ah, Maryse, non ti dai mai pace...

Non faccio in tempo a varcare l’uscio che Isabelle corre alla porta ad abbracciarmi. «Ciao Simon, bentornato!»  
Come mai è così contenta? Avrà scoperto qualche dettaglio interessante su Robert da raccontare alla madre? Oppure oggi c'è la sfilata di Vivienne Westwood?

Mi libero dall’abbraccio e poso la borsa – pesante cinque chili – sul tavolino di fronte al divano. «Simon, ho una cosa che credo ti aiuterà a ricordare.»

Un crocifisso? Io sono – o meglio, ero – ebreo, che cosa avrei dovuto farci con un crocifisso?

Poi, di colpo, si accende un interruttore nel mio cervello. I ricordi arrivano a ondate, vengo travolto da una valanga di suoni, rumori, pensieri e sensazioni.

Sangue. Sento in bocca il sapore di sangue.

Mi lecco il labbro: non me lo sono morso.

Nel ricordo mi trovo qui, a Idris, sulla soglia di una casa. Un ragazzo riccioluto, a piedi nudi, è di fronte a me.

Sento la mia voce dire: «Perché ce la metti tutta?» Ho in mano una bottiglia, che avvicino alle labbra per bere un sorso del liquido rosso presente al suo interno. Sangue.  
Perché sto bevendo del sangue?

Il Simon del ricordo continua a parlare: «Per farti odiare? O solo perché tu odi me?»  
Credo che il destinatario del messaggio sia il tizio dai capelli ricci.

Segue un lungo silenzio, poi riprendo la parola: «Tu non mi odi. Tu sei _geloso_.»  
E mi viene sbattuta la porta in faccia.

Percepisco una presenza vicino a me. Clary. La riconosco dagli inconfondibili capelli rossi.

La scena cambia: sono... davanti alla casa in cui mi trovo ora? La casa dei Lightwood? No, al tempo era la casa dell'Inquisitore.  
Sono palesemente ubriaco. Come faccio ad esserlo, se non ho bevuto niente di alcolico?  
Mi schianto contro il cancello, producendo un fastidioso frastuono metallico. «Isabelle!» grido, alzando la testa verso l'alto, «Isabeelle!!!»  
Poi, d'un tratto, come attraverso una foschia, vedo Robert Lightwood estrarre dalla giacca un crocifisso e puntarlo nella mia direzione; e, in seguito, la mia mano che sfila la croce dalla sua, dicendo: «Religione sbagliata.»

Tutti i pezzi del puzzle tornano al loro posto.

Il crocifisso. Il sangue. Il ragazzo pallido. Raphael, ecco come si chiamava. Vaghi frammenti di pensieri: una ragazza bionda riversa in una pozza di sangue, affiancata da un giovane muscoloso con degli strani tatuaggi sulle braccia.

Le mie labbra – no, le mie _zanne_ – sul collo di Isabelle.

Un hotel di New York, il Dumort.

Sono stato un vampiro, nella mia vita "precedente".

E Isabelle era la mia fidanzata.

Il ricordo svanisce così com’era arrivato, velocemente e senza preavviso. Cado sulle ginocchia e mi prendo la testa fra le mani: adesso arriva la parte peggiore.

L'attacco di panico.

Il mio corpo è scosso da un lieve e costante tremore; il cuore accelera, scalpita, sembra che voglia uscirmi dal petto. Mi porto le mani alla gola, assalito da una bruttissima sensazione di soffocamento, per poi spostarle sulla fronte, imperlata di sudore.

Per fortuna, tutto passa dopo qualche minuto.

Respiro forte: fino ad ora non ho mai ricordato così tante cose in una volta sola.  
E la consapevolezza di aver fatto del male a qualcuno è quella peggiore.

Isabelle corre a prendere lo stilo e manda un messaggio di fuoco, non so a chi sia diretto. «Simon... cos’hai ricordato?»  
«Isabelle, io... ero un vampiro. E noi due stavamo insieme. Avevamo DTR, ed eravamo fidanzati. Cavolo, ricordo tutto. O almeno quasi tutto.».  
Mi piego in due, trafitto da un dolore lancinante alla testa. Poggio le mani sulle tempie: pulsano.

Il telefono di Isabelle squilla, e devo tapparmi le orecchie, sento tutti i suoni amplificati.

Lo zampettìo di uno scarafaggio sul pavimento della mia camera – al piano di sopra –, il canto di un uccellino su un albero distante mezzo chilometro, i passi di Isabelle che echeggiano sul parquet della cucina e la sua voce squillante, chiaramente preoccupata.

D’un tratto sento sulla guancia qualcosa di freddo e solido: il suo cellulare. All’altro capo della linea c’è Magnus: «Ehi Simon, lo so che stai da schifo, probabilmente ti sentirai come un calzino rivoltato in lavatrice con la centrifuga a 800 giri, ma devi ascoltarmi. Solo così potrai stare meglio. Okay?» Rispondo affermativamente e Magnus continua, ogni sua parola è come una cannonata: «Alzati lentamente, metti il vivavoce al telefono e manda via Isabelle, devi rimanere da solo.» Obbedisco. «Adesso, gambe divaricate, braccia lungo i fianchi, fai un respiro profondo e chiudi gli occhi. Da questo momento in poi ascolta molto attentamente la mia voce, concentrandoti sul suono delle parole.»

Inizia a declamare una lenta litania, credo sia in... hindi? Ah, ecco, sta recitando dei mantra.

Pian piano mi rilasso e, obbedendo a un istinto sconosciuto, mi siedo a terra con le gambe incrociate, le mani sulle ginocchia, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto, la testa dritta, in perfetta posizione di yoga.

Magnus continua a parlare, oppure sono io? Sì, stiamo recitando un mantra in perfetta sincronia.

La mia mente si svuota. Non sento più la testa che mi scoppia.

Ho assimilato tutti i ricordi.

Ringrazio Magnus, che mi fa promettere di chiamarlo non appena dovessi ricordare di nuovo; la mia mente è al momento instabile. Inoltre si metterà in contatto con il preside dell’Accademia per farmi prendere qualche giorno di “ferie”.

Richiamo Izzy, Magnus mi ha ordinato di farle imparare a memoria i mantra, nel caso lui non fosse raggiungibile.  
Lei si mette subito all’opera e, dopo mezz’ora, è già capace di recitarli tutti. «Simon, lo sai cosa significa tutto questo? Che i tuoi ricordi si stanno liberando, stanno fuggendo dalle catene messe da Asmodeo! Per l'Angelo, non sai quanto sono felice!» Le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso.

Non resisto più: la bacio come se non ci fosse un domani, perché, se c’è una cosa che questa “esperienza” mi ha insegnato, è che bisogna cogliere l'attimo, e soprattutto non guardarsi vivere.

 

_**POV: Clary**_  
  
Fatto, la runa è completata. Ora, però, bisogna provarla... Lancio un'occhiata eloquente a Jace, che sta aiutando Maryse a sparecchiare. Lui coglie al volo la mia muta richiesta e sillaba con le labbra: «Tra dieci minuti in camera mia.»

Dieci minuti dopo, con la runa contraccettiva che brilla sul mio braccio, spaparanzata sul letto, attendo che Jace entri in camera.  
Ho indossato il completo intimo viola, quello che Izzy mi ha regalato per il mio compleanno l’anno scorso, rimasto inutilizzato fino ad oggi. Mi chiedo poi che l'ho messo a fare, avrei potuto anche aspettare Jace completamente nuda, così, giusto per vedere la sua faccia appena aperta la porta.

Uff... è già passata mezz’ora e non arriva...

La porta si socchiude lentamente, e finalmente Jace entra in camera. «Scusa» sussurra, «Maryse mi ha trattenuto in cucina più del previsto.»

Non perde altro tempo: mi afferra i fianchi, sollevandomi, e io avvinghio le gambe intorno alla sua vita, cercando contemporaneamente di sfilargli la maglietta.  
Jace mi batte sul tempo, liberandosi dalla t-shirt prima che potessi farlo io.

Finiscono a terra anche i suoi jeans, seguiti, in un secondo momento, dagli indumenti intimi di entrambi. In qualche modo mi ritrovo distesa sopra di lui, i miei capelli che sfiorano i suoi addominali scolpiti, degni di Michelangelo.

Faccio scorrere la mano sul suo addome, fermandomi in un punto preciso, dove c’è la runa dell'equilibrio. O, almeno, c’era.  
«Jace, hai cancellato per sbaglio la runa _aequilibrium_?»  
«No, perché?»  
«Boh, non lo so... io non riesco a vederla. Ah, ecco perché, dev’essere colpa della runa contraccettiva, ha cancellato la Vista.»  
«Bando alle ciance, Clary, ho aspettato fin troppo, e tu sai che a me non piace asp...»

Mi avvento su di lui, zittendolo a suon di baci. Lui ricambia appassionatamente, le labbra mi fanno già male, ma non me ne può fregare di meno.  
I nostri corpi si muovono sempre più velocemente, accelerando all’unisono con il battito dei nostri cuori, che scalpitano ferocemente, come cavalli imbizzarriti. Ci fermiamo ansimanti e sudati.  
Ma Jace non ne ha ancora abbastanza. Mi traccia un sentiero di baci sul collo, che lasciano una scia infuocata sulla pelle, riesco quasi a sentire l’odore del fumo.

Ah, no, è il pollo che Maryse ha messo nel forno. Stanotte ha un “appuntamento al buio” e non conta di tornare in tempo per il pranzo di domani – esagerata...

Oh merda, il pollo. Ecco come si riesce a rovinare un momento perfetto.

Mi avvolgo in una vestaglia e corro verso la cucina per salvare il salvabile, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Quello che prima era un fantastico pollo intero con contorno di patate novelle al forno è ora un ammasso di carne nera e bruciacchiata. Al diavolo, domani si pranza da Taki’s.

Sbadiglio e me ne ritorno in camera. Jace si è addormentato, il viso angelico parzialmente illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtra attraverso le finestre. Gli lascio un biglietto: _Amore, mi dispiace che quel dannato forno obsoleto ci abbia interrotti, ma non ti preoccupare, rimedieremo. Io devo tornare a casa, se mia madre non mi trova lì domani mattina... beh, ci vediamo nell'aldilà. Baci, la tua Clary._

Mi rivesto, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore per non svegliarlo. «A domani, _mon amour_ » sussurro, ed esco dalla stanza.

 

_**POV: Sconosciuto**_  
  
Maryse Lightwood – no, _Trueblood_ – entra nel privé.  
 Quanto è cambiata, sembra dimostrare molto più di quarantaquattro anni.  
 Del resto, sono passati venti anni dall’ultima volta in cui l’ho vista.

 Non dà segno di riconoscermi, eppure c'è stato un tempo in cui eravamo così vicini...

 Sa che non sono un semplice mondano, ma è ben lungi dal capire chi, o meglio, che cosa sono veramente. Crede che io sia un umano dotato della Vista.  
 Mi salta il cuore in gola: è una Shadowhunter, e quindi dovrebbe capire che io sono...  
«Maryse Trueblood, piacere.» La sua voce interrompe i miei pensieri. «Tu saresti...?»  
«Sono St... Stan. Stan Ward. Il piacere è tutto mio.»  
«Io sarei qui per un motivo. E ci stiamo dilungando troppo.» Ferma e decisa, come sempre.  
«Allora proporrei di saltare i preliminari e andare subito al punto, giusto?»  
«Giusto.»

 

* * *

  
Ladies and gentlemen, record di parole!!!! 2086!!! Il capitolo più lungo che ho scritto!!!

Bene, andiamo anche noi subito al punto, piaciuto il capitolo? Premetto col dirvi che questo "sconosciuto" non sarà un personaggio "di passaggio", bensì principale, infatti ricoprirà un ruolo molto importante nella vicenda. E Stan Ward è uno pseudonimo. Vi ho anche nascosto tra le righe (letteralmente) un suggerimento per scoprire il suo vero nome... mettetevi d'impegno, è molto semplice e, quando lo capirete, resterete di sasso, ve lo assicuro!

Non credo ci sia qualcos'altro da dire, a parte RECENSITE e VOTATE!!!! Al prossimo capitolo!!!


	3. Azioni e conseguenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La runa contraccettiva è la Mano di Dio per Maryse, che non esita ad usarla per dieci notti di seguito.  
> Clary, poco prima del risveglio di Maryse, fa una visitina al Beth Israel.
> 
> In serata, Stan va a trovare i suoi amici vampiri.

**_POV: Maryse ~ 23 Luglio 2014, ore 7:30_ **

Mi stiracchio e sbadiglio sonoramente, poi mi tappo la bocca con le mani; non voglio svegliare Stan. Allungo la mano sul comodino e prendo il cellulare: diciassette chiamate perse, undici da Alec e sei da Isabelle, più un messaggio da Clary. Pazienza, li richiamerò più tardi, è possibile che stiano ancora dormendo.  
 Mi lascio ricadere sui cuscini e mi giro sul fianco destro. Stan è a pancia in giù, con le braccia sotto il cuscino, ancora nel mondo dei sogni.

 È diventato ormai il mio amante fisso, sono dieci notti di seguito che faccio sesso con lui, e non ho intenzione di smettere. Quando sto con Stan provo una sensazione di sicurezza, come se lo conoscessi da moltissimo tempo.  
 In effetti mi ricorda molto una mia vecchia conoscenza, ma non riesco a capire chi... forse uno dei componenti del Circolo. Sospetto che Stan Ward non sia il suo vero nome, e che non sia solo un semplice mondano dotato della Vista, come vuole farmi credere, ma non ho prove a carico della mia tesi.

 E poi, che si chiami Stan, Asdrubale o Giangiacomo Maria, non me ne può importare di meno.  
 Potrei anche aver fatto sesso con un Principe dell'Inferno, ma non me lo lascerei scappare per nulla al mondo.

 Sento un pizzicore al braccio destro: la runa contraccettiva sta svanendo. Ha una durata lunghissima, circa dieci ore. Non che mi serva per tutto questo tempo, che sia ovvio.

 Stan alza lentamente la testa dal cuscino e mi sorride. «Buongiorno Maryse!» Cavolo, che canini affilati... è possibile che sia...?!  
 No, me ne sarei accorta, è assolutamente improbabile che sia un vampiro. E poi, i Figli della Notte non hanno bisogno di respirare – anzi, è meglio dire che non respirano affatto –, mentre Stan sì. Ricordo benissimo di aver visto il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi ad un ritmo costante e regolare.

 Il mio cellulare suona le prime cinque note di “Wings” delle Little Mix. Mi è arrivato un altro messaggio da Clary, che leggo subito.  
«Oh, per l’Angelo, si è fatto tardi... mi dispiace Stan, devo essere all'Istituto entro le otto – riunione del Conclave –, ci vediamo stasera?»  
 «Stasera, mia cara, sono impegnatissimo. Non sei l’unica che deve andare a una riunione. Vorrei non andarci, ma il capo mi scuoia se non mi presento. A domani, allora?»  
 «A domani.»

Mi rivesto il più velocemente possibile ed esco dal palazzo correndo come una furia.

 Ho mentito a Stan, niente riunione del Conclave. La verità? I messaggi di Clary mi hanno messa in allarme.

 

**_POV: Clary ~ ore 6:30_**  
  
Mi sveglio a causa di un insistente dolore al basso ventre. Alleluia. Il ciclo. Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi seriamente.  
Cerco di alzarmi il più lentamente possibile per non svegliare mamma e Luke, che stanno ancora dormendo. Stanotte hanno... ehm... fatto... le ore piccole.

Vado in bagno e mi accorgo che le mestruazioni non mi sono ancora arrivate.

Mi salta il cuore in gola.

No, non sono incinta, io e Jace abbiamo preso tutte le precauzioni possibili.

Forse è solo un caso di ritardo del ciclo mestruale, a mamma capita spesso, e quando succede corre subito dal ginecologo per farsi fare un’iniezione.

Mi precipito in salotto, afferro la borsa di mia madre e cerco tra tutti i biglietti da visita quello del dottor Kenway.

_Dottor Edward Kenway, specialista in ginecologia e ostetricia.  
 Studio privato 12° Avenue, cellulare +212 345 67 82 089, giorno libero mercoledì._

Perfetto. Oggi è mercoledì. Non mi resta altro che andare in ospedale.  
Lascio a mamma un biglietto, nel quale dico che sono all'Istituto, come tutte le mattine, e che è inutile che mi chiami, perché ho il telefono spento; poi mi vesto e apro un Portale verso il Beth Israel.

Vengo assalita dalla solita sensazione di soffocamento che si ha quando si attraversa un Portale, solo che questa volta si trasforma in nausea. Fortuna che non ho ancora mangiato nulla.

Entro nell'ospedale, pieno zeppo di gente. Vengo a sapere da una ragazza che sta parlando al telefono con suo fratello che c'è stato un incidente a catena sulla Quattordicesima, nel quale sono state coinvolte più di sei automobili e un autobus.

Le mie speranze di essere visitata si riducono allo zero virgola zero zero uno percento.

Fermi tutti, ma quella è... Catarina Loss? Devo assolutamente raggiungerla, lei mi conosce, potrebbe farmi visitare subito. Mi districo abilmente fra la folla e riesco ad avvicinare la Stregona dalla pelle blu.  
«Clary, cosa ci fai qui?» mi chiede spazientita.  
«Scusami se ti sto rubando del tempo, Catarina, ma ecco, vedi, ho un ritardo nel ciclo mestruale e...»  
«Non ti preoccupare, ho capito, credi di essere incinta eh? Vieni con me, ti porto dalla dottoressa Highsmith, è una Shadowhunter in pensione, ti tratterà bene, puoi esserne sicura.»

In effetti, mi ero sempre chiesta cosa facessero gli Shadowhunters dopo aver superato la mezza età. Avevo inoltrato la domanda a mamma, che mi aveva risposto che c'era un ampio margine di scelta: si poteva continuare a combattere i demoni e a dirigere gli Istituti, ma c'era anche chi si ritirava dalla vita frenetica delle battaglie preferendo passare il tempo a studiare o a insegnare. Inoltre una piccola parte di questi decideva di unirsi alla comunità dei mondani svolgendo servizi “socialmente utili”, per citare le sue parole.

La dottoressa Highsmith è una bellissima donna sui cinquantacinque anni, alta più o meno quanto me, paffutella, dagli zigomi pronunciati e il naso all'insù. I suoi occhi color del ghiaccio incrociano i miei, scrutandomi dentro. Intuisce presto le mie preoccupazioni, e mi fa subito accomodare sul lettino.

Chiedo a Catarina di rimanere; nonostante l'aurea cordiale emanata dalla Highsmith, mi sento meglio se c'è anche lei. La Stregona accetta, ma intima alla dottoressa di fare il più presto possibile, perché tra venti minuti deve iniziare il giro di visite.

Mi tolgo la camicetta e rimango solo in pantaloncini e reggiseno. Reprimo un brivido quando la dottoressa appoggia l’ecografo sulla mia pancia: è gelato. Accende il monitor.  
Io vedo solo un'immagine indefinita in bianco e nero, ma lei no.

Notando il mio nervosismo, per alleggerire la tensione mi chiede: «Sei fidanzata?»  
Rispondo subitissimo: «Sì, ormai sono sei anni e mezzo che stiamo insieme.»  
«Ah già, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo, il tuo ragazzo è Jace Herondale vero? La vostra travagliata storia d’amore è conosciuta in tutto il Mondo delle Ombre, tanto da occupare le prime pagine dei giornali di gossip.»  
Sgrano gli occhi. Lei ride. «Stavo scherzando, è ovvio! Sì, ogni Shadowhunter sulla faccia della Terra ha sentito nominare il vostro nome, ma non siete oggetto di pettegolezzi, calma!»

Passano dieci minuti. All'improvviso la dottoressa spegne i macchinari, posa l’ecografo e mi porge la camicetta, che rimetto subito. Sto tremando, e non solo a causa dell'aria condizionata. È il momento del verdetto.  
«Sai, quando ti ho chiesto se fossi fidanzata, non l'ho fatto solo per tranquillizzarti. Ecco, volevo assicurarmi che tu avessi un uomo al tuo fianco, una presenza costante nella tua vita. Perché vedi, cara, tu sei...».

Il silenzio che segue la parola INCINTA è imbarazzante.  
Come dovrei reagire?  
Dovrei mostrarmi felice, sconvolta, o un misto di tutt’e due?

Esco dalla stanza con in mano il referto e un opuscolo sulla gravidanza in giovane età.  
Mi dirigo a passo veloce verso l'uscita, ignorando le voci della dottoressa Highsmith e di Catarina. Non c’è altro da dire: è bastata quell’unica parola*. Adesso bisogna escogitare un modo per rivelarlo a mamma e a Jace.

Mentre cammino velocemente in direzione della stazione della metropolitana – non sono nelle condizioni fisiche e psicologiche adatte per aprire un Portale verso l’Istituto – un pensiero fa capolino tra le altre migliaia che mi tartassano la mente.

E se questa gravidanza inaspettata fosse colpa della runa contraccettiva?

In effetti, c’è una possibilità che sia andata così. Capita molto di rado che le nuove rune create da me non funzionino, ma c'è sempre un margine di sbaglio.  
 Come quella volta, l'anno scorso, quando la runa in origine destinata a riparare un vecchio stilo rotto aveva finito per bruciarlo e provocare un'ustione di terzo grado alla mano di Jace. Ha ancora la cicatrice.

Il mio cuore salta un balzo.  
Maryse.  
Devo dirle subito di non utilizzare più la runa.

Riaccendo il cellulare: sono le sette e dieci. Meglio non chiamarla, starà ancora dormendo. Le mando un messaggio: _Maryse, richiamami appena possibile. Devo dirti una cosa importantissima._

Salgo sulla metro. Per fortuna trovo un posto a sedere, le gambe non mi reggono. Una signora, evidentemente allarmata dal mio viso pallido, mi offre una caramella, che io rifiuto.

Mezz’ora dopo, Maryse non mi ha ancora risposto. _Okay, se non ti decidi a richiamarmi ti spiego tutto per messaggio. Sono incinta, e credo sia colpa della runa contraccettiva. Smetti di usarla, Maryse, potresti ritrovarti nelle mie stesse condizioni. E fai subito un test di gravidanza!_

Finalmente esco da quell'inferno che i mondani chiamano metropolitana: sono appena le sette e mezza di una mattina d’estate ed è già piena zeppa di gente.  
Alzo lo sguardo e vedo le alte torri dell’Istituto: lì mi aspetta una prova importante.  
Chissà se riuscirò a dire a Jace che aspetto un bambino. Conoscendomi, sarà più facile scrivergli una lettera.  
E più tardi mi toccherà dirlo a mamma. Raziel, aiutami tu!

 

**_POV: Stan Ward_**  
  
Ho mentito a Maryse: questa sera non ho una riunione, bensì un “incontro” molto importante.  
 Trascorro la giornata oziando sul divano, facendo zapping tra i vari canali TV.

 Appena cala l’oscurità, verso le 20:30, esco di casa e mi incammino – anzi, sarebbe meglio dire corro – verso un hotel.  
 Il Dumort.

 Attraverso un passaggio nascosto riesco ad entrare nell’hotel, da poco ritornato al suo antico splendore grazie a Lily, il capo dei vampiri di New York. Ma ancora per poco. Salgo le scale ricoperte di un lungo drappo rosso, appoggiando appena le dita sul corrimano. Nemmeno un granello di polvere.  
 Percorro a grandi passi il pianerottolo del primo piano, fermandomi di fronte ad una porta socchiusa, da dietro la quale provengono voci concitate. Tutti i vampiri sono riuniti qui, in questa stanza.  
 Che sciocchi, avrebbero dovuto percepire la mia presenza. Spalanco la pesante porta; centinaia di visi bianchi si voltano nella mia direzione.

«Ascoltate, miei simili! Io sono St... Stan Ward, e porto succulente novità dal Mondo delle Ombre!»  
 «Nessuno qui può azzardarsi a parlare senza il mio permesso.» Questa voce proviene da una sensuale vampira dai capelli neri. Lily.

 Mi avvicino lentamente, con le mani dietro la schiena, come per ostentare sicurezza. In realtà nascondo nella mano sinistra un pesante pugnale di metallo benedetto.  
 Quando sono a meno di mezzo metro da lei, passo velocemente il pugnale dalla mano sinistra alla destra e traccio un ampio arco in aria, tagliandole la gola.  
 Colei che fino a poco tempo fa era il capo di uno dei clan di vampiri più potenti degli Stati Uniti è ora un cadavere dal colorito marmoreo, riverso in una pozza di sangue color rosso acceso.  
«Qualcun altro vuole fare la sua fine?» Tutti abbassano la testa, in segno di rispetto. «Bene, da oggi mi acclamerete come vostro nuovo capo. Intesi? E adesso, tu e tu» indico due giovani vampiri terrorizzati, «portate via il corpo di Lily e pulite il sangue. Fate il più presto possibile, ho un paio di cosette da dirvi.»  
 

* * *

  
Inizio con l'asterisco, oppure non mi capirete.

 *Vi riporto quello che Catarina Loss e la Highsmith stavano cercando di dire a Clary: «La tua gravidanza va avanti da un mese e mezzo!» e «Mi dispiace, non l'ho scritto nel referto!»

Da questo si evince che Maryse non può ritrovarsi incinta per due motivi:  
 1) Clary ha creato la runa contraccettiva solo nove giorni prima, quindi è impossibile che sia stato il malfunzionamento di quest'ultima a dare inizio alla sua gravidanza;  
 2) Come abbiamo (anzi, avete) scoperto nell'ultima parte del capitolo, Stan è un vampiro, e in quanto tale è sterile.

 Dite la verità, vi ho fatto mettere paura eh? Anche se non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se Maryse avesse dato alla luce un bambino, per la gioia di Alec e Isabelle.

 Ritornando alla storia, che cosa dovrà mai dire Stan ai vampiri? E quale sarà il suo vero nome? Ripeto, è facilissimo scoprirlo, e alcuni lettori mi hanno già inviato dei messaggi privati nei quali, incredibilmente, riuscivano ad azzeccare -grazie ad un ragionamento o per pura fortuna- il vero nome di Stan. Sì, è lui l'antagonista.

 Ah, un'altra domanda: credete che la sua "relazione" con Maryse sia solo una semplice relazione? O ha anche qualche secondo fine?  
 Per piacere, inviatemi le risposte a queste domande, non tenetele per voi!

 Non credo che ci sia altro da dire, a parte le solite raccomandazioni di recensire e votare.  
 Al prossimo capitolo, ciaaaaaooooo!!!!

 P.S. Stan, nonostante sia un vampiro, può tenere in mano un coltello benedetto, perché solo coloro che, prima di venire vampirizzati, erano cristiani non possono farlo. Mentre Stan era, in un certo senso, ateo.


	4. Imbarazzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary non riesce a rendere nota la sua gravidanza, ma fortunatamente Maryse la salva dagli allenamenti.  
> Ad Alicante, Simon perde qualcosa di molto importante.

##  POV Clary 31 Luglio 2014 ore 9.00

È passata una settimana -per la precisione, otto giorni- da quando ho scoperto di essere incinta e non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirlo a nessuno. Ho provato a farlo, ma appena aprivo la bocca mi si annodava la gola, la lingua faceva finta di essere morta e le corde vocali si prendevano una pausa.

Basta, se non lo dico ora lo dirò dopo. In ogni caso non posso far rimanere segreta la gravidanza, adesso la pancia non è evidente, ma tra un paio di mesi lo sarà, e d'altro canto ho anche le tipiche "voglie".

Adesso ho voglia di cioccolato fondente al 70% Lindt. Ma il cioccolato fondente non mi piace.

Sono riuscita a sfuggire agli allenamenti grazie a Maryse, l'unica a sapere della mia gravidanza, che ha convinto Jace che ultimamente mi sto allenando un po' troppo e che dovrei iniziare a studiare la Storia dei Nephilim.

E così adesso sto seduta al tavolo della biblioteca, con la testa china sul Codice, mentre Alec inizia a declamare con voce monotona il riassunto di un intero capitolo di Storia. Cerco di prestargli attenzione, ma non ci riesco proprio. Almeno Jace è bello da guardare.

Non che Alec non lo sia, chiaro, ma non è il mio tipo.

Sospiro e distolgo lo sguardo puntandolo sulla finestra a vetri colorati, perdendomi nei miei pensieri.

Il primo che mi ritorna in mente è un ricordo vivido di ieri sera. O, meglio, stanotte.

_Ero avvinghiata a Jace, le sue labbra mi sfioravano la clavicola, facendomi rabbrividire. La mia schiena era schiacciata contro il muro del corridoio, proprio quello dove ci baciammo per la seconda volta, e dove lui pronunciò la famosa frase: «Come liquidi in fretta il nostro amore! »._

_Giuro, quella frase è entrata nella Top 10 delle frasi più pronunciate nel mondo degli Shadowhunters._

_Entrammo nella sua camera, lui mi poggiò delicatamente sul letto, mentre iniziava a sfilarmi la maglietta._

_Istintivamente mi ritrassi, allontanandogli le mani con uno schiaffetto._

_«Oh, no, non dirmi che hai il ciclo... ho una voglia pazzesca di fare l'amore... »._

_«No Jace, non ho il ciclo ma... » mi bloccai, rimanendo a bocca aperta. Mi aspettavo che Mary Poppins uscisse dall'armadio dicendo: «Chiudi la bocca Michael, non sei un merluzzo! »._

_«Allora, hai mal di testa? La febbre? L'influenza? L'ebola? La sifilide demoniaca? »._  
_«Nessuna delle quattro... »._

_«E in questo caso non hai scuse! » . Mi guardò intensamente e sollevò appena un angolo della bocca, dando vita a un sorriso sbilenco. Era dannatamente sexy. Molto più del solito._

_Quando il ragazzo più figo del mondo ti guarda in quel modo, non puoi dirgli di no._

_Gli presi le mani e le poggiai sul bordo della mia t-shirt, mentre le mie labbra seguivano il profilo della sua mascella, fermandosi all'angolo della bocca._

_Lui girò la testa in modo da far unire le nostre bocche, e mi aprì le labbra con le sue, insinuandovi la lingua, mentre con le mani armeggiava con la zip dei miei pantaloncini._

_Tutti i nostri vestiti finirono a terra -e, in qualche modo, il mio reggiseno volò sull'armadio. Rimane ancora un mistero come abbia fatto ad arrivare lassù._

_Gli avvolsi le gambe intorno alla vita, incrociando le caviglie, e le mie mani si unirono dietro il suo collo, tirandolo verso il basso, inducendolo ad avvicinarsi._

_Le mie corde vocali si rimisero in funzione per emettere piccoli gemiti di piacere, subito soffocati dalla bocca di Jace che premeva con forza sulla mia. «Clary, cerchiamo di fare meno rumore possibile, le stanze non sono insonorizzate, e ho il sospetto che oggi Maryse sia rimasta a dormire qui. »._

_I sospetti di Jace furono subito convalidati: sentimmo dei passi pesanti lungo il corridoio, che si fermavano proprio di fronte alla camera. Maryse aprì la porta e rimase un momento sulla soglia, mentre io e Jace diventavamo rossi come peperoni._

_«CLARY TORNA SUBITISSIMO A CASA, TUA MADRE MI AVRÀ CHIAMATO UN MIGLIAIO DI VOLTE, DICE CHE NON RISPONDI AL TELEFONO E NON HAI NEMMENO LETTO IL SUO MESSAGGIO DI FUOCO! »._

_«Ti prego Maryse non dire nulla a mamma!!! »._

_Si ricompose: «Non ti preoccupare Clary, quando avevo la vostra età ero io la prima a fare certe cose, e non lo andavo mica a dire in giro! Non dirò nulla a Jocelyn, ma per favore rivestiti -anzi, rivestitevi- e torna a casa! Tra dieci minuti voglio vederti fuori dal cancello dell' Istituto, chiaro? Ah, Jace... »._

_«Sì Maryse? »._

_«Complimenti per gli addominali. »._

Una voce mi riporta alla realtà: «Clary? Clary, mi stai ascoltando? ».   
«Certo che sì Alec. ».  
«Bene, allora ripetimi quello che ho detto negli ultimi venti minuti. ». 

Merda. Mi toccherà studiare il triplo per punizione.

##  POV Simon fuso orario di Alicante, ore 15.00

Finalmente ho finito la scuola, dovrò solo dare gli esami a inizio Settembre e poi sarò uno Shadowhunter a tutti gli effetti.

Sono eccitatissimo all'idea.

Mi duole ammetterlo, ma quando scoprii la vera natura di Clary mi sentii subito invidioso, in quel momento avrei fatto di tutto per diventare un Nephilim. In un certo senso, il mio "sogno" si è avverato.

Al suono dell'ultima campanella ci precipitiamo tutti fuori, Shadowhunters dalla nascita e Ascendenti, liberandoci delle giacche con il logo dell'Accademia e lanciandole in aria, urlando di felicità.

C'è chi abbraccia i professori, chi bacia la ragazza -o il ragazzo-, chi si ricongiunge alle proprie famiglie, chi attraversa un Portale per ritornare a casa, e poi ci siamo noi, gli alunni della 6° H, i più acclamati della scuola, nonché tutti Ascendenti, che si dirigono verso l'abitazione del prof Branwell.

Voglio un gran bene al professor Branwell, lo considero, più che un insegnante, un confidente, quasi un amico. Fu solo grazie a lui che superai l'imbarazzo iniziale, durante i primi mesi di scuola.

Branwell è anche un ottimo cuoco: i suoi risotti sono i migliori di Alicante. Per non parlare poi dei suoi ottimi rustici, che ci portava spesso a scuola, il sabato, quando avevamo tre ore di lezione.

Dopo una mezz'oretta di cammino, arriviamo a casa Branwell, una graziosa villa a tre piani, circondata da un giardino ricco di erbe officinali -menta, salvia, lavanda- e piante aromatiche, tra le quali riconosco il timo, l'erba cipollina, il rosmarino, l'origano, il prezzemolo e il basilico.

Ci accoglie la moglie del prof, Amelia, una minuta signora dallo sguardo penetrante e il sorriso cordiale, che ci fa subito accomodare in salotto.

Trascorriamo un piacevolissimo pomeriggio in compagnia dei coniugi Branwell e del loro cane, Ermes, un Cavalier di tre anni, sorseggiando thè freddo e sgranocchiando gli ottimi biscotti al cioccolato e nocciole preparati da Amelia.

Detto così può sembrare un po' noioso, e in effetti lo sarebbe stato senza la presenza del professore, che, ad un primo impatto, potrebbe benissimo passare per un comico.

Da giovane si iscrisse a un corso di teatro umoristico, e per breve tempo abbandonò la vita da Shadowhunter per esibirsi nei migliori cabaret di Parigi, dove conobbe Amelia, che all'epoca era una semplice cameriera. Si innamorò di lei, che decise di Ascendere e diventare una Nephilim, poi si sposarono e si trasferirono ad Alicante, dove lui trovò lavoro come professore e lei come venditrice di armi, professioni che mantengono ancora oggi.

Non avendo figli, Branwell vizia tutti i suoi alunni come se lo fossero, e molte volte è proprio lui a far promuovere coloro che invece avrebbero dovuto ripetere l'anno.

Sinceramente ero incline a rifiutare l'invito del prof -un pomeriggio passato a chiacchierare e bere thè mi sembrava un po' troppo "ottocentesco"- ma sono felice di averlo accettato. In un certo senso, posso considerarlo un "pre-festa", perché il vero divertimento ci sarà domani sera, al ballo di fine anno.

E sono intenzionato a fare da cavaliere a Isabelle. Devo ancora chiederglielo però... non so se riuscirò a racimolare abbastanza coraggio per farlo.

Proprio mentre questo pensiero mi si affaccia alla mente, il mio cellulare suona le prime note di Love Never Felt So Good. Rispondo: è Isabelle.

_\--Ciao Izzy!--_

_\--Ciao Simon, sei ancora a casa del professore?--_

_\--Sì, perché? Sembri agitata, che è successo?--_

_\--Non lo so precisamente, so solo che si è allagata tutta la cucina, l'acqua sembra provenire da sotto il lavello, forse si sarà rotta una tubatura, non so proprio dove mettere le mani... ti prego ritorna a casa!--_

_\--Okay, torno subito,dammi il tempo di arrivare--_

Termino la telefonata e saluto in un battibaleno i miei compagni e i Branwell, poi mi fiondo verso casa.

Entro e appendo la giacca all'attaccapanni, attraverso il corridoio e varco la soglia della cucina.

Fortuna che la divisa della scuola comprende un paio di anfibi: sono immerso nell'acqua fino alle caviglie.  
Isabelle è inginocchiata a terra, zuppa, con le mani che stringono disperatamente il tubo sotto il lavello, cercando di far fuoriuscire meno acqua possibile.

Mi avvicino a lei e le faccio segno di spostarsi, mentre le mie mani prendono il posto delle sue.  
Valuto l'entità del danno: il tubo non è rotto, si è solo allentato un pochino, ma a causa della piena dei fiumi da cui riceviamo l'acqua corrente questa fuoriesce impetuosamente, senza interruzioni, rischiando di aggravare il danno.

Sfortunatamente, non posso fare molto per bloccare l'acqua, ma sicuramente posso aggiustare il tubo, grazie ad un'ingegnosa runa inventata da Clary, che permette di risolvere qualsiasi "inconveniente domestico".

Traccio la runa e mi allontano un pochino mentre questa penetra nel metallo con uno sbuffo di fumo e una piccola fiammata. Sulle prime sembra che non abbia funzionato, ma dopo qualche secondo il flusso d'acqua s'interrompe.

Mi volto verso Isabelle, ma con sorpresa scopro che non è più in cucina.  
Una serie di chiazze d'acqua a terra indica che è salita al piano di sopra, probabilmente in camera sua per cambiarsi.

Sospiro e salgo le scale, dirigendomi verso la mia camera: è meglio che mi tolga anch'io questi vestiti bagnati, non voglio prendermi un raffreddore. Percorro il pianerottolo e faccio per aprire la porta della mia stanza, ma rimango bloccato.

Isabelle, evidentemente pensando che io fossi ancora di sotto, non si è presa la briga di chiudere la porta della sua camera.  
Resto imbambolato in questa assurda posizione, con la mano sulla maniglia, il busto rivolto verso la porta e la testa immobile, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, che fissano sconcertati Isabelle togliersi la canottiera e i pantaloncini, rimanendo in intimo.

Mi costringo a distogliere lo sguardo, e portandomi le mani al viso scopro che ho le guance bollenti, paonazze.   
Entro in camera e butto la camicia bagnata a terra, che va a finire sopra il bellissimo (e costosissimo) tappeto persiano sui toni del rosso.  
Sul quale, come al solito, inciampo. 

In qualche modo riesco a non cadere, aggrappandomi al settimino e rischiando di rompere in mille pezzi uno stupendo vaso di porcellana di Capodimonte.

Il rumore richiama Izzy, che si precipita in camera mia, ancora in intimo: «Ehi, tutto ok? Oh, andiamo, non dirmi che sei scivolato di nuovo! ».  
«Purtroppo sì Isabelle, questo dannatissimo tappeto mi vuole male! Giuro, gli farò causa in Tribunale, è tentato omicidio! ».  
Ride con tanto di adorabili fossette: «E io sosterrò la causa, Simon, non sai quante volte ci è inciampato Alec! ». 

Già, questa era la camera di Alec.

_Oddio, no, non di nuovo, è già la seconda volta in due giorni_...

Il ricordo irrompe nella mia mente, diverse scene -alcune delle quali, ehm, alquanto vietate ai minori- si susseguono ad una velocità elevatissima, mandandomi in tilt il cervello.

Fortunatamente, si tratta solo di un breve frammento, quindi dopo nemmeno dieci minuti io e Isabelle abbiamo già terminato di recitare i mantra e le formule per riordinare i pensieri.

«Cos'hai ricordato, Simon? » dice Izzy in un sussurro.

Mi affiora alle labbra un sorriso: non glielo dirò, no. Glielo farò _vedere_. O meglio, _sentire_.

Mi avvicino a lei a grandi passi e la abbraccio, sollevandola: «Madri, chiudete in casa le vostre figlie, poi le serve, poi voi stesse! Lord Montgomery è in cerca di prede! ».

Isabelle ridacchia nervosamente e posa le sue labbra sulle mie, aprendole e insinuandovi la lingua. Le sue gambe si avvolgono intorno alla mia vita, mentre le mani mi scompigliano i capelli. La depongo delicatamente sul letto, poggiandole la testa sul cuscino, che da bianco diventa nero a causa della cortina di capelli scuri.

Sento le mani di Izzy che cercano di togliermi la cintura, e mi stacco con un sussulto.

Per l'Angelo, sta succedendo davvero.

I suoi occhi incontrano i miei, con sguardo implorante, ma che tradisce una traccia di preoccupazione. Faccio un respiro profondo e annuisco, sperando che Isabelle capisca.

Lei riprende a baciarmi, facendo correre le mani sulla mia schiena, per tranquillizzarmi, suppongo. Ma nemmeno un'iniezione di noradrenalina* potrebbe calmarmi, non ora. Bacio Isabelle con più foga, incitandola ad affrettare le cose: sono impaziente.

Fortunatamente capisce l'allusione e in un attimo mi sbottona la cintura e i pantaloni, che finiscono in un punto imprecisato del pavimento. Le mie mani corrono veloci al gancetto del suo reggiseno, ma lascio perdere quasi subito: è troppo complicato.  
Ci pensa lei, impiegandoci un millisecondo: «Simon, ti converrebbe imparare a slacciarlo, non posso farlo sempre io! ».

Un sorriso nervoso e imbarazzato si fa largo sulle mia labbra. Ho capito cosa vuole intendere. Che questa non sarà l'unica volta.

Nessuno sa come, anche i miei boxer e i suoi slip spariscono.

Non riesco più a connettere niente, i miei neuroni sono andati a prendersi un caffè e di conseguenza anche le sinapsi. Mi formicolano le dita: sto andando in iperventilazione?!?

Isabelle se ne accorge e mi accarezza il viso con la punta delle dita, rallentando il ritmo dei baci per permettermi di respirare con più regolarità. Ma io non voglio che rallenti, voglio che acceleri, non ce la faccio più ad aspettare.

Cominciamo a muoverci l'uno contro l'altra, prima lentamente, poi sempre più veloci, finché entrambi non raggiungiamo il picco del piacere, fermandoci ansimanti e sudati.

Mi lascio ricadere all'indietro sui cuscini, seguito da Isabelle, che poggia la testa sul mio petto, deponendomi un lieve bacio sul collo.

«Per Raziel... non avrei mai immaginato che la mia prima volta sarebbe avvenuta alla veneranda età di 23 anni! Ma dov'è finito quell'adolescente che si riprometteva di perdere la verginità prima di diventare maggiorenne? ».

«Per restare in tema, Simon, direi che è andato a farsi fottere. ». Cerco di camuffare una risata con un colpo di tosse.

«Oddio, ma sono le 22 passate! ».  
«Eh già... sarebbe il caso di dormire. ».

Izzy chiude gli occhi e si assopisce subito, il viso rivolto verso di me, una mano che stringe il lenzuolo e l'altra sul mio fianco. Dopo circa una mezz'oretta, il livello di adrenalina nel mio sangue cala improvvisamente, e le palpebre diventano pesanti.

Morfeo mi accoglie fra le sue braccia, facendo scendere su di me la coltre del sonno.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente riesco a pubblicare il tanto sofferto quarto capitolo! Alleluia!

Scusate per il ritardo, avrei potuto pubblicarlo molto prima, ma un fulmine mi ha resettato il router e il mio Wi-Fi è andato a farsi benedire, quindi ho cercato di pubblicarlo dal cellulare, senza risultati, perché la connessione dati fa schifo.

Fortunatamente mio padre si è deciso a chiamare il tecnico, che stamattina ci ha riconfigurato la rete domestica, così oggi, appena tornata da scuola, impaziente, accendo il computer e BAM! devo riscrivere tutto il capitolo per motivi ancora sconosciuti.

La scena Sizzy non era prevista all'inizio, al suo posto c'era invece una Clace (che non sto a spoilerarvi perché sicuramente la ritroverete nel prossimo capitolo) e volevo inserire anche una super Malec (che, sono sicura e sincera al 100%, troverete nel quinto). Ho inoltre deciso di non parlare del nostro carissimo antagonista (Stan), che secondo me non comparirà né nel prossimo capitolo né in quello a seguire.

Capita la scelta del titolo? Credo che sia di facile comprensione, quasi tutto in questo capitolo ha come tema principale l'imbarazzo, a partire da Clary che non riesce a rivelare che è incinta fino ad arrivare a Simon, l'eterno imbarazzato.

Per chi non abbia capito che cos'è la noradrenalina, lo spiego qui: * l'ormone contrario all'adrenalina. D'altro canto, si evince dalla parola stessa.

Bene, il capitolo termina qui... aspettate un attimo! 2463 parole (escluso il commento dell'autore)?!?

Beh, signori, questo è un RECORDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!! Il terzo di fila!

Cavolo, mi sto sorprendendo da sola...

Ookay, mettendo da parte il mio sclero momentaneo, io vi saluto *fa ciao ciao con la manina*, arrivederci al prossimo capitolo!

Baci baci da Federica

P.S. Recensite e votate!!!!!!!


	5. Un groppo in gola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il risveglio, per Simon, non è uno dei migliori. Isabelle suggerisce di tornare a NY, dove svegliano un assonnato Jace irrompendo a notte fonda nell'Istituto.  
> Magnus, dopo aver sbrigato alcune commissioni, si appresta a un appuntamento molto speciale con Alec.

##  POV Simon 1 Agosto 2014, fuso orario di Alicante, ore 8.00

  
Apro gli occhi e sbadiglio rumorosamente, rischiando di svegliare Isabelle.  
  
Isabelle? Che ci fa nel mio letto?  
  
Oddio...allora è successo davvero? Credevo fosse solo un sogno!  
  
E invece no.  
  
Mi serve un caffè. Subito.  
  
Mi alzo lentamente dal letto, cercando di non fare rumore, ma purtroppo le doghe di legno scricchiolano e mi tradiscono.  
  
Resto un attimo imbambolato in una posizione stranissima -una gamba sollevata, l'altra piegata, il viso contratto in una smorfia- e poi, vedendo che Izzy non si è ancora svegliata, mi rianimo, infilo i boxer e scendo al piano di sotto.  
  
La luce del sole d'Agosto inonda la cucina, picchiando sull'alluminio del piano cottura e del frigorifero, ferendomi gli occhi.  
  
Tuttavia, non accenno a chiudere le tende, perché finalmente posso godermi il mese d'estate che rimane, prima che arrivi Settembre e, di conseguenza, gli esami.  
  
Prendo il caffè dalla credenza e ne verso una piccola quantità nel filtro della macchinetta napoletana, che metto subito sul fornello. Accendo il gas e mi appoggio al lavello, sperando che il caffè salga il più presto possibile.  
  
Mi mordo il labbro e butto la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di ricordare qualcosa in più di quello che è successo stanotte, ma invano. Senza caffè non sono lucido.  
  
Inspiro profondamente e sento un forte odore pervadermi le narici, mentre un suono gorgogliante mi giunge alle orecchie, entrambi indici che il caffè è pronto. Lo verso in una tazzina e lascio il resto in caldo nella macchinetta, per Izzy.  
  
Porto la tazzina alle labbra e bevo un sorso di caffè bollente e carico, proprio come piace a me. Il liquido mi scende giù per la gola, bruciandola, ma allo stesso tempo mandandomi una scossa in tutto il corpo. L'effetto della caffeina non tarda a farsi sentire, e finalmente riacquisto la lucidità.  
  
Mi sforzo di ricordare, ma il mio cervello, grandissimo bastardo, invece di mandarmi le immagini di quello che io e Izzy abbiamo fatto stanotte, me ne manda altre, del tutto diverse.  
  
_No, no, per la miseria no, ti prego, è la terza volta in tre giorni..._  
  
Cado in avanti sulle ginocchia, ansimando, mentre davanti ai miei occhi scorre tutta una serie di diapositive, simili a negativi fotografici, dai colori sfocati e innaturali, le forme grottesche, alienate.  
  
Tutto è stranamente silenzioso, nel ricordo, eppure vedo chiaramente Jace e un' altra figura -Clary, credo- che muovono le labbra. A quanto pare io sono in piedi, ma non riesco a percepire lo spazio intorno a me, non capisco in quale luogo mi trovo.  
  
All'improvviso sento un fortissimo rumore, come il fischio di un altoparlante, acuto e stridulo, che mi perfora i timpani, e il ricordo finisce, lasciandomi frastornato e confuso.  
  
Mi ritrovo carponi sul pavimento della cucina, con il viso bagnato da lacrime di dolore, la schiena arcuata, i muscoli tesi.  
  
Dei passi veloci scendono le scale, e Isabelle, più svestita che vestita, si fionda accanto a me: «Simon, che cosa è successo? ».  
«Non lo so nemmeno io, Iz, davvero, credimi. », rispondo con la voce rotta dal pianto.  
Isabelle mi aiuta a rialzarmi, e poi, dolcemente, mi sussurra all'orecchio: «Rivestiamoci, Simon. Torniamo a New York. ».   
  
  


##  POV Jace New York, ore 2.30 a.m.

  
Mi sveglio a causa di un fastidioso rumore proveniente dal piano di sotto. Il portone dell'Istituto che viene chiuso.  
  
Scatto subito in piedi, afferrando la maglietta e infilandomela in un batter d'occhio, poi allungo la mano dietro di me e prendo lo stilo sul comodino.  
  
Mi fiondo giù per le scale, sperando che sia Maryse, o Alec, e non uno dei membri del Conclave che viene a rompere le scatole a quest'ora.  
  
Staziono sul pianerottolo, di fronte all'ascensore, in attesa che le porte si aprano.  
  
E rimango sbalordito quando vedo Isabelle e Simon.  
  
«Jace! Jace, aiutami ti prego! », la voce di Izzy è impaurita e supplicante.  
  
Avvicinandomi, scopro con orrore il motivo di ciò: Simon è accasciato a terra, il respiro irregolare, gli occhi che saettano dietro le palpebre chiuse, pallido come un cencio.  
  
Mi passo un braccio di Simon sulle spalle, Izzy fa lo stesso, e arrancando lo trasciniamo fino al salotto, dove lo adagiamo sul divano. Lei si siede al suo fianco, scostandogli dolcemente i riccioli dalla fronte. Tra di loro è accaduto qualcosa.  
  
Prendo posto sulla poltrona, di fronte a loro, e incito Iz a raccontarmi cosa è successo.  
  
«Beh, Jace, non lo so di preciso, e a quanto pare non lo sa nemmeno lui. So solo che mi sono svegliata, e sentendo l'aroma del caffè sono scesa al piano di sotto, dove l'ho trovato riverso a terra, con il viso bagnato di lacrime. Evidentemente sarà scattato un interruttore nella sua mente che lo ha fatto ricordare, ma qualcosa dev'essere andato storto. ».  
  
«Vado a chiamare i Fratelli Silenti, tu resta qui. ».  
«No Jace, è inutile, tecnicamente non è ancora uno Shadowhunter, non possono fare niente per lui. ».  
«Hai ragione, ma non voglio svegliare Magnus, o interrompere qualunque cosa stia facendo in questo momento -sai, Alec è rimasto a dormire lì. Senti, aspettiamo qualche ora e poi lo avvisiamo. ».  
«Okay Jace. Torna a dormire, resto io qui, tanto il mio orologio interiore è ancora settato sul fuso orario di Idris. ».  
  
Lancio un ultimo sguardo a quello che prima era quasi un nemico per me, qualcuno con cui condividere il cuore di Clary, e che adesso è diventato il mio più grande amico*, poi volto le spalle e me ne ritorno in camera.   
  
  


##  POV Isabelle cinque ore dopo

  
Attendo con ansia che Magnus arrivi. Ho tutti i sensi in allerta, ogni piccolo rumore che sento mi fa scattare in piedi come una molla.  
  
Simon è in una sorta di dormiveglia, un sonno leggero e inquieto. Non mi sono mossa da qui nemmeno per un secondo, non mi fido a lasciarlo da solo. Già un paio di volte è saltato a sedere improvvisamente, come se avesse avuto un incubo, e poi, dopo avermi lanciato una veloce occhiata, è ritornato a dormire.  
  
Si vede chiaramente che è incredibilmente teso, ha i denti stretti, le mani che stritolano il cuscino, i muscoli del collo contratti, gli occhi che sotto le palpebre chiuse non si fermano un attimo.  
  
Sento alcuni passi che echeggiano nel corridoio, e balzo subito in piedi per l'ennesima volta. Magnus e Jace fanno capolino da dietro la porta, e il Sommo Stregone entra trafelato.  
  
La notizia lo avrà turbato parecchio, perché non indossa i soliti vestiti dai colori sgargianti, bensì una camicia carta da zucchero sopra ad un pantalone blu notte e Dr. Martens blu metallizzato.  
  
Si avvicina a Simon, facendomi segno di spostarmi. Mi siedo sulla poltrona, abbastanza lontana da lasciargli spazio d'azione, ma allo stesso tempo abbastanza vicina per tenere tutto sott'occhio.  
  
Magnus mette una mano sulla sua fronte, mentre con l'altra sparge una strana polverina grigio-nerastra tutto intorno al suo corpo. Scintille di magia azzurrognola sgorgano dalle sue dita, andando a posarsi sulle tempie e sul collo di Simon, penetrando a fondo nella pelle e lasciandogli dei piccoli ematomi.  
  
Sussulto, ma Magnus mi rassicura dicendomi che è del tutto indolore, non sentirà nulla.  
  
D'un tratto la polvere sparsa da Magnus si anima e si alza in aria, formando una nube di pulviscolo vorticante. Lo Stregone stacca le mani dal viso di Simon e le porta di fronte alla nube, osservandola con un cipiglio incuriosito. Resta così per un paio di minuti, finché, con un cenno, non la fa sparire.  
  
Dalla sua espressione non si preannuncia niente di buono. Si passa le mani tra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più, poi si rivolge a me: «Isabelle, a Simon è stato fatto il malocchio. Qualcuno gli è entrato nella testa, in un momento di debolezza, e ha messo un'ulteriore barriera per fermare i suoi ricordi. Il problema è che di solito l'autore del malocchio lascia una firma, qualcosa che permette di individuarlo, ma in questo caso non c'è nulla. Niente di niente. L'unica soluzione è arrivarci tramite metodi... ecco... un po' più invasivi. Vorrei il tuo consenso per procedere. ».  
  
«No! Cioè, sì Magnus, hai il mio consenso, ma comunque penso che dovresti chiederlo a lui. ».  
  
«È impossibile, non si sveglierà prima di domani, se siamo fortunati. Non hai idea di quello che sta accadendo nel suo cervello, Isabelle. C'è più confusione lì che sulla Quattordicesima all'ora di punta, non può fare altro che dormire finché non riuscirò a rimettere un po' d' ordine. ».  
  
«Okay, allora procedi. Ma, Magnus, non ho alcuna idea di chi possa aver fatto una cosa del genere, né perché. E poi, come potrebbe aver agito? Per fare il malocchio a qualcuno è necessario un contatto fisico, giusto? E non c'è nemmeno uno stregone ad Alicante, né ne è arrivato uno in questi sei anni! ».  
  
«Non è del tutto vero quello che hai detto, Isabelle. Non è necessario un contatto fisico, né dev' essere stato per forza uno stregone. Il malocchio è la più semplice delle maledizioni, e può essere fatto in diversi modi, anche da chi non ha poteri magici. ».  
  
«Quindi secondo te può essere stato chiunque? ».  
«Esattamente. Ascolta, somministrerò a Simon del potassio modificato alchemicamente, per indurre le allucinazioni. In questo modo è possibile che emerga qualche dettaglio in più circa l'identità del nostro bad man, ma se non così non dovesse essere, beh, sarò costretto ad entrare nella sua mente e, credimi, non gli piacerà. ».  
  
«Fai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere, Magnus, per favore. ». Mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi, e mi ritrovo a stingere forte la mano dello Stregone.  
  
«Te lo prometto Izzy, farò tutto quello che posso. Il potassio, però, non agisce subito, bisogna aspettare come minimo 10-12 ore, e devo somministrarlo al calare del sole, perché perde il suo effetto con la luce solare. Verrò qui verso le 19.30, okay? ».  
«Perfetto. Cerca di non tardare. ».  
«Non tarderò, non ti preoccupare. Ciao Isabelle. ».  
«Ciao Magnus. ».  
  
Appena varca la porta, mi abbandono ad un pianto liberatorio, accarezzando le guance di Simon e sussurrandogli all'orecchio che andrà tutto bene.   
  
  


##  POV Alec ore 19.00

  
«Alec, sei pronto? ».  
  
«Magnus, sono pronto ormai da un quarto d'ora, sei tu che rischi di farci arrivare in ritardo! » esasperato mi lascio cadere sul divano zebrato nel salotto del loft, mentre aspetto che Magnus, in camera, finisca di applicarsi la matita sotto agli occhi e il glitter sui capelli.  
  
Esce dalla stanza e mi raggiunge, tendendomi poi una mano a cui mi aggrappo per alzarmi in piedi. «Se bello vuoi apparire, un po' devi ritardare! ». Ecco. Lo amo, lo amo anche quando spara certe sue "perle di saggezza". «Guarda che è 'Se bello vuoi apparire, un po' devi soffrire'. » sospiro.  
«Suvvia Fiorellino, sono il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, posso permettermi di personalizzare un vecchio detto mondano! ».  
  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, poi prendo per mano Magnus e usciamo dal loft.  
  
«Allora, dove mi stai portando? » lo guardo curioso in attesa della sua risposta.  
  
«Dovrebbe essere una sorpresa... » sorride enigmatico. Un sorriso sexy. Terribilmente sexy.  
«Fai il misterioso eh!? Eddai amore! » arrossisco leggermente per averlo chiamato in quel modo, ma ogni volta è così, non credo smetterò mai di diventare rosso quando sono con lui. Gli rivolgo uno sguardo da cucciolo a cui non sa resistere.  
  
«Mmh... Ristorante italiano. Che ne dici? ».  
  
Con il pollice comincia a tracciare dei cerchi sul palmo della mia mano e non posso fare a meno di sentire un brivido percorrere il mio corpo fino al ventre. Raziel, grazie, grazie per avermi fatto conoscere questo meraviglioso ragazzo!  
  
«Pensavo mi avresti portato da Taki’s... Non smetti mai di sorprendermi! ».  
  
«Il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn non si smentisce mai. Mi piace fare le cose in grande, ormai dovresti saperlo. Tra l'altro è un posto veramente carino e si mangia da favola. ». Si sporge verso di me e mi scocca un bacio sulla guancia. Sorrido come una ragazzina di tredici anni.  
  
«Ma prima dobbiamo fermarci all' Istituto, sai, per... ». Non c'è bisogno che dica altro. Ho capito. In cuor mio, per il bene di Isabelle, di Clary e, di conseguenza, di Jace, spero che Magnus scopra presto cosa è successo a Simon.  
  
Arrivati all'Istituto, lascio che Magnus salga a sbrigare le sue "commissioni", e aspetto il suo ritorno dondolando impaziente sui talloni, le mani infilate in tasca.  
  
Fortunatamente ritorna dopo pochi minuti, e ci dirigiamo subito verso il ristorante.  
  
Sopra l'ingresso del locale vi è un'elegante insegna illuminata che ne riporta il nome, mentre appena all'entrata un cameriere accoglie i clienti e indica loro i tavoli a cui sedersi. Mi guardo intorno, dentro dev'esserci parecchia gente.  
  
«Buonasera, avrei un tavolo per due prenotato a nome Bane. ».  
  
Sento Magnus salutare e scaccio il senso di torpore che mi ha avvolto, salutando a mia volta. «Prego signori, il vostro tavolo è quello là. » risponde il cameriere, indicando un posto appartato in un angolo della sala.  
  
«Sai Alec... » Magnus si ferma un attimo lasciandomi andare avanti di qualche passo e abbassa leggermente lo sguardo: «Questi pantaloni ti fanno proprio un bel sedere, te l'ho mai detto? ».  
  
Arrossisco violentemente.  
  
«Magnus! A-abbassa la voce per piacere! Non puoi dire una cosa così, metà delle persone ti ha sentito! ». Come può fare una considerazione simile in un luogo così elegante e ad alta voce per di più? E cos'ha da ridere? «Ti diverti a mettermi in imbarazzo, Bane? » metto un finto broncio. A quel punto mi guarda con uno sguardo tenero e divertito e mi manda un bacio volante.  
  
Una volta seduti, aspettiamo qualche minuto che arrivi un cameriere a prendere le nostre ordinazioni e poi passiamo il tempo a parlare di stupidaggini finché una ragazza non ci porta i nostri piatti.  
  
«Sono buoni? » chiedo, indicando gli spaghetti alla carbonara di Magnus.  
  
«Assaggia. » Mi allunga la sua forchetta e io addento gli spaghetti arrotolati. «Fono buoniffimi! » affermo ancora con la bocca piena.  
  
Magnus ride. Rido anche io, perché la sua risata, oltre ad essere bellissima, è anche contagiosa. Torno alle mie tagliatelle al sugo con polpettine, altrettanto ottime.  
  
Alla fine della cena, seppur completamente sazi, nessuno di noi due ha saputo dire di no al dolce, così abbiamo preso anche una fetta di torta allo yoghurt e limone, e ne è valsa veramente la pena.  
  
Magnus mi impedisce in ogni modo di pagare il conto, minacciando di trasformarmi in un'anatra. «Così magari poi perseguiti Jace! », dice sghignazzando senza ritegno.  
  
L'aria fuori dal locale è fresca, ma piacevole. «Ti va di fare un giro? ». Annuisco in risposta, non voglio rovinare quell'atmosfera di serenità e amore che si è creata.  
  
Mag mi porta in un giardino poco distante, un luogo pieno di piante di vario tipo, punteggiato da colori di fiori chiusi e aperti. Ci fermiamo davanti ad un grande cespuglio, se così si può definire. Mi indica un fiore bianco, la corolla rivolta alla luce della luna. «Si chiama 'Regina della notte', fiorisce solo nelle ore di buio. Non è bello? ».  
  
«È bellissimo, Magnus... Eppure... solo poche persone lo vedono nel suo splendore notturno, ed è triste, perché meriterebbe di essere visto da tutti... Pochi si accorgono di lui e della sua presenza... Un po' come hai fatto tu con me, Magnus. Tu ti sei accorto di me quando avresti potuto accorgerti e farti notare da chiunque altro, avresti potuto scegliere di ammirare un fiore che sboccia di giorno. ».  
  
«Avrei potuto, sì, ma non ho voluto. E non rimpiangerò mai questa scelta. ».  
  
Lo guardo e sorrido, e penso che lo amo ogni secondo di più.  
  
«Fiorellino... ».  
«Sì amore? ».  
«Chiudi gli occhi. ».  
  
Obbedisco. Sento Magnus respirare profondamente, suono che poco dopo viene soffocato da una miriade di piccoli scoppiettii.  
  
Socchiudo gli occhi, e le mie labbra si aprono lentamente in un sorriso. Fuochi d'artificio. Magici.  
  
«Oddio Magnus, è...è...stupendo! ». Si volta verso di me, sorridendo a trentadue denti: «La parte migliore deve ancora arrivare, risparmiati i complimenti per dopo! ».  
  
In cielo balenano fuochi a forma di fiori, animali -ma quello è il Presidente Miao?- e rune.  
Ho la bocca e gli occhi spalancati, cerco di battere le palpebre il meno possibile, perché non voglio perdermi nemmeno un attimo di questo spettacolo esclusivo.  
Un fuoco verde qua, uno rosso là, un altro giallo in basso, e così via, fino a creare una perfetta armonia di colori.  
Le scintille luminose si rincorrono nel cielo, giocando ad acchiapparella, come tanti piccoli elfi che danzano, ricordandomi un'illustrazione del libro di fiabe nordiche che mamma mi leggeva da piccolo.  
  
Improvvisamente il cielo ritorna nero. Mi volto verso Magnus, ma lui ha ancora lo guardo rivolto verso l'alto, così alzo nuovamente la testa, in attesa del finale.  
  
Piccole strisce color arcobaleno saettano in aria, rischiarando la notte, e si dispongono sullo sfondo scuro del cielo in modo da formare delle parole.  
  
ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD VUOI  
  
FARMI L'ONORE  
  
DI  
  
SPOSARMI?  
  
Oh cavolo. Oh cavolo, oh cavolo, OH CAVOLO.  
  
Non è vero, è solo la mia immaginazione. Magnus non mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, no.  
  
«Alexander? Tutto bene? Ti ho colto di sorpresa? ».  
  
Mi si chiude la gola. Allora è reale. Rabbrividisco, e non per il freddo, bensì per lo sguardo di Magnus, schietto e sincero. Abbasso gli occhi, incrocio le braccia sul petto e comincio a inalare grandi boccate d'aria per calmarmi.  
  
Se dico di sì, dovrò considerare tutte le conseguenze. Come farò a dirlo a mamma, a Isabelle, a Jace, e, più di ogni altro, a mio padre? Il Conclave accetterà la nostra unione, o mi strapperanno i Marchi?  
  
Se invece dico di no, avrò sprecato un'occasione unica, che non mi si ripresenterà mai più.  
  
«Magnus, io non...senti, mi serve un po' di tempo per pensarci, okay? ».  
  
Mi cinge la vita con le braccia e accosta le labbra al mio orecchio, sussurrando: «Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi, non ho assolutamente intenzione di metterti fretta. ».  
  
Mi stacco dall'abbraccio e muovo un paio di passi in direzione opposta, riflettendo.  
  
«Sì! Sì Magnus, voglio sposarti! ». Con un movimento fulmineo mi rigiro verso di lui facendo perno sul piede sinistro e mi avvento sulle sue labbra, spingendolo verso il muro e bloccandolo col mio corpo.  
  
Il bacio cresce d'intensità, fino ad arrivare al punto massimo, lasciandoci entrambi senza fiato.  
  
Magnus sorride: «Belli i fuochi eh? Pirotecnica Bane, la mia nuova idea imprenditoriale. Che ne dici? ».  
  
«Sempre meglio della linea di glitter che pensavi di lanciare da Sephora. Almeno questa potrebbe fruttare un bel po' di verdoni. ».  
  
Un pensiero mi balena in mente, così insistente che parlo senza pensarci due volte: «Magnus, e se...e se fosse Bane&Son? ».  
  
Rimane spiazzato, e perde l'uso della parola per qualche minuto. «Mi...mi stai chiedendo di avere un bambino? Nel senso letterale del termine, intendo. ».  
  
«No, per Raziel, non in quel senso**! Ti sto chiedendo di adottare un bambino. ».  
  
«C'era il bisogno di chiederlo? Ovvio che sì! Ma io voglio una femminuccia! ».  
  
«Vada per una femminuccia! ».  
  
Sorride. Sorrido. E ci baciamo, mentre il cielo viene nuovamente rischiarato dai fuochi d'artificio magici, questa volta a forma di faccine sorridenti.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Io le promesse non le devo fare, perché va a finire che non le mantengo.  
  
Vi avevo promesso una Clace, giusto? Voi l'avete vista? No.  
  
Ma fortunatamente i Malec shippers possono esultare, perché finalmente sono riuscita (con un aiutino, lo ammetto) a scrivere la Malec che aspettavate da due settimane.  
  
Come al solito scusate per il ritardo, ho passato una settimana a letto con l'influenza e i rimanenti giorni a provare Pinocchio, dato che domani avrò due spettacoli uno appresso all'altro, senza stacco né tra uno spettacolo e l'altro né tra il primo e il secondo tempo. Fatemi gli auguri.  
  
FEEEEERMI UN ATTIMO. 3148 PAROLE ( escluso il commento dell'autore). QUARTO RECORD DI FILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'aiutino sopracitato è di un'autrice di Efp, _black_rose_ (potete trovarla anche su Wattpad con il nickname di @ZenzeroECannella, ma legge solo), che ha scritto una fanfiction Malec intitolata "With you I feel alive", e che io ho conosciuto grazie ad un GDR su Whatsapp, nel quale io interpreto Simon e lei Magnus. A proposito, cerchiamo personaggi. Se qualcuno è interessato, mi contatti per messaggio privato.  
  
Lei ha scritto la scena Malec dall'inizio fino a «Lo guardo e sorrido, e penso che lo amo ogni secondo di più. ». Il resto è stato tutto partorito dalla mia mente malata e perversa, compresa l'idea di base.  
  
Ah, due piccole precisazioni.  
  
*Ho aggiunto questo primo asterisco a causa delle migliaia di commenti negativi che mi sono arrivati a proposito di questa parte, stile: «Ma il migliore amico di Jace è Alec, non Simon! *faccina arrabbiata* ».  
Allora ragazzi, Alec e Jace sono parabatai, e sappiamo benissimo che questo legame è più forte dell'amicizia e della fratellanza, è come se fossero un'anima sola in due corpi diversi, in sostanza.  
E quindi sì, Jace considera Simon il suo migliore amico, ma di sicuro non ai livelli di Alec.  
  
**Magnus crede che Alec voglia "avere" un bambino tramite, ehm, gravidanza maschile indotta.  
  
Bene, non credo ci sia altro da dire, a parte VOTATE e RECENSITE!  
  
Baci e abbracci da Federica  
  
Bye bye!!!


	6. Carpe diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle non riesce a calmarsi nonostante Magnus abbia iniettato il potassio a Simon. L'unico modo per prendere sonno sembra sdraiarsi accanto al suo fidanzato.
> 
> In serata, Jace è preda dell'angoscia poiché ha da rivelare qualcosa a Clary.

##  POV Isabelle 1 Agosto 2014 ore 19.40

Magnus ha appena iniettato per via endovenosa il potassio a Simon. Non credo che abbia sentito dolore, ma ha comunque sussultato mentre l'ago della siringa penetrava nella sua vena e lo stantuffo spingeva in profondità il liquido.

Lo abbiamo spostato dal divano a una delle camere da letto al secondo piano, di fronte alla mia. Nell'arco di 10/12 ore il potassio dovrebbe fare effetto, e secondo i calcoli di Magnus le allucinazioni inizieranno verso le 7.50 di domani mattina, minuto più minuto meno.

Ho avvicinato la poltrona al letto e ho portato le gambe al petto, rannicchiandomi il più possibile, come se da un momento all'altro potessi rompermi e questo fosse l'unico metodo per impedirlo. Non ce la faccio più a vederlo in queste condizioni, spero che Magnus scopra presto chi è il colpevole e, soprattutto, il movente della maledizione.

Ancora non riesco a capire perché chiunque sia stato abbia voluto fare il malocchio proprio a Simon. A chi e che cosa ha fatto di male per meritarsi una punizione del genere?

Forse... forse è stato qualcuno che non voleva che Simon ricordasse di averlo visto o incontrato. Sì, sì, è possibile. Forse il tizio in questione ha commesso un reato, Simon ne è stato testimone e quindi il colpevole gli ha bloccato i ricordi per impedire che lo denunciasse.

E forse mi sto facendo i film mentali.

Lo riferirò comunque a Magnus, nel caso gli serva.

Sbadiglio e guardo l'orario sull'orologio a cucù affisso alla parete. Sono solo le 20, ma il mio corpo è ancora abituato al fuso orario di Idris, dove adesso sono le 2.00 di notte.

E pensare che in questo momento saremmo potuti essere ancora ad Alicante, al ballo di fine anno scolastico degli Ascendenti, spensierati, liberi e felici. Avevo anche comprato il vestito, un lungo abito di seta rossa con un ampio spacco a sinistra e una scollatura non indifferente, ma non volgare, abbinato ad un paio di decolleté anch'esse rosse, tacco 12, ovviamente.

Faccio un sospiro profondo, sbadiglio nuovamente e mi alzo dalla poltrona, scoccando a Simon un bacio sulla guancia, poi esco dalla stanza e richiudo la porta alle mie spalle.

Entro nella mia camera, esattamente uguale a sei anni fa, ma che a me appare quasi estranea, come se fosse di qualcun'altro.

Mi spoglio e indosso un paio di vecchi pantaloncini grigi e una maglietta rosa larga e sformata, gli unici capi d'abbigliamento che trovo nel mio armadio -tutti gli altri sono ad Idris-, per poi infilarmi sotto le coperte, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di prendere sonno.

Passano dieci, quindici, venti minuti, ma non riesco ad addormentarmi. Provo a contare le pecore, senza successo. Prendo un libro a caso, il primo che trovo, nonché il più noioso di tutta la biblioteca, e sfoglio qualche pagina nel tentativo di assopirmi, ma anche questo espediente fallisce.

D'un tratto capisco: sono in ansia per Simon.

Scosto in fretta e furia le coperte e mi precipito nella sua stanza, poi mi distendo accanto a lui, poggiandogli un braccio sul fianco, come per proteggerlo.

Dopo un po' le palpebre mi si appesantiscono, e cado nel mondo dei sogni.

##    
POV Clary ( _ **che non sa nulla di ciò che è successo a Simon**_ ) 2 Agosto 2014, ore 7.10

_Drinnnnnn!!!! Drinnnnnn!!!_

Sveglia maledetta! Hai interrotto un bellissimo sogno, mi vendicherò!

Sospiro e mi giro sul fianco destro, affondando la testa nel cuscino. Non ho la minima voglia di alzarmi, sia perché sono stata al telefono con Maryse fino alle 2 di notte e ho dormito solo 5 ore, sia perché le ho promesso che oggi avrei detto a mamma e a Jace che aspetto un bambino.

E, come si dice, ogni promessa è debito. È passato già troppo tempo da quando l'ho scoperto, e la pancia sta cominciando a diventare evidente, per non parlare poi che sono passata da una seconda scarsa ad una terza abbondante di reggiseno.

Sento dei passi che si avvicinano alla porta della mia camera, che viene aperta pochi secondi dopo da mia madre: «Clary, sei sveglia? Dai su, alzati, che devi essere all'Istituto entro le 8.00 e non puoi mancare, già ieri hai saltato l'allenamento. ».  
«Lasciami poltrire ancora cinque minuti... » sussurro con la voce ovattata dal cuscino.

Mamma chiude la porta e si siede sul letto: «Ti senti bene? Non ti ho visto molto per la quale negli ultimi tempi...tutto okay? ».  
«Sì mamma, sto bene, non ti preoccupare, è solo che ultimamente mi sto allenando un po' troppo e sono stanchissima. ».

Mi dà un bacio sulla fronte e mi prende le mani tra le sue: «Senti, se vuoi chiamo Maryse e le chiedo se puoi prenderti un po' di ferie, effettivamente il ritmo con cui ti alleni è troppo serrato. ».  
«NO! Ti prego non chiamare Maryse! ».  
Mamma sembra spiazzata: «Okay Clary non la chiamerò...ma non c'era bisogno di urlare, bastava chiedermelo! ». 

Maryse mi ha minacciata: se non avessi detto a mia madre che sono incinta entro le 7.30, l'avrebbe fatto lei alla prima occasione che le si sarebbe presentata. E, sinceramente, preferisco dirglielo di persona e subirmi una sua sfuriata che lasciare che siano altri a sopportare l'ira di Jocelyn Fairchild.

«Mamma, c'è Luke in casa? ».  
«Sì, perché? ».  
«No niente, vi devo dire una cosa e preferirei farlo il prima possibile... ».  
«Aspetta, lo vado a chiamare. Torno tra pochissimo. ».

La frittata è fatta. Ora o mai più.

Mi tiro su a sedere, sistemandomi la maglietta e tentando di aggiustare quella massa informe di riccioli rossi che mi ritrovo in testa, poi tiro un lungo sospiro per cercare di calmare il cuore che batte all'impazzata.

Inizio a tormentarmi le mani, sfregandole l'una contro l'altra, come per scaldarle, nonostante siano già bollenti a causa del sangue che corre la Formula 1. Poveri globuli rossi, stanno facendo gli straordinari.

Sbuffo, impaziente, e comincio a battere un tempo immaginario con il piede destro. Sono un fascio di nervi.

La porta della mia camera si apre, rivelando dietro di essa un Luke mezzo addormentato, con una tazza di caffè in mano, seguito da mia madre, con una strana espressione stampata sul viso.

Luke si appoggia alla scrivania e mia madre si siede sulla poltrona ai piedi del letto: «Allora? Cosa ci devi dire? ».

Apro la bocca per parlare, ma mi blocco subito dopo. Rimango in questa ridicola posizione per qualche secondo, mentre mamma e Luke mi fissano allibiti.

Faccio un respiro profondo. _Okay, calma Clary, calma. Prima lo dici, meglio è. Tolto il dente, tolto il dolore_.

Mi schiarisco la gola: «Allora, partiamo dal presupposto che non sono più vergine. ».

Silenzio di tomba.

Luke non ne sembra sorpreso, e fissa mia madre come a dire: «E secondo te che cosa sta a fare tutto il giorno all'Istituto? Ad allenarsi? Pfff...Jocelyn, andiamo! ». Mamma invece ha assunto un'espressione da cane rabbioso. Ha i denti stretti e una vena sulla tempia che pulsa.

Dopo un po' ritrova la capacità di parlare: «Clary. Quando, dove e -soprattutto- come lo avete fatto la prima volta. Voglio i dettagli. Adesso. ».

«Beh... mmm... err... » balbetto: «Eravamo a, a... a Edom, in una... caverna, vicino ad un lago e... i nostri ormoni hanno preso il sopravvento... ».

Fortunatamente Luke interviene e mi salva dall'interrogatorio: «E dai, Jocelyn, non fare così! Sono sicuro che sapeva benissimo quello che faceva, ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. E sono certo che, sia la prima volta, sia le volte successive, sia stata sempre attenta. Vero Clary? ».

«Ecco Luke, fossi in te non ne sarei così sicura... Sono incinta. ».

Sputo fuori tutto d'un fiato quelle due parole che erano rimaste sepolte per più di dieci giorni e sento un grosso peso cadere dal mio petto. Adesso devo solo trovare il modo per dirlo a Jace.

«Bene mamma, adesso uccidimi. ».

Chiudo gli occhi, in attesa che l'ira di Jocelyn Fairchild mi investa con la sua furia. Speriamo solo che Luke riesca a farla calmare in seguito.

«CLARY CHE DIAMINE HAI COMBINATO? DIMMI CHE È UNO SCHERZO, TI PREGO... NO, IO QUEL JACE LO AMMAZZO!!! GLI STACCO LA TESTA E MI FACCIO UNA PARRUCCA CON QUEI CAPELLI BIONDO OSSIGENATO! ».

«Mamma, è biondo naturale... ».

«STAI ZITTA! TACI, SFACCIATA! IO NON MI SAREI MAI SOGNATA DI FARE SESSO PRIMA DEL MATRIMONIO, MAI! NÉ TANTOMENO DI FARLO ANCORA MINORENNE! E ADESSO GUARDA COME TI RITROVI, CON UN BAMBINO DA CRESCERE, PROBABILMENTE DA SOLA, PERCHÉ SONO STRA SICURA CHE IL TUO FIDANZATINO NON LO VOGLIA! E TI PUOI SCORDARE DI ABORTIRE O DI DARLO IN ADOZIONE PERCHÉ VOGLIO UN NIPOTINO! ».

«Jocelyn! Jocelyn, calma! Ora basta. Ti sei resa conto di quello che hai detto? ».

«Certo. Credo sia stato di facile comprensione no? Non mi va proprio giù che Clary sia incinta, né tantomeno che il padre sia Jace! ».

«Sì, questo l'abbiamo capito ma... le ultime parole che hai pronunciato... ».  
« _Ti puoi scordare di abortire o di darlo in adozione perché_... ».  
«Perché...? ». 

« _Voglio un nipotino_. » conclude mamma con un filo di voce. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo: almeno, se Jace non lo vorrà, mi aiuterà lei a crescerlo.

«Mamma senti, non mi è passata nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello l'idea di abortire o di darlo in adozione, ho da subito deciso di tenere il bambino. Il fatto è che non so se mi sento pronta per crescere un figlio, e se non lo sono io, figurati Jace... ».

L'espressione di mamma si addolcisce: «Ascoltami Clary, nonostante io sia incredibilmente arrabbiata e delusa dal tuo comportamento -avresti dovuto dirmi subito che avevi perso la virtù-, non ho la benché minima intenzione di spingerti a fare scelte che non vuoi, ho già fatto molti sbagli, e non voglio commetterne altri. Quindi, se Jace sarà così stupido da rifiutare un dono del Cielo, inizialmente lo ammazzerò» e qui mi scappa una risatina nervosa : «e poi ti aiuterò a portare avanti la gravidanza e a crescere il bambino -o la bambina. A proposito, sai già se sarà fiocco blu o rosa? ».

«No mamma, sono incinta solo da poche settimane. ».

Mamma si rasserena ulteriormente: «Bene, allora non hai aspettato molto prima di dirmelo. Ritratto tutto quello che ho detto prima su di te, sei la migliore figlia del mondo. Vieni qui, abbraccia la futura nonna! ».

Scendo dal letto e mi getto tra le braccia di mamma, stringendola forte. Luke si unisce all'abbraccio, scoccandomi un sonoro bacio sulla fronte.

E in questo momento capisco che, nonostante tutti i segreti e i dubbi - e il caratteraccio di mamma- che potrebbero scalfire il nostro legame, questo non si spezzerà mai del tutto, perché ci sarà il nostro affetto a risanarlo.

Siamo una famiglia, e affronteremo tutto insieme.

  
Nel frattempo, all'Istituto si consuma una sfida tra Simon e le allucinazioni indotte dal potassio...ma per leggerla dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo! Sono cattiva muhahahaha!!!

##  POV Jace ore 19.55

Staziono di fronte allo specchio del bagno, passandomi ad intervalli di qualche minuto una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli sempre di più.

Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Clary, che mi chiedeva di spostare l'appuntamento di domani a questa sera, perché ha da dirmi una cosa importante. Del resto, anch'io ho da dirle qualcosa. Speriamo che la serata non si trasformi in un incubo per entrambi.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta: «Jace? Jace tutto bene? Sei lì dentro da mezz'ora... ».

«Sì sì Alec, tutto okay. Non ti preoccupare. ». Sono convinto che Alec abbia percepito il fremito nella mia voce, ma cerco comunque di non far trasparire la mia inquietudine quando esco dal bagno.

«Senti Jace... » sembra nervoso: «Ecco...ioeMagnuscisposiamo! ». Si schiarisce la voce: «Ehm, ho detto: io e Magnus ci sposiamo! ».

«Cos...cos'hai detto? Ho capito bene? » le mie labbra si aprono in un grande sorriso: «Wow...è...è STUPENDO!!! Gliel'hai chiesto tu vero?!? » ammicco e lo stuzzico col gomito.  
«Ma che dici? » arrossisce: «Ovviamente è stato lui a chiedermelo, io in un primo momento pensavo di rifiutare, ma alla fine ho capito che se non avessi accettato avrei fatto lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita, quindi ho detto di sì. E poi gli ho proposto di adottare un bambino. ».

«Complimenti Alec! E il padrino del bimbo sarò io, vero? Vero? ».  
Ridacchia: «Sì sì, è ovvio! E comunque Magnus vuole una femminuccia, quindi preparati a viziarla, Zio Jace! Ascoltami... » abbassa il tono di voce e mi mette una mano sulla spalla: «Stasera andrà tutto bene, chiaro? Non hai alcun motivo di preoccuparti. Stai calmo, okay? ».

«Cercherò di stare calmo, sì. Tieni il cellulare a portata di mano, dopo ti chiamo e ti racconto com'è andata la serata. Ciao Alec. ».  
«Ciao Jace, e salutami Clary, non la vedo da qualche giorno. ».

Scendo le scale -l'ascensore è in riparazione- ed esco dall'Istituto. Nonostante sia Agosto, l'aria è fresca.

Ho appuntamento con Clary alle 20.30 da Taki's, ora sono le 20.10, e approfitto del tempo che mi rimane per sbrigare una commissione che rimando da giorni.

Ritiro l'oggetto in negozio, lo infilo in tasca e mi avvio verso il luogo del rendez-vous.

Clary è sull'orlo del marciapiede, avvolta in un abito anni '40 stile Pin-up a strisce rosse e blu, stretto sotto il seno da una fascia di raso rosso, che fa pendant con i ricci fiammanti. La gonna corta a ruota lascia intravedere le gambe sinuose, slanciate da un paio di Mary Jane blu notte tacco 8.

«Jace, sei in ritardo! ». Guardo l'orologio.   
Ops.  
Sono le 20.50. Evidentemente mi sono trattenuto troppo in negozio. «Scusami Clary, dovevo sbrigare una commissione e ho perso la cognizione del tempo...dai perdonami! ». Metto il broncio, sapendo che lei lo trova adorabile. 

«Uff, okay, ti perdono, ma che non succeda mai più! ».

La bacio sulla guancia, poi sulla bocca, indugiando a lungo prima di aprirle le labbra con le mie. Inizialmente ricambia il bacio con fervore, ma prima che possa mettere in gioco la lingua si stacca: «Jace, non ora e non qui! ».

Sembra nervosa, e ho notato che si porta spesso la mano alla schiena. Ahi ahi ahi. Brutti segni. Donna con il ciclo avvistata sulla Quindicesima.

Addio dopocena.

«Bene, andiamo? ».  
«Ma non dovevamo cenare qui da Taki's? ».  
«No amore, l'appuntamento era da Taki's, ma ceneremo da tutt'altra parte, precisamente a Liberty Island. ». 

La prendo per mano e incominciamo a camminare: «Sai, qualche settimana fa, quando venimmo a fare una visita di cortesia alla Statua della Libertà, mentre tu disegnavi la Signora Verde, io ho messo gli occhi su un bel ristorantino in riva al mare. Stasera mangiamo marocchino. ».

Dopo una mezz'oretta di cammino arriviamo al locale, Marrakech, una graziosa costruzione in pietra che riprende gli elementi architettonici e decorativi tipici delle _mederse_ marocchine, come mattonelle _zellij_ e stucchi _muqarna;_ non mancano iscrizioni in arabo sulle pareti.

Ci accoglie una cameriera con indosso _l'hijab_ -un velo che copre la testa e il collo ma lascia scoperto il viso-, che ci accompagna al nostro tavolo e ci consegna due menù.

«Non ho mai mangiato marocchino, non so che cosa aspettarmi dai piatti. » Clary punta lo sguardo sul menù, cercando di decifrare quelle parole incomprensibili.

«Allora, se mi permetti, ordino io per tutti e due. ». Annuisce.  
«Cameriera! Allora, per iniziare, due _Pastillas,_ poi come piatto principale... uhm... io prenderei un _Tajine mqualli..._ Clary, non è una parolaccia, è pollo con limone e verdure, che ne dici? Okay, allora due Tajine, e per dessert mi ispirano questi _Zucre Coco..._ sono dolci al cocco e caramello vero? ».

La cameriera mi risponde con un cenno di assenso, ritira i menù e ci promette che l'antipasto sarà pronto in meno di dieci minuti. Infatti, dopo sette minuti esatti, è di ritorno con le Pastillas, che divoriamo in un batter d'occhio.

«Mentre aspettiamo la prossima portata... » incrocio le mie mani con le sue sul tavolo: «Cosa dovevi dirmi? ». Ritira le mani e le intreccia in grembo. Dal fruscìo della stoffa posso intuire che le abbia serrate sull'orlo del vestito. «...Ricordi la runa contraccettiva? ».  
«Certo che sì, perché? ».

«Non funziona, Jace. Almeno con me non ha funzionato. Sono incinta. ».

RAZIEL! Che cosa ha detto? Aspetta un bambino?

Mi alzo di scatto e mi avvicino alla vetrata, appoggiandoci la fronte. Inizio a respirare forte, facendo appannare il vetro.

« _Oddio. Oddio. No, io non ce la faccio ad accettare una cosa del genere. Sono troppo giovane per diventare padre, troppo. Non posso assumermi questa responsabilità, non posso, non posso, non posso_... ».

Sento la mano di Clary posarsi sulla mia spalla e flettere le dita, e mi rendo conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. «Jace... io voglio tenere il bambino... » sussurra.

Esco dal locale come una furia, sbattendo le porte e lasciando Clary frastornata e confusa. Mi prendo la testa fra le mani e cado sulle ginocchia, mentre continuo a ripetermi mentalmente sempre le stesse parole: « _Non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio... troppo giovane_... ».

Mi mordo il labbro così forte che inizia a sanguinare, colandomi sul mento e macchiando la terra sotto di me, ma io non faccio nulla per fermarlo, anzi, stringo ancora di più i denti, perché solo nel dolore posso trovare rifugio.

Qualcuno esce dal ristorante e viene verso di me. Non è Clary, ma un omaccione sulla cinquantina con indosso un largo grembiule bianco pieno di macchie scure, probabilmente lo chef.

«Giovanotto, cosa c'è? Non ti piace la mia cucina? Guarda che mi offendo e ti faccio pagare il doppio! ».

Se voleva strapparmi una risata, non ci è riuscito affatto. Ha solo provveduto a stringere ancora di più la morsa attorno al mio stomaco.

«No signore, la sua cucina è ottima, assolutamente... ».  
«E allora perché sei qui, _walad?_ ».

«Perché la mia fidanzata mi ha appena detto che è incinta, e non ce la faccio ad accettarlo, sono troppo giovane, io...io non voglio lasciarla, ma ha detto che vuole tenere il bambino, e questo implica che dovrò fargli da padre, e...e non posso farlo, mi capisce?  
Sono cresciuto senza una figura paterna, l'uomo che credevo fosse mio padre non lo era, e i miei genitori biologici sono morti, tutti e due, quando non ero ancora nato.  
Sono stati il mio pseudo-padre e un suo leccapiedi a tirarmi fuori dal cadavere di mia madre, che tra l'altro è morta suicida, si è tagliata le vene nella vasca da bagno.  
Mi spiega adesso come potrei crescere un figlio nelle mie condizioni, senza sapere cosa debba fare un padre per suo figlio? Me lo spiega? ».

«Ah, ragazzo mio, la stai facendo più complicata di quanto non sia in realtà! Non dico che sia facile essere padre, detto da me poi che ho avuto tre figli -gravidanza plurigemellare- quando avevo diciassette anni... devi solo abituarti a condividere il cuore del tuo _hob_ con un'altra persona e provare per tuo figlio lo stesso sentimento che senti nei confronti della tua ragazza.  
Poi da cosa nasce cosa, e più andrai avanti, più ti sembrerà semplice, fidati. Adesso, ti alzi, torni dentro -anche perché le Tajine sono quasi pronte-, abbracci la rossa, la baci, e le dici che la ami più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, chiaro? ».

«Grazie... Ashraf, giusto? » il cuoco mi risponde con un cenno d'assenso.  
«Non so se siano più buoni i tuoi piatti o l'uomo che li prepara! ».

«Risparmiati i complimenti per dopo, Shadowhunter...e non fare quella faccia, ho la Vista! Io devo ritornare in cucina, o mia moglie mi uccide, ma se non torni dentro anche tu nell'arco di dieci minuti giuro che vengo qui e ti ci porto di peso! ».

Stavolta mi scappa una risatina: «Rientrerò, promesso! ». Ashraf mi dà un buffetto sulla guancia, si volta e, a passo ballonzolante, ritorna in cucina.

Faccio un respiro profondo e mi alzo in piedi, avvicinandomi al mare per ripulirmi il mento dal sangue. L'acqua tranquilla e, stranamente, limpida, riflette l'immagine della mia faccia stralunata. Raccolgo un po' d'acqua con la mano destra e la porto al viso, dove la lascio cadere. Le gocce d'acqua scivolano via, portando con sé anche il sangue.

Anche dai miei occhi stanno cadendo delle piccole goccioline salate. Lacrime.

_Il bambino non pianse mai più_.

Sto piangendo, per la prima volta dopo moltissimo tempo. Avevo dimenticato quanto potesse essere liberatorio sfogarsi con un pianto, singhiozzare fino a sentire male al petto, e asciugare tutte le lacrime con la manica della maglietta.

_Adesso basta, Jace_.

Mi rianimo, mi alzo nuovamente e attraverso a grandi passi lo spazio che mi separa dal ristorante, poi spalanco le porte e mi getto tra le braccia di Clary, ancora nella stessa posizione in cui l'ho lasciata.

«Amore, amore mio, scusami se sono scappato, sono solo un idiota, ti amo Clary, ti amo! ».

Infilo le mani tra i suoi adorabili ricci rossi: «Non vedo l'ora di avere un mini Herondale tra i piedi, magari testardo e cazzuto come te...ma dobbiamo scegliere il nome! E comprare tutto quello che ci serve...culla, fasciatoio, abitini, vasca per il bagnetto... ».

«Ehi Jace calma, non affrettiamo le cose! Ci vogliono ancora otto mesi e passa prima che il pargolo nasca! ».

Un'idea bussa alla porta del mio cervello, così insistente che agisco senza pensare. Infilo la mano in tasca e stringo le dita intorno a una piccola scatola rivestita di velluto blu.

Mi inginocchio ai piedi di Clary, che si porta le mani al viso, coprendosi gli occhi.

«Pensavo di farti la proposta il giorno del tuo compleanno, ma, come dicevano i Latini, carpe diem, quindi... Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, vuoi sposarmi? ».

«C'era il bisogno di chiedermelo? Sì! Sì Jace, voglio sposarti! ».

Apro la scatolina e ne estraggo l'anello degli Herondale, che ho fatto lucidare e riparare dall'orefice, e lo infilo all'anulare di Clary, sopra l'anello di brillanti che le ho regalato per il suo diciottesimo compleanno.

Nel ristorante esplode un boato di felicità: tutta la gente seduta ai tavoli si alza e viene a congratularsi con noi; una cameriera, per la sorpresa, fa quasi cadere il vassoio che ha in mano; Ashraf esce dalla cucina e mi stringe la mano, mentre sua moglie e sua figlia -la ragazza che ha preso le nostre ordinazioni- accarezzano la pancia di Clary, sussurrando preghiere in arabo per proteggere il bambino.

Una voce si leva sopra le altre, quella del cuoco: «Ragazzi, stasera vi offro la cena, ma ad una condizione: il giorno del vostro matrimonio verrete a pranzo qui, okay? ».  
«Perfetto! ».

Passiamo cinque minuti a stringere mani e a ricambiare abbracci, poi Ashraf manda tutti a posto -manco fosse una maestra delle elementari- e ritorna in cucina.

La cena si conclude un'oretta dopo, e usciamo dal ristorante sazi come mai prima.

«Jace, allora quella cosa che mi dovevi dire era la proposta di matrimonio. ».

Abbasso lo sguardo: «No Clary. Non era quella. Sai, qualche giorno dopo lo sposalizio di Jocelyn e Luke, mentre passeggiavo per Central Park, sono stato avvicinato da una fata: - _Tu sei Jonathan Herondale, vero?_ \- le risposi affermativamente, credendo che volesse farmi qualche intervista, ma invece disse qualcosa che mi lasciò spiazzato.  
- _Allora credo che quello che sto per dirti ti interessi...tuo padre è vivo. Stephen Herondale è vivo_.- ».

Clary rimane a bocca aperta: «E tu ti fidi di una fata? ».

«Non possono mentire, lo sai amore.  
All'inizio pensai che potesse essere una mezza fata, come Meliorn, e non le diedi molta confidenza.  
Non l'ho più sentita fino a ieri, quando mi ha mandato un messaggio sul cellulare, con allegata una foto.  
_Te l'avevo detto, Herondale. Tuo padre non è morto. Vive qui a New York e presta servizio come ausiliario del traffico nella zona di Spanish Harlem. Ha cambiato nome, ma non sono riuscita a capire quale sia il suo pseudonimo; in ogni caso inizia con la S. Inoltre ha passato cinque anni in una struttura di igiene mentale. Pare sia impazzito, ha anche tentato il suicidio, ma adesso sembra che si sia ristabilito._  
Il messaggio si concludeva così, senza altre informazioni. Sicuramente vorrà qualcosa in cambio, ma sono disposto a fare di tutto pur di incontrare il mio padre biologico.  
La foto allegata era sgranata, sfocata, ma si distingueva chiaramente una figura alta e robusta con una corona di riccioli biondi.  
E il segno di una vecchia runa angelica sul polso. ».

«Quindi... credi a quello che ti ha detto? ».  
«Sì, credo mi abbia detto la verità. ».  
«Bene, mi piacerebbe incontrare il mio futuro suocero e il nonno di Herondale junior! ».  
«A proposito, Jocelyn come ha reagito alla notiziona? ».  
«Beh, inizialmente si è incazzata come una belva, sproloquiando su quanto vorrebbe farsi una parrucca con i tuoi riccioli, poi si è calmata e ha accettato l'idea di diventare nonna.  
Luke è felicissimo, lo è stato già da subito, appena ho pronunciato le due fatidiche parole gli si sono illuminati gli occhi. ».

«Ma lo sai che stiamo per diventare zii? ». Rido di fronte alla buffissima espressione sbalordita di Clary: «Eh sì, Magnus e Alec hanno deciso di adottare un bambino... e si sposano! Doppio matrimonio in famiglia! ».

Clary sorride a trentadue denti, e si sporge verso di me per baciarmi lievemente sulla guancia.

Alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo, e le migliaia di stelle mi feriscono gli occhi con la loro luminosità. Penso a quanto debbano essere lontane, e all'infinità dell'universo, e a quanto sia infinitamente innamorato di Clary.

E finalmente tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Signori, mi sto sorprendendo da sola. 4175 paroleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Un altro recordddddddd!!!!!!!!!!

Contenti del capitolo stralungo? Vi è piaciuto? Finalmente i Clace shippers possono esultare, perché sono riuscita a scrivere la scena che aspettavate da circa tre settimane.

Vi aspettavate una reazione diversa da parte di Jocy e Jace? Se sì, quale? Gradirei di ricevere vostri commenti, quindi come al solito VOTATE e RECENSITE!!!

Al prossimo capitolo, bye bye!!!!!


	7. Sorpresa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il potassio provoca a Simon delle orribili allucinazioni, ma fortunatamente Magnus riesce a capire qualcosa in più in merito al malocchio.
> 
> Poche ore dopo, Jace e Clary rischiano un infarto.

##  POV Isabelle 2 Agosto 2014, ore 7.35 

Mi stropiccio gli occhi e cerco di capire perché mi sono svegliata dopo aver dormito ininterrottamente per più di dieci ore.

E quando finalmente scopro il motivo, vorrei non averlo mai fatto.

Simon è in preda alle convulsioni. Tutto il suo corpo è scosso da spasmi, una maschera di dolore al posto del viso, i denti serrati, le mani strette alle mie.

Il potassio. Sta avendo le allucinazioni.

«Alec! ALEC! Alec vieni qui! ».  
Mio fratello piomba nella camera, frastornato e confuso: «Iz! Tutto bene? ». Poi, di colpo, cambia espressione: «Ehi ehi ehi. Perché non sei in camera tua? E, soprattutto, perché sei nel letto con Simon? ».  
«Ti spiego tutto dopo, ma, per favore, chiama Magnus e digli di venire qui _subito!_ Abbiamo bisogno di lui! ». 

Alec annuisce ed esce dalla stanza. Mi alzo dal letto, lasciando le mani di Simon, e mi inginocchio a terra, prendendomi la testa fra le mani e iniziando a singhiozzare. Speriamo solo che tutta questa sofferenza serva a qualcosa e Magnus riesca a scoprire il colpevole.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta, e mi alzo per andare ad aprirla. Magnus, seguito da un preoccupato Alec, oltrepassa la soglia e si fionda nella camera, chinandosi su Simon.

«Uscite. Tutti e due. Anche tu, Isabelle, e non fare quella faccia. Lasciateci soli. ».  
«Andiamo, Izzy. » sussurra Alec, poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla e conducendomi fuori, poi chiude la porta dietro di sé.

«Su, Iz, stai tranquilla, Simon è in buone mani. Dopotutto, stiamo parlando del Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn nonché mio futuro marito. Ops. ». Arrossisce e si porta una mano al viso: «Okay, volevo dirtelo stasera a cena ma... io e Magnus ci sposiamo e abbiamo deciso di adottare un bambino! Anzi, una bambina. ».  
Rimango senza parole, a bocca aperta: «Cavolo Alec...auguroni! A quando le nozze? ».  
«Spero prima di Febbraio dell'anno prossimo, quando... beh, lo sai... ».  
«Quando nostro padre tornerà a New York. » sospiro e mi mordo il labbro: «Vuoi tenerglielo nascosto? Non so se ti converrà, prima o poi verrà comunque a saperlo. ».  
«Io...io non lo so se riuscirò a dirglielo. E Magnus vuole che sia io a farlo, perché devo affrontare le mie paure. Lo amo, ma certe volte è proprio insopportabile. ».

«Shh! Zitto! Mi sembra di aver sentito la voce di Simon. ». Mi avvicino alla porta e accosto l'orecchio al legno, aguzzando al massimo l'udito.

Purtroppo, però, è stata solo la mia immaginazione. L'unica voce che si sente è quella alta e autoritaria di Magnus, che declama un incantesimo in latino.

Poi, d'un tratto, un urlo.

«BRANWELL! BRANWELL! ».

«SIMON! Simon sei sveglio! » apro la porta, evitando il braccio di Alec che cerca di tenermi ferma, e corro in stanza, gettandomi sul letto: «Raziel... per la miseria, Magnus, ma cosa gli è successo? Sei riuscito a capirlo? ».

«Fortunatamente sì, Isabelle, anche se qualcosa non mi è ancora chiaro. Per sommi capi, però, posso dirti che l'autore del malocchio è un certo Alastair Branwell, che a quanto ho capito insegna all'Accademia.  
Il metodo usato è alquanto raro, richiede una grandissima concentrazione e molta preparazione: bisogna innanzitutto conoscere a fondo la propria vittima, studiarne la fisionomia e il carattere, elementi che sono necessari per la buona riuscita della maledizione. Solo in base a questi dati, in seguito, si può realizzare una sorta di veleno, che altro non è che una versione "liquida" dell'incantesimo.  
Il processo per distillare il veleno è molto lungo e faticoso, ma alla fine il risultato è un malocchio duraturo e assolutamente difficile da rimuovere... come puoi constatare. ». 

«Branwell? Ma è impossibile che sia stato lui, lo conoscevo fin da quando ero piccola, fu il professore dei miei genitori... non ci crederei nemmeno se lo vedessi con i miei occhi! ».

«Infatti è proprio questo il punto che non riesco a chiarire. Conosco anche io Alastair, è una bravissima persona, e poi sarebbe del tutto incapace di compiere una maledizione di questa portata. Quello che sospetto è che sia solo una marionetta, un burattino nelle mani di qualcuno, che lo ha usato come tramite per compiere i suoi piani malvagi.  
Mi metterò in contatto con i Nascosti di Idris per capire se hanno percepito qualche fermento, non so.. un certo squilibrio della situazione, e appena scoprirò qualcosa sarai la prima a saperlo, te lo prometto. ».

«Grazie Magnus, non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza. ».  
«Di nulla cara, solo... stai all'erta anche tu, okay? Ogni informazione è di vitale importanza se vogliamo smascherare il vero colpevole. Per quanto riguarda te, Simon... riposa ancora un po', non fare molti sforzi -sia fisici che mentali- e soprattutto cerca di mangiare il più possibile, sembri un cadavere. Tornerò domani a darti un'occhiatina. Ciao ciao! ».

«Ciao. » rispondiamo in coro. Alec mi fa l'occhiolino ed esce dalla stanza, seguendo lo Stregone e lasciandoci soli.

Tra di noi cala un silenzio imbarazzante, rotto da Simon solo qualche minuto dopo: «Scusami, Isabelle. Scusami per averti fatto preoccupare tanto. ».

«Perché dovresti scusarti? Non è colpa tua. ». Mi siedo sul bordo del letto e mi volto verso di lui, prendendogli le mani. Sono gelate.

«Sai Iz, ho passato l'inferno. Mi sentivo come se fossi sott'acqua, parecchi metri sotto la superficie, e stessi lentamente precipitando verso il fondo. Provavo a nuotare, a liberarmi da quel senso di oppressione che mi trascinava giù, giù, verso morte certa, ma senza risultati.  
Ho creduto seriamente che ci avrei lasciato la pelle, giuro.  
Non sembrava un sogno, era più come una proiezione...non te lo so spiegare precisamente. Era una scena che si ripeteva all'infinito, sempre la stessa, finché, di colpo, non è scomparsa. Ho sentito un forte dolore al braccio destro, e ho pensato che stessi per svegliarmi, che quell'incubo sarebbe finito...e invece no.  
L'incubo era appena iniziato. ».

«Le allucinazioni... » ricordo con un sussurro.

«Magari, Isabelle. Magari fossero state solo allucinazioni. All'improvviso tutto si fece bianco, un bianco luminoso, accecante, mi feriva gli occhi, lasciandoli abbagliati. Poi un forellino nero si aprì nell'angolo in alto a destra dell'immagine, e si espanse sempre di più, fino ad inghiottire il bianco con le sue tenebre.  
E così per venti, venticinque, quaranta, sessanta, cento volte: il bianco e il nero si rincorrevano, sfidandosi a vicenda, facendo a gara a chi mi avrebbe fatto impazzire per primo.  
Assurdo come un'immagine così semplice possa far quasi uscire di senno una persona, non trovi? Sinceramente, Iz, credevo di essere diventato pazzo. Mi scoppiava la testa, ed ero scosso dalle convulsioni, ma non facevo niente per fermarle, perché pensavo che uno spasmo più grande degli altri avrebbe finito col svegliarmi, e sarei potuto uscire da quel circolo vizioso, avrei potuto mettere fine a quel pandemonio che stava logorando la mia mente.  
Quando le allucinazioni iniziarono e quell'immagine tanto diabolica quanto banale scomparve, tirai un sospiro di sollievo. ».

«Cosa hai visto precisamente durante le allucinazioni? ».

«Non lo so. O meglio, non lo ricordo. Magnus ha prelevato quel frammento di pensiero e lo ha portato con sé, per analizzarlo meglio. ».  
«Capisco. Comunque, tu cosa pensi riguardo a Branwell? Credi che sia stato lui a farti il malocchio? ».

«No. Credo che il professore sia assolutamente innocente, e poi, come ha detto Magnus, non sarebbe nemmeno lontanamente capace di compiere una maledizione del genere. Tuttavia penso che l'ipotesi dello stregone sia attendibile, quella secondo cui Branwell sia solo una pedina da manovrare per raggiungere uno scopo. ».

«Già. » cala nuovamente il silenzio, ma questa volta privo di imbarazzo, tranquillizzante, calmante.

Sospiro e mi stendo sul letto, di fianco a lui. Lo sento trattenere il respiro: «Ehi, tranquillo, non voglio fare altro che sonnecchiare. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per fare _quella cosa_! ».

«Bene. Se mi permetti, dormo un po' anch'io, mi sento come se avessi corso la maratona di New York per dieci volte di seguito. ».

Lascia ricadere la testa sui cuscini e chiude gli occhi, assopendosi dopo un minuto. Faccio altrettanto, e non passano nemmeno cinque minuti prima che le palpebre mi si appesantiscano, facendomi sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.

##  POV Clary ore 8.40

È una mia impressione o il mio cuscino si sta muovendo?

No no, non me lo sto immaginando. Perché il mio cuscino è il petto di Jace.

Sbadiglio e mi passo una mano tra i capelli aggrovigliati, cercando di pettinarli, ma ci rinuncio quasi subito. Devo solo buttarmi sotto la doccia e fare due o tre passate di balsamo.

Mi alzo lentissimamente, cercando di non svegliare Jace, e in punta di piedi mi dirigo verso il bagno.

Bah, mi converrà trasferirmi qui all'Istituto. Vitto, alloggio e bagno in camera, tutto gratis. Nel prezzo sono anche inclusi tre fratelli fighi e la loro madre che potrebbe tranquillamente fare concorrenza ad Audrey Hepburn.

Entro nel bagno, chiudo la porta e mi libero dalla camicia da notte, gettandola in un punto imprecisato della mensola sopra il lavandino. Giro la manopola del miscelatore e apro l'acqua, che scivola sulla mia pelle, accarezzandola e mandandomi piacevoli brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

Butto la testa all'indietro e lascio che il getto d'acqua inzuppi quel nido di capelli rossi, prima di passare lo shampoo. Ovviamente, essendo questa la doccia di Jace, tutti i prodotti sono al mango.

Perfetto. Io odio il mango.

Mi rilasso, concentrandomi solo sul suono delle goccioline d'acqua che colpiscono il piatto in ceramica della doccia, senza pensare al fatto che tra un po' profumerò di mango e darò a Jace un altro motivo per pomiciare. Non che mi dia fastidio, chiaro.

Improvvisamente vedo la maniglia della porta che gira e Jace entra trafelato nel bagno.

«Oops, pensavo fossi scesa di sotto... ».  
«Jace! Ma...boh...non hai sentito il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva? Dai, dillo che l'hai fatto apposta! ».  
«E va bene, l'ho fatto apposta... ». Si toglie la maglietta, arruffandosi i capelli, e comincia ad avanzare verso di me. 

Arrivato davanti alla doccia, si slaccia i pantaloni e se li sfila insieme ai boxer, poi li butta dietro di sé.

Trattengo il respiro. Jace entra nel box doccia, completamente nudo, e mi abbraccia, stringendomi forte: «Ora, amore, cerchiamo di non scivolare, oppure ci rompiamo l'osso sacro. ».

«A te sembra facile, lo sai che sono goffa! ».  
«Certo, ma in questi sei anni sei migliorata un sacco... comunque per arrivare al mio livello ci vuole ancora molto allenamento! ».  
«Egocentrico! ».  
«No, realista. Sto solo esponendo un dato di fatto. ».  
«Sì sì, vabbè... lo sai che sei insopportabile quando fai così? Alcune volte vorrei tirarti uno schiaffone e lasciarti il segno delle cinque dita impresso sulla guancia! ».  
«Shh, zitta, non ti conviene sprecare fiato. Anzi, inizia a fare rifornimento di ossigeno. ». Mi bacia, premendo la bocca sulla mia, spingendomi verso la gelida parete di mattonelle smaltate.

Mi aggrappo a lui, passandogli le braccia sulle spalle e stringendolo forte, cercando disperatamente di non cadere e di tenere il passo con i suoi movimenti.

«Jace... » mi stacco da lui e ansimo: «Qui Herondale junior sta protestando...e anche la mia schiena! ».  
«Dai, non è proibito fare sesso durante la gravidanza, anzi, alcuni medici lo consigliano, sai? Secondo le statistiche solo una fascia ridottissima delle coppie in dolce attesa continua ad avere rapporti... e noi vogliamo distinguerci dalle masse, no? ».

«Ci siamo sempre distinti, o mi sbaglio? Giusto per curiosità, ma tu da quando leggi le statistiche? ».  
«Da quando Simon mi ha insegnato ad usare _Internet._ Certo che i mondani sanno il fatto loro! ».

«Indubbiamente. ». Una fitta mi attraversa la colonna vertebrale, e stringo i denti per il dolore: «Jace! Jace fermati! Cavolo, fa male! ».

Atterrito, Jace si stacca e mi fissa dritto negli occhi: «Ferma qui, vado a chiamare i Fratelli Silenti. ». Esce dalla doccia come una furia, si asciuga in un batter d'occhio, si riveste e si fionda al piano di sotto.

Tremante, con la mascella serrata per non gridare, mi costringo a mettere un piede davanti all'altro e ad uscire a mia volta dal bagno, non prima di aver afferrato un telo ed essermelo avvolto attorno al corpo.

Faccio appena in tempo a raggiungere il letto di Jace che le gambe mi abbandonano, facendomi cadere a peso morto sul materasso. Raziel, che mi sta succedendo?

Mi gira la testa, e fortunatamente non ho mangiato ancora nulla, perché con la nausea che mi ritrovo avrei vomitato anche l'anima.

Sarà colpa della gravidanza? Forse. Quindi significa che dovrò passare nove mesi in questo stato? No, non se ne parla nemmeno.

Chiudo gli occhi e respiro a fondo, cercando di calmare il cuore che batte all'impazzata. Quasi non mi accorgo che qualcuno è entrato di soppiatto in camera.

«Jace? Jace, sei tu? Hai chiamato i Fratelli Silenti? ».  
«Non sono Jace. E non credo di aver bisogno di presentazioni. ».

«Isabelle! Come mai sei qui? Non dovresti essere a Idris? » cerco di alzarmi per abbracciarla, ma i muscoli non rispondono. Frustrata, mi lascio ricadere nuovamente sui cuscini: «Sei da sola o è venuto anche Simon? ».

«Ciao, eh! Comunque non sono da sola, e diciamo che non siamo tornati per una questione piacevole, ecco. Jace non te l'ha detto, vero? ».  
«Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi? ».

«Qualcosa che non ti piacerà affatto. A Simon è stato fatto il malocchio. » notando la mia espressione terrorizzata, si affretta ad aggiungere: «Ma non ti preoccupare, Magnus ha rimediato. Ha sofferto un bel po', ma adesso sta bene. Tu, piuttosto, come stai? Ho incontrato Jace per le scale, correva come un pazzo e blaterava cose senza senso, tipo _'Clary, Fratelli Silenti, bambino'_. Mi spieghi il perché? ».

«Credo che tu l'abbia capito il perché. Sono incinta, e il qui presente mini Herondale » metto una mano sulla pancia: «sta dando i numeri, e poco fa mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo. Giuro sull'Angelo, stavo quasi per svenire. ».

«Sai già da quanto tempo va avanti la gravidanza? » Iz attraversa ad ampie falcate la stanza e si siede sulla poltrona accanto al letto.

«A occhio e croce meno di un mese. Quindi dovrei essere rimasta incinta a metà Luglio, proprio quando io e Jace abbiamo sperimentato la runa contraccettiva per Maryse. Che, per la cronaca, con me non ha funzionato, ma con lei sì. ».

«Mmh, sì, Alec mi ha raccontato che va a letto con quel mondano. Se questo l'aiuta a dimenticare il divorzio da papà, non ho nulla in contrario. Jace dice che ogni tanto, di notte, la sente piangere, invocando ad alta voce _'Robert! Robert!'_. Non si riprenderà mai, sicuro. ».

«Già. ». Restiamo in silenzio per qualche minuto, finché non sentiamo dei passi che si avvicinano di corsa alla porta, aperta da Jace subito dopo: «I Fratelli Silenti non sono al momento disponibili, stanno facendo una sorta di _corso di aggiornamento_ , non te lo so spiegare. Dopo aver sclerato per un bel po', mi sono calmato, ho riflettuto e ho deciso di chiamare qualcuno che sicuramente ci potrà aiutare. ».

«Cioè? Chi? ».

«Tessa Gray e James Carstairs. ».

__________________________________________________________________________________

Non c'è nulla da dire, quindi VOTATE, RECENSITE e RACCONTATEMI I VOSTRI SOGNI (quando scrissi il capitolo avevo voglia di farmi i fatti degli altri lol)


	8. Figli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa e Jem corrono a NY, dove trovano un Jace preoccupatissimo e una dolorante Clary.  
> La Stregona cercherà di cancellare la confusione sul volto della rossa, mentre Jace, uscito dall'Istituto, farà una scoperta alquanto scioccante.

##  POV Tessa Los Angeles, 2 Agosto 2014, per colpa del fuso orario ore 8.10 ( _ **mentre a NY sono le 9.10**_ )

«Se proprio pretendi che ti dica la verità, non ho assolutamente voglia di muovermi da qui per andare a New York. Ma i nostri servigi sono stati richiesti da un Herondale, e con loro non si discute. ».

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi volto sul fianco sinistro, fissando lo sguardo sul corpo statuario -e completamente nudo- di mio marito: «E quindi se un qualsiasi altro Shadowhunter fosse stato in pericolo di morte e ci avesse chiesto aiuto, tu non avresti mosso neanche un muscolo? ».

«No. Eddai Tessa, devi ammettere che la telefonata di Jace ci ha interrotti sul più bello...Willow risucchia tutte le nostre energie, e da quando è nata non abbiamo più fatto l'amore. Eravamo quasi al punto cruciale quando BAM! squilla il telefono e siamo costretti a rispondere. Se fosse stato un altro Shadowhunter l'avrei mandato tranquillamente a quel paese. ».

«Hai ragione, non nego che l'avrei fatto anch'io senza pensarci due volte. Purtroppo però, dobbiamo andare... Oltretutto sono curiosa di vedere com'è cambiata la mia città. ».

«Ma se ci siamo andati due anni fa per l'anniversario di matrimonio! ».  
«New York è imprevedibile. Anche quando ero bambina non facevo in tempo a memorizzare il colore di un palazzo che meno di una settimana dopo era cambiato del tutto. Lo sai che nella metropolitana c'è un tizio che suona il violino? ».  
«Che? Anche nel Ventunesimo secolo si suona il violino? Quello tradizionale, intendo, non quello... _eclettico._ ». 

Rido e gli tiro uno schiaffetto sul braccio: _«Elettrico._ Si dice _elettrico._ Hai visto i video di Lindsey Stirling? Quella ragazza è un asso col violino, ha fatto le cover di un sacco di canzoni pop e ha anche scritto parecchi brani. ».

«Parla la mia lingua, per favore! Saranno pure passati sei anni, ma non mi sono ancora abituato a questo mondo tecnologico. Vi scambiate messaggi in meno di un millisecondo, parlate in tempo reale con persone che stanno dall'altra parte del globo e il buon vecchio quotidiano è stato rimpiazzato dal telegiornale... cose da pazzi. ».

«Finiscila di lamentarti, oppure ti regalo un iPhone per Natale e ti costringo ad ascoltare la musica rock! ».  
«No no, quella roba spaccatimpani noo!!! ».  
«Taci e prepara le valigie. Io faccio velocemente il bagnetto a Willow e chiedo ad Emma se le può fare da babysitter. ». 

Jem sbuffa e si alza dal letto, infilandosi i jeans -sono riuscita a convincerlo a cambiare stile- e cominciando a riempire di vestiti un grosso baule. Io faccio altrettanto, buttando a caso qualche maglietta, tre o quattro pantaloncini e un paio di cardigan in un'altra valigia, poi esco dalla stanza, entro nella cameretta di Willow e la prendo in braccio.

«Ciao piccola, fatto un bel sonnellino? Spero di sì, e spero anche che tu non abbia sentito la mamma e il papà mentre facevano... beh, c'è tempo per spiegarti cosa. Magari tra una quindicina d'anni lo saprai. ». La versione in miniatura di Jem si aggrappa al mio collo e afferra con una manina paffuta una ciocca dei miei capelli. Mi sfugge un sorriso malinconico al ricordo di Lucie che compieva lo stesso gesto, più di un secolo fa.

Ma Lucie, al contrario di Willow, assomigliava molto di più a me, con l'unica eccezione degli occhi, di una sola sfumatura più chiari di quelli di Will. Io e Jem abbiamo deciso di chiamare nostra figlia Willow proprio in suo onore, per mantenere vivo in noi il suo ricordo.

«Ehi piccola peste, così mi fai male! ». Lei sembra capire e apre il pugno, lasciando andare la ciocca, e sposta la manina sulla mia guancia, per asciugarmi una lacrima. Anche i suoi occhi si fanno lucidi, e mi guarda come a dire _'Mamma, perché stai piangendo?'_.

Con la voce incrinata, cercando di mantenere un tono normale, le rispondo: «Non è niente, tranquilla, alla mamma è solo entrato qualcosa nell'occhio. Adesso ti fai un bel tuffo in acqua e vai a giocare con Emma, okay? ». Sorride al nome della biondina, con tanto di fossette, e le guance le salgono in alto, facendola assomigliare ad uno scoiattolo. «Ecco come ti chiamerò da ora in poi. Scoiattolina! ».

Ho sempre dato dei nomignoli ai miei figli e ai miei nipoti, anche se a loro dava fastidio. Per esempio, Jamie era Ombra ( _ **chi ha letto le Cronache capirà**_ ).

La passo dal braccio destro a quello sinistro, bloccandola sul fianco, e comincio a far scorrere l'acqua calda per riempire la piccola vasca sul fasciatoio, in camera sua. C'è un rubinetto nascosto nel muro, esattamente dietro il suddetto mobile, collegato ad una tubatura dell'acqua che abbiamo fatto deviare proprio per questo scopo. C'è voluto il lavoro di tre idraulici, aiutati da Jem, solo per avere un po' d'acqua calda direttamente nella camera di Willow.

Sennò sarebbe stato faticoso riempire la vaschetta sotto il getto della doccia, nel bagno, ogni giorno, e poi trasportarla a braccia per tutto il corridoio. Jem non si sarebbe lamentato affatto, ma io sì. Ormai sono abituata agli agi della vita moderna. Non che nell'Ottocento non esistessero i rubinetti, chiaro, ma oggi è tutta un'altra cosa.

Spoglio Willow, facendo attenzione a non graffiarla con le unghie -essendo un'appassionata di nail art, devo tenerle abbastanza lunghe, oppure non è possibile decorarle- e, delicatamente, la immergo nell'acqua calda.  
Ora arriva la parte difficile: è peggio di un gatto, quando si tratta di fare il bagnetto.

«Calma, calma, ti reggo, vedi? Non ti lascerei andare per nulla al mondo...ehi, non schizzare! ». Bene. Sembra le sia passata la paura dell'acqua. Ma solo perché ora ha trovato un passatempo.

Schivo i micidiali schizzi e, in un modo o nell'altro, riesco a insaponarla e a risciacquarla in tempo record. Dov'è la mia medaglia, Obama?!?

La prendo nuovamente in braccio e l'avvolgo nell'accappatoio, sulla quale ho ricamato decine di piccole anatre. Se Will fosse stato qui l'avrebbe gettata nel fuoco, sicuro.

Will...amore mio...

Basta. Ogni volta che penso a lui, e a Jamie, e a Lucie, e a Cecliy, Gabriel, Sophie, Gideon, Henry, Charlotte, Nate, e a tutte le altre persone che ho amato e che mi hanno amato, è come una pugnalata al cuore. Fa bene, ogni tanto, perdersi nei propri ricordi, ma ultimamente lo sto facendo un po' troppo spesso.

«Ecco, Scoiattolina, adesso sei pulita e profumata! » la faccio sedere sul fasciatoio e le infilo il pannolino e il body, poi afferro un abitino verde mela e, dopo tre o quattro tentativi, riesco a vestirla del tutto.

«Jem, io vado da Emma! Tu intanto mettimi a caricare il cellulare! ».  
«Okay! » lo sento sbuffare e rovistare nel cassetto del comò per trovare il caricatore adatto. Rido sotto i baffi e, con Willow in braccio, scendo al piano di sotto dell'Istituto, nella palestra.

Emma e Julian, quest'ultimo con una macchia di vernice verde sull'avambraccio, sono l'uno di fronte all'altra, impegnati in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Quando mi sentono varcare la soglia, però, Jules fa il fatale errore di distogliere lo sguardo, ed Emma, con un calcione, lo mette al tappeto.

«E con questa fanno cinque vittorie di fila. Mi devi dieci dollari. » la bionda alza la testa con un colpo secco, buttando i capelli all'indietro, e si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano. «Oh ciao Tessa, non ti avevo vista. ».

«L'ho notato. ». Ho notato anche come guardi Julian, Emma, non provare a nasconderlo... : «Senti, cara, potresti fare da tata a Willow per qualche giorno? Io e Jem siamo stati chiamati da Jace Herondale, è un incarico che non possiamo rifiutare o rimandare. ».

«Sì, certo! E salutami Jace, Clary e compagnia cantante! ».  
«Okay. Tutto quello che serve è in camera sua. Ciao piccolina, a presto! » le do un bacio sulla fronte e me ne vado senza voltarmi, certa che, se lo facessi, scoppierei in lacrime e la porterei con me a New York. Non può ancora attraversare un Portale, è troppo piccola, e l'incarico è urgente, non possiamo permetterci di arrivare in ritardo prendendo un aereo o un treno.

Scendo le scale dell'Istituto di corsa; Jem è già fuori, in attesa che io compia l'incantesimo.

«Pronto amore? ».  
«Prontissimo. ».  
Traccio le rune, stringo la mano di Jem e insieme attraversiamo la soglia del Portale. 

##  New York, a causa del fuso orario ore 9.30

«WOOOW. Che folla! ».  
«Non è semplice folla, Jem, è un flashmob! Un flashmob a Times Square! ».  
«Traduzione? ».  
« _Assembramento improvviso di un gruppo di persone in uno spazio pubblico, che si dissolve nel giro di poco tempo, con la finalità comune di compiere un'azione insolita_. Spiegazione esauriente? ».  
«Sì, certo. Però non capisco perché ci sono solo ragazze e perché sono vestite in questa maniera... indecente! ».  
_«Twerking._ Indossano la mise per il _twerking._ No, questo non te lo spiego, vediti i video di Miley Cyrus e capisci da solo. Dai, sbrighiamoci, ci stanno aspettando all'Istituto. ».

Ci districhiamo abilmente tra i corpi mezzi nudi delle partecipanti al flashmob e riusciamo a raggiungere il marciapiede, dove iniziamo a correre più veloce di Usain Bolt per arrivare il più in fretta possibile all'Istituto. C'è qualcosa di serio, sotto, lo so. L'ho capito dalla voce di Jem mentre parlava al telefono con Jace.

Ci fermiamo di fronte al cancello mezz'ora dopo, sudati e con il fiato corto. Jem suona il campanello e attendiamo che ci aprano. Mi dondolo sui talloni, impaziente di vedere il mio bis-bis-nipote e la bis-bis-nipote di Charlotte ed Henry, e ovviamente la progenie dei fratelli Lightwood. Sono strasicura che siano cambiati molto in questi sei anni, ci siamo sentiti solo al telefono; niente videochiamate via Skype, purtroppo, perché all'Istituto non c'è il Wi-Fi.

Il portone cigola aprendosi, e dietro di esso fa capolino un viso amico: «Tessa! Fratello Zac-, no, James! Finalmente siete arrivati, vi aspettavamo da un'ora! ». Jace scende di corsa le scale per aprire il cancello, poi ci stringe entrambi in un caloroso abbraccio: «Salite, su, è ora che sappiate perché ho chiesto il vostro aiuto. ».

Saliamo le scale e ci blocchiamo di fronte ad una porta chiusa, da dietro la quale provengono dei sospiri di sconforto e qualche gemito, probabilmente di dolore.

«Aspettate qui, entro prima io. » Jace oltrepassa la soglia e si richiude la porta alle spalle. Dopo meno di un minuto, la spalanca e ci fa segno di entrare nella stanza.

«Clary! Tesoro, che cosa è successo? » ci fiondiamo vicino alla ragazza, impauriti.  
«Se lo avessi saputo non sareste qui! Comunque ciao anche a voi. ».  
«Ops, scusa. Buongiorno a tutti! Bene Jem, ci mettiamo all'opera? ».  
«Subito. Isabelle, Jace, per favore uscite. Siamo già in tre. ». I due seguono il suo consiglio, andandosene in silenzio, a testa bassa.

«Allora signorina, ci racconti perché sei su quel letto? ».  
«Ehm, sì... per l'Angelo, quanto vorrei che Jem avesse ancora il dono di leggermi i pensieri! Allora, ero nella doccia, tranquilla, a un certo punto Jace mi raggiunge e cominciamo a pomiciare, e sapete com'è, da cosa nasce cosa... all'improvviso ho sentito una forte fitta di dolore alla schiena e ho fatto appena in tempo a sdraiarmi sul letto che le gambe mi hanno abbandonata. ».

«Mmm, mmm... sento che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa di importante. ».  
«Ah, già. Pensavo che Jace vi avesse detto che sono incinta. ».

Strabuzzo gli occhi: «Per Raziel, aspetti un bambino! Davvero? Jem! Jem hai sentito? Tra un po' Jace non sarà l'unico Herondale sulla faccia della Terra! Non sai quanto sono contenta! E, fammi sapere, da quanto va avanti la gravidanza? ».  
Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, non dire _'Da poco tempo'_!

Purtroppo, è proprio quello che mi risponde. I miei sospetti sono stati confermati. «Sicura al 400%? ».  
«Sì, ho fatto un'ecografia un paio di settimane fa. ».

Mi siedo sul letto e le prendo le mani. Lei assume un'espressione confusa, che cerco di cancellare spiegandole la situazione: «Ascoltami attentamente, Clarissa. Tu sei incinta da molto più tempo. Da almeno 9 mesi, settimana più, settimana meno. ».

«Ma com'è possibile? Lo avrei visto dall'ecografia, il feto era minuscolo... non può essere! » cominciano a salirle le lacrime agli occhi, e mi affretto ad asciugargliele con il lembo del lenzuolo.

«Mai affidarsi ai metodi mondani quando si tratta di gravidanze Shadowhunter. L'ho imparato a mie spese, non sai quante donne Nephilim ho assistito nel parto, e almeno la metà di loro sosteneva di aver fatto un'ecografia solo qualche giorno prima di partorire. L'alta concentrazione di sangue angelico falsifica i risultati, interferisce con gli ultrasuoni e, in un certo senso, rimpicciolisce l'immagine. Stai pur certa che con lo zoom si poteva distinguere chiaramente un bel bimbo, perfettamente formato. ».

«Io non... io... cavolo, credevo di avere almeno altri otto mesi prima di partorire, non ce la faccio Tessa, non ce la faccio! ». Inizia a singhiozzare, e le prendo il viso tra le mani.

«Sai, lo dicevo anch'io. Rimasi incinta di James quando ero ancora molto giovane, avevo sì e no diciotto anni, ero terrorizzata all'idea di affrontare un calvario del genere. Però tutto il dolore e le sofferenze non valgono nulla in confronto alla gioia che proverai prendendo tuo figlio in braccio per la prima volta, credimi. ».

«E quella fitta alla schiena cos'era? Il bimbo sta bene, vero? Vero? ».

«Sta benissimo Clary, e tra un po' starà anche meglio, perché verrà alla luce! ».

«Coosa? Sono già in travaglio? No no Tessa, ti scongiuro, dimmi di no, io non posso farcela, non posso, non ce la faccio... pensavo di avere più tempo per prepararmi cazzo! ».

«Ehi ehi ehi calmati, calma, sì che ce la farai, te lo assicuro, sei una ragazza molto forte, tosta e determinata, e supererai anche un parto improvviso, ne sono assolutamente certa. Ma non è questa la paura, vero? Tu hai paura di non essere una brava madre, o mi sto sbagliando di grosso? ».

«No, hai perfettamente ragione. Non appena riesco a metabolizzare il fatto che c'è un bambino qui dentro» si tocca la pancia: «mi si presenta quest'altro ostacolo, ovvero essere una buona madre, amorevole ma severa al punto giusto -l'esatto contrario di mamma. Raziel, come farò a dirlo a Jace? Darà di matto se scoprirà che al massimo tra qualche ora diventerà papà! Tessa aiutami tu, per favore! ».  
Prorompe in un pianto disperato.

«Tesoro, certo che ti aiuterò, sono qui apposta, e manderò subito Jem da Jace, anche lui si è trovato nella sua stessa situazione, qualche mese fa, e poi non c'è nessuno meglio di mio marito per far ragionare un Herondale. ».

«Non è possibile. Cioè, sì, è ovvio che Jem potrà parlargli, ma Jace è uscito. Aveva un incontro importante, non mi ha detto altro. Rientrerà tra un paio d'ore, credo, forse anche prima, se si sbriga. ».

«Bene. E adesso, qualche dritta su come affrontare il parto. ».

##  POV Jace

La faccia di Clary quando le ho detto che sarei uscito era a dir poco epica. Pensava che stessi andando a suicidarmi, o qualcosa del genere. Crede ancora che io non abbia accettato fino in fondo l'idea che tra un po' diventerò padre, e in effetti è così.

Ancora non riesco a capire cosa sia andato storto, cioè, cavolo, siamo stati sempre attenti... l'unica pecca è stata provare quella runa.  
Maryse, aspettati la mia ira.

Tu e quel mondano non potreste avere una storia peggiore, squallida, priva di sentimento. È sbagliato anche definirla "storia", ma è l'unica parola che il vocabolario ci fornisce. Qual è il termine adatto per definire una relazione basata sul solo sesso? Ah. Già. Scopamicizia.

Mi perdo nei miei pensieri, e quasi non mi accorgo che sto sbagliando direzione.  
Dai Jace, concentrati, dov'è che devi andare?  
A Spanish Harlem. 

Ad incontrare mio padre.

Il quartiere è molto accogliente, e nell'aria c'è già odore di cibo. Sicuramente le mamme staranno preparando il pranzo per i loro mariti e i loro figli, poi probabilmente spegneranno il gas e si accingeranno a pulire la casa. All'ora di pranzo richiameranno i bambini, urlando dalle finestre, baceranno e abbracceranno i coniugi appena tornati da lavoro, si siederanno tutti insieme a tavola e parleranno della loro giornata.

Vengo oppresso da un pesante senso di malinconia.  
Quanto avrei voluto avere dei genitori presenti, durante la mia infanzia.  
Sarei una persona totalmente diversa, meno schiva e riservata, meno arrogante ed egocentrica, perché avrei conosciuto fin da piccolo il vero significato della parola amore. 

Ma oggi rimedierò tutto. Oggi incontrerò finalmente Stephen, e gli rinfaccerò tutto quello che ho passato, a partire dai rimproveri di Valentine che ero costretto a sopportare ogni santissimo giorno, per non parlare poi di quando ho scoperto che non era il mio padre biologico.

Il problema è: dove lo trovo?  
Spanish Harlem è gigante e affollatissima.

Ah, ecco un ausiliario del traffico, sicuramente un suo collega, chiederò a lui.

«Buongiorno, signore, mi chiedevo, ehm, se potesse identificare l'uomo in questa foto. ». Gli mostro l'immagine sul cellulare.  
Rimane ancora un mistero come abbia fatto la fata a scoprire il mio numero.

«Ah sì, sì lo conosco. ».  
«È un ausiliario del traffico, giusto? Potrebbe dirmi il suo nome? ».

«No no ragazzo, non è un ausiliario del traffico, è un assistente sociale. Ogni tanto, quando qualcuno di noi sta male, è fuori per una settimana bianca, o non ha voglia di lavorare, lui prende il suo posto. Lo fa molto volentieri. ».

«Capisco. Senta, potrebbe dirmi come si chiama, per favore? ».  
«Perché lo vuoi sapere? Mica sei dell'FBI? Non è morto vero? ».

«No no, non faccio parte dei federali. Solo che...sospetto che sia il mio padre biologico. ».

«Oh, allora te lo dico subito. Il suo nome è Stan Ward. ».

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lo so, lo so, è un capitolo corto ed estremamente noioso... vabbè però la scena Jessa vi è piaciuta vero? E credo anche che la rivelazione alla fine sia eccitante, o sto dicendo cavolate?

Finalmente avete capito chi è realmente Stan. Contenti? Troverete la reazione di Jace a tale "rivelazione shock" nel prossimo capitolo.

E adesso passo a raccontarvi il mio sogno.

In realtà ce ne sono molti, uno più strambo dell'altro, ma ve ne racconto giusto qualcuno.

1) Il mio sogno ricorrente: sono una marmotta e corro nella neve. Ad un certo punto mi blocco di fronte ad una grossa siepe, attraverso la quale si intravedono delle piccole lucine colorate che io associo a quelle che metto nel presepe (quindi è a tema natalizio). Svolto a destra della siepe e magicamente ritorno umana. Mi trovo ora in uno spiazzo vagamente simile all'entrata del mio stabilimento balneare, sempre ricoperto di neve, e in un angolino due persone stanno giocando "alla lotta". Giro a sinistra, entro in un bagno e mi lavo le mani. E qui finisce il sogno.

2) Chi seguiva anche City of Revenge (a proposito, scusate se l'ho cancellata, ma c’erano veramente troppi errori, come ho specificato nell’annuncio e in bacheca. La ripubblicherò, promesso!) conoscerà sicuramente la scena del bacio Jocentine al ballo di Natale. Bene, io quel capitolo l'ho pubblicato di sera. E non li devo pubblicare più i capitoli di sera, perché va a finire che me li sogno (quindi sognerò anche questo). Infatti ho sognato che Valentine (a quattordici anni, cioè l'età che ha in CoR) mi insegnava il bacio alla francese. Vorrei che la sveglia non avesse suonato.

3) Il terzo, ed il più strano fino ad ora, è anche il più recente, perché questo film mentale risale a ieri notte (che, tra l'altro, ho passato una schifezza e con lo stomaco vuoto. Evidentemente non gli piaceva quello che avevo mangiato ieri sera). In pratica erano giorni che si dava Hermione per dispersa, quindi io e mio padre decidiamo di unirci alle ricerche. Su una moto superfiga arriviamo a Gaeta (mia città natale, confinante con la città in cui abito, Formia. A Gaeta ci sono i miei nonni materni -e anche la mia super bisnonnina- e le maestre della scuola elementare del quartiere medievale possono vantarsi di avermi avuto come alunna) e da lì inizia un tour di tutte le chiese, i palazzi, i monumenti che conosco, per trovare Hermione.  
Poi non mi ricordo più niente, so solo che un secondo dopo il sogno era cambiato, e io mi ritrovavo vestita da sposa -di nero però. Perché? Perché per vari e disparati motivi dovevo sposare mio zio, che però sarebbe rimasto con mia zia, perché amava lei e non me, e io dovevo sposarmi con lui solo per motivi "politici" (così diceva mia madre nel sogno, non vi so spiegare precisamente cosa significhi).

Ah, un'ultima cosa. Ho scelto "figli" come titolo perché in questo capitolo tutto ruota intorno ai figli, in particolare a Herondale Junior e a Jace. E poi perché è anche il titolo del capitolo.

Bene, VOTATE, RECENSITE, SCLERATE perché avete capito chi è Stan, e Buon 2015!!!

P.S. Ho da poco aperto una pagina Facebook dove posterò gli aggiornamenti delle mie storie, recensioni e videorecensioni e magari anche qualche "doppiaggio" di tutti i libri che leggo. Trovate il link nella mia bio, e se non si dovesse aprire il nome della pagina è Where Fandoms Collide. Se lasciate un like non vi ammazza nessuno.


	9. Emozioni ed emergenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace rimane spiazzato: suo padre non può nascondersi sotto lo pseudonimo di Stan Ward. Tuttavia non si lascia sopraffare dall'emozione e corre all'Istituto, dove Clary è in travaglio da un'ora.

##  POV Jace 2 Agosto 2014, ore 10.00

No.

No.

Non è possibile.

Quello sporco mondano non può essere mio padre.

Sarà un omonimo. Sicuramente.

Mio padre non andrebbe a letto con Maryse. Mai.

Forse la fata ha voluto farmi uno scherzo.

Sì, sì, è così.

Ormai è nei loro interessi quotidiani giocare brutti tiri agli Shadowhunters. Non si azzarderebbero mai a combinare qualcosa di più rischioso, sanno benissimo che la pena sarà dura e severa.

Aspettati la mia furia, cara fata. Non puoi pretendere di farmi uno scherzo senza che io ne faccia uno a te. Qui vale la legge del taglione: occhio per occhio, dente per dente.

Ma se...se invece avesse avuto ragione? Se Stan Ward fosse realmente Stephen Herondale?

Allora sarà Maryse a pagare caro. Avrebbe dovuto dirmi subito che andava a letto con mio padre.

E no, perché se fosse lui lo avrebbe riconosciuto.

Raziel, ma allora quella runa angelica sul polso è falsa?  
Per la miseria, ci sono così tante cose che non quadrano...

Sembra che ultimamente l'intero Universo si sia coalizzato contro di me. Ma non può assolutamente farmi questo.

Cioè, io sono JACE HERONDALE!

Una voce mi strappa brutalmente dai miei pensieri: «Ragazzo, tutto bene? ».  
«Sì. Cioè no. Cioè... uff, non lo so. Scusi io... devo andare. Grazie. ».

Faccio perno sul tallone e mi volto con un movimento fulmineo, cominciando a correre verso l'Istituto.  
Basta Jace, ora non pensare più a tuo padre, pensa a Clary e a quello che le sta succedendo.  
Sicuramente Tessa e Jem lo avranno capito. 

Sfreccio come un razzo attraverso le trafficate e afose vie di New York, sgusciando abilmente tra i pedoni ignari della mia presenza. Qualche mondano con la Vista si volta al mio passaggio, ma non me lo filo proprio e continuo a correre, i muscoli urlanti per lo sforzo.

Supero con un balzo un'auto parcheggiata sul marciapiede e finalmente arrivo davanti al cancello dell'Istituto, che apro con una runa.

Ma che... cosa sono queste urla?

Merda. No no no no no non mi dire...

Mi fiondo su per le scale, salendo tre piani in tempo record, e faccio per attraversare il pianerottolo, ma Jem mi ferma afferrandomi per le spalle.

«Jace! JACE! Ascoltami, Clary è in travaglio, da quasi un'ora ormai. Non fare quella faccia, ti spiegherò tutto, dammi solo un attimo. Andiamo in salotto, sediamoci e parliamo tranquillamente a quattr'occhi. ».

L'innaturale calma dell'ex Fratello Silente riesce a pervadermi, e lo seguo fino al soggiorno. Prendiamo posto sul divano, e inizia a spiegare: «Probabilmente avrai un sacco di domande da pormi, ma ti prego di farlo alla fine, anche perché credo che a molte di esse risponderò comunque. Stammi bene a sentire e non mi interrompere, per favore. Perderei il filo del discorso, che già è complicato di per sé.  
Innanzitutto tranquillizzati, non è un parto prematuro. Anzi, secondo le stime di Tessa, Clary ha appena finito il tempo. ».

Non ce la faccio a stare zitto, no, sembra che una valanga di parole voglia riversarsi fuori dalla mia bocca: «E allora perché non ha avuto i sintomi? E il ciclo? Come mai ha avuto sempre il ciclo? Non ha nemmeno il pancione... Jem che cazzo significa tutto questo? ».

Alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sorride: «Ah, voi Herondale, non sapete mai tenere la bocca chiusa! Fammi parlare, per piacere, ci stavo arrivando. Anche tra i mondani può capitare che in alcuni casi non ci si accorga proprio di una gravidanza. Questo succede quando il bambino, anziché stabilirsi sul fondo dell'utero, si posiziona di lungo, in verticale. Di conseguenza, non si vede la pancia.  
La questione del ciclo, invece, è semplicissima. Durante una gravidanza, la madre, nel proprio corpo, ha circa il 10% di sangue in più, ed è normale che si abbiano delle piccole perdite che, in molti casi, vengono scambiate per mestruazioni. Inoltre Jocelyn mi ha detto -sì, è qui- che all'inizio dell'anno, durante una ronda di pattuglia, Clary è stata attaccata da un Divoratore e ha perso molto sangue, dato che è stata morsa all'arteria femorale.  
Mi ha anche mostrato il referto di fratello Isaia, che l'ha visitata e curata. C'è scritto chiaramente che, data la grossa emorragia, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi se le mestruazioni non fossero arrivate. ». 

«Sì, questo lo sapevo, me lo ha raccontato. In effetti non ha avuto il ciclo fino a Marzo. Ma... Jem... il bambino come sta? In tutti questi mesi si è allenata, ha accumulato molto stress, non ha seguito una dieta consona... » mi prendo la testa fra le mani e appoggio i gomiti sulle ginocchia, piegato in avanti. Credo seriamente di stare per vomitare.

«Vorrei tranquillizzarti dicendo che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma ti direi una fandonia. Purtroppo questo possiamo saperlo solo al momento della nascita, ovvero... ad occhio e croce... considerando che è già dilatata... tra cinque/dieci minuti. ».

Ridacchio nervosamente: «Jem, nessuno dice più fandonia da un secolo a questa parte! ».

«Certo che gli Herondale e il sarcasmo vanno proprio a braccetto... vedremo se sarà così anche per il nuovo arrivato in famiglia! ».

Mi alzo di scatto in piedi e prendo a camminare per tutta la stanza: «Vuoi... vuoi smetterla di parlare del bambino?  
Diamine, ieri sera Clary mi dice che è incinta; stamattina, nella doccia, per poco non mi veniva un infarto; qualche minuto dopo rischio nuovamente che il mio cuore decida di prendersi una pausa -perché sai, mio padre è vivo, e col cavolo se è vivo, oh sì, eccome se è vivo.  
E se la gode pure, andando a letto con Maryse!  
Insomma, in meno di ventiquattr'ore vengo sommerso da una valanga di emozioni contrastanti, e adesso questo?  
Mi dici che Clary sta partorendo quando non ho ancora accettato fino in fondo l'idea di diventare padre?  
Mi carichi le spalle di un altro peso che non riuscirò a portare?  
E rincari anche la dose!  
Non smetti un secondo di parlare degli Herondale, e del bambino, e del sarcasmo... Vuoi sapere la verità? Il sarcasmo è l'unico modo per fuggire da questa vita schifosa. Ecco perché esiste. Per esorcizzare e ridicolizzare la realtà.  
Non siamo tutti delle rocce, Jem, e tu questo dovresti saperlo benissimo. O meglio, nessuno è una roccia. Ognuno ha la propria Kryptonite, e la mia è l'emozione, il sentimento.  
Sono cresciuto con un padre piatto, vuoto, falso; per anni ho pensato che l'amore ci rendesse deboli, che le emozioni ci rendessero deboli, e in un certo senso è così, perché quando vengo messo davanti ad un bivio, quando sono costretto a fare una scelta, mi lascio andare, e spesso e volentieri prendo la strada sbagliata, perché guidato dall'istinto.  
Che cos'è l'istinto, se non un'emozione?  
E sai cosa mi dice l'istinto ora?  
Di prendere tutto e andarmene via, lasciando Clary e il bambino al loro destino. Perché io non ce la faccio, Jem, davvero. ».

Do un pugno alla libreria, facendo cadere a terra un grosso volume, che solleva una torbida nuvola di polvere.

Jem mi si avvicina con la solita naturalezza, calmo come se fosse appena tornato da una seduta di meditazione: «Sì, è vero, sto rincarando la dose. La mia intenzione, però, era quella di aiutarti ad accettare la situazione, e non pensavo proprio di ottenere l'effetto contrario.  
Scusami. Hai perfettamente ragione.  
Però c'è una cosa che credo tu abbia completamente sbagliato: la tua Kryptonite non sono i sentimenti.  
Quelli, Jace, sono i tuoi punti di forza, o almeno dovrebbero esserlo. Devono esserlo.  
L'uomo non sarebbe la specie più evoluta se non fosse in grado di provare e controllare emozioni e sentimenti.  
Senza di essi la vita non avrebbe alcun colore.  
Già, non è nemmeno giusto abbandonarsi completamente ad essi, senza provare ad usare la ragione, ma questi due aspetti sono indivisibili. Ragione e istinto, concreto e astratto, cielo e terra, luce e buio, bene e male, uomo e donna, Yin e Yang: è il principio del Taoismo.  
Ognuno dei due dipende dall'altro, ma allo stesso tempo lo rafforza, in un perfetto rapporto di simbiosi.  
Questo è ciò che devi fare: cercare di armonizzarli, nient'altro.  
Vedrai, tutto ti sembrerà più semplice, quando ci sarai riuscito.  
Credo seriamente che tu debba sbrigarti a farlo, Jace, perché le corde vocali di Clary stanno per rompersi. ».

Respiro velocemente.

_**Okay Herondale, che cosa ha detto Jem?** _  
_Armonizzare. Cercare di far andare d'accordo razionalità e istinto._  
_Mio Raziel, è come provare ad avvicinare i poli uguali di una calamita... **Basta.**_  
_**Se inizi con le similitudini poi arrivi al sarcasmo, e non è proprio il caso. Che cosa ti dice l'istinto, Jace?** _  
_Mi dice di girare le spalle ed andarmene fregandomene di tutto e tutti._  
**_E cosa ti suggerisce invece la ragione?_ **  
_La stessa cosa... no, aspetta, la ragione mi incita a correre da Clary._

 ** _Parola chiave ora: armonizzare._**  
_Cioè, che significa, prima aspetto che Clary partorisca e poi scappo?_  
_**No, idiota, prova a vedere tutto da un'altra prospettiva...**_  
_Uhm, magari il desiderio di scappare ha un'origine diversa. Forse voglio solo andarmene da New York, ma chi dice che devo farlo da solo?_  
_Per l'Angelo, che illuminazione! Ho capito, diamine!_  
_No, non ci penso nemmeno a lasciare Clary, la amo, e amo mio figlio, ma New York non è fatta per noi, ce ne andremo... ad Idris. Sì, sì, torneremo a casa._

«James.. io... grazie! Ho capito tutto, sono riuscito ad armonizzare, sul serio, non so come ringraziarti! ».

«Non farlo, non ce n'è bisogno. Cosa ci fai ancora qui? Su ragazzo, march! Fila di là da Clary! ».

##  POV Clary

«Tessa! Diventano sempre più forti, dannazione! » stringo i denti e serro le mani sul bordo del lenzuolo, continuando a respirare velocemente: «Dove cazzo è quello stronzo di Jace? Arrgh, mi sentirà, oh sì, mi sentirà! ».  
«Calma, tesoro, stai tranquilla, respira, vedrai che tornerà a breve. Oh per la miseria, ti si sono rotte le acque. Sai cosa significa? ».  
Deglutisco.  
Sto per partorire.

«Tessa! Tessa fa male, cavolo! » mi trattengo a stento dall’urlare, : «E intanto quel deficiente non si è fatto vedere! Per favore, vallo a cercare, non ce la faccio senza di lui! ».  
Altra contrazione.  
Stanno diventando sempre più regolari e dolorose.  
«Non posso lasciarti da sola, tesoro, non ora che sei quasi completamente dilatata! Sei a otto centimetri, tra poco dovrai cominciare a spingere! ».

No, io quello lo ammazzo. Se non ci degna della sua presenza entro dieci secondi, giuro su Raziel che mi alzo e lo porto qui di peso.  
La porta si apre di colpo: «Clary! Amore, scusami se ho fatto tardi! ».  
Oh, alleluia! «Taci, e và a chiamare Simon. ».  
Rimane spiazzato: «Ehm… Simon? ».  
«Sì brutto idiota, Simon, è il mio migliore amico cazzo! Fila! ».  
Mi lancia una strana occhiata ed esce correndo dalla stanza.  
  
Jem, spuntato da dietro la porta, entra a grandi falcate: «A che punto siamo, signorina? Pronta a spingere? ».  
«Primo, non chiamarmi signorina. Sono la signora Herondale, o almeno lo sarò fra poco. Secondo, non parlare in prima persona plurale. Assomigli terribilmente a una maestrina dell’asilo. Terzo, sono a otto centimetri. E no, non sono pronta a spingere! ».  
«Rettifico, dieci centimetri. Alla prossima contrazione, prendi fiato e spingi verso il basso con tutte le tue forze! ».

Per l’Angelo, perché devo sempre affrettare tutto? Stavo quasi per abituarmi alle contrazioni.  
Sento nuovamente le pareti dell’utero che cominciano a contrarsi, e traggo un profondo sospiro.  
«Clary, al mio via spingi, okay? Tieni la spinta per dieci secondi, rilascia, respira e tieniti pronta per la prossima! ».  
Annuisco e mi sistemo meglio, aprendo ancora di più le gambe. Sto scomodissima sdraiata a terra, ma non ho la minima intenzione di trasformare il letto di Jace in una scena del crimine.  
«Via! Su tesoro, forza! ».

Serro i denti e mi aggrappo con forza alla pediera del letto, spingendo con tutta me stessa.  
Quando Dio disse: «Partorirai con dolore! », aveva assolutamente ragione.  
«Non ci siamo Clary, non va bene… devi spingere di più! ».  
«Facile a dirsi… Tessa fa troppo male! Per favore, fa qualcosa, non c’è un incantesimo per ridurre il dolore? ».  
«In realtà c’è un metodo naturale. Jem, vieni qui, mettile due dita sulla base della schiena, all’altezza delle ultime vertebre. ».

La porta si spalanca nuovamente e Jace entra correndo nella stanza, seguito da un confuso e paonazzo Simon.  
«Jem che diavolo stai facendo? Se ti azzardi a guardare là sotto io… ».  
«Ohi ohi ohi, ma che avete oggi? Sembra che vi abbiano iniettato un eccitante! Tranquillo Jace, sto solo cercando di premere sul nervo per ridurre gli stimoli dolorosi. Piuttosto, renditi utile, và a prendere qualche asciugamano e riempi una bacinella con dell’acqua calda. Simon, tu reggi la testa di Clary, non credo sia molto comoda in quella posizione. ».  
Amen. Qualcuno che capisce come mi sento.  
  
«Buongiorno signor malocchio. Certo, dire alla sua miglior amica che è stato maledetto costa molto, vero? ».  
«Oh, andiamo, Clary, mi sono svegliato da poco! E tu non eri qui. Ora calmati, finiscila di fare la sarcastica e concentrati su ciò che devi fare! ».  
«Gne gne. Come se non sapessi che stavi dando spettacolo con Isabelle nella veranda. ».  
Boom! Colpito e affondato.  
Simon arrossisce: «Bah… ehm… non è vero! ».  
«Sì che è vero. Arrgh! Perché questa parte non la fanno mai vedere nei film? » sento un’altra contrazione e mi affretto a spingere, mettendoci tutta l’anima.  
«Brava! Così Clary, bravissima! Si vede già la testa! ».  
  
Jem preme più forte sul nervo, e, seppur il sollievo sia minimo, è sempre meglio rispetto al dolore nella sua interezza.  
Jace ritorna dal bagno con le braccia cariche di asciugamani e una bacinella colma d’acqua calda che poggia a terra, vicino alle mie gambe.  
Si concede un’occhiatina lì sotto, ma lo fulmino con lo sguardo.  
Altra contrazione. Simon, Jem e Tessa -e, in ritardo, Jace- non esitano ad urlare: «Spingi! ».  
Come se dovessero farlo loro.  
«Ma chi cazzo me l’ha fatto fare… arrgh… Jace, ti farò castrare! La pagherai cara, brutto biondo ossigenato! ».  
Jace incassa il colpo. Crede che dica sul serio.  
Oddio, ne sarei capace, a dire la verità…

Comincio a respirare velocemente. Sto andando in iperventilazione, e a quanto pare anche il mio caro fidanzatino non sta molto per la quale.  
Ha il viso pallidissimo, trema nonostante ci siano 38 gradi e sembra seriamente uno che sta per svenire.  
Simon se ne accorge e approfitta di un asciugamano per tirargli un ceffone: «Sveglia! Non sei tu quello che deve lanciare fuori un bambino! Muoviti da lì, sembri una statua, non vedi che Clary ha bisogno di te? Finiscila di fare l’idiota e tienile la mano, per favore! ».  
«Simon. Tu devi prenderti una laurea in psicologia. Sul serio. Non sto scherzando. ».  
Un’occhiataccia di Tessa mi zittisce.

Chiudo gli occhi: il dolore sta aumentando. Penso sia un buon segno.  
Sento le dita di Jace intrecciarsi alle mie, donandomi forza e tranquillizzandomi.  
«Amore, non abbiamo scelto il nome… » sussurro.  
Spero segretamente che sia una femminuccia, anche se sono sicura che Jace voglia un maschietto.  
«C’è tempo, c’è tempo… pensa solo a spingere ora, okay? ».  
Annuisco, prendo fiato e aspetto la prossima contrazione, per poi spingere con tutte le mie forze, lanciando un urlo liberatorio.  
Sento il bambino che pian piano scivola giù, e sorrido.

Tutti cominciano a gridare, blaterando le cose più disparate. Una voce supera le altre, quella di Tessa: «Ce l’ho! Clary, è quasi del tutto fuori, un altro paio di spinte e sarà nato! ».  
«Tessa, non ho più forze, non puoi farmi una runa? ». Mi sfugge un gemito.  
«Jace, prova a tracciarne una, ma non ti assicuro che funzionerà, di solito svaniscono dopo due secondi. Animo Clary, abbiamo quasi finito, su! Ecco la contrazione, non c’è tempo per una runa, spingi! ».  
Stritolo la mano di Jace e metto anima e corpo nello spingere: «Ti odio! ».  
«Ti amo! Clary, Clary è nato! Ce l’hai fatta, è nato! ».

Apro gli occhi e alzo lo sguardo, notando Tessa che tiene in braccio mio figlio, infagottato in una miriade di asciugamani.  
«Papà, vuoi tagliare il cordone? ».  
«Oh no Jem, non ci penso proprio… troppo… sangue… per i miei gusti. ».  
«Uff, ho capito, ci penso io. ».  
  
La porta si spalanca per la miliardesima volta e mamma entra come una furia : «Jemperchécazzononmihaiavvertito?!? Cioè, ero al piano di sotto e ho capito che mia figlia stava partorendo grazie alle urla! Te l’avevo detto di avvisarmi, giusto? ».  
«Jocelyn, silenzio, è nato, tutto a posto. ».

Appunto. Silenzio.  
Mi salta il cuore in gola.  
«Perché… perché non piange? Te-Tessa, perché non piange? » inizio a singhiozzare, seguita a ruota libera da Jace. Anche Simon è sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
«Non ha i polmoni liberi, forse ha inghiottito un po’ di liquido amniotico. Tranquilla, so cosa fare. ». Afferra le gambe del bambino e lo tiene a testa in giù, picchiettandogli la pianta dei piedi.

Un vagito.  
Uno solo.  
E poi inizia a piangere. 

«Oh, santo Raziel, grazie! Grazie! Mamma mia, che paura! » mi abbandono a un pianto liberatorio, lasciando scorrere le lacrime.  
Jace mi abbraccia e mi accarezza la testa, sussurrandomi parole dolci all’orecchio: «Sei stata bravissima, complimenti amore! ».  
  
Tessa mi si avvicina e mi porge il fagotto: «Mi sono presa la libertà di sbirciare. Chi bene vuol cominciare, figlia femmina deve fare, e voi avete iniziato proprio in grande! Qui c’è un chicco di caffè, è una bellissima femminuccia! Tieni, prendila in braccio, mamma! ».  
La bimba apre gli occhi, brillanti come due stelle, e mi guarda incuriosita.  
«Ciao, piccolina, come stai? » le accarezzo la punta del nasino con l’indice.  
«Guarda Clary, ha gli occhi verdi, proprio come i tuoi! Ma la bellezza l’ha presa tutta dal padre! » Jace fa finta di darsi delle arie e ci fa scappare una risata.  
Finalmente l’atmosfera si è alleggerita.

«Scusami Clary, non vorrei rovinare questo momento, ma ecco, vedi, dovrei pulirla e vestirla… ».  
«Sì, certo Tessa, fai quello che devi fare. Ma… ma noi non abbiamo comprato tutine e quant’altro! Oddio, come facciamo? ».  
Mamma prende la situazione in pugno: «Ho conservato tutti i tuoi vestiti di quando eri piccola; nel ripostiglio, a casa, ci sono ancora la tua culletta, la vaschetta da bagno e il fasciatoio… più che altro si deve provvedere a comprare pannolini e cose varie. ».  
Jem smette di fissare le gambe nude di Tessa e si riprende: «Ci pensiamo noi. Simon, andiamo! ».  
Mi fanno entrambi l’occhiolino ed escono dalla stanza, seguiti da mamma e Tessa.

Io e Jace rimaniamo da soli.  
«Aggrappati a me, ti aiuto ad alzarti, su… bene, ecco, così… dovresti seriamente farti un bagno caldo. ».  
«Sì, hai ragione. Accompagnami, per favore, non riesco a reggermi bene in piedi. ».  
Sembro una vecchia bacucca che esce dalla casa di riposo, ma è bello avere qualcuno che si prende cura di te.  
«Stavolta ti lascio da sola in bagno, ma non credere che sia tutto finito qui… è chiaro che è solo rimandato… » mi lancia un’occhiatina maliziosa e chiude la porta dietro di sé.

Tolgo quei pochi centimetri di stoffa che avevo indosso e mi immergo nell’acqua calda, rilassandomi e spegnendo pian piano tutti i miei sensi.  
Tiro le somme del parto: complessivamente è andato tutto bene; Jace si è comportato molto meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, mamma non ha dato di matto -menomale che non era presente-, Jem e Simon hanno fatto i bravi e non si sono lasciati prendere dalla curiosità e Tessa è stata un’ottima ostetrica.  
L’unica cosa orribile è stata non sentire la bambina piangere, ma adesso sta bene, quindi possiamo lasciarcelo alle spalle. 

Apro di colpo gli occhi e scatto a sedere.  
Quanto sangue d’Angelo avrà in corpo la piccola?  
Settanta percento? Novanta?  
… Cento?

Dobbiamo tenerla nascosta al Conclave e ai prosecutori dell’idea di Valentine.  
Lì fuori ci sono ancora pazzi assassini come mio padre, che potranno usarla per i loro scopi malvagi.  
Nelle mani giuste, però, potrebbe essere un bene assoluto.  
Potremmo sfruttare il sangue angelico di troppo per far tornare tutti i ricordi a Simon, per esempio.  
Sì, sì, stai tranquilla Clary.  
Appena avrai tolto quel sangue in più, non ci sarà bisogno di nasconderla al mondo.

Chiudo nuovamente gli occhi e costringo l’adrenalina nel mio sangue ad abbassare i suoi livelli, concentrandomi solo sull’acqua che mi accarezza il collo.  


***

Credo di essermi addormentata.  
L’acqua è ormai fredda.  
Cosa è stato a svegliarmi? 

Apro gli occhi, che vengono subito accecati da una luce fulminante.  
« _Clarissa Morgenstern, le schiere del Paradiso, guidate dall’illustrissimo Arcangelo Michele, reclamano tua figlia. Non può stare su questa Terra, non è degna di calpestare questo suolo impuro: il suo corpo e il suo spirito appartengono al Regno dei Cieli. Chi ti parla è l’Angelo Raziel, della schiera dei Cherubini._  
_Alzati, Clarissa, e consegnaci quello che ci appartiene di diritto_. ». 

Deglutisco, impaurita: «N-Non avrete mia figlia. Non è vostra, è mia. Non potete accampare alcun diritto su di lei. » pian piano sento un forte senso di protezione nei suoi confronti, e il coraggio mi pervade, rendendomi più spavalda e sicura: «Andate via di qui, tu e la tua scorta personale di angioletti di basso rango. Non avrete Lorianne. ».  
Uh, che bel nome! E suona anche bene: Lorianne Herondale.

« _Vedo che il tuo senso di maternità è molto sviluppato, e me ne compiaccio. Attenta, signorina, non rivolgerti più agli Angeli in questo modo._  
_Non ci faremo più rivedere per un po’ di tempo, ma ti avverto: o trovate una soluzione per ridurre il sangue d’Angelo nel suo corpo, oppure, con le buone o con le cattive, prenderemo Lorianne_. ».

Spariscono in modo teatrale, con tanto di sbuffi di fumo e scoppiettii.  
Come sospettavo, ho avuto la conferma che Lorianne non è una semplice Shadowhunter, è addirittura al di sopra dei livelli di me e Jace.  
Ma chi se ne importa, tanto hanno detto che non ci romperanno per un po’, e sicuramente avremo già trovato la soluzione.  
Dopotutto, da sette anni a questa parte, la mia vita è diventata tutto un “Problema. Soluzione. Problema. Soluzione.”. Ce la caveremo, e riusciremo ad uscire anche da questa situazione.

Sospiro, mi asciugo, mi rivesto ed esco dal bagno.  
Jace è sdraiato sul letto, intento a contemplare nostra figlia, avvolta in un vestitino giallo a maniche corte, che le mette in risalto i bellissimi occhi.  
Mi siedo di fianco a loro, prendendo in braccio Lorianne e accarezzandole le guance con l’indice.  
«Aw, guardala, si è addormentata! Tessa ha detto di allattarla non appena si sveglia. » mi da un bacio e affonda la faccia nel cuscino: «Leigh-Anne. Ti piace come nome? ».  
«Mmh, carino, ma ne ho scelto un altro: che ne dici di Lorianne? ».  
«Stupendo. E le sta davvero bene. Comunque, Clary… » abbassa la voce, fino a ridurla quasi a un sussurro: «Ho ascoltato la conversazione tra te e Raziel. Stai tranquilla, si risolverà tutto, okay? ».  
«Sì, lo so. E ci credo. Ne usciremo insieme, vittoriosi come sempre. ».

________________________________________________________________________________

CE L'HO FATTAAAAAA (si, mi sento come quel tizio che urla «Questa è Spartaaaaaa!!!!!! »)!!!!!!!!

No ragazzi, mi sono letteralmente ammazzata per finire questo capitolo.

Piaciuto? Vi piace il nome Lorianne, o ne avreste preferito un altro?

Ringrazio di cuore GiorgiaRifaldi e LadyMorgenstern di Wattpad (aka Dubhe01 qui su Efp) per avermi dato degli spunti per scriverlo, soprattutto per quanto riguarda la scena del parto.

E ora, un po' di pubblicità! Passate assolutamente dai profili di LorenzoLucarini, che sta scrivendo un fantasy, e AidaLloyd, autrice di una stupenderrima fanfiction su Shadowhunters con protagonista una stregona.

Pubblicizzo anche donins, cecifefe e asola2807, che mi avevano chiesto di farlo. Si, sono tutti su Wattpad, nel caso vi interessi.

Bene, finisco qui!

Nel decimo troverete una bella battaglia contro Stan e i vampiri e la famosissima Sizzy sadomaso, che è uscita una meraviglia!

Baci baci e scusate l'imbarazzante ritardo,

Federica.

P.S. Vorrei dire a tutto coloro che mi hanno tartassato di messaggi per chiedermi quando aggiornavo di farsi sentire lasciando una bella recensione sul capitolo. Se vi piace così tanto la mia storia, potreste farmelo capire sprecandovi un po' a scrivere qualcosa di diverso da "Continua".


	10. Quando ti vengono i cinque minuti...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon e Isabelle, dopo aver passato una focosa notte, si apprestano ad andare in avanguardia al Dumort in previsione del raid del giorno dopo.  
> Tornati all'Istituto, la mora colpisce facendosi venire in mente un'idea che lascerà Simon senza parole...

##  POV Isabelle 3 Agosto 2014, ore 8.57

«Simon, basta! Dai, ti prego, finiscila! » gli allontano le mani con uno schiaffetto e gli tiro un cuscino, ridendo.  
Smette di farmi il solletico e mostra i palmi in segno di resa: «Okay. Come vuoi. Ma non credere che abbia finito qui. Devo farti ridere finché non ti verranno le lacrime agli occhi, ultimamente sei troppo triste. » fa il labbruccio e si alza dal letto stiracchiandosi: «Dobbiamo andare, sono quasi le nove e non siamo ancora pronti. ».

Butto di lato le lenzuola e scatto in piedi, infilandomi la camicia da notte per la terza volta -Simon era… ehm… alquanto voglioso.  
«Sicuro di voler venire? Posso sempre chiamare Alec. » urlo, mentre comincio a rovistare nel cassetto della biancheria intima per trovare qualcosa di più comodo del completino nero di pizzo che indosso.  
Provate voi a combattere con un brasiliano che vi si infila nel cu… sedere.  
«Sicurissimo. Dopotutto, dovrò pur fare un po’ di tirocinio prima di diventare uno Shadowhunter a tutti gli effetti, no? ».  
Annuisco, effettivamente ha ragione.

Tiro fuori dal cassetto una culottes e un reggiseno sportivo, di quelli senza ferretto, e la tenuta da combattimento.  
Entro in bagno per cambiarmi, mentre Simon continua a sproloquiare elettrizzato: «Secondo te sarebbe meglio usare le spade o i pugnali? Tu porterai la frusta vero? E l’acqua santa? Potrebbe servirci? ».  
Ridacchio e alzo gli occhi al cielo: «Non dobbiamo armarci per una battaglia, Simon, andremo solo in avanscoperta per il raid di domani! Tranquillo, porteremo con noi solo il necessario, se per caso dovessero attaccarci. ». 

Jace ci ha raccontato il suo incontro con l’ausiliario del traffico a Spanish Harlem e la scioccante scoperta sulla reale identità di Stan Ward.  
Davvero non riesco a capire come mai mamma non l’abbia riconosciuto.  
Ovvio, il fatto che non lo vede da venti anni gioca un ruolo importante, ma da giovani erano praticamente inseparabili!  
E poi, perché non ha capito che è un vampiro?  
«Simon, secondo te come ha fatto mamma a non accorgersi che Stan è in realtà Stephen? ».  
«Clary mi ha raccontato della runa contraccettiva che ha creato per lei, e mi ha detto che, quando l’ha provata con Jace, non è riuscita a vedere le rune tatuate sul suo corpo. Forse è tutto un effetto collaterale di essa. Potrebbe inibire la Vista e il ‘senso da Shadowhunter’ ».  
«Mmh, mi sa che hai ragione. Tra tutte le ipotesi che ho sentito, la tua è la più attendibile. Sei riuscito ad allacciarti la tenuta? » esco dal bagno.  
«Per chi mi prendi, per un idiota? Cara mia, secondo te cosa sono stato a fare sei anni all’Accademia, a girarmi i pollici? » si finge arrabbiato, ma è un pessimo attore, e il suo unico risultato è quello di farmi scoppiare a ridere.  
«Smettila! Piuttosto vai in Armeria, prendi una spada e un pugnale per te, una lama angelica per me e un paio di boccette d’acqua santa. Ci vediamo di fronte all’ascensore tra cinque minuti, okay? ».

Annuisce e si fionda fuori dalla stanza.  
Sospiro, certa al 99% che troveremo un bel comitato di benvenuto non appena arrivati al Dumort, e mi infilo gli stivali borbottando.  
Mi arrotolo la frusta attorno al polso destro e scendo di sotto.  
Simon è già lì, con una pesante spada infilata nella cintura e un pugnale nascosto nella manica.  
Mi porge una lama angelica e comincia a scendere le scale, sorridendo. Non vede l’ora di combattere.  
Sì, è ufficialmente uno Shadowhunter.  


***

Arriviamo all’hotel dopo mezz’ora di cammino.  
Si vede benissimo la differenza: qualche mese fa, quando venimmo a fare un sopralluogo, la facciata esterna dell’hotel era impeccabile, così come l’interno. Lily aveva fatto veramente un ottimo lavoro.  
Evidentemente, sotto il controllo di Stephen, i vampiri si sono di nuovo lasciati andare e hanno ritrasformato il Dumort nella topaia che era. 

Simon rabbrividisce: «Questo posto mi fa una strana impressione. Come se… non so… come se fosse sbagliato. ».  
«Hai ragione. Sento anch’io qualcosa di diverso dal solito. ».  
In preda a quella stramba sensazione, entriamo in punta di piedi nell’hotel, facendo attenzione a non far cigolare la porta. 

Non vediamo a un palmo dal nostro naso: tutte le finestre sono sbarrate con delle spesse assi di legno; vetri, specchi e qualsiasi cosa possa riflettere la luce sono coperti da un pesante drappo nero.  
Estraiamo le stregaluci e iniziamo a guardarci attorno, per individuare il punto migliore da cui fare irruzione domani.  
Non possiamo arrischiarci ad entrare dalle porte principali, né da quelle secondarie: specialmente se ci scoprono oggi, saranno sorvegliate h24.  
Domani dovremo aprire un Portale in un angolino nascosto e gettarci a capofitto nella battaglia, è l’unica soluzione.

Ehm… cos’avevo detto a proposito del comitato di benvenuto?  
In ogni caso, avevo avuto ragione.

Ci mettiamo schiena contro schiena, iniziando a ruotare lentamente in cerchio per osservare meglio i vampiri che ci circondano.  
Sono solo una ventina, ma saranno molto difficili da battere.  
Il fatto che siano svegli e vigili in pieno giorno vuol dire che sono i più forti, probabilmente delle guardie scelte da Stephen. 

«Simon, al mio tre, tu metti KO quei due brutti ceffi lì, mentre io mi occupo di queste belle ragazzine, okay? » sussurro.  
Annuisce e sfodera la spada.  
«Uno, due, TRE! » scatto velocemente in avanti e srotolo la frusta con un movimento fulmineo del polso, mentre con l’altra mano cerco di tenere a bada una vampira incazzatissima.  
Mi becco un morso sul palmo, ma almeno riesco a ferirla gravemente alla testa con l’elsa della lama angelica.  
La tizia cade a terra gemendo, facendo inciampare sul suo corpo i due brutti ceffi sopracitati.  
Simon li finisce con un veloce movimento della spada, sgozzandoli.

Ci guardiamo per un secondo e corriamo verso le scale, carichi di adrenalina e sicurissimi di vincere la battaglia.  
Meniamo fendenti a destra e a manca, senza preoccuparci di prendere la mira, tanto le armi sono benedette, moriranno comunque.  
Sento Simon gemere e mi volto verso di lui, preoccupata.  
Mi fa un cenno con la mano: «Sto bene. Solo un graffietto, tranquilla. » lo vedo sgranare gli occhi e guardare dietro di me: «ATTENTA! ».  
  
Mi volto velocemente e faccio appena in tempo ad abbassarmi.  
Sento il sibilo di una spada sulla mia testa, e schivo per un pelo uno schizzo di sangue.  
Per un terrificante attimo penso che sia di Simon, ma guardandolo meglio scopro che apparteneva a un vampiro, al quale il mio geniale fidanzato-non-ancora-Shadowhunter-ma-che-combatte-come-se-lo-fosse ha tagliato la testa.

Schiocco la frusta in aria, richiamando l’attenzione dei pochi superstiti: «Non mettetevi contro di noi! Avrete la peggio! Vi consiglio di restare nelle vostre stanze, domani, perché non avremo pietà! ».  
Colpito e affondato.  
Affranti e distrutti, voltano le spalle e salgono al piano di sopra. 

Mi volto verso Simon sorridendo: «Wow. Complimentoni. Non ti facevo così bravo! ».  
Ridacchia e mi dà un buffetto sulla guancia: «Lord Montgomery non vi delude mai! ».  
Gli tiro un pugno alla spalla, facendolo sussultare: «Sta’ zitto! Dai, torniamo all’Istituto. ». 

***

Saliamo le scale ed entriamo in camera mia, sospirando e, a tratti, gemendo per il dolore. Simon si sfila la cintura con le armi e la butta a terra, imprecando: «Ma quanto cavolo è pesante quest’affare? ».  
«Ah, caro mio, dovrai farci l’abitudine… vedrai quando, invece di una, porterai appese alla cintura tre o quattro spade angeliche! ».

«E pensare che dovevamo solo andare in avanscoperta per il raid di domani... Ci siamo quasi fatti ammazzare! ».  
«No, _ti sei_ quasi fatto ammazzare. È diverso. ».  
«Isabelle, tu sei nata Shadowhunter, le battaglie per te sono all’ordine del giorno. Io non ho nemmeno bevuto dalla Coppa Mortale e non posso ricevere rune, quindi per me è ancora più difficile combattere! ». 

«Dai, un po’ di pazienza, manca solo un mese alla cerimonia. Anzi, dato che mio padre è l’Inquisitore, potrei anche mettere una buona parola e far accelerare i tempi… ».  
«Diamine, sarebbe fantastico! Potresti farlo? ».  
«Lo farò di sicuro. Giuro su Raziel. ».  
  
«Lo sai che ti amo, vero? ».  
«E tu lo sai? Lo sai che anch’io ti amo? Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo? ».  
«Sì beh, sei stata molto brava a fingere per sei lunghi anni. ».  
«Dovrebbero consegnarmi l’Oscar. Non sai quanto è stato difficile. ». Inizia a tremarmi il labbro e mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi.

Simon si volta, imbarazzato: «Oh no. Non volevo dirlo, mi è scappato, scusami! ».  
«No no. Non fa niente, è solo che… Non m’interrompere Simon. Fammi parlare per piacere. Devo togliermi questo peso dal petto una volta per tutte. ».

Lui annuisce, si siede sul letto e mi fa segno di fare altrettanto. Rifiuto, preferisco rimanere in piedi.

«Non ho finto per tutto il tempo. C’è stato un periodo, anche abbastanza lungo, in cui ho lasciato perdere. Era così strano vederti girare per casa e rifilarmi al massimo un’occhiatina, condividere le stesse mura, ma non lo stesso cuore.  
Quando ricordavi e avevi gli attacchi di panico, ci mancava poco che non ne venisse uno anche a me.  
Avevo paura. Molta.  
Paura che tu ti ricordassi di noi due, e che poi io non avrei potuto darti tutto l’amore che meritavi.  
Perché ho _smesso di amarti_ , smesso di credere che, un giorno o l’altro, saremmo potuti stare finalmente insieme, senza che un brutto demone che si crede Enzo Miccio ci mettesse i bastoni tra le ruote. ».

Faccio una breve pausa, passandomi la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

«Poi, un giorno, mi hai chiesto di darti una mano con i compiti di latino.  
E ho notato che, mentre ti spiegavo per la quinta volta la terza declinazione, tu non smettevi di fissarmi con sguardo sognante.  
Solo allora ho ricominciato a nutrire qualche speranza.  
Mi sono odiata, e mi odio ancora, per questo mio comportamento. Immagina che non fosse successo nulla che mi facesse aprire gli occhi. Tu comunque avresti ricordato che eravamo fidanzati, ma io ormai non sarei più stata neanche lontanamente capace di amarti.  
Ma a volte il Fato è dalla nostra parte.  
E gli sarò eternamente grata per avermi fatto incontrare Simon Lewis, il mondano un po’ nerd, con gli occhiali che gli ingrandivano gli occhi di tre volte, facendoli sembrare ancora più adorabili. Il vampiro Diurno che aveva paura di mordere e bere sangue. L’Ascendente che, invece di seguire un corso privato che lo avrebbe portato a diventare uno Shadowhunter a tutti gli effetti in meno di un anno, ha preferito iscriversi all’Accademia e frequentare sei anni di corso, per ‘assaporare tutto e non perdersi nulla’.  
Certe volte sei proprio strano, e la maggior parte del tuo tempo lo passi a complicarti la vita -lasciamelo dire perché è vero-, ma non potresti essere altrimenti.  
E io ti amo, e non smetterò mai di ripetertelo. ».

«Wow, Iz, io… io non so cosa dire. Ah, trovato: sei una bravissima monologhista. Sul serio. Non avresti potuto spiegarmelo a parole più chiare. ».  
«Non… non sei arrabbiato vero? ».  
«Perché dovrei esserlo? Non ne ho alcun motivo. Ti sei resa conto di ciò che hai fatto? Ti sei aperta totalmente, e so che non lo fai spesso, nemmeno con Maryse e con Jace. Questo denota un grandissimo sentimento nei miei confronti, e ne sono onorato. Onorato di amare ed essere amato da Isabelle Sophie Lightwood. ». 

Si alza di scatto e mi stringe in un abbraccio, posandomi le labbra sulla fronte. Gli appoggio la testa sulla spalla, e lascio scorrere le lacrime.  
«Ssssh, no, non piangere, tranquilla. Calma, calma, ti sei liberata. Ti senti meglio adesso? Sì? Bene, perché ho assolutamente bisogno di un’infermiera. Ho l’impressione di avere una brutta ferita sul fianco sinistro. ».

Mi sciolgo dall’abbraccio in fretta e recupero il controllo: «Fa’ vedere. ».  
«Andiamo, vuoi solo vedermi senza maglietta. » poggia le mani sul bordo della t-shirt e se la sfila, gettandola in un punto imprecisato del pavimento, poi mi fissa dritta negli occhi con sguardo malizioso.

«Casanova… » sbuffo, ma appena abbasso lo sguardo mi blocco, impietrita. «Oh Raziel… ma che ti hanno fatto? ».  
Un grosso taglio orizzontale spicca sulla pelle diafana, rosso e sanguinante. Sembra anche abbastanza profondo, e secondo me qualunque sia la cosa che lo ha provocato, ha sfiorato un’arteria. Se solo il colpo fosse stato sferrato un po’ più verso destra, sarebbe stata la fine.  
La cosa strana, però, è che i bordi della ferita sembrano cauterizzati, quasi… bruciati.  
«Non senti dolore? ».  
«No, non molto. Ma dovrei sentirne, giusto? Il mio povero fianco è stato praticamente squartato! ».

Mmm… la cosa si fa interessante.  
M’inginocchio e avvicino il viso al taglio, inspirando profondamente. Credo di aver sentito un odore familiare.

«Isabelle, sei in una posizione, ehm … compromettente. ».  
«Zitto. Sta’ fermo. Forse ho capito. ».

Appoggio l’indice sul lembo superiore della ferita e lo sfrego leggermente, poi porto il dito al viso.  
«Acido nitrico, su lama di elettro. ».  
«Che? ».  
«La lama che ti ha colpito è di elettro intriso di acido nitrico. Questo spiega i bordi cauterizzati. ».  
«E come fai a sapere che la lama è di elettro? ».  
«Semplicissimo: l’elettro è una lega di oro e argento, giusto? E uno dei pochi metalli con cui l’acido nitrico non reagisce è proprio l’oro. ».  
«Perché non sento dolore? ».  
«Ah, questo non lo so. Non ne ho la minima idea. Forse sarà l’effetto dell’adrenalina. ».  
«Già, giusto. Oh cavolo. ».  
«Oh cavolo che cosa? ».  
«Ho già sperimentato un taglio del genere. O, perlomeno, simile a questo. A casa di Branwell. ».  
«Parla Simon. Raccontami tutto. Potrebbe avere a che fare con il malocchio. ».

«Sì, sì, dammi solo un attimo per riordinare le idee. Okay, allora… il prof mi aveva chiesto di prendergli un libro su una mensola. Vicino al volume c’era un piccolo pugnale intarsiato dal manico ricoperto in cuoio scuro, forse la lama era d’oro bianco. Per sbaglio l’ho sfiorata e mi sono tagliato. Era un piccolo graffietto, niente di che, ma i lembi della ferita erano bruciati.  
Nel giro di mezz’ora, forse anche di meno, era sparito. ».

«Bene, quindi anche questo svanirà tra qualche minuto. E senti questa: probabilmente è stata proprio la combinazione di oro e acido nitrico ad anestetizzarti perché non potessi accorgerti del veleno che stavi per assumere. In pratica gli artefici del piano hanno fatto in modo che tu toccassi il pugnale per poi procedere a farti il malocchio in tutta tranquillità, dato che non potevi sentire l’odore del veleno né, accidentalmente, buttare l’occhio sulla tazza e accorgerti che dentro non c’era solo thè. ».

«E allora possiamo scagionare del tutto Branwell! Non può essere una coincidenza il fatto che nel giro di pochi giorni venga nuovamente tagliato con oro intriso di acido nitrico. Isabelle, il colpevole è un vampiro. In qualche modo sarà venuto a sapere che il primo tentativo non ha funzionato e ha colto l’occasione per provarci di nuovo. ».

«Diamine, hai perfettamente ragione! Hai visto chi ti ha ferito? ».  
«Sì, ma non in faccia. Era alto, molto muscoloso, capelli viola e neri e un grosso orecchino a sinistra. Un dark, insomma. ».  
«Capito. Domani allora daremo disposizione di non ucciderlo durante il raid, ma catturarlo. Lo interrogheremo e gli caveremo tutte le informazioni possibili da quella sporca boccaccia. ». 

Stringo i pugni e serro i denti. E quando avremo finito con lui, lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani, non prima di aver visto la sua pelle bruciare al contatto con l’acqua santa.

«Mi tracci un iratze sul collo? ». Mi abbasso la spallina della canottiera e piego la testa di lato, spostandomi i capelli.  
«Tesoro, non posso. ».  
«Ma se a Idris hai tracciato quella runa per riparare il tubo! ».  
«Sì, ma quella era una delle rune di Clary. Chiunque può tracciarle. ».  
«Allora me la vedo da sola. Tieni ferma la chioma, per favore. ».  
Appena la runa fa effetto, sento un senso di benessere pervadermi il corpo. Tuttavia, ci sono ancora alcuni punti dolenti, e sicuramente dovrò tracciarne almeno altre due.

##  **_ATTENZIONE: Cambio repentino di rating da questo punto in poi. Si va dal giallo all'arancione/rosso._ **

«Simon… » con un movimento fulmineo mi sbottono i pantaloni e li calcio via insieme agli stivali, : «Sono ferita dappertutto, ma non riesco a capire precisamente dove. Mi serve il tuo aiuto… ».  
Mi avvicino sinuosamente a lui e lascio scorrere la mano sui suoi addominali - incredibile ma vero-, poi lo afferro per i fianchi e lo attiro a me, facendo combaciare i nostri corpi.

Deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo, fissandomi dritta negli occhi. Posso leggerci chiaramente il desiderio.  
Gli prendo le mani e le guido sul bordo della mia maglietta, serrandogli le dita attorno alla stoffa.  
Con un movimento fluido, Simon mi sfila la canottiera e si china a baciarmi il collo, proprio in un punto alquanto sensibile.  
Mi lascio sfuggire un gemito e intreccio le mani dietro la sua nuca, spettinandogli i riccioli.

Dal collo, i baci scendono fino alla spalla, spostandosi poi sulla clavicola e di nuovo su, sulla guancia, all’angolo della bocca, e finalmente sulle labbra.  
Sa di sangue e sale, con un leggero retrogusto fruttato, residuo della mela che ha diviso con me prima di andare al Dumort.  
Cogliendomi di sorpresa, mi stringe le mani sui fianchi e mi solleva da terra, poggiandomi sul letto.  
Inarco la schiena mentre riprende a baciarmi, la lingua che guizza veloce e sicura.  
Allungo le mani dietro di me, per rimanere in equilibrio. L’indice destro tocca qualcosa di freddo e sottile.

La mia frusta.

Sorrido, coinvolgendo anche Simon.  
«Come diceva un certo _emitutt_ su Twitter, _Il sorriso è un sogno che ce l’ha fatta_. Quindi, posso chiederti perché stai sorridendo? ».

Glielo dico? Nah, tanto tra poco lo scoprirà da solo. Meglio non rovinargli la sorpresa.

Riprendo a baciarlo, zittendolo, e, mentre con la mano sinistra armeggio con la sua cintura, la destra cerca disperatamente di afferrare il manico della frusta.  
La sinistra riesce nel suo intento, buttando i pantaloni di Simon da qualche parte a terra.

Allungo il braccio destro il più possibile, arrivando finalmente a stringere con due dita il metallo gelato.  
Tiro la frusta verso di me, lentamente, cercando di non tradirmi, e la arrotolo attorno al polso, pronta a schioccare.  
Ma, per farlo, mi serve più libertà … 

Con un movimento rapidissimo, mi giro sul fianco e inverto le posizioni, in modo da trovarmi sopra di lui.  
Il cambiamento lo lascia spiazzato e momentaneamente confuso, ma quando alza lo sguardo e si rende conto di cosa ho in mano, ci mette un secondo a fare due più due.

«Per Jonathan Shadowhunter… io l’avevo detto a Clary di non regalarti la trilogia 50 sfumature!!! ».  
«Shhh, taci. » srotolo lentamente la frusta, creando un’atmosfera di suspense.  
Simon ha il cuore a mille, gli occhi lucidi per il desiderio, le pupille dilatate. Sta già ansimando, e non ho ancora cominciato … 

Gli lancio una lunga occhiata maliziosa, insinuante, poi, di colpo, con un veloce movimento del polso faccio schioccare la frusta, che va ad abbattersi proprio dove poco fa c’era quella brutta ferita.

Simon geme e chiude gli occhi, ma so che non ha sentito dolore. L’elettro fa male solo ai demoni.  
Quindi, il suo gemito era totalmente di piacere.

Appagata dal risultato, decido di dare una svolta alla situazione.  
Stavolta il ruolo di Lord Montgomery è mio.

Tendo la frusta, allungandola al massimo, e la uso per legargli le mani alla testiera del letto, bloccandole con un solido nodo. Si morde il labbro, evidentemente in preda ad una crisi di ormoni.  
Lancio un’occhiata verso il basso.  
Bingo. 

Ma non è ancora abbastanza …

Inarco la schiena e mi avvicino al suo viso, baciandogli la guancia, e sposto la bocca di lato, cominciando a martoriargli il labbro.  
Intanto, con la mano, cerco nel cassetto del comodino una striscia di pelle nera, proveniente da un vecchio vestito e che spesso uso come cintura.

Stringo le dita attorno al tessuto, lo estraggo dal cassetto e lo bendo, facendo attenzione a coprirgli bene gli occhi, in modo che non possa vedere nulla.  
Ho letto da qualche parte che bendare il proprio partner serve ad amplificare le sue sensazioni.  
Non vedendo cosa sto facendo, cercherà di capirlo concentrandosi su quello che sente; di conseguenza, proverà più piacere. 

Sul viso mi spunta un sorriso malizioso.  
Devo farlo soffrire finché non mi pregherà di smetterla ed arrivare al sodo.

Mi siedo a cavalcioni su di lui, stringendogli i fianchi tra le gambe, e, partendo dal collo, lascio scorrere un’unghia affilata sulla pelle, lasciandogli un leggero graffio rosso.  
Tocco con l’indice il bordo dei suoi boxer e lo sento trattenere il fiato.

Eh no tesoro, non ho ancora finito!

Spingo lentamente i fianchi in avanti, avvertendo chiaramente la sua eccitazione.  
Assume un’espressione sofferente; le mani stringono la frusta, cercando di liberarsi.

Raziel, quanto sto godendo a farlo soffrire!

Mi stendo su di lui, facendo aderire il mio petto al suo, e depongo dei brevi e leggeri baci sulle sue labbra, mentre con la mano gli friziono l’interno coscia, zona che so essere molto sensibile.  
«Isabelle… » ah! Sta supplicando! «Ti prego, sto impazzendo… mi vuoi mandare in manicomio… ».  
«Taci. ». 

Mi slaccio il reggiseno, lo lancio dietro di me e torno a distendermi sul suo corpo, cominciando a torturargli il lobo dell’orecchio; le mie mani, invece, sono scivolate sulla sua schiena, e seguono con delle carezze il profilo dei muscoli.  
Sul serio, potrebbero fare invidia a quelli di Jace.

«Isabelle, ti scongiuro, sto diventando matto, basta… ».  
Aww, mi sta pregando di fermarmi.  
Okay, è abbastanza. 

Sciolgo tutti i nodi, liberandogli le mani e togliendogli la benda dagli occhi.  
Non esito a far fuori i pochi centimetri di stoffa che ci separano, e a baciarlo di nuovo come se non ci fosse un domani.

Facciamo l’amore appassionatamente, focosamente, dimenticandoci di ciò che ci aspetterà domani, lasciandoci tutto alle spalle: Stan, la storia del malocchio, la "questione Lorianne"… tutto.  
Ci fermiamo con il fiatone, sudati, nonostante l’aria fresca che entra dalla finestra spalancata.

Appoggio la testa sulla spalla di Simon e chiudo gli occhi, cadendo in un sonno profondo, cullata dal frinire dei grilli e dalla sua mano che mi accarezza la guancia.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sono commossa. Aggiornamento flash ragazzi, siete contenti? E finalmente avete letto la Sizzy sadomaso!

Capita la scelta del titolo? Non so se i cosiddetti "cinque minuti" siano un' espressione dialettale delle mie parti o sia usata in tutta Italia, in ogni caso quando si dice che a qualcuno "vengono i cinque minuti" si intende specificare che quel qualcuno è pervaso da un intenso e passionale desiderio carnale, da soddisfare subito. In sostanza, quando ti vengono i cinque minuti, devi sfogarti subito facendo sesso. E questo è il caso di Isabelle.

Piaciuto il capitolo? Sì, lo so, la battaglia fa schifo e sicuramente vi aspettavate una scena alla 50 sfumature, ma io odio leggere quelle cose, figuriamoci poi scriverle!

Vabbè, non dico altro, a parte, come al solito, VOTATE e RECENSITE!

Bye bye!


	11. Imprevedibilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comparsa di Raziel getta oscure ombre su Clary, che si perde nei suoi pensieri e fa preoccupare Jace.  
> Lorianne e Simon saranno i protagonisti di una rischiosa ma gratificante procedura.

##  POV Clary                                                    2 Agosto 2014, ore 10.30

Dalla stanza accanto provengono strani rumori. Come… schiocchi di frusta.  
 Jace mi lancia un’occhiatina e alza le sopracciglia, mentre un sorriso si fa largo sulle sue labbra.  
 Sulle prime non capisco, ma non appena sento Simon gemere scoppio in una risata: «Si stanno divertendo quei due! ».  
 «Non potremmo divertirci un po’ anche noi? » sento le mani di Jace sui miei fianchi e il suo respiro caldo a pochi centimetri dalla mia guancia.  
 «Amore, c’è Lorianne in camera con noi… e poi tra dieci minuti dovrebbe svegliarsi per la poppata. Aspetta un po’, okay? » chiudo gli occhi e attendo la sua risposta, sapendo già che mi coglierà di sorpresa buttandomi sul letto.

Sospira e si allontana: «Da oggi in poi sarà così, Clary? Ti dedicherai anima e corpo a Lorianne e non t’importerà più di me? » si siede sul letto con aria affranta e si passa una mano tra i ricci, spettinandoli.  
 Mi volto subito verso di lui e controbatto: «Non dire più una cosa simile! Non permetterti nemmeno di pensarla! Sì, è vero, magari in questi primi tempi considererò di più nostra figlia che te, ma solo perché è ancora piccola e ha bisogno di costanti attenzioni! Non credere che il mio amore per te sia scemato, Jace. Anzi, è ancora più forte. ».  
 Si alza di scatto e mi fissa supplichevole: «Scusami, io non… non volevo dire questo. Nella mia mente suonava molto meno minaccioso. Però… oddio Clary, non so come spiegartelo… mi sembra che tu abbia occhi solo per lei, non hai nemmeno ringraziato tua madre per averci regalato culla e corredo! Te ne stavi lì, stesa sul letto, a contemplare Lorianne come u-un… un panda innamorato! ».  
 Mi trattengo a stento dal rifilargli un ceffone. Stringo le mani a pugno e urlo: «Vuoi sapere la verità? Non la stavo contemplando, la stavo studiando! Cercavo di capire come potremmo renderla normale, una Shadowhunter normale! Hai detto di aver sentito la conversazione tra me e Raziel, giusto? Beh, mi sa che ti sei perso la parte in cui minacciava di portarsela via con la forza, se non avessimo trovato una soluzione! ».

Ricaccio indietro le lacrime, fissando Jace infuriata.  
 Abbassa lo sguardo e mormora: «Sì, hai ragione, mi sono perso quella parte. Ma comunque hai torto, avresti dovuto raccontarmi tutto. Non puoi opporti a un Angelo da sola, e hai promesso che affronteremo la situazione insieme. ».  
 «Jace, ho paura. Non voglio perdere Lorianne, e sicuramente non voglio perdere te a causa del mio orribile comportamento. Ti chiedo umilmente scusa.  Sei liberissimo di andartene sbattendo la porta e lasciandomi a me stessa. » sussurro imbarazzata.  
 Rialza la testa e mi corre incontro, stringendomi in un forte abbraccio, lasciando che il suo gesto sostituisca le parole.  
 «Ssh, piccola, non fare così. Sai benissimo che non ti lascerei mai da sola, soprattutto in un momento come questo. Tranquilla tesoro, Raziel e compagnia cantante rimarranno a bocca asciutta, te lo prometto. Troveremo un modo, lo sai amore. Riusciamo sempre a tirarci fuori da ogni situazione, e possiamo contare sull’aiuto di Tessa, Jem e Magnus. Chi meglio di loro? » mi dà un bacio sulla fronte e appoggia il mento alla mia testa, sospirando.  
 Alzo timidamente il viso verso di lui e mi asciugo le lacrime con il dorso della mano, abbozzando un sorriso: «Sai, ieri pensavo che potremmo usare il sangue in eccesso di Lorianne per restituire tutti i ricordi a Simon. Sempre che sia possibile, ovvio. ».  
 «Mmh, hai ragione. Dopotutto gli sono stati rubati da un demone, no? Quindi il sangue d’Angelo dovrebbe restituirglieli tutti. » .

Faccio per rispondere, ma intravedo con la coda dell’occhio Lorianne che incomincia ad agitarsi.  
 In base alla mia esperienza di mamma da un giorno significa che ha fame, e se non soddisferò subito i suoi desideri tutta Manhattan ascolterà la reincarnazione di Maria Callas.  
 Jace se ne accorge e mi libera dall’abbraccio, dirigendosi verso la porta: «Torno tra un po’, avviso il trio dell’Ave Maria della tua idea. Non voglio certo perdermi lo spettacolo di te in topless! » sorride maliziosamente ed esce richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. 

Scuoto la testa e prendo Lorianne in braccio, cullandola lentamente per calmarla un po’.  
 «Un secondo, bella, un secondo solo… » mi lascio cadere sulla poltrona ai piedi del letto, mi sfilo velocemente la maglia e la attacco al seno, stringendo i denti quando comincia a ciucciare.  
 «Ehi, mi stai facendo male! Piano, Lorianne! Nessuno te lo ruba il latte! ».  
 «Rettifico. Qualcuno potrebbe, e quel qualcuno sono io. ». Jace rientra in camera sorridendo: «Il trio ha confermato la mia teoria, il sangue d’Angelo può restituire tutti i ricordi a Simon, ma la procedura è rischiosa. Magnus ha detto inoltre che sarebbe meglio fare subito l’operazione, in modo che il sangue di Lorianne venga quanto meno possibile in contatto con sostanze nocive che possono alterarlo. ».  
 «Ma è grandioso! Hai avvertito Simon? ».

Gli scappa una risatina, ma la nasconde subito dietro la mano: «Simon è… momentaneamente non disponibile… non hai idea di cosa stanno combinando lui e Isabelle nella stanza accanto! » inizia a ridere sguaiatamente, così tanto che gli salgono le lacrime agli occhi.  
 «Contegno Jace! Prima o poi Iz doveva prendere l’iniziativa, ha letto 50 Sfumature e sicuramente avrà voluto provare certe cose! ».  
 «Perché non li fai leggere anche a me, quei libri? Così vedrai quali belle iniziative prenderò io… » si avvicina lentamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore in una maniera dannatamente sexy.  
 Sento il sangue affluirmi alle guance e divento rossa come un peperone: «Bah… ehm… i libri sono in camera mia, a casa. Li sta leggendo mamma. Le dirò di prestarteli non appena li finirà. » balbetto e abbasso lo sguardo su Lorianne, che ha placato la sua sete e si è addormentata di nuovo.

Jace raggiunge la poltrona e prende in braccio Lori con molta delicatezza, quasi fosse una bambola di porcellana.  
 «Ehi, non devi stare così attento, non si rompe mica! » mi rimetto la maglia ridacchiando e mi alzo, avvicinandomi a lui e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
 Lo sento sospirare: «Ho tanto da imparare, Clary. Valentine non mi ha mai preso in braccio, mai. Nemmeno una volta. ». 

 Oddio… solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto siano stati difficili per lui gli ultimi giorni.  
 La scoperta di star per diventare padre, la rivelazione che Stan Ward è in realtà Stephen, la nascita di Lorianne e adesso questo… so che è forte, ma ognuno ha un proprio punto di rottura, e temo che sia pericolosamente vicino a un crollo emotivo.  
 «Beh, impari in fretta amore! Su Jace, non farti i complessi mentali e smettila di pensare alla tua infanzia, ti faresti del male da solo. » gli do un bacio sulla guancia e mi allontano, aprendo la porta: «Dai, facciamo quello che dobbiamo fare e togliamoci il pensiero una volta per tutte. ».  
 Annuisce e mi segue giù per le scale fino al salotto, dove ci attendono Tessa, Jem e Magnus.

Lo Stregone -come al solito abbigliato in una maniera molto appariscente- scatta subito in piedi, facendo tintinnare le catenine attaccate alle tasche dei jeans strappati: «Congratulazioni neogenitori! » abbraccia e bacia entrambi sulle guance, poi dà un buffetto al naso di Lorianne con l’indice inanellato.  
 Tessa e Jem ci salutano agitando la mano; lui non smette di fissarla come se fosse una Sacher torte formato gigante pronta per essere mangiata.  
 Soffoco una risata: chissà cosa starà pensando! Per la serie "Non siamo a casa nostra e non possiamo fare cose indicibili". 

Magnus assume un’espressione seria: «Ragazzi, non ho nulla in contrario alla vostra idea, ma, come prima dicevo a Jace, la procedura è incredibilmente rischiosa e laboriosa. Inizialmente dobbiamo scoprire di quale gruppo è il sangue di Lorianne, oppure non sarà compatibile con quello di Simon, e c’è anche il fattore RH da considerare.  
 Fin qui si può fare tutto con alcuni calcoli matematici -basta applicare le leggi della probabilità- e qualche semplice incantesimo, ma la situazione si complicherà non appena avremo prelevato il sangue.  
 Sappiate che ne servirà tantissimo: la maledizione di Simon è fortissima, e, sebbene sia già scemata, è ancora molto difficile da rimuovere.  
 Ho chiamato Alec e gli ho intimato di venire qui, nel caso ci fosse la necessità di una trasfusione; lui e Isabelle sono gli unici Shadowhunters "normali" disponibili, al momento.  
 Dovremo addormentare Simon -sarà già stanco per conto suo, quindi ci facilita le cose- e ibernare i suoi anticorpi e le piastrine, per impedire un rigetto e/o una coagulazione del sangue.  
 E poi non ci resterà altro che pregare perché vada tutto bene. ».

Mi scappa una risatina nervosa: «Sei il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn nonché mio futuro cognato, no? Non posso dubitare di te. ».  
 Magnus s’inchina con tanto di svolazzi: «Farò del mio meglio, Miss, non si preoccupi! ».  
 «Sono seria, Magnus. ».  
Si ricompone e mi mette le mani sulle spalle, fissandomi dritta negli occhi: «Cercavo di sdrammatizzare, non vedi com’è pesante l’atmosfera? Andiamo Clarissa, stai calma, okay? ».  
 Annuisco e sento le lacrime che minacciano di uscire: «Okay. Allora n-noi andiamo. Chiamo Simon e gli dico di scendere. Per qualsiasi evenienza  saremo in camera nostra, al piano di sopra. ».

Jace lascia a malincuore Lorianne sul divano e mi segue su per le scale: «Sai, pensavo… ».  
 «Cosa? ».  
 «Mentre Magnus fa… quello che deve fare, che ne dici di iniziare a organizzare il matrimonio? Così non ci mettiamo a pensare a quello che sta accadendo al piano di sotto. «.  
 «Mmh, va bene. Ma prima… » mi giro verso di lui e sogghigno.  
 «Ma prima cosa? ».  
Ridacchio: «Lo vedrai! ».

 

##  POV Isabelle

«ISABELLE SOPHIE LIGHTWOOD COSA DIAMINE HAI COMBINATO? ».

La voce di Clary mi perfora i timpani, costringendomi ad affondare la faccia nel cuscino.  
 Simon si sveglia di soprassalto e scatta a sedere: «Ma che…? ».

Sento i passi della rossa echeggiare nella stanza mentre si avvicina al letto: «Isabelle. Sophie. Lightwood. Hai fatto sesso BDSM con il mio migliore amico, ma non è questo il problema. Siete grandi, grossi e vaccinati, e potete fare ciò che volete.  
 Ma almeno degnatevi di chiudere le finestre, la prossima volta.  
 L’ifrit che abita nella palazzina di fronte ha visto tutto lo spettacolo, e tua madre è incazzata come una belva.  
 Ha minacciato di metterti una cintura di castità. Fossi in te starei più attenta. ».

Mi rialzo e faccio per controbattere, ma noto che sia Simon sia Clary stanno ridendo sotto i baffi: «E no ragazzi, non si fa così! Mi stava per venire un infarto! Okay, posso accettare l’ifrit guardone, ma mamma infuriata no! ».  
 Clary scoppia a ridere e si siede ai piedi del letto. Assume un’aria pericolosamente seria e incrocia lo sguardo di Simon: «Abbiamo trovato un modo per rimuovere il sangue in eccesso di Lori, e la questione riguarda anche te. Ti verrà trasfuso il suo sangue, che si spera sia abbastanza potente per farti tornare tutti i ricordi. ».  
 Un grosso sorriso si fa largo sul suo -e sul mio- volto: «Wow… è…è fantastico! ».  
 «Sì, è fantastico, ma anche molto rischioso. Magnus, Tessa e Jem ti aspettano al piano di sotto, in salotto. ».  
 «Non importa, sono pronto a tutto. Arrivo, datemi solo un minuto. ».  
 Clary annuisce ed esce dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Sospiro e gli metto una mano sul fianco: «Sei sicuro? Davvero sicuro? Rispondimi sinceramente, amore. ».  
Si gira verso di me e mi prende il viso tra le mani. Ha gli occhi lucidi: «Mi hai chiamato amore… dimmi che non è un sogno, ti prego! ».  
 «Non è un sogno, no. E ti assicuro che non ho dovuto tirare fuori a forza quella parola, mi è venuta naturale. Ma hai evitato la mia domanda. ».  
 «Non lo so. » mormora: «Ma ormai, Iz, cos’ho da perdere? Tentar non nuoce, e tanto vale provarci. Se proprio andasse male, l’ipotesi peggiore sarebbe rimanere nella stessa situazione di ora, no? ».  
 «Okay, allora scendi. Ti raggiungo tra un po’, il tempo di vestirmi. ».  
 Si infila velocemente i pantaloni e la maglietta e si fionda al piano di sotto.

Il cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata.  
 Ho paura.  
 Certo, mi fido di Magnus e di Tessa, ma anche i migliori possono sbagliare.  
 Non ho il coraggio di scendere in salotto, ma se resto qui sarà ancora peggio, perché comincerò a rimuginare e a farmi i complessi mentali.  
 Tiro un profondo respiro e mi alzo dal letto, cercando qualcosa di fresco e comodo nel cassetto. Trovo un vestitino di cotone nero a giromanica, credo sia quello che mi ha regalato papà l’anno scorso.

Papà… chissà se ha superato il divorzio. A Idris l’ho spiato per conto di mamma, e mi è sembrato perfettamente normale. Ha una relazione con il Console Penhallow, ma dubito che la loro sia una storia d’amore. Secondo me è semplicemente scopamicizia, come tra mamma e Stan.

Oh cazzo. Mamma. Non sa chi è realmente Stan.

Ma come abbiamo fatto a dimenticarci di avvertirla? Si, è vero, in questi giorni sono successi un sacco di casini, ma rivelarle la vera identità di Stan dovrebbe essere una priorità!  
 Non è nemmeno all’Istituto adesso, dovrebbe essere a Chinatown, nella sede del branco dei mannari, dove è rimasta per gli ultimi tre giorni. Sinceramente, non so nemmeno cosa stia facendo lì. È tornata solo per vedere Lorianne e congratularsi con Jace e Clary.  
 Ora che ci ripenso, sembrava strana. Forse è solo un po’ stanca. 

In ogni caso, ora non posso permettermi di perdere tempo per spiegarle tutto. Devo restare al fianco di Simon e assicurarmi che vada tutto per il meglio.

Mi allaccio velocemente i sandali e scendo in salotto, che ad un primo impatto sembra essersi trasformato in un covo di mafiosi.  
 Magnus, Tessa e Jem confabulano gesticolando animatamente, mentre Simon li osserva da un angolino con un’espressione confusa e impaurita.

Mi schiarisco la voce: «Ehm ehm, interrompo una conversazione importante?».  
 Lo Stregone si volta verso di me con un sorriso tirato stampato sul volto: «No, tranquilla, stavamo solo decidendo dove effettuare la trasfusione. Ci servirebbe un luogo ampio, con molta luce e soprattutto sterile, ma a quello ci penseremo noi .».  
 Rifletto: «La serra? È grande, spaziosa e ariosa, la luce irrompe dalle vetrate e ci sono anche alcune piante antisettiche e medicinali, nel caso dovessero servire.».  
 Magnus batte le mani: «Perfetto! Su allora, che aspettiamo a salire? March!».

Lascio che il trio vada avanti e interpongo una distanza di un paio di metri da loro, per poter parlare con Simon senza che ci sentano.  
«Te lo chiedo nuovamente: sei sicuro?» gli poggio una mano sul fianco e lo fisso dritto negli occhi.  
«Sì, sì, lo sono. Tranquilla Isabelle, andrà tutto bene. Vero Lorianne?» sorride e accarezza la fronte della piccola con l’indice, che appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e sbadiglia.  
 «Sai come mi sono sentito in questi sei anni? Vuoto. Piatto. Come se ciò che ricordavo fosse falso e che la verità si trovasse solo nei miei pensieri bloccati dalla maledizione.  
 Era come se vedessi una stupenda conchiglia sulla battigia e mi avvicinassi per prenderla, ma un’onda la portasse via. Come se il vento cancellasse una scritta sulla sabbia.  
 Ogni dannatissima volta che provavo a ricordare qualcosa, a concentrare tutte le particelle della mia mente su un unico obiettivo, sentivo il ricordo che mi scivolava tra le mani come acqua.  
 Non ce la faccio più a stare così, e nonostante sembri che la stretta si sia allentata, in realtà è anche peggio.».

Mi fermo di scatto e lo guardo addolorata: «Oh, Simon… hai affrontato tutto ciò da solo senza mai aprir bocca… vorrei avere la tua forza d’animo.».  
 «Tu la chiami “forza d’animo”, io preferisco “istinto di sopravvivenza”. In questi anni non ho _vissuto,_ ma _sopravvissuto._ È ora di ricominciare a vivere.».

Mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi per la determinazione con cui ha pronunciato quelle parole. Solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto sia deciso a sottoporsi alla trasfusione.

Alzo la testa e fisso i battenti della porta della serra che, grazie a un incantesimo di Magnus, si stanno aprendo lentamente.  
 Varchiamo la soglia e veniamo inondati da una miriade di profumi diversi, misti all’odore della terra bagnata e dei fertilizzanti biologici utilizzati da mamma e, tempo fa, da Hodge.

Istintivamente porto lo sguardo verso l’alto, in cerca di Hugo, per poi abbassarlo velocemente. Non entro nella serra da poco dopo la morte di Hodge. Questa stanza è intrisa di troppi ricordi.

Mi asciugo una lacrima cercando di non farmi notare da nessuno, abbassando la testa. Simon mi mette una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena e sospira: «Almeno tu ricordi qualcosa, Iz. Sono convinto di aver conosciuto questo Hodge, il nome non mi è nuovo, ma non ricordo null’altro.».  
 «La storia è lunga, te la racconterò dopo.». Sempre che ci sia un dopo… okay, sono troppo melodrammatica e pessimista.

Mi lascio abbracciare da Simon e fisso lo sguardo sui due Stregoni, che hanno cominciato a camminare in circolo, spargendo strane polverine e declamando incantesimi in lingue impronunciabili.  
 All’improvviso sento come una stretta ai polmoni che mi toglie il fiato. Mi piego in avanti, seguita a ruota da Simon, cercando di tirare qualche boccata d’aria.  
 La bruttissima sensazione svanisce dopo qualche attimo. Boccheggiando rivolgo un’occhiata assassina a Magnus: «Volevi farci morire asfissiati?».  
 «No! È solo un incantesimo per rendere la stanza asettica, tranquilli.».

Tessa si avvicina a noi e prende Lorianne dalle braccia di Simon, poi mi guarda con apprensione: «Forse è meglio che tu esca, Isabelle, o perlomeno che rimanga abbastanza lontana. Non sarà un bello spettacolo.».  
 Simon mi rivolge lo stesso sguardo, ma riconosco la supplica dietro i suoi occhi: vuole che resti con lui.  
 «Ho visto di peggio, credimi. Voglio restare. E terrò tutto sott’occhio.».  
 «Come vuoi.» sospira e mette una mano sull’avambraccio di Simon: «Sei ancora in tempo per rinunciare. È la tua ultima chance. Sì o no?».  
 Un deciso «Sì» esce dalle labbra del mio fidanzato, che trae un profondo respiro e segue la Stregona fin sotto la finestra più grande, dove lo attendono due poltrone, un divano e un tavolo in acciaio, terribilmente simile a quelli che si trovano nelle sale operatorie.

«Il mobilio vi è stato offerto da Armobil&Rossetto, una delle migliori ditte italo-americane nel settore. Il tavolo, invece, l’ho… preso in prestito, diciamo, dal Beth Israel.».  
 «Magnus, fai il serio, per favore.».

Prendo posto sul divano, di fianco a Jem, che mi sussurra: «Finiscila di preoccuparti, respira e tranquillizzati, okay?».  
 Seguo il suo consiglio; il cuore ha già rallentato i battiti.

Simon siede su una delle due poltrone, mentre l’altra viene occupata da Tessa, con in braccio Lorianne, sveglia e vigile. Mi si forma un nodo in gola al pensiero degli orribili trattamenti che subirà quella bambina, ma è proprio vero che a volte il fine giustifica i mezzi.

Vedo Magnus deglutire e avvicinarsi tremante a colei che teoricamente è sua nipote. Non l’ho mai visto così insicuro e poco deciso.  
 Sento la sua voce, ridotta a un sussurro, mormorare un incantesimo in una lingua a me sconosciuta, molto musicale e armoniosa. Assomiglia vagamente all’italiano o al francese, ma dubito sia una delle due. Forse è latino volgare o lingua d’Oïl.

Lori lascia cadere la testa di lato e si affloscia a peso morto sulle ginocchia di Tessa. Reprimo un brivido: sembra morta, l’unico segno che in realtà è viva e vegeta è il suo minuscolo petto che si alza e si abbassa a un ritmo costante e regolare.  
 Simon subisce la stessa sorte. Mi ritrovo a pensare a quanto assomigli, in questa macabra posa, al protagonista di uno dei libri che mi ha prestato Clary. Rhydian, si chiamava. Era un delfino ottocentesco malato di anemia, e spesso si accasciava sulle poltrone proprio nell’ identica posizione in cui è Simon ora.

Magnus prende delicatamente il polso di Lorianne con due dita, mentre con l’altra mano fa scorrere leggermente un piccolo bisturi sulla pelle. Sussulto e distolgo lo sguardo, puntandolo fuori dalla finestra.  
 Ai margini del mio campo visivo intravedo una nebbiolina viola che si leva dal taglio, e odo lo Stregone sussurrare: «B positivo.».  
 Con un cenno richiude la ferita e pratica la stessa operazione su Simon, e stavolta il responso è: «AB positivo.». Tiro un sospiro di sollievo: non c’è alcun rischio che il sangue trasfuso si coaguli. 

M’irrigidisco e sento Jem fare altrettanto. Seguo gli spostamenti di Magnus e Tessa con uno sguardo impaurito e indagatore.  
 Osservo lo Stregone prendere in mano un ago dal diametro di almeno mezzo centimetro, con la punta affilatissima, e infilarlo il più gentilmente possibile nel braccio di Lorianne, stringendo gli occhi. Sta soffrendo anche lui, e non posso biasimarlo.  
 Tessa attacca all’ago un tubicino di plastica terminante in una di quelle orrende sacche per  raccogliere il sangue, che in breve tempo è già piena fino a metà. 

Entrambi guardano affascinati il fluido. «Guarda le sfumature dorate, Tessa. Sono sicuramente di derivazione angelica.».  
 «Già, sono meravigliose. Scommetto che i suoi globuli rossi sono più piccoli, come nella microcitemia. Gli Angeli hanno bisogno di meno ossigeno rispetto agli umani.».

Un pensiero mi balena in mente: «Aspettate!» mi alzo di scatto e mi passo le mani tra i capelli, nervosa.  
 «Ammettiamo che la trasfusione vada a buon fine e che la maledizione di Simon venga definitivamente spezzata. Il sangue d’Angelo lo renderà uno Shadowhunter?».  
 Con mia grande sorpresa, gli Stregoni rimangono senza parole. È Jem a rispondere: «No, Isabelle. Il processo per diventare uno Shadowhunter è uno e uno solo: bere dalla Coppa Mortale. È infatti necessario che il sangue venga a contatto con la Coppa e passi attraverso le vie orofaringee, oppure non avrà effetto.».  
 «Okay, grazie per la spiegazione. Procedete.».

Mi risiedo e poggio la testa sui palmi. Speravo di prendere due piccioni con una fava e risparmiarmi la cerimonia alla Guardia presidiata da mio padre, ma evidentemente è già tanto che la trasfusione riesca senza complicazioni.

Sento uno scatto e un suono molto simile a una zip che viene chiusa, e mi accorgo che Tessa ha sigillato la sacca con il sangue di Lorianne. La poggia sul tavolo -che, ora che lo osservo meglio, ospita diversi oggetti dall’aria minacciosa e dolorosa- e si dirige verso di me: «Di quale gruppo sanguigno sei, Isabelle?».  
 «A negativo. Perché?».  
 Serra le labbra e giunge le mani: «Lorianne ha bisogno di un po’ di sangue. Lo sta già rigenerando molto velocemente per conto suo, ma non sarebbe male se le dessimo un aiuto. Potresti chiamare Jace e Clary, per favore? Sicuramente il loro sangue sarà compatibile con quello di Lori.». 

Balzo in piedi: «Corro! Sarò di ritorno il più presto possibile.».

Sfreccio verso la porta e, oltrepassandola, provo nuovamente la sensazione che l’aria mi sia stata aspirata dai polmoni. Percorro tre rampe di scale in un attimo e mi fiondo giù in soggiorno, sperando di trovarvi Jace e Clary.

Una testa bionda spunta dallo schienale di una poltrona.  
 Mi avvicino: «Jace…».

Stephen Herondale, a zanne scoperte, mi rivolge un sorriso diabolico: «Salve, signorina.».

____________________________________________________________________________

ZAN ZAAAAN!!! Che vorrà mai Stephen? Perché rompe le scatole? Booooh! A queste domande troverete la risposta nei prossimi capitoli, che spero di riuscire ad aggiornare più velocemente. In realtà, credo che aggiornerò due capitoli la prossima settimana, ma non voglio fare promesse che potrei non riuscire a mantenere.

Scusate il ritardo, ma questo è stato un altro capitolo molto difficile da scrivere. Vi è piaciuto però, vero?

Non dico altro, a parte VOTATE e RECENSITE!

Bye!


	12. Un ospite inaspettato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre nella serra gli animi dei presenti sono tesi e agitati, due piani più sotto Jace e Clary cercano eccitati del mobilio per arredare la casa nella quale andranno a vivere dopo il matrimonio.  
> Contemporaneamente, nel salotto, Isabelle ha un alterco con Stephen.

##  POV Jace 2 Agosto 2014, ore 11.10

  
Sbuffo impaziente e scocco un’occhiata assassina al PC che Clary ha in grembo, chiedendomi perché diavolo la pagina Internet sta impiegando così tanto tempo a caricarsi, nonostante ci sia un ottimo segnale.  
Il cerchio non smette di girare, e io non smetto di guardarlo come se volessi ucciderlo.  
  
Clary incrocia il mio sguardo e ride: «Andiamo, un po’ di pazienza!». Si sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio ed esulta: «Oh, finalmente!».  
Mi avvicino a lei facendo cigolare le doghe del letto e poggio il mento sulla sua spalla: «Quale sito stiamo visitando?».  
«Sinceramente non lo so, ho aperto un link a caso.» scorre la pagina verso l’alto per leggere l’URL e inclina leggermente il monitor. «Mmh, non mi piace molto, sai? Sembra un po’ datato.».  
In effetti l’ultima foto postata risale al 2009. «Non ho ancora capito cosa stiamo cercando. Se ci serve del mobilio per arredare il nostro nido d’amore possiamo tranquillamente visitare uno showroom!».  
  
Alza gli occhi al cielo e mi dà uno schiaffetto sul braccio: «Sì, e chi spiega ai venditori che dovranno portare i mobili in una terra che sulle mappe non esiste? Se li ordiniamo su Internet possiamo farli recapitare dal corriere a casa di Luke e spedirli in seguito a Idris con un Portale o con una runa creata per l’occasione.».  
Annuisco, ha ragione: «Ho mandato un messaggio di fuoco a Robert, speriamo ci dia il permesso di comprare una delle nuove ville ad Alicante.».  
«E perché non dovrebbe darcelo?» si gira verso di me e assume un’espressione confusa.  
«Beh, perché quelle case dovrebbero essere riservate ai membri del Conclave, ma nessuno ha ancora fatto domanda, quindi al 99% una delle tante sarà nostra. Ma Robert è imprevedibile, specialmente da quando lui e Maryse hanno divorziato.».  
  
Sospiriamo all’unisono e ci mettiamo alla ricerca di siti dove acquistare mobilio ed elettrodomestici vari.  
Dopo secoli, un paio di anni fa gli abitanti di Idris hanno finalmente accordato alla distribuzione di energia elettrica, e a questo punto le ghiacciaie funzionanti con la stregaluce sono diventate pezzi d’epoca.  
  
Passiamo in rassegna la bellezza di sei siti prima di trovare ciò che cercavamo: il perfetto connubio tra classico e moderno, minimale e particolareggiato, semplice e complesso.  
Il salotto dei miei sogni, con tanto di pianoforte Stenway & Sons, compare sul display. Un’imponente libreria in frassino color avorio corre lungo tutto il perimetro della stanza, intervallata da una cristalliera illuminata dall’interno e da uno spazio vuoto per la TV. Il divano è angolare, posto di fronte al camino in muratura. La luce proviene da uno splendido lampadario in vetro di Murano a otto bracci a forma di calle.  
  
Restiamo senza parole, stupiti.  
Clary ritrova la capacità di parlare solo dopo due minuti: «Che meraviglia! Chissà quanto costerà!».  
Scorre in basso e legge il prezzo: «Solo 2100 dollari? Sarà una truffa? Come minimo il lampadario costa la metà!».  
«No, guarda. È un’offerta speciale per i 20 anni della ditta, scontano tutti gli arredi di questa linea del 35%, compresi lampadari, elettrodomestici e soprammobili.».  
«Beh, allora vediamo cos’altro hanno da offrirci!».  
  
Apre la gallery delle camere da letto matrimoniali e ingrandisce le foto. Ce ne colpisce una in particolare: pareti ecru, un massiccio armadio di noce dello stesso colore con un decoro floreale in stile liberty ripreso sulla testiera del letto, in ottone verniciato. I comodini assomigliano a piccoli pouf: non hanno cassetti e sono ricoperti da un tessuto morbido -forse seta- che scende fino a terra.  
L’illuminazione è costituita da un lampadario a quattro bracci ornati da piccole catene di gocce di vetro e due abat-jour poggiate sui comodini.  
«1900 dollari, ma se ne aggiungiamo 100 avremo anche le tende abbinate. Molto conveniente!» incontro lo sguardo di Clary, che annuisce e clicca il link per visualizzare le camerette.  
  
Anche stavolta restiamo meravigliati alla vista di una stanza arredata in modo molto minimale, ma elegante allo stesso tempo. Il colore delle pareti -un verde polvere- si armonizza perfettamente con il bianco ghiaccio del mobilio, costituito da un armadio, un settimino, una culletta e un fasciatoio. Intelligentemente tutti gli angoli sono smussati e le forme arrotondate.  
«1100 dollari. E fino a ora siamo a… 5100 dollari. Beh, considerando che abbiamo arredato tre camere, il prezzo è bassissimo!» Clary mordicchia una matita e annota il tutto su un post-it. «Ora ci manca solo il via libera di Robert.».  
  
«A proposito… hai detto a tua madre e a Luke che ci sposiamo?».  
Si copre il viso con le mani e emette un gemito di sconforto: «Cavolo, no! Me ne sono completamente dimenticata! Non lo sanno nemmeno Simon e Isabelle!».  
Rifletto: «Ora che ci penso, neanche Alec, Magnus e Maryse ne sono al corrente. Dobbiamo avvertire tutti!».  
  
Improvvisamente mi ritrovo il suo viso a un centimetro dal mio. Le sue gambe mi stringono i fianchi in una morsa. Mi poggia le mani sulle guance e sussurra: «Che ne dici di un doppio matrimonio?».  
«Un cosa?».  
«Un doppio matrimonio. Ci sposiamo insieme a Magnus e Alec.».  
  
Resto per un attimo spiazzato, ma mi riprendo subito e sorrido: «Fantastico! Ma dovremo tenere a bada Magnus e la sua passione per il glitter!».  
Ride sguaiatamente e mi lascia un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Mugolo e faccio per tirarla verso di me, ma mi sfugge e con un sorrisetto si alza dal letto stiracchiandosi: «Si prevedono inviti ornati di piume e palle da discoteca volanti!».  
Mi lascio cadere all’indietro sui cuscini, ridacchiando: «Sì, e le rune decorative non saranno dorate, saranno d’oro!».  
«Boa di struzzo per gli invitati e paillettes sulla torta!» si avvolge un cardigan attorno al collo e cammina ancheggiando, ammiccando di tanto in tanto.  
Arrossisco. Vuole essere divertente, ma non si rende conto di quanto è sensuale. Mi costringo a distogliere lo sguardo per non saltarle addosso e non buttarla sul letto strappandole i vestiti.  
Raziel, cosa mi sta succedendo? Sembro un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale.  
  
Con un’ultima strizzatina d’occhio conclude il siparietto sexy e si getta a peso morto sul letto: «Jace, e tuo padre?».  
Deglutisco e serro le labbra: «Mio padre? In che senso?».  
«Intendevo… gli dirai che stiamo per sposarci e abbiamo una figlia?».  
«No. Non gli interesserà. Per ventitré anni non mi ha contattato, non si è fatto sentire né vedere. Cosa potrebbe importargli il fatto che ci sposeremo? Sai cosa ti dico Clary? Non voglio proprio avere a che fare con lui. Gli rinfaccerò tutti i torti che mi ha fatto e gli dirò addio.» Stephen non è mio padre. Non lo è mai stato e mai lo sarà.  
  
«Condivido appieno la tua decisione. Ma ora torniamo all’argomento matrimonio. Hai per caso il numero di quel cuoco marocchino?».  
Merda. «No cavolo! Ho dimenticato di salvarlo in rubrica!».  
«Tranquillo, sicuramente il ristorante avrà un sito web, no? Possiamo cercare lì qualche contatto.».  
Riprende il portatile e cerca informazioni sul locale, sbraitando perché la connessione è pessima: «Se scendessimo in salotto il segnale sarebbe migliore?».  
  
Rifletto: «Beh, considerando che il router si trova lì, direi proprio di sì.».  
Chiude il monitor e infila il PC sotto il braccio: «Perfetto, andiamo.».  


##  POV Isabelle contemporaneamente

  
Oh mio Raziel. Non può essere veramente Stephen Herondale. È un vampiro, non può entrare nell’Istituto.  
  
«Cosa vuoi? Mamma non c’è. Esci immediatamente da qui, o giuro sull’Angelo che ti stacco la testa.».  
«No no no, non cosa voglio, ma chi voglio. Vedi, sono qui per una persona.».  
«Tuo figlio non è disponibile al momento. È impegnato. Torna più tardi.».  
  
Si alza dalla poltrona con studiata lentezza, fissandomi con uno sguardo di ghiaccio: «Stabilirò io se Jace è impegnato o meno. Dov’è?».  
«In camera sua.».  
«Cosa sta facendo?».  
«Cose indicibili con Clary. Contento ora?».  
  
Un cigolio mi fa voltare di scatto verso la porta.  
Jace e Clary varcano l’uscio esterrefatti. Non posso biasimarli.  
  
«BUGIARDA! Hai mentito!» un potente pugno mi colpisce alla tempia, facendomi accasciare a terra dolorante. «Figlio mio, vieni qui, abbracciami!».  
Singhiozzo e sbatto le palpebre per scacciare la foschia che le ha annebbiate.  
Intravedo Jace avvicinarsi lentamente a Stephen e guardarlo con disprezzo: «Figlio mio? FIGLIO MIO? Come osi chiamarmi così? Avresti potuto anche farti vivo, bastardo che non sei altro! La mia infanzia, buttata all’aria! La mia adolescenza, passata con una famiglia adottiva! Non hai il diritto di definirti mio padre! Ebbene, sarai anche il mio genitore biologico, ma per me vali meno di un moscerino!».  
  
Alzo lo sguardo, curiosa di vedere la sua reazione.  
«N-No, figliolo, non fare così, ti prego… io ti ho amato e ti amo ancora, vieni ad abbracciarmi, per favore…» inizia a piangere lacrime di sangue. «Jace! Jace, mi dispiace, ma non potevo farmi vedere da te! Guardami, guarda come sono ridotto! Sono un miserevole vampiro, uno sporco Nascosto, non sono degno nemmeno di parlare con un nobile Shadowhunter, ma per l’Ang… per Ra… per piacere, abbraccia tuo padre!».  
  
Una smorfia di disgusto cala sul volto di Jace, che avanza a grandi passi, nascondendo così la fuga di Clary, uscita di corsa. «Hai ragione. Non sei degno di parlare con me. Ma non perché tu sia un Nascosto. Perché sei un ignobile, falso, emerito stronzo. Ed ora vai via di qui, e di corsa. Oppure, giuro su Raziel, ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani.».  
  
Stephen prorompe in un pianto disperato, versando lacrime a dirotto: «No! No! Jace, figliolo, mia unica ragione di vita, non puoi dirmi questo…».  
Jace resta impassibile e incrocia le braccia sul petto: «Ultima chance. O te ne vai, o ti ammazzo.».  
  
La porta si spalanca di nuovo e Clary, Jem, Simon con in braccio Lorianne e i due Stregoni entrano trafelati nella stanza.  
«Prohibere!» Magnus scaglia un incantesimo bloccante verso Stephen, che sfortunatamente lo evita spostandosi di lato.  
  
Mi alzo, ancora ansimante per il dolore, e corro verso Simon: «Tutto bene? Com’è andata la trasfusione?».  
Mi guarda dispiaciuto e accenna a Lorianne con il mento: «Lei sta una meraviglia, ha rigenerato tutto il sangue, ma Clary ci ha interrotti e non abbiamo potuto portare a termine l’operazione. Domani, però, sarà tutto finito, e Tessa, che ha analizzato il sangue, afferma che non c’è alcun rischio.».  
  
Jem si avvicina a grandi passi e prende delicatamente Lori dalle braccia di Simon: «La porto di sopra, qui non è sicuro. Andate in Armeria, prendete qualche spada e un paio di pugnali benedetti, ho il sospetto che serviranno. Stephen è molto veloce, sarà un’impresa anche solo riuscire a ferirlo.».  
  
Ci guardiamo per un attimo e filiamo verso l’Armeria, percorrendo tre corridoi in tempo record.  
Apriamo la pesante porta a battenti e ci fiondiamo nella stanza, afferrando alcune lame angeliche e diversi pugnali a doppio taglio.  
  
Qualcuno entra correndo e richiude la porta dietro di sé.  
«Jem? Jem, sei tu?».  
  
Sento una mano gelida sulla nuca e mi volto terrorizzata.  
  
L’ultima cosa che vedo è il sorriso agghiacciante di Stephen.  
____________________________________________________  
  
*musica drammatica in sottofondo* MUHAHAHAHAHA.  
Perché Stephen ha seguito Isabelle e Simon? Troverete la risposta nei prossimi capitoli, che ho già pronti.  
  
Che dite? Li pubblico oggi o domani?  
COMMENTATE e RECENSITE!


	13. Confessioni -parte 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon scopre qualcosa di interessante e scioccante al tempo stesso sui piani di Stephen. Quest'ultimo sembra scambiare il ragazzo per un analista.

##  POV Simon                                                                     2 Agosto 2014, ore 16.30

Ho le mani legate dietro la schiena.  
 Provando a muovere le gambe, scopro che la caviglia destra è incatenata a qualcosa di metallico, forse un tubo per il riscaldamento.  
 Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi: sono bendato.  
   
Qualche tempo fa, in situazioni del genere mi sarei fatto prendere dal panico, ma all’Accademia mi hanno insegnato a mantenere il controllo.  
   
Rilasso i muscoli -per quanto possibile- e sposto in un angolino della mente tutti i pensieri futili, concentrandomi solo sulle sensazioni.  
   
Inspirando, avverto l’odore della carta trattata, misto a un lieve profumo di limone.  
 Aguzzando l’udito al massimo, percepisco un basso ronzio, come quello che emettono i computer in stand-by.  
 Tocco il pavimento con i polpastrelli: è liscio e uniforme, forse è parquet.  
   
Carta, computer, detersivo al limone, parquet: sono in un ufficio.  
   
Okay, ora che ho stabilito dove mi trovo posso farmi prendere dal panico.  
   
Perché sono qui? Che diamine vuole Stephen da me? Vuole forse maledirmi nuovamente? Ma perché, poi?  
 Cosa ho visto di tanto importante?  
 Sono l’unico ad essere stato rapito? Può darsi che abbia sequestrato anche Jace. Dopotutto è suo figlio. E per esperienza personale ho imparato che i cattivi sono sempre “legati” alla loro famiglia.  
 Isabelle e Clary staranno malissimo! Povera Iz, ultimamente le sto provocando solo dolore e angoscia.  
   
Un cigolio mi avverte dell’apertura di una porta e qualcuno entra nella stanza.  
 No, sono due persone. Una delle due è più leggera e i suoi passi sono felpati, l’altra calpesta il pavimento con forza.  
   
Una mano mi sfiora la guancia, premendomi contro la pelle qualcosa di freddo e sottile.  
 Il cuore mi salta in gola. È la lama di un pugnale.  
 Traggo un profondo respiro e mi tranquillizzo al pensiero che non possono uccidermi. Se mi hanno rapito è per un motivo, e se avessero voluto ammazzarmi l’avrebbero fatto già da un pezzo.  
   
La lama scivola lungo la mia gola e si ferma sulla carotide pulsante. «Ciao, Simon, sai chi sono?».  
 «Mmh, fammi indovinare… forse Stephen?» alzo il mento con aria di sfida, rischiando di provocarmi da solo un lungo taglio.  
 «Esatto.».  
 «Ho vinto qualcosa?».  
 «Per ora no, ma se collaborerai… sì, otterrai un premio.».  
 «Ossia?» mio Raziel, ho un brutto presentimento.  
 «Libereremo la tua fidanzata.».  
 «Isabelle! Cosa le hai fatto, brutto stronzo?» cerco di divincolarmi, ma un paio di braccia possenti mi afferrano e mi tengono fermo. «Dov’è? Se le hai fatto del male, se hai osato torcerle un solo capello, giuro sull’Angelo che la pagherai cara, molto cara!».  
   
Stephen si piega verso di me, silenzioso come un gatto. «Aww, come sei dolce, ti preoccupi per il tuo amore… mi fai venire la carie. Tranquillo, non le ho fatto nulla. Per ora…».  
 «Cosa vuoi sapere, eh?» gli sbraito contro. «Perché hai quest’ossessione per me? Scommetto che sei stato tu a farmi il malocchio!».  
 «In realtà no. Non sono stato io. L’ha fatto un mio funzionario. Ma hai ragione, gliel’ho ordinato io.» la lama preme più forte sull’arteria rigonfia di sangue. Costringo il cuore a rallentare i battiti, ma non ottengo ottimi risultati.  
 «Perché? Cos’ ho fatto di male? E toglimi la benda, non ce la faccio più a stare con gli occhi chiusi.».  
 «Mi dispiace, sul serio, ma non posso. Se mi facessi vedere, rischierei di innescare il processo che ti porta a ricordare, e non posso permetterlo. Non devo permetterlo. Tu hai visto troppo. Sai troppo.».  
 «Precisamente, cosa saprei? Cosa ti costa dirmelo? Tanto tra un po’ mi bloccherai nuovamente i ricordi, no? Togliti questo peso dalla coscienza e spiegami tutto.» ti prego, Raziel, fa’ che abbocchi!  
   
Cade nella trappola come un fesso. L’ho fregato, ah-ha!  
 Con uno strattone mi libera dalla benda e intima al tizio che mi tiene fermo di lasciarmi andare.  
 Sbatto le palpebre per abituare gli occhi alla luce al neon. Il mio sguardo incontra quello del tipo sopracitato, che, guarda caso, è proprio il vampiro che mi ha ferito al Dumort.  
 «Salve. Ci rincontriamo. Bella la cresta.» accenno con il mento alla chioma nera e viola, in piedi grazie a un litro di gel.  
 Non mi fila e s’interpone tra me e Stephen, coprendo con il suo corpo l’altro vampiro.  
 Ho capito il perché del suo gesto: non vuole che lo veda. Protegge il suo padrone… che persona leale.  
   
Stephen gli tira una gomitata: «Spostati, cretino. Non hai capito che voglio farmi vedere da lui? Non c’è bisogno che tu mi nasconda.».  
 Riluttante, il tipo si sposta di lato.  
 Alzo lo sguardo, rivendendo meravigliato: Stephen è uguale a Jace.  
 Capelli biondi ricci, occhi ambrati, sguardo indagatore, fisico muscoloso e disegnato. A differenza di suo figlio, però, non ha i Marchi dell’Angelo. Tuttavia, in controluce si possono vedere ancora alcune piccole cicatrici lasciate dalle rune.  
   
Mi fissa socchiudendo gli occhi: «Hem hem. Ricordato qualcosa?». Sembra impaziente.  
 «No, nulla.».  
 «Lascia che ti dia un aiutino, allora.» mi si avvicina e appoggia la mano sulla mia guancia. Sussulto: è gelata.  
   
Conto mentalmente i secondi. Tre. Cinque. Nove.  
 All’undicesimo, accade qualcosa.  
   
Sento una pressione sul basso ventre, come se qualcuno mi avesse afferrato e stesse seduto sopra di me.  
 Non vedo nulla: è tutto nero. Piccole nubi di polvere si alzano ai margini del mio campo visivo.  
 Provo a sbattere le palpebre per scacciare quell’immagine, ma non ottengo alcun risultato, se non quello di riempirmi gli occhi di pulviscolo.  
 Muovo cautamente qualche passo in avanti. Il suolo croscia sotto i miei piedi, ma è duro e stabile. Forse sto camminando sopra delle foglie secche.  
Da pianeggiante, il terreno diventa discendente e ripido, e dalle foglie si passa all’erba.  
 Affondo fino alla caviglia in qualcosa di freddo e molle. Mi piego verso il basso e tocco con la punta delle dita la massa viscida: è fango. Avanzo incuriosito, aiutato nell’altrimenti ardua impresa dagli anfibi.  
 Un momento. Anfibi? Punto lo sguardo verso il basso e porto le mani al petto, scoprendo che indosso la divisa dell’Accademia.  
   
Finalmente capisco: sono a Idris, precisamente al lago Lyn.  
 Il paesaggio si illumina di colpo non appena la nuvola davanti alla luna, sospinta da un soffio di vento, si sposta verso sinistra. Il satellite si rispecchia nell’acqua calma e limpida del lago, allungando i suoi raggi anche al territorio circostante.  
 Esattamente di fronte a me, sulla sponda opposta, intravedo tre losche figure.  
   
Facendo attenzione a non emettere alcun rumore, costeggio la riva fino ad arrivare a circa tre metri di distanza dai tizi, abbastanza vicino per spiarli, ma allo stesso tempo abbastanza lontano per restare nascosto nell’ombra.  
 «Stephen, il tuo piano ha troppe falle. Non possiamo rischiare di seguirlo. Io e Drake ci fidiamo di te, ma non hai ispirato molta fiducia agli altri membri del clan!».  
 L’interpellato alza le braccia al cielo e controbatte esasperato: «Non ho bisogno della loro fiducia! A me serve un esercito, chiaro? Non m’importa che mi siano fedeli. Se serve, li pagherò. Ho parecchi soldi.».  
   
Un esercito? Per fare cosa?  
 L’unico dei tre a non aver aperto bocca -Drake- prende la parola: «Stephen, calmati. Avrai i tuoi guerrieri, okay? Ciò che devi capire è che qui a Idris i vampiri sono pochi, e io sono l’unico Stregone sul territorio.  
 Fuori di qui, però, ci sono una miriade di clan e branchi che non aspettano altro che un leader, qualcuno che possa finalmente far ottenere loro ciò che desiderano da una vita.».  
   
Stephen incrocia le braccia sul petto e abbassa lo sguardo. Cala il silenzio per qualche minuto, poi, dopo aver rimuginato, mormora: «Tu che ne pensi, Brett?».  
 Brett muove qualche passo in avanti, uscendo dall’ombra. Reprimo a stento un sospiro di meraviglia: è il dark! «Secondo me Drake ha perfettamente ragione. Esci da qui, Stephen, lasciati alla spalle la tua vecchia vita e iniziane una nuova come Figlio della Notte. I Nascosti, lì fuori, aspettano solo te. Con te al comando, la razza degli Shadowhunters si estinguerà una volta per tutte.».  
   
Mi porto una mano alla bocca e sussulto. Cercando di scappare il più velocemente possibile inciampo su un sasso e cado su di un fianco, provocando un terribile frastuono.  
 Nell’arco di un secondo i due vampiri sono accanto a me, seguiti qualche attimo dopo dallo Stregone.  
 «Oh, abbiamo uno spettatore! Aspetta, ma io ti conosco!» una mano gelida mi afferra il mento, costringendomi a voltare il viso verso l’alto.  
 «Sì, tu sei nella combriccola di amici di mio figlio. Un motivo in più per non perderti di vista… Potresti essere un nostro potente alleato.».  
 Drake protesta: «Stephen, ha ascoltato tutto! Cosa credi, che non rivelerà all’intera Alicante ciò che ha sentito? Okay, ho capito che tuo figlio è una parte fondamentale del tuo piano, ma non possiamo rischiare che sveli tutto lasciandolo vivo!».  
   
Il vampiro chiude gli occhi e si passa una mano fra i capelli. Raziel, è così simile a Jace…  
 «Sì, hai ragione. Ma non voglio ucciderlo, potrebbe rivelarsi utile. Un incantesimo potrebbe fargli dimenticare tutto?».  
 «Ovviamente. Gli incantesimi di memoria sono complicati, ma questo è il mio campo di specializzazione. Tuttavia hanno una durata limitata. Credi che nell’arco di un anno e mezzo/ due anni al massimo riuscirai a compiere il tuo piano?».  
 «Drake, non dire sciocchezze. Potrei riuscirci anche tra una settimana.».  
   
Lo Stregone si sfrega le mani e mi scaglia contro un fiotto di luce viola. Non fa male, ma sento comunque un fastidioso pizzicore in tutto il corpo.  
 Ritorna il buio. Il nero più totale, impenetrabile e profondo.  
 

***

  
  
  
Un sonoro schiaffo mi riporta alla realtà.  
Brett mi fissa inespressivo, mentre Stephen, a un centimetro dal mio viso, assume uno sguardo incuriosito: «Ebbene?».  
 Sospiro e sbatto velocemente le palpebre per lubrificare gli occhi: «Sì, ho ricordato. Sei uno stronzo, lo sai? Il piano è ingegnoso, ma resti comunque uno stronzo.».  
 «Perfetto. Sei contento ora? Sai, dovresti rispondere ad alcune domande. Anzi, devi.».  
   
«Chiedi pure.» mi appoggio al muro e lo esorto a parlare con un cenno del mento.  
 Si fa inaspettatamente scuro in volto. L’aria di superiorità svanisce, rimpiazzata da un palpabile imbarazzo.  
 Non crede che sia un analista, vero? Sembra che stia per rivelarmi qualcosa di molto intimo e personale.  
 Le mie supposizioni sono giuste, infatti manda via Brett e chiude la porta a chiave.  
   
«S-Scusa, ti libero. Non pensavo fossi così collaborativo, mi dispiace di averti legato. Sul serio.».  
 Ma che diamine…? Okay, o è bipolare, o ha qualche serio disturbo mentale.  
 Mi si avvicina, riprende il pugnale e taglia la fascetta che teneva bloccate le mie mani, poi apre il lucchetto della catena con la quale ero legato al tubo. «Vieni qui, siediti sulla poltrona.». Obbedisco, nonostante preferisca rimanere in piedi.  
   
«Come… come ti sei sentito quando sei stato morso?».  
 Rimango spiazzato: «Sinceramente? Ero un topo all’epoca, non ricordo precisamente la sensazione. Non fare quella faccia, avevo bevuto un cocktail avvelenato a una festa e sì, mi ero trasformato in un topo.».  
   
«Non… non devi darmi queste risposte stupide! Devi spiegarmi precisamente cos’hai provato, descrivere tutto per filo e per segno! Io devo sapere se quello che è successo a me è un caso isolato o no! Non posso essere stato l’unico ad aver avuto istinti suicidi!» si alza di scatto dalla poltrona e sbatte un pugno sulla scrivania, facendo cadere un portafoto.  
 Cautamente mi abbasso e raccolgo la foto, cercando di non ferirmi con i frammenti di vetro. «Lei chi è? Céline?» la donna raffigurata è molto giovane, avrà sì e no diciott’anni.  
   
Stringendo le labbra, si risiede lentamente e butta all’indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. «Sì, è lei. Non l’ho amata come ho amato Amatis, ma il mio affetto verso di lei era infinito. Non posso perdonarmi per ciò che le ho fatto. Si è suicidata perché credeva che fossi morto, ma, come vedi, sono ancora su questa Terra.  
 Ero troppo codardo per farmi vedere da lei in quello stato, con i vestiti strappati, ricoperto di sangue. Mi vergognavo -e mi vergogno tuttora- di non essere più uno Shadowhunter, ma uno sporco e lurido vampiro.  
 Se è morta è solo per colpa mia.» tira su col naso e si passa una mano sul volto.  
   
«Non puoi scaricare tutte le colpe su di te. Chi le ha dato la notizia della tua morte avrebbe dovuto indagare meglio, o mi sbaglio?».  
 «In realtà gliel’ho chiesto io. È stato uno dei miei compagni a riferirle che ero morto, ma lui sapeva benissimo che ero stato morso e che nel giro di qualche giorno sarei diventato un vampiro. Provarono pietà per me e non vollero uccidermi. Non capirono che ormai mi ero trasformato in un essere indegno di ricevere pietà. Avrebbero fatto un grandissimo favore sia a me che all’umanità se mi avessero ammazzato.».  
   
«Ora, però, non mi sembra che tu sia scontento della tua situazione, giusto?» quest’uomo è imprevedibile e impenetrabile. Ogni parola che pronuncia mi sorprende. In un certo senso è affascinante.  
 «Ti sbagli anche stavolta. Non voglio essere un vampiro, e finalmente ho trovato il modo per invertire il processo. Ma questo non devo dirlo a te e non ne ho motivo. Ti ho spiegato quello che volevi sapere, ora tocca a te darmi delle risposte. Ti ripeto la domanda: come ti sei sentito quando sei stato morso?».  
   
Sospiro esasperato: «Te l’ho detto. Non lo ricordo precisamente, i miei pensieri riguardo l’accaduto sono vaghi e confusi. Però posso affermarti che non ho avuto istinti suicidi. Forse a causa della mia vecchia religione, che mi ha insegnato ad amare la vita come dono di Dio, forse perché credevo di aver trovato l’amore, non ho mai provato il desiderio di porre fine alla mia esistenza.».  
   
Si alza nuovamente e inizia a camminare in circolo attorno alla scrivania: «Mi hanno dovuto trattenere. Gli altri vampiri del mio clan, intendo. Cercavo di uscire di giorno, rompevo le finestre. Mi pugnalavo allo stomaco, al cuore, arrivai persino a sgozzarmi, ma niente. Il capo decise di isolarmi e mettermi la camicia di forza. Nome alquanto sbagliato, dato che in realtà è una cotta di ferro saldata a cinque catene che ti impediscono qualsiasi movimento. Nel complesso, però, la mia situazione mi ha recato -e mi reca tuttora- una serie di vantaggi che, in quanto Shadowhunter, non avevo mai ottenuto e non avrei potuto ottenere, ma ripeto: queste non sono cose che vengo a dire a te. Sai già troppo. E hai fatto la tua parte, quindi ora non mi servi più. Brett! Rientra!».  
   
L’altro vampiro spalanca la porta e varca l’uscio. In mano ha una boccetta piena di un fluido scuro: il veleno per il malocchio.  
 Alzo gli occhi al cielo. Davvero credono che me ne starò qui buono buono a fare la cavia?  
   
Con un movimento fulmineo afferro il monitor del computer e lo scaglio in direzione di Brett, che lo evita piegandosi all’indietro in un modo degno del miglior contorsionista al mondo.  
 Stephen ringhia e mi tira un pugno allo stomaco. Non riesco a schivarlo e rimango senza fiato, ma trovo comunque la forza per fracassargli la tastiera in faccia.  
   
Entrambi i vampiri mi si avvicinano in meno di un attimo. Brett mi blocca di nuovo le mani e con uno spintone mi costringe ad accasciarmi sul pavimento.  
 Okay, li ho decisamente sottovalutati. Speravo che l’effetto sorpresa mi avrebbe giovato, ma a quanto pare mi sono messo con le spalle al muro. Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga se stesso…  
   
«Aspetta, Brett. Ho un’ultima domanda da porgli. Poi potrai procedere.» Stephen si rimbocca le maniche della giacca e si piega verso il basso, fissando i suoi ambrati occhi nei miei. «Quanto sangue d’Angelo ha in corpo Lorianne?».  
 Resto basito: «Come fai a sapere di Lorianne? Oh no… Maryse? È una tua spia, vero?».  
 «Non t’interessa. Rispondi.».  
 «Cosa posso saperne io? Non sono esperto nel campo. Non lo so.».  
   
«Bene.» si alza lentamente, con’un espressione diabolica stampata sul viso. «Significa che faremo cantare Isabelle.». Afferra un lembo della mia camicia e lo strappa di netto, poi lo ripiega e se lo mette in tasca: «Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma mi serve come incentivo per indurla a confessare. Brett, dagli il veleno.».  
   
«No! Lei non sa nulla! Nessuno di noi sa qualcosa! Stephen! Mi stai ascoltando? Steph…» Brett mi tiene ferma la mascella e mi lascia cadere il veleno in bocca, costringendomi a mandarlo giù.  
   
L’ultima cosa che sento è un pugno alla tempia.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Boh, non dico nulla. Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
RECENSITE!  
  


	14. Confessioni -parte 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle è vittima delle angherie di Stephen, che cerca di farle confessare quanto sangue d'Angelo ha in corpo Lorianne.  
> La ragazza però non si fa sottomettere e tira fuori le unghie.

##  POV Isabelle                                                            2 Agosto 2014, ore 17.10

 Stephen mi schiaffeggia di nuovo: «Parla! Qual è la percentuale di sangue angelico nel corpo di mia nipote? Dimmelo!».  
 Singhiozzo e chiudo gli occhi: «Te l’ho d-detto, non lo s-so! Lasciami andare! » un potente pugno mi colpisce alla mascella, facendomi urlare: «Che cosa vuoi da me? Cercatele da solo le risposte alle tue domande! O magari, se proprio non vuoi scomodarti, chiedi a quella troia di mia madre!» giro la testa di lato e sputo un grumo di sangue formatosi in bocca.  
   
«Una troia? Tua madre? Non dire cazzate, per favore!» prorompe in una risata sguaiata.  
 «Cos’altro può essere, se va a letto con te?» lo fisso con aria di sfida.  
 Sghignazza di nuovo: «E secondo te quella puritana di Maryse avrebbe fatto sesso con un uomo che non fosse il suo adorato Robert? Hai una bassissima considerazione di tua madre, signorina!».  
   
Che cosa sta blaterando? Intende dire che mia madre non era consenziente? «Brutto stronzo, cosa le hai fatto?» gli grido contro, dimenandomi e cercando di rompere in qualche modo le fascette che mi legano alla poltrona.  
 «Cosa ho fatto io? No no no mia cara, la domanda giusta sarebbe cosa ha fatto lei…».  
 Questo tizio è pazzo. Ora ne sono sicura al 100%.  
   
«Sei uno psicopatico assassino!».  
 «Sì, sono un assassino, ma non uno psicopatico. Le mie azioni sono perfettamente dettate dalla logica, e a volte il fine giustifica i mezzi.».  
 «Ah sì? Allora parla. Raccontami tutto. Se tu vuoterai il sacco lo farò anch’io, e ti dirò quanto sangue d’Angelo ha in corpo Lorianne.» spero che così riuscirò a prendere tempo, in attesa dei rinforzi. Non sarà molto difficile: ho il sospetto che la storia sia molto lunga.  
   
«Bene, parlerò.» si siede sulla scrivania, di fronte a me, e mi fissa dritta negli occhi prima di aprire bocca: «Io sarò ricordato da tutti. Vincerò dove Valentine ha perso, riuscirò dove Valentine ha fallito. Maryse è… era solo un tramite per i miei scopi. Vuoi la verità? Tua madre non ha mai voluto andare a letto con me. L’ho manipolata in tutti i modi possibili e sono riuscito a farla entrare nelle mie grazie.  
 All’inizio di Luglio un mio funzionario ha lasciato cadere davanti a lei un portafoglio apparentemente vuoto, che in realtà conteneva poche gocce di un veleno atto ad abbassare le sue difese, per poterla maledire in seguito. Un po’ la stessa storia di come sono riuscito a fare il malocchio al tuo fidanzatino, insomma.».  
   
«Simon… BASTARDO! La pagherai cara!» Stephen scende di colpo dalla scrivania e m’infila un pezzo di stoffa in bocca. Riconosco il profumo: è di Simon.  
 No! Ha preso anche lui? Dov’è? Sta bene? Oh Raziel!  
   
«Taci puttanella. Parlerai quando sarà il tuo turno. Allora, cosa stavo dicendo? Ah, sì. Ho maledetto tua madre e l’ho indotta a registrarsi su uno di quegli squallidi siti d’incontri, poi l’ho contattata e abbiamo iniziato a chattare un’ora al giorno. Inconsapevolmente mi raccontava di tutto, dagli squilibri nella situazione del Sottomondo newyorkese ai suoi sogni erotici su Ryan Gosling, ma a me interessava Jace.  
 Mio figlio…» abbassa la voce fino a un sussurro e inizia a camminare in circolo attorno alla scrivania, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e toccandosi le labbra ogni due passi.  
 Lo fisso allibita. Sarà uno psicopatico assassino, un maniaco ossessivo - compulsivo o un misto di tutt’e due?  
   
Continua lo strano rituale per altri due minuti, poi torna a sedersi e a parlare: «Dopo una settimana, però, mi sono accorto che la maledizione era sparita. Così ho iniziato a pensare a un modo per renderla più duratura, e ho, diciamo, preso spunto dall’MK-Ultra e dal Progetto Monarch, sviluppati per controllare la mente.  
 Sai, è noioso essere un vampiro solitario, specialmente in estate. Durante quelle due - tre ore a cavallo tra il pomeriggio e la sera, quando sei sveglio ma non puoi uscire poiché c’è ancora il sole, non sai cosa fare.  
 Durante una delle mie innumerevoli ricerche a caso su Internet, circa un anno e mezzo fa, ho scoperto le teorie del complotto e me ne sono appassionato.  
 Ricordai di essermi imbattuto in un servizio sui due progetti che ho nominato prima, e modellai il mio piano sulle teorie che erano alla loro base.  
 In sintesi, per arrivare a un controllo perfetto della persona bisogna privarla dell’identità, spersonalizzarla. Le tecniche usate erano costose e laboriose, ma a me serviva qualcosa di veloce e facile. M’informai ulteriormente e lessi che il rapporto sessuale poteva benissimo rientrare nelle tecniche di manipolazione della mente. Che cosa c’è di più facile e veloce del sesso?  
 A quel punto incaricai nuovamente il mio funzionario di maledire Maryse, in modo da poterla invitare tramite chat a un appuntamento. Mi sentivo come un grande burattinaio che muoveva i fili nell’ombra: finalmente, dopo venti lunghissimi anni, il mio piano stava per compiersi.  
 Riuscii anche a indurla a farsi creare una runa contraccettiva da Clarissa. In base alla mia esperienza so benissimo che rune del genere -sì, ne esistono altre, ma funzionano una volta ogni morte di Papa- inibiscono i sensi e creano uno stato di velata confusione dopo l’utilizzo. In questo modo le ho mantenuto segreta la mia identità e non ho lasciato che scoprisse che in realtà sono un vampiro e non un mondano, come le avevo detto.».  
   
Durante il suo racconto il mio cuore ha rischiato di fermarsi tre volte. Non so quanto ancora potrò resistere senza che mi venga un infarto.  
   
«Le prime tre notti andò tutto bene. Era sottomessa, si lasciava fare tutto. Non mi ha nemmeno baciato o guardato negli occhi. Ho avuto campo libero per sussurrarle messaggi subliminali all’orecchio e lasciarle lividi in punti specifici del corpo.  
 Dalla quarta notte in poi capii che qualcosa non andava. Tua madre cominciò ad affezionarsi a me, provava piacere durante l’atto, mentre cercavo di mormorarle i messaggi mi zittiva baciandomi e mi teneva ferme le mani. Tuttavia ero già riuscito a spersonalizzarla abbastanza da farmi consegnare il numero di cellulare di Jace. Sai, quella fata che l’ha contattato sei anni fa non l’ha fatto per caso, e nemmeno il messaggio che gli è arrivato qualche tempo fa è stato un evento aleatorio…».  
   
Okay. Sarà pure un pazzo, ma i suoi piani non fanno una piega.  
   
«Ho capito che tua madre era diventata inutile quando è venuta a casa mia e mi ha detto della nascita di Lorianne con indifferenza, come se non le importasse nulla di lei.  
 QUELLA BAMBINA SARÀ LA MIA SALVEZZA, OKAY? NESSUNO PUÒ PERMETTERSI DI TRATTARLA IN QUEL MODO, CHIARO?».  
   
La sua salvezza? Intende usare il sangue d’Angelo di Lori per salvare se stesso da cosa?  
 Oddio. È un ex componente del Circolo e odia i Nascosti, ma ora è uno di loro. Vuole ritornare uno Shadowhunter.  
 E fin qui ci siamo, ma non capisco ancora tutto quell’attaccamento nei confronti di Jace. Insomma, non è esattamente il padre dell’anno, non l’ha nemmeno conosciuto! Non può giustificarsi dicendo che lo ama e lo vuole vicino a sé. No, c’è qualcos’altro sotto.  
   
«E ora sono rimasto senza una spia, non c’è nessuno che mi riveli tutto ciò che succede tra le mura dell’Istituto e nel Sottomondo newyorkese. A meno che…».  
 Salta giù dalla scrivania e si avvicina a me, tendendo lentamente una mano in avanti. Mi accarezza il viso mormorando parole per lo più incomprensibili, riesco a distinguere solo una frase: «Piccola, fragile, candidata perfetta…».  
 Piccola e fragile io? Se non avessi questa stoffa in bocca gli staccherei la mano a morsi.  
   
Improvvisamente me lo ritrovo seduto sulle gambe. Mi afferra i capelli e mi costringe ad alzare la testa per poterlo guardare in faccia: «Non ti preoccupare, signorina. Urlerai solo per il piacere.».  
 No. Per la miseria, no!  
 Riesco a spostare di lato la stoffa con la lingua e a farla cadere: «Maniaco! Sei un maniaco sessuale, un matto pervertito!».  
   
Sento le sue mani sulla cresta iliaca e sussulto: «Se vuoi stuprarmi dovrai liberarmi, no?» riacquisto un po’ di coraggio e decido di stare al gioco. Non gliela darò vinta, no, ma glielo farò credere.  
 Si volta verso la scrivania e prende un taglierino: «Non sono stupido, e sicuramente non lo sei nemmeno tu. Ti libererò dalla poltrona e ti incatenerò… al termosifone.».  
 In pochi secondi taglia le fascette che mi tengono legata e mi butta giù dalla poltrona. Colpisco il battiscopa con la tempia e sento un rivolo di sangue caldo che scorre fino al mento.  
   
Sbatto le palpebre velocemente per scacciare la foschia che le ha annebbiate. Intravedo Stephen sfilarsi la cintura e abbassarsi fino a toccare il pavimento con le ginocchia: «Ormai vanno di moda queste situazioni, no? Mi sembra che ci abbiano anche scritto un libro…» si allunga su di me e mi assicura le mani al termosifone con la cintura, stringendola al massimo.  
   
Tiro un profondo sospiro e valuto tutte le possibili scappatoie.  
 Punto numero uno: Stephen è più veloce di me, ma se lo colgo di sorpresa posso avere maggiori possibilità di fuggire.  
 Punto numero due: ho le mani immobilizzate, e ciò limita i miei movimenti. Tuttavia non è difficile liberarsi, basta muovere i polsi nel modo giusto.  
 Punto numero tre: un bel calcio nei coglioni non glielo toglie nessuno. E le decolleté con la punta daranno il colpo di grazia.  
   
Ma che…? Oh, fantastico, mi ha bloccato anche le gambe. Addio calcio nelle parti dove non splende il sole!  
   
_Il sole_ … devo riuscire ad aprire la finestra quel poco che basta per ustionarlo ma non ucciderlo.  
 Senza volerlo mi ha legata in una posizione estremamente favorevole per alzare la tapparella: ho le mani a pochi centimetri dal pulsante e devo solo spostarmi un po’ di più verso destra.  
   
Sono talmente concentrata e immersa nei miei pensieri che quasi non mi accorgo che il mio stupendo e comodissimo abitino di cotone nero è ridotto a pochi miseri brandelli.  
 Hai capito lo stronzo! Non può sfilarmi il vestito e quindi me lo taglia!  
   
«Non ti preoccupare, ho abbastanza denaro per ripagarti i danni. Sai, mi è dispiaciuto spezzettare quel meraviglioso abito, ti avvolgeva magnificamente e aveva anche un effetto push-up. Purtroppo sono stato costretto.».  
 «Se ti azzardi a dire qualcos’altro sul mio seno ti taglio gli attributi.».  
 «Oh sì, così, mi piace il dirty talking…».  
 Lascia scorrere la mano sulla mia coscia, andando sempre più su. Cerco di dimenarmi ma non ottengo alcun risultato, se non quello di farlo eccitare ulteriormente. «Tra un po’ non vorrai più scappare, te lo assicuro…» si china verso il basso e morde la cresta iliaca. Sussulto quando sento le sue zanne perforarmi la pelle.  
   
Non abbatterti, Iz. È l’occasione propizia per alzare la tapparella.  
 Stringendo i denti allungo le dita al massimo, arrivando a toccare col mignolo il pulsante. Dai, ancora un po’, questione di millimetri…  
   
  
Sembra accadere tutto al rallentatore.  
   
  
Stephen alza la testa furioso. Il sangue -il mio sangue- gli cola dagli angoli della bocca, insudiciandogli la camicia bianca, fino a poco tempo fa immacolata.  
 «Puttana! Che cosa stai facendo? Fermati!».  
   
Serro la mascella e, con un colpo secco, libero la gamba destra dalla cinghia che le teneva ferme entrambe, portandola al petto per caricare il colpo. Sferro un calcio potentissimo allo stomaco di Stephen, che viene scagliato contro la scrivania.  
   
Non perdo altro tempo: sfilo le mani dalla cintura, ormai allentata, e la uso a mo’ di lazo per afferrare l’attaccapanni e farlo cadere sul corpo del vampiro, accasciato a terra. So che sta fingendo e che vuole farmi credere di aver perso i sensi. «Sei un pessimo attore.».  
   
Mi alzo lentamente e mi rendo conto di essere piena di morsi e lividi. Ne ho sulle gambe, sulla pancia, sulla clavicola e anche sulle braccia. Evidentemente la saliva di Stephen mi ha anestetizzata e non mi ha fatto sentire il dolore.  
   
Nella mia mente balena un ricordo, uno di quelli che mi ha tormentata per sei anni.  
_Chiudo gli occhi e vedo chiaramente la scena: Simon è davanti a me e si copre il viso con le mani. Io sono più svestita che vestita e gli mostro le mie cicatrici. C’è un breve scambio di parole. Un bacio. E poi un morso._  
 È la prima volta che non provo desiderio di uccidere un vampiro dopo essere stata morsa.  
   
Respiro profondamente e muovo la mano come per scacciarlo via. Non posso permettermi di farmi distrarre da ricordi lontani, non in momenti come questo.  
 Mi rianimo, tiro per sicurezza un altro calcio a Stephen e, finalmente, premo il pulsante per far alzare la tapparella.  
 Non riesco a trattenermi: la risata malvagia è d’obbligo.  
   
Il sole d’Agosto irrompe nella stanza, caldo e rassicurante. Lo sfrigolio della pelle del vampiro mi fa sogghignare: «Non credere che ti lasci morire così facilmente. Hai ancora molte cose da spiegare.».  
 Tenendolo sott’occhio, prendo il suo cellulare da un cassetto della scrivania e compongo il numero dell’Istituto, sperando che qualcuno mi risponda.  
   
Squilla a vuoto. Perfetto! Non ho nemmeno uno stilo per mandare un messaggio di fuoco, e ora come faccio?  
 Attacco e provo a chiamare Clary. E dai, rispondi!  
   
\--Pronto? --  
   
\--Clary, sono Isabelle, e non ho tempo di spiegare. Sono a Spanish Harlem, a casa di Stephen. L’ho catturato -okay, non proprio, ma ce l’ho in pugno. Mi servono rinforzi. Subito. --  
   
\--Per Raziel, ecco dov’eravate tu e Simon! Vi stavamo cercando, ci avete fatto venire un infarto! Arriviamo subito! --  
   
Termino la conversazione e accendo il GPS, nel caso non sappiano dove recarsi.  
   
Mi guardo intorno, in cerca di qualcosa con cui incatenarlo. Per un vampiro di solito si usano oggetti sacri per la loro religione, ma Stephen era uno Shadowhunter. Gli unici oggetti sacri per noi sono gli Strumenti Mortali, e non credo di poterli reperire.  
 A meno che…  
 Adamas. Mi serve dell’adamas.  
 Ce n’è un po’ proprio sotto i miei piedi. Letteralmente.  
   
Mi sfilo una scarpa e stringo tra le dita il tacco, che ruota verso destra con uno scatto. Un piccolo cilindro di adamas mi scivola tra le mani, scintillando alla luce del sole. Faccio lo stesso anche con l’altra scarpa: ormai ho in mano un’arma molto pericolosa per Stephen.  
   
Muovo qualche passo nella sua direzione, rigirandomi i cilindri tra l’indice e il medio. Ho una mezza idea di infilarglieli in gola, ma ho paura che potrebbero compromettergli le corde vocali, e a quel punto non potrà più vuotare il sacco.  
 In realtà ci sarebbe anche un altro orifizio nel quale poterglieli ficcare, ma non mi abbasserò mai a quel livello.  
   
Decido di bloccargli le mani con la stessa cintura che ha utilizzato per legare me e fermare la fibbia con una delle barre di adamas, mentre terrò l’altra in mano per sicurezza.  
   
«Cos’hai fatto a Simon? DIMMELO!» gli tiro un calcio nello stomaco, facendolo gemere. Non va bene, no. Un gemito non mi basta. Deve urlare.  
 «N-Niente. Non gli ho fatto niente.» tossisce e sputa un fiotto di sangue rosso rubino sul pavimento.  
 «Non dire stronzate. Perché l’avresti catturato, allora? Per sfizio? Perché sei un pervertito e volevi divertirti anche con lui? RISPONDI BASTARDO!» sferro un potente pugno alla sua mascella, e odo un soddisfacente crack. Grandioso, gli ho rotto il mento! Si riparerà subito, ma è pur sempre una piccola soddisfazione.  
   
Mi porto esattamente di fronte a lui e lo fisso dritto negli occhi, cercando di carpire qualcosa dalla sua espressione e dall’atteggiamento che ha assunto. Dannazione, è indecifrabile.  
 «Non vuoi parlare eh? Non ti preoccupare, lo farai presto.». Ho in mente un’idea vincente. Lo farò interrogare da Jace. Risponderà sicuramente alle domande di suo figlio.  
   
Sento un vociare concitato avvicinarsi sempre di più. Sempre tenendo d’occhio Stephen avanzo verso la porta: «Ehi! Ehi! Venite qui!».  
 Jace, Clary e Alec si fiondano su per le scale. La rossa si ferma e lascia entrare gli altri due nella stanza, poi mi fissa accigliata: «Isabelle? Perché sei mezza nuda?».  
 «Ti spiego tutto dopo. Ora devo trovare Simon.».  
 Mi afferra un braccio e alza il mento: «Vengo con te.». Annuisco e le sfilo una spada dalla cintura: «Tu controlla le stanze a sinistra del corridoio, io mi occupo di quelle a destra.».  
   
Con un cenno d’assenso spalanca la prima porta e attiva la stregaluce.  
 Faccio altrettanto, rompendo la vecchia serratura di una porta di compensato. Anche qui le persiane sono abbassate: Stephen non vuole proprio rischiare.  
 Cerco a tentoni il tasto per accendere la luce, ma quando finalmente riesco a trovarlo, vorrei non averlo mai premuto.  
   
L’aria è satura dell’odore di sangue, che prima non ho percepito, forse a causa dell’adrenalina.  
 Alle pareti sono appesi diversi coltellacci da macellaio, mentre su uno scaffale in alluminio fanno bella mostra di sé due bisturi estremamente affilati, un paio di pinze chirurgiche e un set completo di aghi di qualsiasi dimensione.  
   
Al centro della stanza c’è un lungo tavolo in acciaio, di quelli utilizzati per le autopsie. Mi avvicino riluttante e scopro che è stato usato di recente.  
 Il mio primo pensiero corre a Simon. Il sangue su questo tavolo sarà il suo? Oh Raziel, spero di no.  
 Osservandolo con più attenzione, però, noto che è di un rosso più chiaro, quindi apparteneva a un vampiro.  
   
Tossisco e reprimo a stento un conato di vomito. Porto una mano alla bocca e lascio scorrere l’altra sul perimetro del tavolo, come se potesse aiutarmi a capire quali orrori sono accaduti tra queste mura.  
   
«Iz! Iz corri qui, ho trovato Simon!».  
 Mi rianimo e mi dirigo a passi svelti verso la voce di Clary, proveniente dalla terza stanza sulla sinistra.  
   
Beh, mi aspettavo di peggio, sinceramente.  
 Simon è in ginocchio, le mani legate dietro la schiena e la testa poggiata al muro. Sta ansimando ed è completamente sudato, ma non sembra presentare segni di violenza fisica, a parte un grosso livido sulla tempia destra.  
   
Clary è seduta accanto a lui e gli tiene una mano sulla spalla: «Isabelle, sembra che gli abbiano fatto di nuovo il malocchio.».  
 Mi avvicino lentamente, mentre un nervoso sorriso si fa largo sulle mie labbra: «No. È un attacco di panico. Sta ricordando, Clary! Liberagli le mani, forza.». Con una piccola misericordia taglia la fascetta e la getta di lato, poi sussurra: «Simon? Simon, mi senti?».  
   
Mi inginocchio e le faccio segno di non parlare, ma, inaspettatamente, Simon risponde: «Sì, vi sento. Per l’Angelo, io… io credo di aver ricordato tutto. Non mi sento più vuoto… Raziel, che bella sensazione!».  
 Entrambe lo abbracciamo di slancio, ma a seguito di un suo gemito ci stacchiamo imbarazzate.  
   
Clary gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia, poi, con la scusa di andare a vedere cosa stanno combinando Stephen e i ragazzi, esce dalla stanza e ci lascia da soli.  
 Non resisto e lo stringo nuovamente in un caloroso abbraccio, ma stavolta faccio attenzione a non fargli male. Ricambia affettuosamente e mi poggia la testa sulla spalla, mormorando: «Cosa ti ha fatto Stephen? Ti prego, dimmi che ha tenuto le mani a posto…».  
 Gli passo le mani fra i capelli, mentre le lacrime minacciano di sgorgare: «Niente, non mi ha fatto niente. Tranquillo. E a te?».  
 «Qualche domanda. Pensava fossi uno psicologo, ma si è dovuto ricredere. Mi ha chiesto di spiegargli come mi sono sentito quando sono stato morso, e ha insistito perché glielo rivelassi. Poi mi ha domandato quanto sangue avesse in corpo Lorianne, ma non ho saputo rispondergli, e quindi ha detto che avrebbe fatto cantare te. Giurami, Iz, giura su Raziel che non ti ha fatto del male!».  
   
Non posso giurare il falso sull’Angelo, sono costretta a dirgli che ha tentato di stuprarmi. Reprime un moto di rabbia nella parte iniziale, ma esulta quando gli racconto che l’ho legato e gli ho rotto la mascella: «E brava la mia Izzy!». Mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi bacia delicatamente, ma i miei ormoni impazziscono lo stesso.  
   
«E… e il malocchio? Non mi sembra abbia funzionato, o mi sbaglio?».  
 «Altroché se ha funzionato, oh sì, ma esattamente al contrario. Avrebbe dovuto farmi dimenticare tutto, invece è riuscito a spezzare definitivamente la maledizione di Asmodeo. Ho riflettuto durante quei brevi momenti di tregua tra un ricordo e l’altro, e secondo me la prima volta ha funzionato solo perché ero stato ferito con elettro e acido nitrico, ricordi? Il veleno da solo non è bastato, a quanto pare.».  
 Sorrido e getto di nuovo le braccia attorno al suo collo, stringendolo a me: «Fantastico! Meraviglioso! Oddio, non sai quanto sono felice!». Poggio le labbra sulle sue e lo bacio appassionatamente, lasciandoci sprofondare in un inebriante oblio amoroso.  
   
Rimaniamo a baciarci per quella che sembra un’eternità, e continuerei all’infinito, se solo quel rovina- momenti romantici di mio fratello si facesse i fatti suoi!  
 «E NO! NON DI NUOVO! E che cavolo! Isabelle, contegno! Sei attaccata a lui come una cozza e per giunta sei mezza nuda! Simon, da te mi aspettavo un po’ più di pudore! Se volete restare qui a pomiciare fate pure, eh! Noi  intanto scortiamo Stephen nella Città Silente. Ciao! E mi raccomando, usate protezioni!».  
   
Ci stacchiamo e prendiamo in giro Alec, ridendo sguaiatamente. « “Contegno, Isabelle!”. Come se lui e Magnus fossero discreti quando fanno i piccioncini!» sbuffo e alzo gli occhi al cielo, sghignazzando.  
 «Immagina se ci avesse visti stamattina!» si morde un labbro e mi fissa con sguardo malizioso.  
   
«Smettila, oppure veramente va a finire che rimaniamo qui a copulare! D’altronde ho intenzione di sapere cosa diamine ha in mente Stephen. Una di queste stanze sembra il laboratorio di un serial killer. Voglio sentirlo confessare tutti i suoi diabolici e perversi piani.».  
 «Sì, hai ragione.» si alza e mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi. «Vuoi uscire così? Okay, non è che a quest’ora ci sia molta gente in giro, specialmente in un quartiere come Spanish Harlem, ma non voglio che ti fissino come gorilla in calore!».  
   
«Mi sembra di aver visto una giacca di là, infilerò quella.». La mia ipotesi è giusta e, dato che non ho idea di chi diavolo sia questo carinissimo cardigan di velluto nero, lo terrò per me.  
   
Il sole d’Agosto ci ferisce gli occhi, nonostante sia quasi sera e si appresti a tramontare.  
 Riusciamo miracolosamente a chiamare un taxi, che ci porta all’Istituto in brevissimo tempo. Lascio una generosa mancia all’autista, tanto i soldi in questa giacca non sono miei.  
   
Saliamo velocemente le scale e ci fiondiamo in camera mia.  
 Simon si toglie i vestiti in un attimo, si butta a peso morto sul letto e si addormenta profondamente, respirando con regolarità.  
 Mi sfilo il cardigan e lo getto sulla poltrona, poi afferro a caso una maglietta e faccio attenzione a non sfiorare i lividi mentre la indosso. Prendo lo stilo e mi traccio un paio di iratze, ma sono sicura che non basteranno.  
 Sbadiglio e mi stendo accanto a Simon, e non passano nemmeno due minuti prima che Morfeo mi lasci sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
E niente, non c'è nulla da dire.  
 Contenti? Ho aggiornato tre capitoli oggi, yeah. Sono orgogliosa di me stessa.  
  
RECENSITE!  
 


	15. Fantasmi dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Isabelle fa i conti con i ricordi del tentato stupro, Jace interroga Stephen nella Città Silente.

##  POV Simon 3 Agosto 2014, ore 8.30

Apro gli occhi di malavoglia, schermandoli con la mano per impedire a un raggio di sole, entrato con prepotenza nella stanza, di accecarmi.  
Subito noto che Isabelle non è nel letto con me; si sarà già alzata da un po’, il posto che occupava è freddo.  
  
Sbadiglio e affondo il viso nel cuscino, gemendo per una fitta alla tempia, dove Brett ieri mi ha tirato un pugno.  
Non ho assolutamente voglia di alzarmi, preferirei rimanere qui a poltrire tutto il giorno, ma oggi dovrò fare da babysitter a Lorianne, poiché Clary e Jace andranno alla Città Silente per interrogare Stephen.  
  
Scosto di lato le coperte con uno sbuffo e mi stiracchio, notando che ho i muscoli più indolenziti di ieri. Perfetto! Davvero meraviglioso. Come farò a prendere in braccio Lori? Ho la schiena a pezzi.  
  
Mi alzo lentamente, infilo una maglietta e scendo di sotto, meditando su quanti caffè mi ci vorranno per svegliarmi del tutto.  
  
In cucina c’è già Iz, che mi dà il buongiorno premendo le labbra sulle mie. Mugolo e la attiro a me, stampandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Giorno! Cos’hai mangiato? Una ciambella? Sai di zucchero. La voglio anch’io! A meno che non l’abbia fatta tu, ovvio.».  
Mi tira uno schiaffo sul braccio. «Simon! Questa non te la perdono!» si siede sul tavolo e accavalla le gambe. Mossa alquanto giusta, dato che, se non le avesse incrociate, la sua posa avrebbe lasciato molto poco spazio all’immaginazione.  
  
«E dai Isabelle, non sai cucinare. Ammettilo.» la stuzzico col gomito e afferro una ciambella da un pacchetto vicino al lavello, notando con piacere che proviene da una caffetteria. «Chi le ha portate?».  
«Clary. È uscita di nuovo, ormai sarà già alla Città Silente. Jace invece è ancora in camera, ma scenderà a breve. Dormito bene?».  
«Mmh, ni. Diciamo che ho rinfrancato lo spirito, ma non il corpo.» stacco un morso dalla ciambella e mi ricopro di zucchero appiccicoso. Me lo scrollo di dosso e sbadiglio, desiderando ardentemente di ritornare nel letto.  
  
Restiamo in silenzio per un po’. È curioso come, a volte, il silenzio possa contenere migliaia di parole non pronunciate.  
  
Ansia, angoscia e paura sono palpabili. Ho subito notato che in Izzy, stamattina, c’è qualcosa di strano. Non si sarebbe mai alzata prima delle 9 e sicuramente avrebbe aspettato che mi svegliassi per poter lasciare la stanza. Anche il bacio che mi ha dato era diverso. Più… casto. Puro. Meno da Isabelle. I suoi baci sono passionali e profondi, non leggeri e innocenti.  
Che il ricordo del tentativo di stupro la stia perseguitando? Ora che ci faccio caso, ha delle occhiaie piuttosto marcate. Avrà avuto qualche incubo?  
  
L’ingresso di Jace spezza l’eterea coltre. «Ops, scusate… ho interrotto qualcosa?».  
«No, tranquillo. Lorianne è di sopra?» finisco a malincuore la ciambella e mi ripulisco dagli odiosi granelli di zucchero che si appiccicano dappertutto.  
«Sì, sta dormendo. Clary ha detto di non preoccuparvi, sarà qui in tempo per la poppata. Anche se non dovessimo farcela in sole tre ore, lei ritornerà per allattare Lorianne ed io resterò alla Città Silente. Bene, vado. A più tardi!».  
  
Isabelle è scesa di colpo dal tavolo. Sta fissando Jace come un cane infuriato. Respira velocemente e ha lasciato cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, le mani strette a pugno. «Tu… brutto stronzo infame! Non scappare! Ti uccido, bastardo!».  
  
O mio Raziel, che diavolo va blaterando? «Isabelle, è Jace! Jace, tuo fratello! Iz? Ti senti bene?» lancio un’occhiata impaurita verso di lui, che mi risponde con lo stesso sguardo e alza le mani.  
  
«Simon, anche tu dovresti desiderare di ucciderlo! Ti ha fatto del male, proprio come l’ha fatto a me! Ma ora metterò fine a tutto, oh sì, ti ammazzerò con le mie stesse mani e godrò nel vedere la vita, la tua inutile e stupida vita, abbandonare il tuo corpo!» urla istericamente, passandosi le mani sulle cosce.  
  
Voltandosi di scatto verso sinistra apre un cassetto e ne trae un lungo coltello dalla lama affilata, che accarezza con l’indice sorridendo malvagiamente.  
Jace è impietrito, la schiena contro il muro, impossibilitato a indietreggiare e fuggire. «Iz, guardami, sono tuo fratello, non ti ho mai toccata con un dito… Simon fai qualcosa!» pronuncia le ultime parole con un fil di voce.  
  
Respiro profondamente e decido di prendere la situazione in pugno. Mi porto dietro Isabelle lentamente, senza emettere alcun rumore, e le cingo il collo con le mani. «Iz. Ora lascia cadere quel coltello, oppure sarò costretto a prenderlo con la forza. E credimi, non voglio farlo. Assolutamente no.».  
  
La sento inspirare ed espirare. Il sollievo si fa largo dentro di me. «Va bene. Lo lascerò cadere.».  
Jace chiude gli occhi e trae un lungo sospiro di liberazione: «Per l’Angelo, ma che ti è preso?».  
  
«Scusami, Simon. Ma devo farlo.» Iz mi tira una potente gomitata allo stomaco e lancia il coltello in avanti.  
  
Mi accascio a terra, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
  
Per tre infiniti secondi vedo il coltello roteare su se stesso e volare verso la vulnerabilissima gola di Jace.  
  
Mi ritrovo a pregare perché lui si sposti. Diamine, muoviti! Non restare fermo lì! Sei o non sei lo Shadowhunter dai migliori riflessi?  
  
Proprio all’ultimo momento, quando la lama sta quasi per sfiorargli la giugulare, Jace riprende il controllo e si abbassa di colpo. Evita la morte, ma non una brutta ferita alla spalla. Geme e afferra lo stilo, iniziando a tracciarsi un iratze. «Isabelle! Sei impazzita per caso? Dannazione, volevi uccidermi?».  
  
Prima che possa fare qualche altra mossa azzardata, la prendo in braccio e, ignorando i suoi calci e i suoi strepiti che mi intimano di metterla giù, la porto in salotto e la poggio sul divano.  
  
Poco prima di uscire dalla cucina, posso giurare su Raziel di averla sentita dire: «Devi morire… Stephen.».  
  


##  POV Clary

Mi passo le mani fra i capelli per l’ennesima volta e fisso lo sguardo negli occhi impenetrabili di Stephen, seduto di fronte a me, legato alla sedia da una catena di adamas. Sospiro esasperata e cerco di mantenere la calma, ma il suo atteggiamento impassibile e menefreghista mi sta facendo andare fuori di testa. «Stephen, per favore. Potresti rispondere ad almeno una mia domanda? Sono la tua futura nuora, devi portarmi rispetto.».  
  
«Se parlerò, sarà solo in presenza di Jace. Intendo dire che dovremo esserci solo lui ed io, nessun altro. Dov’è mio figlio? Verrà?». Sembra speranzoso.  
Forse siamo solo paranoici e quest’ossessione nei confronti di Jace ha un’origine e uno scopo puramente sentimentale. Vuole semplicemente scusarsi per non essersi fatto vivo in tutti questi anni e chiedergli di perdonarlo. Desidera avvicinare suo figlio perché lo ama.  
Non c’è nessun retroscena oscuro e misterioso.  
  
Tuttavia ho imparato, grazie al comportamento di mio fratello, che questo eccessivo attaccamento nei confronti di qualcuno può anche avere risvolti nascosti e negativi. Lui voleva farmi regina del suo mondo, e forse anche Stephen vuole qualcosa di analogo per Jace.  
  
«Come sta vostra figlia?» la voce di Stephen mi distrae dai miei pensieri. Ovviamente Maryse gli ha parlato di Lorianne. «Bene. Sta bene.».  
Cosa c’entra adesso Lori? È solo un modo per cambiare discorso oppure c’è qualcosa sotto?  
«Ne sono felice. Quando potrò conoscere mia nipote?».  
  
Faccio per rispondere, ma l’entrata di Jace nella stanza mi interrompe.  
Noto con orrore che ha la camicia impregnata di sangue in corrispondenza della spalla sinistra, e attraverso il tessuto sottile si intravede un iratze.  
Gli corro incontro, impaurita. «Raziel! Che ti è successo?».  
Mi risponde con una smorfia: «Storia lunga, ti spiego dopo. Ora, per favore, lasciami da solo con lui. Non è necessario che tu rimanga qui, puoi anche tornare all’Istituto, se vuoi.».  
  
Annuisco e lo bacio velocemente premendo le labbra sulle sue, poi esco e richiudo la porta dietro di me.  
  


##  POV Jace

Non è così che avevo immaginato il primo incontro con il mio vero padre: segregati in una piccola cella senza finestre né sbarre alla porta, lui incatenato, io armato fino ai denti.  
Pensavo che ci saremmo scambiati un abbraccio affettuoso in un bar di Manhattan e poi avremmo parlato del più e del meno, sorseggiando un rinfrescante Mojito.  
Nemmeno nei sogni più reconditi della mia mente è mai apparsa una scena del genere.  
  
Mi appoggio al muro e alzo il mento, fissandolo intensamente. Non è facile neanche in situazioni “normali”, per così dire, comprendere il linguaggio del corpo, e noi Shadowhunters siamo addestrati sin da piccoli a non lasciar trasparire nulla. Sarà difficile, ma sono abbastanza bravo in materia.  
  
«Buongiorno, Stephen.». Molto probabilmente non chiamandolo “papà” lo farò adirare, ma proprio non ci riesco. L’uomo davanti a me non è mio padre.  
  
«Ciao, figliolo». Sorride e cerca di incrociare le mani sul tavolo, ma le catene glielo impediscono. A contatto diretto con l’adamas la sua pelle sfrigola, provocandogli un gemito di dolore. Riacquista dopo qualche secondo la sua espressione impassibile e fa un altro mezzo sorriso, ma so che sta ancora soffrendo.  
  
«Allora, hai intenzione di rimanere zitto per tutto il tempo o vuoi dirmi qualcosa? Non credo che, ora che hai finalmente di fronte tuo figlio, tu non voglia parlarmi, o mi sbaglio?».  
«Hai perfettamente ragione, ma, vedi, ciò che vuoi sentire non è ciò che voglio dirti. Quindi è meglio se non apro bocca, almeno per ora. Inizia tu, forza. Sfogati. Riversami contro le tue sofferenze, sbattimi in faccia tutti i torti che ti ho causato. Ascolterò fino all’ultima parola. Su, dai.».  
  
Non riesco, non posso trattenermi. Ho la mia occasione per liberarmi di tutto, per togliermi questo peso dal petto.  
«Una volta sono stato anch’io in una di queste celle. Sai, Stephen, ho rischiato di morire in molte occasioni, e una dei tanti tentativi di farmi fuori è andato a buon fine. Valentine, il tuo grandissimo amico Valentine, mi ha ucciso. Sì, mi ha trafitto da parte a parte con Mellartach. L’Angelo Raziel, però, mi ha ridato la vita, e così ora sono ancora su questa Terra. Ma qualcuno si è dimenticato di avvertirmi che, essendo in un certo senso rinato, gli incantesimi basilari di protezione dovevano essere di nuovo compiuti, e mi sono ritrovato con una pulce nell’orecchio che non mi faceva dormire, manipolava i miei sogni e li trasformava in incubi. Quando lo venni a sapere mi fiondai qui dai Fratelli Silenti e passai una notte in cella -fortunatamente con la porta aperta-, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Non sto qui a raccontarti tutta la storia, oppure ci metterei un anno.  
Non posso fare a meno di pensare se tutto ciò sarebbe successo o meno, se tu ti fossi degnato di farmi sapere che sei vivo. Forse non avrei vissuto con Valentine per dieci anni e forse non avrei sofferto per molto tempo, quando pensavo che Clary fosse mia sorella. Avrei potuto avere una vita normale, e forse oggi sarei una persona migliore.  
Ora abbi il coraggio di dirmi che il mio ragionamento è sbagliato. E non provare più a chiamarmi figliolo, perché abbiamo appurato che non lo sono. Se tu veramente mi avessi voluto come figlio, non ti saresti comportato in questo modo.».  
Riprendo fiato e alzo lo sguardo, in attesa di una sua reazione.  
  
Abbassa la testa e batte velocemente le palpebre, come se stesse per piangere e non volesse farlo. Invece è solo un modo per radunare i pensieri, lo faccio anch’io a volte.  
«Scusami, Jace, io… io non l’avevo mai vista in questo modo. Pensavo che Valentine ti trattasse bene, che, anche se non eri felice, venivi comunque servito e riverito, ti veniva concesso tutto. Quando poi sei andato a vivere dai Lightwood mi sono rallegrato ulteriormente, sapevo che Maryse e Robert erano ottimi genitori.».  
  
Ridacchio sarcasticamente e incrocio le braccia sul petto. «Sai perché mi sono trasferito dai Lightwood? Perché pensavo che mio padre, Michael Wayland, fosse stato ucciso. Invece Valentine aveva inscenato -per la seconda volta- la sua morte. Tutto ciò perché il suo esperimento non era andato a buon fine. Ero sì più forte e più veloce di qualsiasi altro Shadowhunter sulla faccia della Terra -e lo sono tuttora-, ma ero anche troppo emotivo, e per lui non andava bene.».  
  
«Quegli… esperimenti… Valentine non è stato l’unico a compierli.». Rialza lo sguardo: noto una nuova luce nei suoi occhi, quasi… folle.  
  
«In un modo o nell’altro, sapevo che quella… roba… che dava a Céline non era nulla di normale. Altro che decotti benefici, era sangue angelico puro. Lo capii solo qualche anno dopo, quando entrai di nascosto in casa vostra e sbirciai nel suo diario. Quella notte ti venni a trovare, Jace. Dormivi, di sicuro non puoi ricordartelo.».  
  
Deglutisco. «No, non dormivo. Ero sveglio. Sei stato tu a rimboccarmi le coperte. Credevo fosse qualcuno della servitù.».  
  
Non sembra che mi abbia sentito. Continua a parlare elettrizzato, ogni traccia di esitazione è svanita.  
«Da allora iniziai a fare esperimenti su di me. Vedi Jace, provengo dal Circolo, odio i Nascosti, e nel giro di pochissimo tempo mi ritrovai ad essere uno di loro. Ovviamente cercai di suicidarmi, di mettere fine alla mia non più nobile esistenza, ma i vampiri hanno uno smisurato senso dell’orgoglio, non vogliono che un loro simile muoia, quindi mi impedirono di farlo. Mi rassegnai, però non appena lessi degli esperimenti di Valentine volli provare a compierli, dovevo scoprire se il sangue d’Angelo poteva farmi ritornare un Nephilim o, quantomeno, un mondano.».  
  
O Raziel santissimo, ecco un altro psicopatico. Ma che cosa sono, una calamita per i pazzi? Sembra che, prima o poi, vengano tutti da me.  
  
«Iniziai a rapire gli Shadowhunters e a sottrarre loro litri di sangue, a volte anche uccidendoli per ottenere ciò che volevo. Me lo iniettavo, ma non serviva a nulla. Finché un giorno non capii che dovevo berlo, dovevo mordere le mie vittime. Dovevo comportarmi come un vampiro. Che tu ci creda o no, Jace, ha funzionato, ma in un modo del tutto diverso, seppur conveniente. Facendo ciò e assumendo un paio di gocce di una pozione preparatami dal mo Stregone più fidato riesco a sopportare la luce del sole… e anche a camminare su suolo consacrato. Ecco come sono riuscito ad entrare nell’Istituto.  
E ora dimmi… quanto sangue d’Angelo c’è nel corpicino della piccola Lorianne?».  
  
Vacillo e mi porto una mano alla bocca, sgranando gli occhi. Fortunatamente ritrovo la calma dopo qualche secondo e gli rispondo a tono: «Quanto ce n’è nel corpo di una normalissima Shadowhunter.».  
«Non credo. Giuralo su Raziel.».  
«Lo giuro. Giuro sull’Angelo che mia figlia non ha né meno ne più sangue d’Angelo di qualsiasi altro Nephilim, a parte me e Clary, ovviamente.». Non ho giurato il falso. Il sangue angelico in eccesso le è stato prelevato e ora è una Shadowhunter come tutti gli altri.  
  
Sembra deluso. «Ah. Allora dovrò riconsiderare l’opzione di invocare un Angelo… oppure di mordere te o Clary.».  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  


*ba dum tss* Ormai mi piace concludere i capitoli con i colpi di scena oppure farvi rimanere con il fiato sospeso.

Non mi ammazzate, è colpa di CasSadica se sono così.

Ebbene, terminati i preliminari, piaciuto il capitolo? Sono abbastanza orgogliosa del dialogo tra Jace e Stephen, che non è stato nemmeno troppo difficile da scrivere.

E Iz che accoltella Jace è o non è qualcosa di scioccante?

Vi annuncio che ho in mente il sequel. E vi anticipo che l'antagonista non sarà uno solo. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Okay, basta, mi fermo qui. VOTATE e RECENSITE!


	16. Fraintendimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, ingannato dal suo stesso figlio, rivela qualcosa di orribile a Jace.  
> Nel frattempo, all'Istituto, Clary e Simon cercano di capire cosa diavolo è successo a Iz.

##  POV Jace                                   4 Agosto 2014, ore 9.30

   
Deglutisco, impaurito. «Non puoi mordere me o Clary. Non ti porterà a nulla. Simon l’ha fatto, e ha ottenuto solo la capacità di esporsi alla luce del sole, nient’altro. Ma mi pare che tu abbia già i mezzi per essere attivo durante il giorno.».  
   
Stephen distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo sulle sue mani legate. «Sì, hai ragione. Allora, figlio mio, dovrai aiutarmi a evocare un Angelo.».  
Decido di stare al gioco. Mi sembra l’unico modo per ottenere una confessione in piena regola. Se gli do ciò che vuole, lui farà altrettanto. «È urgente? Sai com’è, avrei una figlia e una futura moglie, e le ho già trascurate abbastanza.».  
«Fidati, Jace, se mi aiuterai -e so che lo farai-, in un futuro non troppo remoto non avrai alcuna distrazione futile, niente che ti distolga dal tuo compito di padre e marito, a parte il dovere di Shadowhunter, ovviamente. Dovrai comunque combattere i demoni, questo è certo, ma solo la razza pura, i demoni al 100%. Le specie ibride verranno eliminate. Del tutto.». Un sorriso agghiacciante e folle compare sulle sue labbra.  
   
Le specie ibride?  
O mio Raziel. I Nascosti.  
Lo dicevo io che è uguale a Valentine…  
   
«E, fammi capire, come intendi compiere ciò? Raziel è già stato invocato una volta, e non credo che abbia voglia di essere nuovamente importunato. E gli Strumenti Mortali non possono donarci protezione se invochiamo un altro Angelo.».  
   
«Non così in fretta, Jace.». Alleluia. Ha abboccato. «Sono felice che tu abbia finalmente scelto di abbracciare la mia causa, ma stai correndo troppo. Una cosa alla volta. Ti spiegherò tutto più tardi e con calma, ma solo se mi farai uscire da qui. Per ora, credo che siano sufficienti tre parole: _malum est aperta_.».  
   
È latino.  
E significa “il male ha inizio”.  
 

##    
POV Clary

   
Sono ormai venti minuti che giro per l’Istituto chiamando a gran voce Simon e Isabelle. Speriamo solo che non siano usciti con Lori, ho proprio voglia di coccolarmela un po’.  
Ho controllato tutte le stanze del primo e del secondo piano, mi restano solo il salotto al piano terra -che aveva la porta chiusa, ora che ci ripenso- e la serra, ma dubito altamente che siano saliti lì, Iz ha delle allergie e Simon non sopporta l’odore dei fertilizzanti.  
   
Ho intenzione di chiedergli di fare da padrino a Lori e di essere il mio testimone di nozze, e sono abbastanza sicura che accetterà. Dopotutto, si è innamorato della bambina non appena l’ha vista. Sarà un perfetto zio.  
   
Per poco non mi spiaccico contro la porta del salotto. Rimuginando, non ho proprio fatto caso alla direzione che ho preso.  
Menomale che me ne sono accorta in tempo, oppure sarei diventata una frittella umana, considerando che camminavo velocemente.  
   
Per precauzione busso. Una voce risponde: «Clary? Se sei tu, entra, altrimenti… sciò.». Apro la porta e varco la soglia, accorgendomi subito di un bizzarro particolare: è nervoso. Va avanti e indietro per la stanza, la mascella serrata, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Getta continuamente strane occhiate a Isabelle, seduta sulla poltrona, Lorianne in braccio.  
   
Mi si avvicina, mi afferra il polso e sussurra: «Clary, non so cosa sia successo a Iz. Non vuole lasciare Lori, ogni volta che cerco di prenderla mi urla contro che sono un traditore, che se mi darà Lorianne la porterò a Stephen perché sono in combutta con lui… ha cercato di uccidere Jace!».  
   
Raziel… ecco il perché della macchia di sangue e dell’iratze! «È possibile che Stephen le abbia fatto un incantesimo?».  
«Non so… secondo me è tutta una conseguenza del tentativo di stupro. Ha certe occhiaie… stanotte non avrà dormito nemmeno per mezz’ora. E stamattina si è alzata presto, come se non volesse restare un minuto in più nel letto assieme a me. Non è da lei.».  
«Concordo pienamente. Hai avvertito Magnus o Tessa? Forse potrebbero fare qualcosa.».  
«Magnus non risponde al cellulare, e neanche Alec. Se stanno facendo quello che penso stiano facendo, non voglio disturbarli. So che Tessa e Jem sono in giro per la città, ma non ho modi per contattarli. Sai com’è, non posso ancora inviare messaggi di fuoco e non ho il loro numero.» sbotta frustrato.  
   
Rifletto: «Si è dimostrata ostile nei confronti tuoi e di Jace, ma io non le ho fatto nulla, giusto? A me dovrebbe dare ascolto, secondo questo ragionamento. Facciamo così: io cerco di capire cos’ha, tu intanto prenditi una pausa, fai una passeggiata… insomma, libera la mente, okay? Se scopro qualcosa ti chiamo e ti faccio sapere.».  
Annuisce, lancia un ultimo sguardo a Isabelle e esce a capo chino, sospirando sonoramente.  
   
Mi avvicino con cautela, sussurrando il suo nome. Alza la testa e mi sorride: «Ciao, Clary. Spero che tu non abbia dato ascolto a Simon. Sai, è un vigliacco doppiogiochista. Stamattina ha avuto l’occasione per uccidere Stephen e non l’ha fatto. Voleva anche prendersi Lorianne per consegnarla a lui, ma non gliel’ho permesso. Tranquilla, piccolina, c’è la zia Iz con te.» le accarezza la fronte con l’indice, cullandola dolcemente, ma il suo sguardo è distante.  
   
Forse Simon ha ragione, è tutta una conseguenza del tentativo di stupro, il ricordo la sta perseguitando. E, a quanto pare, non le lascia un attimo di tregua.  
Ma come aiutarla a superare tutto ciò? Non ne ho la minima idea.  
   
Mi siedo sul bracciolo della poltrona e noto che Lori sta quasi per addormentarsi. «Forse sarebbe meglio tirare le tende, non credi anche tu Iz?».  
Scatta in piedi e assume un’espressione terrorizzata a dir poco. «NO! Non. Chiudere. Le tende. Potrebbe… potrebbe tornare Stephen. Devono restare aperte. Così sarà innocuo. E, nel migliore dei casi, morirà. Ora m-mi serve dell’adamas, una catena e…» emette un gemito di frustrazione e scuote la testa, liberando i capelli dalla coda di cavallo. «Dov’è? Dov’è quello stronzo? Lo AMMAZZO!».  
Balzo su dalla poltrona, inorridita: «Isabelle! Calma! Calma. Stephen è imprigionato, non può muoversi. Tranquilla. Ora, per favore, siediti. Stai facendo del male a Lorianne. Siediti.».  
   
Segue il mio consiglio e si butta a peso morto sul divano, allungando le gambe. «Tieni, prendi Lori. Oddio Clary, non so perché mi sto comportando così. Sembrano quasi attacchi epilettici, non posso controllarli.».  
Mi avvicino e le sfilo Lorianne dalle braccia, poi mi siedo accanto a lei e la fisso attentamente. Noto subito che ha diversi segni di morsi e parecchi lividi disseminati su tutto il corpo, ma non dovrebbe averli, dato che si intravedono due piccole cicatrici lasciate da degli iratze. «E questi? Come mai non sono andati via?» sfioro con la punta della dita un ematoma molto esteso sulla sua coscia.  
«Non chiederlo a me. Le rune non funzionano e il ghiaccio serve a poco. Forse sono semplicemente troppi.».  
   
Le porgo lo stilo, che accetta volentieri. Si traccia altri tre iratze e, fortunatamente, già dopo qualche secondo la maggior parte dei lividi più piccoli svanisce. Trae un sospiro di liberazione e si tira su a sedere, portandosi le gambe al petto.  
«Mi dispiace per aver trattato Simon in quel modo, e ovviamente per aver cercato di uccidere Jace. Ma, Clary… al posto di mio fratello vedevo Stephen. Cioè, era come se lui fosse davanti a me! Per l’Angelo, stanotte non ho chiuso occhio per colpa sua… continuava a tornarmi alla mente l’immagine di lui sopra di me, delle sue luride mani sulla mia pelle nuda…» fa una breve pausa e si passa la lingua sul labbro, deglutendo a vuoto.  
«Quando stamattina mi sono svegliata e ho notato Simon accanto a me io… i-io mi sono alzata di scatto e sono corsa in cucina. Non riuscivo a sopportare la sua presenza, una presenza maschile a stretto contatto con il mio corpo. Ho riflettuto e ho pensato che non sarebbe stato carino non dargli il buongiorno con un bacio, specialmente dopo tutto quello che ha passato ieri, però sono riuscita a malapena a sfiorargli le labbra. Adesso mi spieghi come potrò superare tutto questo? Raziel, io amo Simon, ma se vado avanti così…» lascia la frase in sospeso e distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Anzi, sai che ti dico? Non riuscirò ad andare avanti in questo modo.» conclude affranta, fissando il vuoto.  
   
Non so se ribattere o meno. Del resto, non so nemmeno cosa potrei dirle per confortarla un po’. «Vuoi… vuoi qualcosa per calmarti? Una camomilla, una tisana?».  
Si abbandona all’indietro e chiude gli occhi. «Sì, grazie. Possibilmente senza zucchero aggiunto.».  
Non riesco a trattenere una risatina: «Perché, sei a dieta?».  
Le spunta un sorrisetto: «Odio le cose troppo dolci.».  
   
Le lascio Lorianne e vado in cucina. Oh, perfetto. Ora dove devo mettere le mani?  
Allora… per logica gli infusi dovrebbero stare in un luogo caldo e asciutto, e una volta ho visto Maryse che frugava in quel mobile, estraendone una bustina di tè.  La mia supposizione è giusta e la camomilla è pronta dopo pochi minuti.  
   
Ritorno in salotto e sfilo Lori dalle braccia di Isabelle, consegnandole poi la tazza. «Clary…».  
«Sì?». Mi siedo sulla poltrona e noto che Lori si è svegliata. Eh già, è quasi l’ora della pappa.  
«Jace mi ha detto che state cercando casa a Idris. Mi chiedevo… se voi ve ne andate, Alec sarà costretto a seguirvi, giusto? Lo dice il giuramento parabatai. Ovunque tu andrai, io andrò. E allora a chi rimarrà l’Istituto? Ho sempre dato per scontato che l’avreste gestito tu e Jace oppure mio fratello, ma se vi trasferirete mamma non potrà andare avanti da sola.». Porta la tazza alle labbra e sorseggia la camomilla.  
«Beh, ci siete tu e Simon, no?».  
«Sì, ma io non sono fatta per questo lavoro e lui non è ancora uno Shadowhunter, come faremo?».  
«Iz, stai calma, non ci vuole una laurea per dirigere l’Istituto, bastano prontezza e forza d’animo. E credimi quando ti dico che tu e Simon avete queste caratteristiche. Se proprio non ci riuscite ci sono sempre mia madre e Luke a cui fare ricorso.».  
«Oh, grazie Clary, mi hai salvata.» sorride e finisce la camomilla, poggiando la tazza sul tavolino di fronte al divano.  
   
Lorianne singhiozza e agita i pugnetti. Isabelle ridacchia: «Mamma, non vedi che ha una fame da lupi? Dalle da mangiare, oppure chiama lo zio Raziel e ti fa ridurre in cenere!».  
La fulmino con lo sguardo: «Taci. Non sei divertente.». Cerco di trattenere una risatina ma non ci riesco, scoppiando a ridere e contagiando anche lei. Le tiro un cuscino. «Ora basta. Oppure davvero va a finire che fa una chiamata di cortesia al nonno Michele Arcangelo.».  
Slaccio i primi bottoni della camicia e fisso Isabelle per una conferma: «Ti dispiace se…».  
Mi dà il via libera con un cenno della mano. «Fai pure.».  
   
Lori inizia a piangere a dirotto, spaccandoci i timpani. La smette solo quando ha tirato i primi sorsi, e comincia a ciucciare come se avesse paura che qualcuno le rubi il latte. Stringo i denti: mi sta facendo vedere le stelle.  
   
Isabelle si volta su di un fianco e si stiracchia, sbadigliando. «Quando vi sposerete?».  
«Non l’abbiamo ancora deciso, ma se Alec e Magnus accettano organizzeremo un doppio matrimonio, quindi ci sposeremo assieme a loro.».  
«Viaggio di nozze? Io avrei un paio di destinazioni da consigliare. Luoghi romantici e calmi, per passare una luna di miele da sogno!» mi fissa con sguardo insinuante e fa su e giù con le sopracciglia.  
«Allora vai, consiglia. Non abbiamo nulla in mente, hai il via libera.».  
   
Si tira su a sedere e inizia a gesticolare animatamente: «Okay, considerando che Alec vuole sposarsi entro Febbraio, consiglierei di farlo dopo le feste natalizie, così passerete Gennaio in Cina. Credimi, amerete il Capodanno cinese. Poi da lì potrete andare in Giappone o in India. E, per quanto riguarda l’abito, posso sentirmi libera di farti qualche appunto?».  
«Prego, personal shopper!». Spero solo che non me ne pentirò. È capace di convincermi a comprare un vestito supersexy con una scollatura che nemmeno Rihanna ed effetto vedo-non vedo.  
«Come sai, noi Shadowhunters ci sposiamo in oro, ma un abito tutto dorato è orribile.» fa finta di rabbrividire. «Quindi ti consiglierei un avorio bordato d’oro, con qualche runa ricamata sul corsetto e sulla gonna. Sappi che non esistono negozi specializzati, solo sartorie. Dovrai fartelo fare su misura, e ciò ti lascia libera di decidere su qualsiasi cosa, dalle maniche alla scollatura e al velo.».  
Annuisco. «Il mio sogno era sposarmi in bianco, ma devo ammettere che il dorato non mi dispiace.».  
   
Noto che Lorianne ha smesso di ciucciare e sta per addormentarsi. La stacco dal seno, mi riallaccio la camicia e la prendo in braccio, cullandola lentamente. Lancio un’occhiata a Izzy, che capisce l’antifona e tace, nonostante sembri che voglia parlare fino allo sfinimento.  
Dopotutto, non posso biasimarla. Ha trovato un modo per distogliere la mente e non pensare al tentativo di stupro.  
   
Restiamo in silenzio per dieci minuti; Lori è ormai nel mondo dei sogni. Iz mormora: «Clary, c’è la carrozzina lì, dietro la tenda.». La ringrazio con un cenno della testa, mi alzo e depongo delicatamente Lorianne sul morbido materassino, coprendole le gambe con il lenzuolo. Le accarezzo il viso e le do un bacio sulla fronte, poi torno a sedermi sulla poltrona.  
Mi accorgo di essere molto stanca. Chiudo gli occhi: ho le palpebre pesanti.  
Ma sì, un pisolino ci vuole.  
 

***

   
  
«Clary! Iz! Svegliatevi, devo dirvi una cosa importantissima!». La voce di Jace mi desta da un profondo sonno ristoratore. Mi stropiccio gli occhi e sbadiglio: «Mpf… che ore sono?».  
  
«Le dieci e mezza» risponde Simon, appena entrato nella stanza. «Su, forza Jace, parla. Per la cronaca, io stavo gustando un magnifico gelato quando mi hai chiamato. E credimi, non avevo voglia di lasciarlo e correre qui.».  
   
Jace gli lancia un’occhiataccia e si passa le mani tra i capelli. «Ho fatto finta di stare al gioco e ho ottenuto la fiducia di Stephen. Al che gli ho chiesto come intende eliminare i Nascosti -sì, è tale e quale a Valentine-, ricevendo come risposta solo tre parole latine. Malum est aperta.».  
   
Simon lo interrompe di colpo: «Fermi tutti. Perché avrebbe dovuto dirti _“la mela è aperta_ ”?».  
_______________________________________  
   
  
  
Classicisti, non mi ammazzate. La traduzione dal latino all'italiano non è mia. Non so se effettivamente la frase “malum est aperta” significhi sia “il male ha inizio” sia “la mela è aperta”, ma sono sicura che la traduzione di “malum” sia “male” oppure “mela”.  
  
  
Alloooooora, quest'idea è presa dalla serie Salem, che ho adorato (specialmente perché Shane West è molto mlmlml). Chi di voi l'ha seguita avrà sicuramente capito subito cosa significa realmente la frase pronunciata da Stephen.  
E poi boh, non dico altro.  
VOTATE e RECENSITE!  
  


	17. Discussioni e investigazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Jace ritorna alla Città Silente per interrogare Stephen, Clary, Isabelle e Simon - e un'eccitata Lorianne- si improvvisano investigatori.

##  POV Clary                                           4 Agosto 2014, ore 10.55

   
Il salotto esplode in un tripudio di voci. Ognuno blatera le cose più disparate: «Ma il latino l’hai studiato, Simon?»; «Sì che l’ho studiato, secondo te all’Accademia ho pettinato le bambole?»; «Jace, smettila di infierire contro di lui!». A tutto ciò si aggiunge anche il pianto disperato di Lorianne, che, sentendo questo chiasso, ovviamente si è svegliata.  
   
«SILENZIO!» tuono infuriata. «Guardatevi, sembrate dei marmocchi dell’asilo che litigano per i giocattoli.». Li squadro attentamente e mi passo la lingua sul labbro: «Lo so, è un periodo orrendo per tutti, ma questo non è il modo e momento migliore per sfogare la tensione. E poi, Jace, Simon ha ragione. _Malum_ in latino può significare anche _mela_ , oltre che _male._ Se non sbaglio, questo me l’hai insegnato tu.».  
   
Li fulmino con lo sguardo e mi avvicino a Lorianne, prendendola in braccio per calmarla. Osservo Jace e Simon scambiarsi uno sguardo imbarazzato. «Beh, col senno di poi, è sempre più facile valutare come stanno le cose. Scusami, Simon. È che non mi fido di mio padre e ho pensato subito al peggio.».  
Simon fa spallucce e accenna un mezzo sorriso: «Fa nulla. Sono successe cose peggiori, di certo non me la prendo per così poco.». Guarda di sottecchi Iz, probabilmente ripensando a quanto accaduto un paio di ore fa.  
   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi siedo sul divano, seguita da Simon e Isabelle. Jace resta in piedi e prende a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, passandosi le mani fra i capelli. «Okay. Ammettiamo che la traduzione sia “la mela è aperta”. Cosa diamine potrebbe significare?».  
«New York è la Grande Mela» osserva intelligentemente Izzy. «E la Apple è una famosa marca di dispositivi elettronici. Forse vuole... non so, lanciare un attacco informatico?».  
«Oppure utilizzare Internet per reclutare adepti» riflette Simon. «Però, ragazzi, c’è qualcosa che non quadra.».  
Jace ridacchia sarcasticamente e allarga le braccia: «Solo qualcosa? Tutto non quadra.».  
   
«Andiamo, Simon. Esponici tutti i tuoi dubbi, forse riusciremo a cavarne qualcosa.» lo esorto a parlare con un cenno della mano.  
Annuisce e trae un profondo respiro: «Quando Stephen mi ha... rapito, l’ho indotto a spiegarmi perché mi aveva maledetto. E non fate quelle facce, non mi pare che abbia avuto il tempo di raccontarvelo! Insomma, mi ha fatto il malocchio perché ho visto e sentito qualcosa di molto importante: era sulla sponda del lago Lyn con i suoi due leccapiedi, Brett – il vampiro dark – e Drake, uno Stregone. Le cose strane sono due: la prima, non pensavamo che a Idris ci fosse uno Stregone, giusto Iz? Evidentemente è stato molto bravo a nascondersi. La seconda, i due credevano che Stephen volesse uccidere gli Shadowhunters, non i Nascosti. E lo ammetto, per un po’ ci ho creduto anch’io.».  
   
Jace si arresta di colpo: «Wo wo wo, fermi tutti. Ha detto loro che voleva sterminare gli _Shadowhunters_?».  
«Se le mie orecchie non m’ingannano, sì.» risponde Simon, pensieroso.  
Isabelle corruga la fronte e prende a giocare con l’elastico che porta al polso. «Scusate, allora perché sta collaborando con i Nascosti? Ormai abbiamo la conferma che vuole ammazzarli tutti, quindi che motivo avrebbe di stringere alleanze e mentire loro dicendo che, al contrario, ha intenzione di far sparire i _Nephilim_ dalla faccia della Terra?».  
«È semplice, Iz. In questo modo si assicura la loro fiducia.» replico mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. «Però è anche vero che, proporzionalmente, aumenta il rischio di essere scoperto. Del resto, non è facile serbare un segreto così grande senza farsi scappare nemmeno una minuscola informazione.».  
   
Tutti e quattro abbiamo la stessa intuizione nel medesimo momento. «Maryse!» esclamiamo in coro.  
«Qualcuno ha idea di dove sia?» domanda Jace incrociando le braccia sul petto. Scuotiamo la testa all’unisono.  
«Potrei provare a chiederlo a Stephen... torno alla Città Silente. Voi intanto cercate di capire qualcosa in più sulla questione del _malum_.» ci saluta con un cenno della testa e si fionda fuori dalla stanza.  
   
«Simon, tu sei quello che ha gli studi più freschi. La frase non ti dice proprio niente?» tenta Iz, confusa. «Andiamo, è impossibile che se la sia inventata di sana pianta! Non credo l’abbia pronunciata in latino solo per farci scervellare!».  
«Ah, con me sfondi una porta aperta» replico spossata. «Jace ha provato a insegnarmi il latino per sei anni, ma a quanto pare ci sono allergica. Nemmeno la Storia dei Nephilim mi va giù, non la sopporto.».  
   
Simon si passa una mano fra i capelli e sospira: «Facciamo così: proviamo ad analizzare ogni elemento della frase. Accettiamo entrambe le traduzioni. Nel primo caso si tratta del male che ha inizio, giusto? Nel secondo, di una mela aperta. Ora, la mela è anche simbolo del male, l’esempio di Adamo ed Eva è il più lampante.».  
«Vero» annuisco. «Potrebbe esserci la possibilità che questa mela di cui si parla sia qualcosa di maligno? Le due versioni della stessa frase potrebbero essere complementari, significare la stessa cosa.».  
«Già, hai perfettamente ragione» conviene Isabelle. «Non a caso il frutto più amato dalle streghe è proprio la mela.». Si illumina e scatta in piedi: «Magnus! Possiamo chiedere a lui! Gli mando subito un messaggio di fuoco». Afferra una penna e inizia a scribacchiare qualcosa su un foglio di carta, poi lo incendia tracciando una runa.  
   
«Okay, non ci resta altro che aspettare.» borbotta Simon passandosi una mano sul viso. «Sai cos’altro c’è di strano? Il fatto che Iz non abbia provato di nuovo a uccidere Jace.».  
«Giusto, non ci avevo pensato» ammette lei grattandosi il mento. «Stavolta non ho visto Stephen al suo posto. Sarà che stamattina il ricordo era più recente, o forse perché ho altro a cui pensare, non so.».  
Scatta in piedi di colpo. «Aspettate! E se queste fossero le conseguenze del fatto che ha cercato di rendermi come mamma? Intendo una sua spia, un burattino da controllare. Del resto, ha detto che ha usato il sesso per arrivare a quel risultato con lei. Non so se ve l’ho già raccontato: ho un vuoto di memoria. Non riesco a capire come siano comparsi tutti questi lividi; me ne sono accorta solo quando sono riuscita a liberarmi. E se non lo ricordassi perché ero in uno stato di trance o sotto ipnosi? Potrebbe aver rivelato qualcosa anche a me?» esulta raggiante.  
   
«Raziel, Iz! E tu ce lo dici solo ora?» replica Simon alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma sorridendo. «Avresti potuto evitare che ci scervellassimo!».  
«Che vuoi, mi è venuto in mente solo ora. Bene... che facciamo?» domanda Izzy eccitata. «Una specie di seduta di ipnosi regressiva o altra roba figa? Potrei arrivare a ricordare qualcosa delle mie vite passate, chissà!».  
«Perché, tu credi alle vite passate?» ribatte Simon curioso.  
«Certo che ci credo, c’era uno studioso Nephilim che...».  
   
«Okay, basta. Non è questo il momento adatto per parlare di ciò.». Sprofondo nei comodi cuscini del divano e abbasso lo sguardo su Lorianne, notando che è ancora sveglia.  
Ha seguito tutta la conversazione, la piccola.  
«Riflettiamo: stamattina la visione di Jace ha innescato in te una reazione. Piuttosto violenta, a dirla tutta, ma non è questo il punto. Credi che se andassimo sulla “scena del crimine” riusciresti a ricordare qualcosa?» le chiedo giocherellando distrattamente con la catenella del ciuccio di Lori.  
Annuisce. «Sì, credo di sì. Tentar non nuoce, giusto?».  
«Beh, allora cosa aspettiamo! March, ragazzi, su!». Afferro lo stilo e inizio a tracciare una runa.  
 

***

  
Veniamo scaraventati fuori dal Portale quasi sopra un’incredula vecchietta che, poverina, non ha alcun torto se non quello di essere nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Ignorando i suoi insulti in spagnolo (mio Raziel, è possibile per lei usare epiteti così pesanti? Non le cade la dentiera?), ci alziamo scrollandoci la polvere dai vestiti e ci incamminiamo a passo sostenuto verso il palazzo dove abita Stephen.  
   
I ragazzi, durante l’ispezione, hanno scoperto che l’edificio è quasi completamente disabitato, eccezion fatta per Stephen – il quale possiede tutto il palazzo – e un tizio che abita in un loft al primo piano; a quanto riferisce la sua donna delle pulizie, è in vacanza alle Canarie.  
Ah, bella vita!  
   
Abbasso lo sguardo su Lorianne, temendo di trovarla verde di nausea. È troppo piccola per attraversare un Portale, ma eravamo gli unici nell’Istituto e non potevamo concederci il lusso di perdere tempo chiedendo a qualcuno di farle da babysitter. Stranamente, però, è rosea come una pesca e tranquillissima, il Portale non le ha dato affatto fastidio. Dovevo immaginarlo; è normale che, con tutto quel sangue d’Angelo che aveva in corpo, le sue reazioni alla magia angelica siano diverse.  
   
Arrivati di fronte al portone, lancio lo stilo a Iz, che lo afferra e traccia una runa per far scattare la serratura. Simon spinge i pesanti battenti: «Prima le signore».  
Saliamo le scale fino al secondo piano, occupato interamente dallo studio di Stephen. Scavalchiamo la porta scardinata e gettata a terra senza troppi complimenti ed entriamo.  
   
«Allora, la stanza dovrebbe essere la seconda sulla sinistra... dannazione, ma quanto è grande quest’appartamento?» mormora Iz; la sua voce riecheggia nell’ingresso perlopiù spoglio.  
«Simon, va’ con lei. Io intanto do un’occhiata in giro, può darsi che ci sia qualche altro indizio» sussurro. Qualcosa mi dice che, se parlassi a voce alta, me ne pentirei.  
   
Imbocco il corridoio sulla destra, camminando cautamente e allungando il collo per sbirciare al di là delle porte socchiuse. Una sola delle tante è aperta, e dà su una grandissima stanza da letto, con tanto di bagno in camera. Incuriosita, varco la soglia.  
Uno scricchiolio mi avverte dell’entrata – o dell’uscita – di qualcuno. Ti prego, non dirmi che sono caduta nel trucco più vecchio al mondo e che c’era qualcuno nascosto nell’armadio!  
   
Mi infilo il più velocemente possibile nel bagno e richiudo la porta alle mie spalle, girando la chiave nella serratura senza fare il minimo rumore.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e accosto l’orecchio al legno: sento chiaramente due persone che litigano in modo abbastanza acceso.  
   
«Tu, brutto Stregone! La colpa è solo tua! Se tu avessi acconsentito a fare quell’incantesimo a Stephen ora non saremmo nella merda fino al collo!».  
«Da che pulpito, Figlio della Notte! Ti ricordo che sei stato tu a metterci “nella merda fino al collo”, citandoti testualmente! Mi dici come diavolo ti è saltato in testa di affidare il malum a quella donna? È sempre una Shadowhunter e potrebbe averlo distrutto, per quanto ne sappiamo! Per Lilith, ti ucciderei all’istante se non fossi un protetto di Stephen!».  
   
Un momento. Sbaglio o quel tipo ha detto _malum_?  
Allora avevamo ragione, è un oggetto maligno!  
E, a quanto pare, ce l’ha Maryse.  
   
Porto una mano alla cintura e mi rendo conto di aver lasciato lo stilo a Isabelle. Davvero meraviglioso! Mi avrebbe fatto comodo poter sbirciare attraverso la porta, ma dovrò fare affidamento solo sul mio udito.  
Sento uno scatto violento, come quello di un elastico che si è spezzato dopo essere stato teso al massimo. Oppure come quello di una zanzariera automatica che viene aperta.  
I due tipi erano fuori, sul balcone. Riuscivo a sentirli solo perché la finestra del bagno è spalancata.  
   
Dei passi attraversano la stanza calpestando rumorosamente il pavimento.  
Oh, sia lodato Raziel, se ne stanno andando.  
   
Una manina di Lori mi colpisce il braccio, facendomi abbassare lo sguardo. Noto che ha socchiuso gli occhi e arricciato il naso: sta per piangere.  
Perché mai? È stata buona fino ad ora...  
   
Dannazione, il ciuccio!  
In un bagno tanto grande, dove poteva andare a finire se non nel water?  
Se fosse caduto a terra, l’avrei sciacquato con l’acqua bollente e Lori avrebbe potuto riaverlo, ma ha scelto di farsi un tuffo proprio nel posto peggiore.  
   
Grazie mille, fottuto ciuccio! Sarai la causa della mia condanna!  
   
Chiudo gli occhi e inizio a cullare Lori, misurando il pavimento a grandi passi. «Dai, tesoro, non metterti a piangere proprio ora, aspetta qualche secondo... poi potrai metterti a urlare a piani polmoni...» sussurro a denti stretti, pregando che i due ceffi non decidano di espletare le loro funzioni organiche esattamente in questo momento.  
   
Fortunatamente sento le loro voci allontanarsi dopo meno di dieci secondi.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e accarezzo la guancia di Lorianne, che, dopo avermi fatto passare il mezzo minuto peggiore della mia vita, ha deciso di acquietarsi e usare come ciuccio temporaneo il suo pugnetto.  
   
Lancio un occhiata al ciuccio nel water e decido di lasciarlo dov’è: io le mani lì dentro non le infilo. A casa ne abbiamo uno di riserva, grazie alla previdenza di mamma.  
   
Socchiudo leggermente la porta e controllo di essere sola, poi esco dal bagno e mi lancio nella più straordinaria attività investigativa di tutta la mia vita.  
Svuoto cassetti, apro armadi, ribalto lenzuola e materasso, controllo persino nelle abatjour e dietro i quadri, ma niente. Nemmeno un banalissimo pezzo di carta.  
D’altronde, cosa mi aspettavo? Di trovare un quaderno con su scritto “Il mio piano malvagio”? No, la mente di Stephen è più calcolatrice.  
   
In tutto ciò, Lorianne si sta divertendo come se fosse al luna park. Ridacchia, mugola di soddisfazione e sfodera sorrisetti sdentati. La più vasta gamma di espressioni facciali che una bimba di due giorni abbia mai posseduto.  
Rettifico: che una _normale_ bimba di due giorni abbia mai posseduto.  
   
Lei non è _normale._  
Nonostante le sia stato prelevato tutto il sangue d’Angelo in eccesso, è ovvio che qualche particella angelica in più sia rimasta, come dimostrato dal fatto che ha attraversato tranquillamente un Portale senza subire alcuna conseguenza.  
E poi, è impossibile che il sangue rigeneratosi dopo il prelievo sia normale sangue umano o Shadowhunter.  
   
Ripensando a ciò, mi rendo conto di aver compiuto un incredibile errore acconsentendo che le venisse prelevato. C’era innanzitutto il rischio che andasse tutto a monte e che morisse, ma, motivata dal fatto di poter restituire i ricordi a Simon, non ci ho pensato troppo su.  
Come seconda cosa, non ho considerato l’opzione che, prima o poi, nel suo corpo si ricreerà la stessa situazione di prima, con circa il 30 % di sangue angelico in più rispetto a un normale Shadowhunter, secondo le stime di Tessa.  
   
Una visita di Raziel è inevitabile.  
   
Dovremo escogitare un altro piano per impedire agli Angeli di reclamarla, dato che il primo si è rivelato un flop totale. Dovrà essere tutto calcolato nei minimi dettagli e sarà obbligatorio esaminare tutte le possibili conseguenze, i pro e i contro.  
   
Chissà se esiste un modo permanente per rendere Lorianne una normale Shadowhunter.  
Forse Raziel ci ha messi alla prova per vedere fin quanto in là ci saremmo spinti, e in ogni caso Lori verrà reclamata dal Paradiso.  
Oppure sarà misericordioso, come Dio è stato con Abramo impedendogli di uccidere suo figlio Isacco?  
   
Non ci resta altro che sperare.  
   
Un grido mi riporta alla realtà: «Eureka!».  
   
Corro verso la voce, decisamente quella di Simon, attraversando un corridoio di almeno dieci metri in tempo record.  
Lui e Isabelle sono chini sulla scrivania di Stephen e osservano incuriositi un vecchio libro dalle pagine ingiallite. «Ehi, cos’avete scoperto? C’era il bisogno di urlare così forte?».  
Simon prende in mano il libro e indica un minuscolo disegno sulla pagina destra. «Guarda la didascalia. Sotto c’è scritto _malum_. Ed è un oggetto a forma di mela» annuncia raggiante, con un sorriso che va da orecchio a orecchio.  
Resto sbigottita. «Cavolo... wow. Non riesco a credere di aver avuto ragione.».  
   
«Già, è davvero incredibile» conviene Iz. «Per caso hai incontrato anche tu Brett e Drake? I due tizi che litigavano».  
«Ovvio. A causa di un ciuccio ho temuto di essere scoperta, ma è andato tutto bene. Non mi guardate così, la storia è lunga e coinvolge anche un water con il coperchio alzato.».  
   
Un messaggio di fuoco compare a mezz’aria, poggiandosi sulla mano di Simon. «È Magnus. Scrive che ora non può aiutarci, ma sarà libero al massimo tra tre quarti d’ora. Raccomanda inoltre di non disturbarlo né mandargli altri messaggi, perché, citandolo testualmente, è “a contatto con mondani e una magia palese ai loro occhi potrebbe turbare l’equilibrio”. Chiaro?».  
Annuisco.  
   
«Direi di tornare all’Istituto. Ormai abbiamo messo a soqquadro la casa, non c’è altro da rivelare» propone Iz, sbadigliando.  
«Sì». Lascio Lorianne a Simon e afferro il libro, facendo attenzione a non rovinarlo. «Torniamo».  
__________________________________________________  
  
E niente, tra un paio di giorni (se non domani... o addirittura stasera, sul tardi) avrete il prossimo capitolo. Totalmente a tema Malec.  
Cià.


	18. Chrysta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Clary, Simon e Isabelle investigano nell'appartamenti di Stephen, Magnus e Alec stanno per compiere un passo molto importante.

##  POV Alec                                           4 Agosto 2014, ore 11.50

   
Non credo ci sia stato un giorno in cui abbia provato un tale nervosismo. Anche Magnus è sulle spine, ma almeno riesce a nasconderlo abbastanza bene.  
   
Mi guarda con apprensione e mi stringe delicatamente la mano: «Fiorellino, se non te la senti possiamo disdire l’appuntamento e tornare tra una settimana. Non c’è fretta.».  
Respiro profondamente e mi passo una mano sul viso: «No, tranquillo. Andiamo.». Ci scambiamo un ultimo sguardo e varchiamo la soglia.  
   
Subito veniamo inondati da un forte profumo di lavanda, misto a un delizioso odore di prodotti dolciari da forno.  
Sento l’acquolina in bocca. A causa del nervosismo non ho messo nulla sullo stomaco, ma ora sto cominciando a pentirmene.  
   
Magnus suona un campanello posto su una cassettiera di fianco alla porta.  
Dopo qualche secondo vediamo una donna bassa e tarchiata correrci incontro. Ci stringe la mano e sorride amabilmente: «Buongiorno, voi siete i signori Lightwood e Bane, giusto? Io sono Rhonda, la responsabile di questo... beh, orfanotrofio. Forza, seguitemi.».  
Si volta e ci conduce su per una rampa di scale, poi per uno stretto corridoio disseminato di porte chiuse. Apre quella in fondo e ci sussurra di aspettare fuori, ci chiamerà quando sarà il momento.  
   
Colto da un improvviso giramento di testa, mi siedo di colpo su uno dei divanetti lungo il muro. «Magnus, sei davvero sicuro che colei che stiamo per adottare è una Stregona? E poi, perché non prendere con noi una bambina mortale?».  
Si mordicchia il labbro e sussurra:«Lo ammetto, è una decisione egoista. Ho pensato che, oltre a perdere te, un giorno avrei perso anche lei, e non posso sopportarlo. In questo modo saremo in due a soffrire, ma ci supporteremo a vicenda. E poi, così avrò un altro ricordo di te. Qualcuno che ti abbia amato come ho fatto io, seppur in un altro modo.».  
   
Mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi asciuga una lacrima, solo la prima di molte altre. «No no amore, non piangere, ti prego. Così fai stare male anche me. Questo dovrebbe essere un momento felice. Ora basta, okay? Basta.». Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla e tiro su col naso, lasciando che mi accarezzi il viso.  
Restiamo così per cinque minuti, o per l’eternità, non saprei dirlo. Quando sto con Magnus è come se il tempo rallentasse infinitamente, come se un giorno durasse un anno.  
   
Una voce squillante rompe l’eterea coltre: «Ragazzi, venite!» Rhonda spalanca la porta e ci fa segno di seguirla all’interno della stanza.  
Entriamo in un’ariosa camera dalle pareti verdi e il soffitto bianco; la luce irrompe da tre enormi finestre con i vetri decorati a mano. Magnus si avvicina al vetro colorato e lo sfiora con l’indice, mormorando: «Sai, non sarebbe male farlo anche a casa... ti piacerebbe Alec?».  
«Cosa? Oh, sì, è davvero molto carino.».  
   
Qualcuno borbotta: «Pff, gay!». Ci giriamo di scatto verso destra e notiamo una minuta ragazza dai lineamenti delicati, seduta su un letto parallelo al muro; ha i capelli bruni stretti in un rigoroso chignon. Non so perché, ma mi fa venire in mente la signorina Rottermeier. Ci fissa sprezzante e sbuffa: «E così voi sareste i futuri genitori di Chrysta.».  
Rhonda richiude la porta dietro di sé e le lancia uno sguardo di fuoco, sussurrandole qualcosa che non riesco a cogliere. La tipa si alza di malavoglia e si appoggia al muro, senza smettere di sospirare esasperatamente. «Fossi in te, Rhonda, non affiderei Chrysta a questi due. Non merita di crescere secondo il loro... stile di vita.».  
   
Okay. Adesso mi ha fatto arrabbiare.  
Osservo con la coda dell’occhio Magnus flettere le dita, come se volesse scagliarle un incantesimo. «Come... cos’ha detto?» sibila cercando di mantenere la calma.  
   
Lo fermo con un cenno della mano e avanzo verso la Rottermeier. Se fossimo in un cartone animato, in questo momento mi uscirebbe il fumo dalle orecchie.  
«Stile di vita? _Stile di vita_? I vegani e i vegetariani seguono uno stile di vita. Non i gay. Forse non le è ben chiaro, ma noi omosessuali siamo così per natura, e di certo non per nostra scelta. C’è chi lo accetta e chi no – e confesso che io, fino a qualche anno fa, rientravo nella seconda categoria –, ma non possiamo farci niente. Non è una cosa che si può sopprimere o curare, e le ricordo che l’omosessualità non è più considerata una malattia mentale dal 1990. Da _ventiquattro_ anni. Eppure c’è ancora moltissima gente che tratta gli omosessuali come se fossero degli squilibrati, e l’esempio lampante è qui davanti a me.  
Nel 2014 c’è ancora omofobia, cose da pazzi! E per lo più in America! Ellen deGeneres e Neil Patrick Harris sono solo gli omosessuali più conosciuti del Paese, e mi creda, la lista è lunga.». Alzo il mento e incrocio le braccia sul petto, lanciandole un’occhiataccia.  
   
Intravedo Magnus, ai margini del mio campo visivo, sorridere a trentadue denti e lanciarmi uno sguardo carico di stima. La tizia sbianca e borbotta: «Ellen? La conduttrice dell’Ellen Show è lesbica?».  
Faccio per ribattere, ma Rhonda decide di intervenire nella discussione: «Oh, Glenda cara, non lo sapevi? Peccato, lei e sua moglie sono davvero carine. Però continuerai comunque a seguire la trasmissione, vero? Perché, lesbica o meno che sia, Ellen è sempre divertentissima. Ciò non ha influenzato la sua miticità, o mi sbaglio?».  
   
Glenda schiocca la lingua e poggia le mani sui fianchi: «Bah. Dite ciò che volete, ma io non lascerò che questi due finocchi si portino via Chrysta. Non sono degni di lei. Chrysta è mia, solo mia.».  
   
«Come ci ha chiamati?» tuona Magnus, infuriato.  
«Ehi, fermi tutti. Rhonda, ci aveva detto che eravamo i primi a volerla adottare! Cos’è questa storia?» replico contemporaneamente, facendo cenno a Magnus di calmarsi. Con Glenda faremo i conti più tardi.  
Rhonda arrossisce e balbetta imbarazzata: «Ehm, niente, è solo che... oh, andiamo, non c’è motivo di perdersi in chiacchiere. Glenda aveva richiesto che le venisse affidata Chrysta, ma è contro le regole dell’orfanotrofio che un dipendente adotti un ospite. Però era l’unica a cui piacesse Chrysta e... ormai era giunto il momento che la bambina potesse finalmente uscire da qui e crescere con una vera famiglia... Insomma, le avevo accordato la richiesta d’adozione. Però due giorni dopo avete chiamato voi e mi sono sentita in dovere di darvi almeno una possibilità, si vede che siete realmente interessati ad adottarla.».  
   
Glenda accenna un’odiosa risatina e ci lancia un’occhiata carica di disprezzo, ostentando un sorriso palesemente falso. «Hanno avuto la loro occasione. E credo sia chiaro che Chrysta si merita di più. Non può crescere con due uomini, ha bisogno di una mamma. Gli omosessuali non possono essere genitori. È assurdo, completamente sbagliato.».  
Rhonda inizia a scaldarsi, replicando: «E qui ti sbagli, cara. Certo, ci sono opinioni contrastanti, ma ti ricordo che associazioni come l’American Academy of Pediatrics, la Child Warfare League of America e tutte le maggiori organizzazioni professionali con esperienza nel benessere del bambino hanno proposto rapporti e risoluzioni in sostegno ai diritti dei genitori omosessuali. _“Raramente si è avuto un tale consenso in una qualsiasi altra area delle scienze sociali come è successo con l’omogenitorialità”_. Lo afferma la rispettabilissima Professoressa Judith Stacey, della NYU. Queste cose avresti dovuto studiarle. Potrei prendere in considerazione l’idea di licenziarti, inetta che non sei altro!».  
   
Qualcuno le dia una medaglia e le faccia una statua d’oro, per l’Angelo. Questa donna è diventata il mio idolo.  
   
Magari ci fosse gente del genere ai vertici del Conclave!  
   
«E va bene!» strilla istericamente Glenda. «Avrete la vostra Chrysta, contenti? Ma ricordate, semmai un giorno lei dovesse lamentarsi del suo modo di vivere, è soltanto colpa vostra!» esce dalla stanza correndo e sbatte la porta dietro di sé.  
   
Rhonda si gratta la testa imbarazzata, ma la sua voce è alta e sicura nel dichiarare: «La licenzierò il prima possibile. Del resto, l’ho assunta solo perché non avevo abbastanza dipendenti, ma ora ho la scrivania piena di curriculum molto migliori del suo. Mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto assistere a una sceneggiata tale.».  
Magnus liquida il tutto con un gesto della mano: «Non c’è problema, basta che se ne sia andata. Stava cominciando a darmi su i nervi.».  
«Concordo» rispondo. «Ma ora potremmo vedere la bambina?».  
La donna si porta una mano alla fronte con gesto teatrale ed esclama: «Oh, vero, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene!». Si sposta di lato e accenna al letto con il mento.  
   
Mi avvicino esitante, Magnus fa altrettanto.  
   
Il corpo di Glenda prima e la stazza di Rhonda poi hanno nascosto ai nostri occhi un corpicino esile infagottato in un lenzuolo di cotone. Solo la testa e le mani non sono coperte; gli occhi saettano in alto, a destra, in basso, esplorando tutta la stanza.  
«Come potrete vedere ha una, ehm... deformazione, che però non le reca problemi. I nostri pediatri dicono che il suo udito è normalissimo, anzi, forse è anche più acuto della norma.».  
   
Due orecchie da pipistrello, scure e sottili, spiccano ai lati della testa.  
   
Magnus aveva ragione: è palesemente una Stregona. «Quali origini ha? Dal colore della pelle sembra africana o afroamericana» domando sedendomi sul letto.  
«Sì, è nigeriana» risponde Rhonda, sorridente. «Non sappiamo chi sia il padre; la madre è emigrata qui in America un anno e mezzo fa, quando era incinta di lei. Ha partorito in casa e ci ha portato subito Chrysta, blaterando che non voleva saperne nulla e non intendeva assumersi una responsabilità del genere. Diceva che sua figlia non era umana e un sacco di altre cose senza senso; abbiamo ritenuto necessario chiuderla in un istituto di igiene mentale.».  
   
Borbotto un «Capito» e alzo lo sguardo verso Magnus, che si è rabbuiato.  
   
A sua madre è toccata una sorte ben peggiore.  
   
Rhonda sospira e ci lascia soli con un conciso: «Vado a prendere tutti i documenti».  
   
«Magnus, toglimi una curiosità» dico facendo il solletico a Chrysta, che sfodera un sorriso sdentato. «Come facevi a sapere che è una Stregona?».  
Si picchietta un dito sulla tempia: «Istinto. Noi Stregoni sappiamo sempre chi è un nostro simile. Anche solamente parlando al telefono.». Scoppia a ridere e si passa una mano fra i capelli – come se avessero bisogno di un aiuto per restare in piedi.  
«Fiorellino, ci sei cascato! Scherzo, in realtà è stata Catarina ad avvisarmi. Rhonda è una sua cara amica, quindi viene spesso qui, e non appena ha notato Chrysta mi ha telefonato.».  
«Ah, okay, ora è tutto chiaro.».  
   
La porta si spalanca e Rhonda rientra a grandi passi, portando con sé un consistente blocco di fogli; una penna le spunta sull’orecchio destro, in equilibrio precario. «Mi dispiace, le scartoffie da firmare sono parecchie. Devo snocciolarvi tutta la solfa oppure conoscete già i termini dell’adozione?».  
«No, per favore, ce la risparmi! Mi ha tenuto al telefono per _due ore_!» replica Magnus con un finto tono esasperato. Ridacchio e rispondo: «Sì, sappiamo già tutto. Cosa dobbiamo autografare?».  
   
Dispone tutti i documenti sul letto e ci indica dove apporre le firme. «Perfetto, è quasi tutto pronto. Per ultimo, devo farvi una domanda: non mi avete detto quale lavoro svolgete.». Alza un sopracciglio e mi fissa con uno strano sguardo: «Cosa sono quelle... cose nere sulla sua pelle, signor Lightwood? Tatuaggi?».  
   
Porca merda. E adesso che le dico? Di sicuro non posso uscirmene con “Niente di che, sono solo simboli magici che mi aiutano a combattere i demoni”!  
«Sono un... bodypainter. Sì, sono tatuaggi semipermanenti, all’henné. Lavoro con modelle e stilisti sui set fotografici, nei raduni di cosplayer e cose del genere.».  
Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare Simon per avermi fatto vedere _Naked Vegas_ *.  
   
«E lei, signor Bane?» continua Rhonda, scrivendo su un foglio ciò che le ho detto.  
«Ho una laurea in lingue, mi occupo di diversi lavoretti: traduttore nei talk show, guida turistica, interprete nei Tribunali e all’occasione anche insegnante. Dipende dal periodo, insomma.» risponde Magnus sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
   
Rhonda appone la sua firma sull’ultimo documento con uno svolazzo e li raccoglie tutti, fermandoli con una grossa graffetta ed inserendoli in una busta. «Vado a prendere gli effetti personali di Chrysta. Tra meno di due minuti potrete andarvene con vostra figlia, promesso, un altro po’ di pazienza!» esce dalla stanza sorridendo e richiude la porta dietro di sé.  
   
Magnus si avvicina al letto e prende in braccio Chrysta, che sbadiglia e poggia le testa sulla sua spalla. «Un americano, un indonesiano e una nigeriana: siamo una famiglia multietnica!» esclama scoccandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Hai veramente una laurea in lingue?» gli chiedo curioso, accarezzando una delle manine di Chrysta, ormai mezza addormentata.  
«Ovvio. Diciamo che non sono lingue... convenzionali, ecco. E non è esattamente una laurea. Pochi Stregoni parlano correntemente il purgatico, lo ctonio, l’aramaico e il gaelico, e di certo serve qualcuno che te le insegni. Modestamente, ero il migliore della classe.». Fa un mezzo sorriso e distoglie per un attimo lo sguardo. «Non ho passato tutta la mia vita in giro per il mondo: dal 1430 al 1470 circa ho vissuto nel Labirinto a Spirale, studiando, facendo ricerche e sperimentando nuovi incantesimi. Ci sono ancora parecchie cose su di me che non conosci. Però non sarebbe divertente se te le rivelassi tutte assieme, non credi?».  
   
Annuisco.  
Ho accettato il fatto che non potrà mai raccontarmi tutta la storia della sua vita, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi un po’ frustato.  
Vorrei conoscere tutto, essere al corrente di ogni sua stramberia e del perché sia stato bandito dal Perù, ma, se c’è una cosa che Camille mi ha insegnato, è che in una relazione bisogna mantenere un certo mistero.  
   
Il cigolio della porta che si apre mi distoglie dai miei pensieri.  
Rhonda ci consegna una borsa pesantissima e una cartellina straripante di documenti, raccomandandoci di conservarli tutti, nel caso Chrysta voglia scoprire le sue origini.  
Ci accompagna alla porta e ci stringe la mano, salutandoci con un «Auguri, genitori!».  
   
Magnus mi abbraccia e mi scocca un bacio sulla fronte. «Alec, devo andare all’Istituto. Hanno chiesto il mio aiuto. Vieni anche tu oppure vuoi restare a casa con Chrysta?».  
Non c’è dubbio. «Vengo con te. Chrysta deve conoscere i suoi zii e la sua cuginetta.».  
______________________________________  
  
*Naked Vegas: reality show televisivo incentrato su un team di bodypainter.  
Ehehe, non dico niente. Spero vi sia piaciuto, e per la Malec voglio tanti tanti commenti!  
  
 


	19. Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec e Magnus - con una confusa Chrysta in braccio - arrivano all'Istituto, decisi ad aiutare gli atri nello scoprire qualcosa in più sul malum.  
> Quando lo scopriranno, però, vorrebbero non averlo mai fatto.

##  POV Clary                                   4 Agosto 2014, ore 12. 30

   
Contemplo un’addormentata Lori mentre attendo che le porte della – fortunatamente – riparata ascensore si aprano e Magnus e Alec si uniscano alla squadra.  
Ora che abbiamo capito cos’è il malum, non ci resta altro che scoprire dove si trova e distruggerlo al più presto, e chi meglio del Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn può aiutarci?  
   
Con un frastuono di metallo sferragliante, le porte dell’ascensore si spalancano e i due si dirigono verso di me, sorridenti come mai prima.  
Da lontano sembra che Magnus stia indossando un cappotto molto gonfio nella parte superiore.  
Un cappotto. Ad Agosto.  
No, troppo strano anche per lui.  
   
Mi avvicino e metto a fuoco, nella penombra dell’atrio, un piccolo corpo adagiato tra le braccia dello Stregone.  
Sussulto. Che sia qualche Nascosto morto o in fin di vita?  
Impossibile. Non sarebbero così felici.  
   
Alec legge la confusione sul mio viso e ridacchia. «Tranquilla, Clary! Non è successo niente. Dai, andiamo in salotto, dobbiamo farvi un annuncio molto importante».  
   
Forse, ma dico forse, ho capito.  
Magnus era “a contatto con mondani”. Quel corpo è di un bambino mondano? L’hanno adottato?  
   
Raziel, allora sono sua zia?  
   
Alzo le sopracciglia e mi volto, guidandoli verso il salotto.   
Simon e Isabelle sono sprofondati nel divano e sembrano molto stanchi. D’altronde, non posso biasimarli. Oggi è successo di tutto.  
   
Prendo posto accanto a Simon ed esorto lo Stregone a parlare. «Allora? Quest’annuncio?».  
Con un sorrisetto sbarazzino, risponde: «Mesdames et Messieur, io e il mio fidanzato nonché futuro marito Alexander Gideon Lightwood siamo lieti di presentarvi la signorina Chrysta, della casata Bane, nobile Stregona dalle orecchie da pipistrello! Ricordiamo, inoltre, che è vostra nipote in tutto e per tutto. Grazie per l’attenzione.». Fa comparire un cappello con tanto di piuma e si esibisce in un complicato inchino tutto svolazzi.  
   
Allora avevo ragione solo a metà! Hanno adottato una Stregona!  
   
Isabelle scatta in piedi e si getta tra le braccia del fratello, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Per l’Angelo, Alec! E non dici niente a nessuno?».  
Lui ricambia l’abbraccio con un po’ d’imbarazzo e mormora: «Lo sapeva solo Jace. Volevo farti una sorpresa, sorellina».  
   
Simon stringe la mano a entrambi, sorridendo raggiante. «Wow. Questo è un momento epico che entrerà nella storia degli Shadowhunters. Congratulazioni di cuore, ragazzi!».  
«Promettimi una cosa, Magnus» dichiaro seria mentre gli stritolo la mano. «Niente glitter con Chrysta. Oppure, giuro su Raziel, ti impedisco di entrare in una qualsiasi profumeria del mondo.».  
Alec scoppia a ridere, contagiandoci tutti e riempiendo l’aria di risate. Si aggiunge anche Jace, che, a quanto pare, ha sentito tutta la conversazione acquattato dietro la porta.  
   
«Okay, basta» sghignazzo asciugandomi una lacrima. «Sul serio, finiamola.». Mi schiarisco la voce e continuo: «Magnus, abbiamo chiesto il tuo aiuto a causa di questo malum. A quanto pare è un oggetto a forma di mela che Stephen vuole usare per ammazzare tutti i Nascosti. Sai dirci qualcosa in più?».  
   
Sbianca. Perde per un attimo il controllo sull’incantesimo che nasconde il suo Marchio; le pupille da gatto lampeggiano. «Per Lilith... perché non me l’avete detto subito? Avete almeno idea di quale potere distruttivo abbia? Nemmeno Asmodeo può arrivare a tanto... Jace, senza offesa, hai un padre di merda.».  
   
«Grazie, serviva proprio che me lo ricordassi» sbotta Jace sarcastico. «Sai, stavo quasi per dimenticarmelo.».  
«Smettila» gli intimo lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Su, Magnus, dicci tutto.».  
   
«Il malum è uno strumento stregonesco molto utilizzato tra il 1600 e il 1750, più o meno nel periodo dell’Inquisizione protestante. Lo vidi per la prima volta a Salem, mentre il reverendo Cotton Mathers lo mostrava alla popolazione come prova dell’appartenenza di due imputate a una setta stregonesca. I libri di magia nera lo descrivono come la chiave del Sommo Rito, una sorta di rito di purificazione paragonabile ideologicamente al diluvio universale. Non è mai, e dico mai, stato usato per quello scopo. È intoccabile per la maggior parte dei Nascosti, compresi gli Stregoni. Ci brucia e, talvolta, ci avvelena. Ma come diavolo gli è passato in mente di volerlo usare come arma per distruggere tutti i Nascosti? È progettato per uccidere gli umani, se viene effettuato il Sommo Rito! È pazzo! Non capisce che morirà anche lui? Morirete tutti! Solo noi Stregoni – una minima parte, comunque – resteremo vivi!».  
   
Oh. Mio. Raziel.  
   
Jace vacilla e si appoggia al muro per non cadere. Iz e Simon sembrano sul punto di svenire, Alec porta una mano alla bocca e chiude gli occhi.  
   
«P-Per l’Angelo...» balbetto stringendomi istintivamente Lorianne al petto. «Stephen è... oddio, non ci sono aggettivi per descriverlo.».  
«Ragazzi, bisogna trovare il malum al più presto e distruggerlo» sussurra Jace con voce tremante. «Stephen non mi ha detto nulla. Nulla su dove si trovi Maryse o su dove sia il malum. Non ha proferito parola».  
«Noi invece sappiamo che è proprio Maryse ad avere il malum, ma non abbiamo idea di dove sia. Ha lasciato il cellulare qui all’Istituto quando è venuta a vedere Lorianne e di solito non risponde ai messaggi di fuoco» mormora Iz mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Però potremo provare con una runa di localizzazione. Vado a prendere il suo cellulare». Si fionda fuori dalla stanza, i capelli che frustano l’aria.  
   
Alec sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. «Avverto Idris. Ho il sospetto che, di qui a poco, ci sarà una battaglia molto impegnativa. Abbiamo bisogno di guerrieri».  
Annuisco e lo osservo afferrare un pezzo di carta, scrivere qualcosa di getto e incendiarlo con lo stilo.  
Iz ritorna brandendo il cellulare di Maryse come un trofeo di guerra. Lo lancia ad Alec, che traccia una runa di localizzazione sul display.  
   
Chiude gli occhi.  
«Se vi dicessi che non riesco a capire in quale luogo sia mamma, mi credereste? Sul serio, vedo solo pietra e una sostanza biancastra, forse marmo, non lo so. Fratellino, prova tu».  
Jace ripete la stessa operazione. «Mi sa che i tuoi occhi ti ingannano. Ci sono delle sbarre di ferro».  
   
Simon schiocca la lingua e appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. «Idioti! È la Città Silente, dannazione! Maryse è lì per liberare Stephen!».  
   
Scattiamo tutti in piedi contemporaneamente. «In Armeria, presto!» urla Jace trafelato. «Veloci! Dobbiamo fermarla! Io avviso i Fratelli Silenti».  
«Jace, e le bambine? Non possiamo portarle con noi!» grido, cercando di sovrastare il rumore di sei paia di gambe che corrono nel corridoio.  
«Amore, non c’è tempo! Le lasceremo ai Fratelli Silenti oppure chiederemo a Magnus di fare un incantesimo di protezione, non so... Dobbiamo sbrigarci!».  
   
Alec spalanca i battenti dell’Armeria e tiene aperta la porta. «Lame angeliche, misericordie d’argento e qualche boccetta d’acqua santa, nel caso avesse portato con sé dei Nascosti. Chiaro? E non dimenticate lo stilo!» intima con voce sicura. «Qualunque cosa succeda, non abbiate esitazioni nel ferire mamma. Ricordiamoci che è sotto il controllo di Stephen – anche se dobbiamo ancora capire come l’abbia indotta a recarsi alla Città di Ossa per liberarlo – e non risponde delle sue azioni.».  
   
Lancio un’occhiata ad Alec. Nonostante la schiettezza con cui ha pronunciato queste parole, si vede chiaramente che è tesissimo e molto preoccupato.  
Jace mi sfila Lori dalle braccia per permettermi di indossare la tenuta da combattimento. «Clary, qualunque cosa succeda oggi, devi sapere che Stephen crede che io sia dalla sua parte. Nel caso dovesse liberarsi, sarò costretto a schierarmi sul suo fronte e non potrò aiutarvi a rimetterlo in cella. Mi dispiace, ma era l’unico modo per essere sicuro che confessasse.». Mi guarda con gli occhi pieni di tristezza e mi porge una lama angelica. «In queste situazioni, “merda” è la cosa più giusta da dire, no?».  
Annuisco. «Merda. E ora andiamo».  
 

***

  
  
  
Il Portale ci lascia di fronte alla statua dell’Angelo nel cimitero.  
   
Un Fratello Silente, avvolto nella tunica grigiastra, solleva la testa coperta dal cappuccio. _Abbiamo gradito il vostro avvertimento, eravamo raccolti in meditazione e non avevamo fatto caso all’intrusione di Maryse Trueblood. La cella del vampiro è sorvegliata, ma di guardia ci sono solo due Fratelli. Tutti gli altri sono in Archivio, stanno cercando un modo per distruggere il malum_.  
Alza un sopracciglio, o almeno è così che sembra. _Ci sono due bambine con voi. Avete intenzione di portarle in battaglia?_  
«No, Fratello Elia». Jace si fa avanti esitante. «In realtà ci stavamo chiedendo se avremmo potuto lasciarle a te».  
   
L’ombra di un sorriso passa sul volto sfigurato del Fratello Silente. _Potete. Sarà anche un modo per osservare da vicino la bambina Angelo._  
«Sapete che...» balbetto incredula, facendo istintivamente un passo indietro.  
Annuisce. _Sì. Sappiamo quando Raziel scende sulla Terra e perché. Ma non ti preoccupare, il segreto è al sicuro con noi. Conosco le tue preoccupazioni, signorina. Sei reduce dall’esperienza di Valentine e ora anche Stephen sta dimostrando le sue stesse intenzioni. Sii tranquilla, non riveleremo a nessuno la vera natura di tua figlia._  
   
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e poggio una mano sulla spalla di Jace, esortandolo a lasciare Lori a Fratello Elia. «Su Jace, stiamo sprecando tempo prezioso».  
   
Fratello Elia prende Lorianne con un braccio e Chrysta con un altro, poi fa scivolare il cappuccio all’indietro con un movimento della testa, scoprendo le orbite vuote e la bocca cucita _. So che non è tradizione tra gli Shadowhunters augurare buona fortuna prima di una battaglia, ma credo fermamente che in questo caso un po’ di fortuna non faccia male. Attenti, l’esercito è potente. Sono in ventidue, compresi Maryse e Stephen. La Città Silente offre parecchi nascondigli e molti punti strategici per attaccare senza essere visti. Sfruttateli a vostro favore e non permettete che sia il nemico a farlo. Oggi vi si offre l’occasione di evitare una sanguinosa guerra che potrebbe portare alla distruzione dell’umanità intera. Auguri, ragazzi._  
   
La terra cede sotto i nostri piedi, facendoci precipitare direttamente nel livello adibito a prigione per i Nascosti.  
Mi alzo con un gemito e mi scrollo la polvere dai vestiti, controllando che tutte le armi siano al loro posto nella cintura.  
   
«Di qua» ci guida Jace, facendoci segno di seguirlo. «La cella di Stephen è la quinta sulla sinistra, l’unica senza sbarre».  
Improvvisamente si blocca, sussurrando a denti stretti: «Dannazione. È fuori».  
   
«Salve salve salve...» fa Stephen con aria trionfale. «Che bel comitato di benvenuto! Non credi anche tu Maryse?».  
Lei annuisce e sfodera la spada angelica, puntandola in direzione dei suoi figli, mentre un manipolo di Nascosti ci circonda da tutti e quattro i lati. «Attenti, ragazzi. Soprattutto tu, Jace. Fate un solo passo falso e finirete infilzati.».  
   
Alec deglutisce. «Mamma, che ti ha fatto Stephen... oh mio Raziel!». Si volta verso la sorella con uno sguardo triste e addolorato, che lei ricambia appoggiandogli d’impulso una mano sulla spalla.  
«Mamma, svegliati, ti prego» mormora Iz con la voce rotta da un singhiozzo. «Svegliati, per favore» ripete sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
   
Simon muove un passo nella sua direzione, ma viene subito fermato da un vampiro con un’acconciatura alquanto discutibile sbucato all’improvviso da un’apertura sulla destra.  
Alza le mani in segno di resa. «Sembra che il destino voglia farci stare insieme, Brett» dice sarcasticamente abbozzando un sorrisetto. «Oppure il Fato prevede che uno dei due uccida l’altro» aggiunge poco dopo; il sorriso si trasforma in un ghigno.  
   
Tira una gomitata potentissima allo stomaco del vampiro, che si piega in due dolorante, poi gli sferra un calcione, mandandolo definitivamente al tappeto. «Sai, quasi quasi mi dispiace ucciderti».  
Proprio mentre sta per calare la spada, un lupo mannaro a metà trasformazione gli salta addosso, spingendolo contro la parete e bloccandogli le mani con le zampe.  
   
Mi rianimo, afferro la lama angelica e traccio un ampio arco in aria ruotando su me stessa, falciando a metà le due giovani vampire che erano dietro di me.  
Corro in avanti e lancio un pugnale d’argento, che va a conficcarsi dritto nella schiena del licantropo. Simon scaraventa di lato il corpo del lupo morente e mi ringrazia con un cenno della testa, poi riprende la spada e si getta a capofitto nella mischia.  
   
Alla mia destra, Iz sta fronteggiando una Stregona che blatera incantesimi in una lingua tutta gorgoglii e suoni gutturali, mentre poco più avanti Alec sgozza un vampiro dalla pelle più pallida della norma.  
Mi passa in mente lo strano pensiero che il tipo appena morto sarebbe potuto essere un nordico, proveniente dalla Svezia, dalla Danimarca o dalla Finlandia.  
Mi piace la Finlandia. Ci sono le terme naturali.  
   
L’unico che non sta combattendo è Jace. Tutti i Nascosti sembrano girargli al largo; alcuni di loro gli lanciano delle occhiate cariche d’odio, ma nessuno si azzarda a toccarlo con un dito.  
Immagino che Stephen abbia ordinato loro di non fargli del male.  
   
Ormai i caduti sono più dei vivi. Finisco con un colpo di spada gli ultimi due lupi mannari; Simon manda all’altro mondo una vampira e Alec trafigge da parte a parte uno Stregone dalla pelle viola. Magnus, dall’alto di una sporgenza sul soffitto, scaglia una raffica di incantesimi contro un terzetto di vampiri che stanno dando parecchi problemi a Isabelle.  
   
«Fermi tutti!» urla Stephen strabuzzando gli occhi. «Okay, devo ammettere che ho sottovalutato la vostra forza. Complimenti, ragazzi. Ora, per favore, deponiamo le armi. Non voglio schierare in campo i miei migliori combattenti» accenna a Drake, Brett – miracolosamente ritornato in piedi – e Maryse, «perché sinceramente non so se sareste voi ad avere la meglio su di loro – e in questo caso perderei guerrieri importantissimi –, oppure se accadrebbe il contrario. Credetemi se vi dico che in un certo senso mi sono affezionato a voi. È vero, non vi conosco, ma mi basta sapere che siete amici di mio figlio. Non voglio che moriate, sul serio. Se volete mantenervi la pelliccia deponete quelle armi, e i miei faranno lo stesso.».  
   
Con uno sbuffo lascio cadere a terra pugnali, coltelli e varie boccette d’acqua santa, poi getto la lama angelica davanti a me. Intravedo Simon, Alec e Isabelle fare altrettanto.  
Solo Jace continua a tenere in mano la spada. «Non credo che ci lascerai andare così facilmente, Stephen» dice con sicurezza voltandosi verso di lui. «Soprattutto non ora che so cosa vuoi fare. Lo giuro su Raziel: te lo impedirò in ogni modo possibile.».  
   
Ma cosa sta facendo? Non aveva detto che doveva schierarsi dalla sua parte?  
Lo sta sfidando apertamente!  
   
Faccio per avvicinarmi a lui, ma un suo gesto, quasi impercettibile, mi blocca.  
L’indice e il pollice della sua mano destra, dietro la schiena, si sono avvicinati fino a creare il segno dell’ “okay”.  
   
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.  
   
È un segnale che abbiamo convenuto un paio di anni fa, prima di intrufolarci in un nightclub pieno di demoni – e Shadowhunters con la sifilide demoniaca.  
Significa che sta facendo il doppio gioco.  
   
Forse vuole che Stephen lo rapisca e lo porti con sé, così potrà scoprire quando, come e dove intende mettere in pratica il suo piano.  
   
Mi sposto verso destra e batto le palpebre un paio di volte per essere sicura che quello che ho visto non sia stata un’allucinazione.  
No, è reale: sta parlando a Stephen nella lingua dei segni – che, guarda caso, è una delle poche che non conosco.  
   
Il vampiro sembra riflettere per un secondo; Jace, impaziente, tamburella con le dita sull’elsa della spada.  
«Beh, credo sia chiaro che, a causa di tutto quello che sai, non è proprio il caso di lasciarti libero.» declama Stephen. Mi è sembrato di cogliere una nota di divertimento nella sua voce.  
   
Con un movimento fulmineo cinge la vita di Jace con un braccio e urla un avvertimento incomprensibile a Drake, che apre un Portale dai riflessi azzurrini.  
   
Prima di venire trascinato nel Portale, Jace trova il tempo di rivolgermi una strizzatina d’occhio.  
   
 

##  POV Jace

   
Atterro in malo modo sul pavimento dell’appartamento di Stephen, picchiando la testa sul battiscopa. Un dolore lancinante parte dalla tempia e si diffonde fino alla mascella.  
   
Mi aggrappo al muro e mi metto a sedere, sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte per scacciare il velo di foschia che mi impedisce di vedere chiaramente. «Dannazione... ho perso lo stilo!» sibilo a denti stretti.  
   
Un paio di braccia possenti mi afferrano per la vita e mi tirano in piedi. Il viso di Stephen, a pochi centimetri dal mio, si corruga in un’espressione esasperata. «Devi scusare Drake, i Portali sono il suo punto debole. Seguimi, di là dovrebbe esserci del ghiaccio».  
   
Mi conduce fino alla cucina. Sarebbe anche carina, se non fosse per un telo rosso, che ha tutta l’aria di avere quel colore poiché è impregnato di sangue, buttato nel lavandino.  
Apre uno sportello e ne trae una manciata di ghiaccio tritato, sorridendo di fronte alla mia espressione confusa. «Mi piacciono le granite, sì. Soprattutto quelle alla menta. È una caratteristica che ho conservato, al contrario di tutte le altre che ho perso dopo la trasformazione».  
«Immagino allora che il liquido rosso su quel telo sia estratto di ciliegia, giusto?» replico sprezzante sedendomi sul tavolo.  
   
Mi si avvicina con in mano lo strofinaccio pieno di ghiaccio e me lo poggia sulla tempia, facendo attenzione a non premere troppo.  
Stranamente lo lascio fare. È curioso: in altre situazioni gli avrei tagliato non solo la mano, ma tutto il braccio; invece ora è quasi piacevole averlo qui vicino a me.  
   
«Quello è sangue, Jace» mormora, dando voce ai miei timori. «Te l’ho detto: ho condotto molti esperimenti, sia su di me che su altri Nascosti. Sono riuscito persino a creare un vampiro invisibile».  
Sussulto, afferrando d’istinto il bordo del tavolo.  
«La tua reazione è lecita» continua a bassa voce. «Chi lo avrebbe detto, che sangue licantropico e sangue vampiresco in dosi uguali avrebbero dato come risultato l’invisibilità... purtroppo il vampiro è stato ucciso a Idris, poco dopo aver compiuto una missione. Ossia fare il malocchio a Simon» conclude, pronunciando le ultime parole con un fil di voce.  
   
Reprimo a stento un moto di rabbia, trattenendomi dall’afferrare questa sedia e fracassargliela in testa.  
Non solo ha creato qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere su questa terra, se n’è anche servito per i suoi scopi malvagi! E ha pure il coraggio di dirmelo così, con noncuranza!  
   
Mi accorgo solo ora di un piccolo particolare. «Dove sono Maryse, Brett e Drake?» butto lì con indifferenza.  
«Oh, per strada» dice allontanando il ghiaccio dalla mia tempia. «Malum est aperta, Jace, non lo dimenticare».  
   
Mi scocca una strana occhiata e mostra il palmo aperto della mano sinistra, agitando le dita.  
   
Di colpo capisco.  
   
Capisco perché, ogni volta che cercavo di farlo rispondere a una mia domanda, tamburellava le cinque dita della mano sul tavolo.  
Perché batteva le palpebre sempre cinque volte.  
Perché disegnava in aria quegli strani simboli simili a una S.  
   
Capisco anche che la frase in latino ha un terzo significato.  
La mela è aperta.  
No, non il malum.  
   
La sede della Apple sulla Fifth Avenue.  
   
_______________________________________  
KABOOOM! *ba dum tss*  
E non dico altro. Sappiate che questo è il penultimo capitolo, il prossimo sarà quindi l'ultimo, e per concludere ci sarà un capitolo ambientato dopo 5 mesi, quindi a Gennaio.  
Cià.  
 


	20. Non può piovere per sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace e Stephen si dirigono verso la Fifth Avenue, dove si decideranno le sorti dell'umanità.

##  POV Jace                                                  4 Agosto 2014, ore 14.00

   
Stephen mi guida attraverso un dedalo di stradine claustrofobiche; la luce del sole del primo pomeriggio riesce a stento a farsi strada tra i palazzi vicinissimi.  
«La Fifth Avenue è abbastanza lontana, lo so, ma dobbiamo per forza arrivarci a piedi. Magari potremo prendere un taxi, tuttavia dubito che ce ne sia uno libero. La metro è la scelta peggiore, sarà piena di turisti. Quindi anima e coraggio, Jace» esclama ad alta voce, continuando a camminare imperterrito.  
   
Mi asciugo il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano e lo guardo di traverso, desiderando ardentemente di essere un vampiro. «Facile per te, sei fresco come una rosa! Io sono zuppo. E ho fame».  
Si ferma di scatto e si volta, scoccandomi un’occhiata divertita. «Non fare i capricci!».  
Sospiro esasperato e incrocio le braccia sul petto, pentendomene subito: così ho ancora più caldo. «Sul serio, non mangio da stamattina. Potrei svenire da un momento all’altro. Dai, almeno un gelato!».  
Annuisce. «Non più di venti minuti. Io ti aspetto qui.».  
   
 _Per la miseria, sono riuscito a fregarlo con la scusa più vecchia del mondo,_ penso mentre mi dirigo verso la gelateria Blue wave. _Ci è cascato proprio in pieno._  
Okay, non gli ho mentito. Ho veramente fame, e un bel gelato mi farebbe proprio bene. Ma in questo modo potrò anche avvisare Clary e gli altri del suo piano.  
   
Un campanello appeso allo stipite della porta segnala la mia entrata nella gelateria all’uomo dietro il bancone, Matt Rockheart, Shadowhunter in pensione originario dell’Irlanda. «Herondale, quale piacere!» esulta correndomi incontro. «Non ti si vedeva da più di un anno da queste parti!».  
«Il solito, Matt, grazie» sbuffo accasciandomi su uno dei divanetti addossati al muro. «Sono in servizio, sii il più veloce possibile, per favore.».  
   
«Come mai così giù, se posso chiederlo?» esordisce dopo due minuti, porgendomi un cono al cioccolato e zuppa inglese. Che delizia!  
«Storia lunga, troppo difficile da spiegare. In sintesi: maniaco omicida più oggetto stregonesco dall’incredibile potere distruttivo uguale sterminio della specie umana. E come al solito ci vado di mezzo io. Mi chiedo se prima o poi potrò avere un po’ di pace» sospiro assaporando l’ottimo gelato.  
«È per questo che mi sono ritirato, la vita da Shadowhunter è troppo frenetica. Alla fine, essere a contatto con monotoni mondani ogni giorno non è così terribile. Prima o poi qualcosa di divertente capita. Come la settimana scorsa, quando...» viene interrotto dal trillo del campanello.  
   
Alzo d’istinto la testa, squadrando la ragazza che è appena entrata.  
Capelli castani ricci, occhi scuri bordati d’oro, carnagione bronzea, fianchi larghi e vita sottile.  
«Maia Roberts?» esclamo incredulo. «Mio Raziel, quanto tempo è passato da quando ci siamo incontrati l’ultima volta? Due anni?».  
«Tre» precisa lei stringendomi la mano. «Era il 2012 quando mi aiutaste a catturare quel lupo fuorilegge. Da allora la situazione nel Sottomondo newyorkese è rimasta abbastanza stabile... almeno fino a un paio di mesi fa» aggiunge pronunciando a bassa voce l’ultima frase.  
   
«Ah sì?». Curioso, la invito a sedersi di fronte a me.  
Sprofonda nel divano e poggia i gomiti sul tavolo, ordinando a Matt un frappé alla pesca. «Non sai nulla? Menomale, non hai idea del casino che è successo. All’inizio di Luglio si presenta alla centrale un tipo. Un vampiro con un’acconciatura molto appariscente, ma non è questo il punto.».  
«E ti pareva...» mormoro d’impulso.  
«Scusa, dicevi?» fa lei alzando le sopracciglia.  
Scuoto la testa. «Niente. Continua».  
   
«Insomma, comincia a blaterare che ha trovato un modo per uccidere gli Shadowhunters, che gli serve un esercito di Nascosti, eccetera eccetera. L’abbiamo mandato fuori a calci e male parole, ma è comunque riuscito a seminare un po’ di desiderio di vendetta in alcuni membri del branco. Sembrava solo un vampiro pazzoide. Poi, circa un mese dopo – qualche giorno fa –, è arrivata Maryse Lightwood e ci ha ripetuto le stesse cose. Allora ho cominciato a sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, ma posso mai fidarmi di due persone che blaterano frasi senza capirne il senso? Erano entrambi così... strani. Soprattutto Maryse. Era come se il discorso fosse preparato, detto e ridetto così tante volte che ormai lo sapevano a memoria. Non vi ho avvisati perché ho saputo, grazie a Luke, della nascita di Lorianne – a proposito, congratulazioni – e ho immaginato che foste impegnati in altro.».  
   
«Hai ragione, eravamo impegnati in altro» sibilo a denti stretti. «E quei lupi desiderosi di vendetta? Sei riuscita a calmarli?».  
«Purtroppo no» ammette lei, un po’ imbarazzata. «È per questo che sono qui, o almeno è una delle ragioni. Ho notato un movimento sospetto di Nascosti da queste parti, negli ultimi due mesi o giù di lì; credo che i miei lupi siano qui. Inizialmente ho dato la colpa alle fate – perché si sa, sono sempre loro a mettere scompiglio, e tre anni fa ho scoperto che proprio dietro l’angolo si trova una piccola corte Unseelie, ve l’ho detto, giusto? –, ma andando avanti la situazione si è fatta sempre più strana, così io e Bat abbiamo deciso di andare a fondo. Ora lui dovrebbe essere più o meno vicino a quel negozio di giocattoli, come si chiama? Ether’s Toys, o qualcosa del genere. Io invece mi sono concessa una pausa. E tu? Cosa ci fai qui?».  
   
Matt, rimasto in silenzio fino a ora, interviene nella conversazione: «So come ti risponderà. _Storia lunga, troppo difficile da spiegare. Ci sono di mezzo un maniaco omicida e un oggetto stregonesco che potrebbe sterminare l’umanità intera._ Ci ho azzeccato, Jace?».  
Do l’ultimo morso al cono, gustando il poco gelato rimasto. «Sì. Mi hai letto nel pensiero. E, per la cronaca, quel pazzo è qui fuori e mi sta aspettando.».  
   
Entrambi sussultano; Maia per poco non cade dal divano. «Stai dicendo sul serio? Sei un suo ostaggio? Dimmi solo se devo ucciderlo o se vuoi riservarti l’onore di farlo!» esclama lui ritrovando un po’ della spavalderia da Shadowhunter.  
Sospiro e li tranquillizzo con un cenno della mano. «Non vi preoccupate. Anche questa situazione è complicata. Posso chiedervi un favore?».  
«Spara» dice Maia sorseggiando il suo frappé; Matt annuisce.  
   
«Okay. Maia, raduna tutti i lupi adulti del tuo branco e andate nella Fifth Avenue. Sappi che molto probabilmente ci sarà una battaglia, quindi lascia a casa donne incinte e bambini. Chiunque sappia – e voglia – combattere è pregato di seguirti. Matt, hai un telefono?».  
 

***

   
Esco dalla gelateria fresco e riposato; quel gelato mi ha fatto proprio bene.  
Stephen, nella stessa posizione in cui l’ho lasciato, controlla l’orologio e incrocia le braccia sul petto. «Ci hai messo ventitré minuti.».  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e ribatto sbuffando: «Andiamo, non essere così fiscale! Ti avrei dato ragione se fosse stata mezz’ora, ma per tre minuti in più non casca mica il mondo!».  
Mi fissa alzando il mento, in una posa che trasuda potere. «In questo caso, credimi se ti dico che, per tre minuti in più, il mondo potrebbe cascare.».  
   
Riprendiamo a camminare, io alla sua destra. «A proposito, sei sicuro di aver fatto bene i conti?». Lo guardo insinuante, sperando che la combinazione di voce persuasiva e sguardo insistente servano a fare breccia nella sua mente.  
«In che senso?» risponde confuso. «Perché avrei dovuto fare i conti?».  
«Andiamo, lo sai perché» replico sprezzante del pericolo in cui mi sto cacciando. «Sei _davvero_ certo che il malum funzionerà come dovrebbe?».  
   
Si ferma di colpo. Mi salta il cuore in gola. «Senti, se hai qualche dubbio è lecito. Anch’io ne ho, e ti assicuro che non sono pochi. Ma mi fido di Drake, è un bravo Stregone, e tra l’altro ha già utilizzato con successo il malum in passato. Però, se continuerai a formulare questi pensieri e ad agire di conseguenza, senza essere sicuro di te stesso, sarò costretto a imprigionarti. _Davvero_. Non posso permettermi intralci nel mio piano.».  
Mi blocco anch’io. «Ehi, fermo un attimo. Cosa intendi per “imprigionarti davvero”?».  
   
Si volta nella mia direzione e alza un sopracciglio. «Pensavo fosse chiaro. Tu sei uno Shadowhunter, e i miei credono che morirai. Quindi anche tu dovrai far finta di crederlo. Sarai legato a me con una catena, ti presenterò come prova degli effetti del malum. In sintesi, sarai una specie di cavia da laboratorio. Brett e Drake, invece, sanno che, grazie alla concentrazione maggiore di sangue angelico nel tuo corpo, resterai vivo. E infatti sarà così, e come te anche Clary e Lorianne non moriranno.».  
Qui c’è una parte che manca. «E tu? Dici che vuoi uccidere i Nascosti, ma forse non ti rendi conto che anche tu lo sei.».  
«Ti facevo più intelligente, sai?» dice alzando l’altro sopracciglio. «Ho scelto la Fifth Avenue come luogo di attivazione del malum non solo per la connessione mela-malum e bla bla bla, ma anche perché vicino c’è una fontana. Tutti sanno che il luogo migliore per invocare un Angelo è vicino all’acqua, no?».  
   
Ancora con questa storia. È assurdo. Non capisce che un Angelo non lo renderà mai di nuovo uno Shadowhunter.  
Quasi mi viene da ridere. _Quasi_. «Un Angelo. In pieno giorno. A Manhattan. Non lo noterà nessuno.» replico sarcasticamente, riprendendo a camminare.  
«Andiamo, Jace!» ribatte alzando il tono della voce. «Gli Stregoni dalla mia parte lo terranno nascosto!».  
«Ammesso che tu riesca nel tuo intento, come giustifichi la sua evocazione ai tuoi seguaci? Di sicuro non potrai dir loro che vuoi ritornare uno Shadowhunter, considerando che credono che tutti i Nephilim moriranno!».  
Raziel santissimo, perché ogni minuto che passa la situazione diventa sempre più ingarbugliata e complessa?  
   
Mi mette una mano sulla spalla, spingendo verso il basso per indurmi a fermarmi. «Jace. Ascoltami. Ho pensato a tutto, capito? Tutto. Tu non devi preoccuparti di nulla. E ora, per rispondere alla tua domanda, ho spiegato loro che occorre un Angelo per attivare il malum. Okay? Sei più tranquillo adesso?».  
   
 _Non posso essere tranquillo in un mondo dove ci sei tu,_ sono tentato di rispondergli. Ma mi costringo a stare zitto e a seguirlo lungo le afose vie di New York, cercando di non pensare che tra un po’ deciderò le sorti dell’umanità.  
 

***

   
Ho parlato per l’ultima volta due ore fa. Mi sento la bocca secca e la lingua gonfia; le gambe ormai si muovono solo per inerzia.  
Curioso: anni ad allenarmi per non stancarmi in combattimento, e basta una passeggiata sotto il sole cocente per spingermi al limite delle mie forze.  
   
Finalmente arriviamo a destinazione: un imponente palazzo si staglia contro il cielo terso, la cima che sembra sfiorare la volta celeste. Un grosso cubo di vetro trasparente, recante il logo dell’azienda – la famosissima mela morsa –, riflette i raggi del sole.  
«Benvenuto al famosissimo Cube Store!» esclama Stephen battendo le mani. «Il negozio è sottoterra. Fantastico, no?».  
   
 _Sì, lo è. Se solo non fossimo qui per sterminare l’umanità..._ Mi limito a dire: «Ingegnoso. E molto affollato.».  
Perfetto. Clary e gli altri si mimetizzeranno perfettamente tra la folla, e quando sarà il momento di intervenire scateneranno il pandemonio. Prima che possa farlo Stephen.  
   
Entriamo nel cubo; il cambiamento di temperatura è notevole, ma non molto conveniente per le condizioni in cui mi trovo. Per quanto ne so, potrei andare in shock termico.  
Cerco di non pensarci e di godermi la frescura, mentre seguo Stephen giù per una scala a chiocciola che ci conduce fino al negozio. Non perde tempo e mi guida tra gli espositori, sui quali sono in bella mostra dozzine di computer, almeno una ventina di modelli di cellulari e diversi altri dispositivi elettronici, dai più recenti a quelli che ormai sono quasi fuori produzione.  
   
Arrivati di fronte a una porta con la scritta PRIVATO, Stephen si guarda intorno con circospezione prima di spalancarla.  
Varco l’uscio: mi trovo in uno spazioso magazzino, la cui unica illuminazione proviene da tre lampadine a basso voltaggio – di cui una quasi fulminata –, in netto contrasto con i LED del negozio.  
   
Sbatto le palpebre per abituarmi alla penombra. Nell’angolo in fondo a destra intravedo due figure, di cui una decisamente più minuta e slanciata. Una donna. Maryse.  
Infatti, è lei ad uscire per prima dall’oscurità. «Ehi, Jace» esclama con un cenno del mento nella mia direzione. «Stephen». Saluta anche lui chinando cautamente il capo. «Ci avete messo un po’. Vi aspettavamo prima. In ogni caso ci siamo portati avanti: Drake e un altro paio di Stregoni sono qui fuori a predisporre il necessario per l’evocazione, io invece ho aperto il malum.».  
   
Si avvicina e ci mostra fieramente il famoso e famigerato oggetto, che tiene in mano come se nulla fosse.  
Sembra fatto di legno, di betulla*, forse. È del tutto simile a una mela, con l’unica differenza di una spirale intagliata sul davanti. E ovviamente dell’aura maligna che emana.  
È evidente che Stephen vorrebbe toccarlo, ma ha paura. Magnus ha detto che è intoccabile per la maggior parte dei Nascosti, compresi gli Stregoni.  
Però non capisco precisamente cosa intendesse con “maggior parte”. Significa che alcuni Nascosti possono maneggiare il malum?  
   
Dopo averlo osservato intensamente per più di un minuto, Stephen si riscuote e riacquista la sua aria impassibile. «Bene. Io vado a evocare l’Angelo. Jace, se per favore vuoi seguirmi» lascia la frase in sospeso, come se si aspettasse una risposta del tipo _“Oh, io con te andrei dovunque”_ o qualcosa del genere.  
Invece gli rispondo solo «Arrivo».  
Maryse ci grida dietro che anche lei salirà tra un po’.  
   
Saliamo le scale ed usciamo dal negozio in silenzio. Prima non avevo fatto caso ai tre Stregoni attorno alla fontana, intenti a disegnare cerchi a terra e a sfogliare pagine di antichi libri.  
La gente li guarda di traverso, qualche bambino li indica, ma dopo un po’ lasciano perdere e tornano sulla loro strada. Dopotutto siamo a New York. Qui puoi andare in giro nudo con corna d’alce sulla testa e nessuno ti dirà qualcosa.  
   
E poi c’è ancora discriminazione razziale. Nella Nazione più diversificata al mondo! Nessuno è propriamente americano, a parte i discendenti degli indiani d’America, i nativi pellerossa.  
Martin Luther King e Rosa Parks si staranno rivoltando della tomba.  
   
Pensando a ciò, mi rendo conto che tra gli Shadowhunter e i Nascosti è in corso perlopiù la stessa faida. Li percepiamo come diversi da noi, e lo sono. Il mondo è bello perché è vario.  
Ma il modo in cui li vediamo è attraverso un velo di odio e invidia. Perché loro sono immortali, superveloci e hanno poteri magici mentre noi no? E perché non dovremmo averli anche noi?  
   
Era questa la filosofia di vita di Valentine, e anche Stephen ha preso la sua stessa strada. Entrambi non hanno capito che, se l’Angelo Raziel ci ha voluti così, è per un motivo, e dobbiamo esserne fieri. Se avverrà una mutazione genetica a nostro vantaggio sarà solo per suo volere, e non grazie a orrendi esperimenti compiuti da qualche scienziato pazzo.  
   
Mi perdo nei miei pensieri, spaziando dall’elezione di Barack Obama a presidente degli USA alla guerra contro Valentine. Quasi non mi accorgo che ho iniziato a camminare in circolo, lo sguardo che si posa istintivamente sui punti dove so che si nascondono gli Shadowhunters, i quali aspettano solo il momento propizio per entrare in battaglia.  
   
Intravedo Stephen corrermi incontro – perché, si era allontanato? – ed esclamare: «Tutto pronto! Ora ti dovrò legare. Dammi il polso, per favore.».  
Con il cuore in gola, sapendo che, al massimo tra un minuto, tutti i Nephilim abbandoneranno il loro nascondiglio per scatenare l’inferno, allungo il braccio destro in avanti. Stephen mi ammanetta stringendo l’anello al massimo, poi assicura l’altro capo della catena al suo polso.  
   
Dal cubo esce Brett – l’altra persona nel magazzino –, seguito da una consistente folla di Nascosti e da Maryse, che mi rivolge uno strano sguardo.  
Lei accelera il passo, coprendo la distanza che ci separa in pochi secondi. Mi sfiora la mano sinistra con la sua, lasciando scivolare qualcosa. Stringo tra le dita uno stilo.  
«Liberati, Jace» mi sussurra all’orecchio. « La Battaglia alla Città di Ossa mi ha fatto rinsavire. Sono di nuovo io. E non ho intenzione di dargliela vinta.».  
   
Si posiziona alla mia sinistra, riacquistando l’aria assente che aveva prima. È un fenomeno come attrice.  
«Silenzio!» grida, zittendo i Nascosti in tumulto. «Ascoltate Stephen».  
   
E scoppia il pandemonio.  
   
Una fiumana di Shadowhunters emerge dal palazzo retrostante il cubo, avvolgendo i Nascosti da tutti e quattro i lati.  
Disegno in fretta e furia una runa d’apertura sul lucchetto della catena, liberandomi e cominciando a correre verso il cuore della battaglia.  
   
Alle mie spalle odo Stephen sferrare un pugno a Maryse e urlare: «Brutta BASTARDA! Li hai chiamati tu, vero? Con te farò i conti dopo!».  
Mi volto, incapace di trattenermi.  
Lui ha in mano il malum, avvolto in un pezzo di tessuto. Nonostante ciò, si vede chiaramente la pelle sfrigolare al contatto con l’oggetto. Ma non molla e, stringendo gli occhi per il dolore, si dirige verso la fontana.  
«E no, non l’avrai vinta!» sibilo a denti stretti, cambiando direzione e sfrecciando verso di lui.  
   
Mi blocco, trattenuto da una forza sconosciuta.  
Guardandomi intorno, scopro che anche tutti gli altri sono fermi nella posizione in cui erano, come se fossero congelati.  
Opera di uno Stregone? No, impossibile. Primo, non avrebbe la forza per mantenere un incantesimo di una tale portata. Secondo: avrebbe bloccato solo i combattenti della fazione nemica.  
   
Poi, spostando lo sguardo verso la fontana, mi scappa un sospiro sconsolato.  
   
Un Angelo si leva dall’acqua, illuminando della sua luce innaturale tutta la Fifth Avenue.  
Allora ci è riuscito! Stephen è davvero riuscito a evocare un Angelo!  
Non riesco a trovare epiteti abbastanza pesanti per apostrofarlo.  
   
 _Clarissa Morgenstern!_ Ruggisce l’Angelo infuriato. _Jace Herondale!_  
   
Come, scusa? Ha davvero pronunciato il mio nome e quello di Clary? Oppure sto impazzendo?  
È più probabile la seconda opzione.  
   
 _Vi avevo lasciati con un compito! Trovare un modo per ridurre il sangue angelico di vostra figlia! E avete fallito!_  
Oh mio Dio, sono al cospetto dell’Angelo Raziel. Cosa dovrei fare? Inchinarmi? O, in alternativa, piangere come un bambino a cui si è sciolto il gelato?  
 _So dov’è Lorianne. Alla Città Silente, vero?_  
   
D’un tratto sembra che si renda conto della situazione. _Una battaglia... interessante. Non ne vedevo da tempo. Sarà divertente osservarvi combattere._  
Wow, abbiamo uno spettatore. Con lui ce la vedremo più tardi.  
Ci sblocca con un cenno della mano e abbassa quella che credo sia la testa, incuriosito.  
   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e riprendo a correre verso Stephen, che si è gettato in ginocchio e sta fissando l’Angelo estasiato. «Raziel... Raziel, ascoltami!». Continua a invocare il suo nome, ma Raziel è troppo impegnato ad osservare la battaglia. Gli mancano solo i popcorn e un telecomando in mano.  
   
Raccolgo una spada da terra, caduta dalla cintura di un vampiro – perché avrebbe dovuto averne una? –  che mi è passato accanto, decidendo che sia il caso di tagliare qualche testa. Non che provi gusto nell’uccidere, ma in questo caso è l’unica opzione per uscirne vivi.  
Si tratta della mia vita. Della _nostra_ vita. Della sopravvivenza dell’umanità intera.  
E, al confronto di sette miliardi e passa di persone, cosa sono una decina di Nascosti morti? La maggior parte della popolazione mondiale non sa nemmeno che esistono.  
   
Cavolo, sto ragionando come Hitler.  
In un modo un po’ diverso, però.  
   
Intravedo Stephen alzarsi e rivolgere un grido rabbioso a Raziel, per poi iniziare a correre verso i suoi luogotenenti con il malum in mano.  
«Il malum, papà! Lancialo a me!» grido, iniziando a farmi largo tra i combattenti a colpi di spada, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo alla figura torreggiante di Raziel che rimira tutto dall’alto. «Non ti fidare di Brett e Drake! Dallo a me!».  
   
Lo Stregone, accortosi in tempo della mia presenza, mi scaglia contro un fiotto di luce viola, che riesco a quasi a deviare; il braccio destro è ormai fuori uso.  
Ma io sono mancino.  
«Stephen! Non stare a sentire tuo figlio, non vedi che ti sta tradendo? È stato lui a portare qui gli Shadowhunters, non Maryse! È stato Jace! Stephen? Mi stai ascoltando? Cazzo Stephen, non dargli il malum!» urla Drake, nel panico.  
   
Riesco a schivare un altro incantesimo, ma sto perdendo colpi. «Papà! Papà, dammi quel dannato oggetto! Lo farò aprire da Magnus, di sicuro è più capace di Drake! Dubiti di me?». Sgozzo un vampiro infuriato e ne stendo altri due con un calcione, riuscendo finalmente a spianarmi la strada.  
   
Mi concedo un secondo per guardarmi intorno: la Fifth Avenue è nel caos totale.  
La battaglia infuria anche nei più remoti angoli, nei minuscoli vicoli, sui tetti dei palazzi.  
Magnus, Tessa, Catarina e un altro paio di Stregoni dalla nostra parte stanno dando il loro meglio per far sembrare tutto ciò una semplice esercitazione militare agli occhi dei mondani, ma non potranno resistere ancora a lungo.  
   
Intravedo Clary tenere a bada un lupo mannaro, mentre più in là Isabelle ne sta fronteggiando tre. Alec, dall’alto di un balcone, scaglia una raffica di frecce su un gruppetto di giovani vampire; Simon, accanto a lui, finisce con un colpo di pugnale una Stregona dalle mani palmate.  
   
È da ammirare il suo coraggio: è sceso in battaglia pur sapendo che ci sarebbe potuto rimanere secco, proprio come ha fatto alla Città di Ossa.  
Senza l’aiuto delle rune dalla sua parte, deve avere un bel fegato per continuare a combattere come se nulla fosse e non potesse soccombere da un momento all’altro.  
   
Avverto il sibilo di un chakram dietro di me, e mi abbasso appena in tempo per non venire decapitato di netto. Mi volto di scatto, pensando per un orribile momento che l’abbia lanciato un Nephilim disertore.  
«Jocelyn?» esclamo meravigliato.  
«Scusa. Ti avevo scambiato per Stephen. Siete praticamente uguali. Anche da dietro» fa lei con noncuranza.  
Serro i denti, reprimendo un moto di rabbia. «Avresti potuto ammazzarmi».  
Alza le spalle e raccoglie una lama angelica da terra, infilandosela nella cintura e porgendomi la sua. «Lo sai, non mi sei mai piaciuto. Ma sei il miglior combattente e non possiamo perderti. Meriti un’arma migliore di quella spada da quattro soldi che hai in mano. Uccidi tuo padre, Jace. Fallo per misericordia.».  
   
Annuisco per istinto, ma non avrei mai il coraggio di ucciderlo. Non ora che ho iniziato a cogliere qualche traccia di umanità in lui.  
Respiro, stringo l’elsa della lama e la affondo nel busto di un vampiro, trapassandolo da parte a parte. Jocelyn, accanto a me, sgozza un mannaro a metà trasformazione.  
«Sarebbe potuto essere uno dei lupi di Maia!» esclamo terrorizzato.  
Lei scuote la testa. «No, guarda». Mi indica il braccio destro del licantropo morente. «I Nascosti dalla parte di Stephen hanno tutti questo segno rosso sul polso. Per riconoscersi tra di loro. E poi, se fosse stato uno dei membri del branco di Maia, non mi avrebbe attaccato».  
Già, che stupido che sono stato. E ora che ci penso, anche il vampiro che ho ucciso aveva la stessa cicatrice.  
   
Le rivolgo uno sguardo d’intesa e mi fiondo alla mia sinistra, deciso a raggiungere Stephen.  
Lo trovo seduto sul marciapiede, con la testa tra le mani; il malum è sull’asfalto, accanto a lui. «Sbaglio», sussurra, «o mi hai chiamato _papà_?».  
Sul serio? L’ho fatto?  
È stato uno sbaglio. Una reazione incontrollata. Sì, forse volevo solo ottenere la sua attenzione. Nella foga del momento, non ho fatto caso alle parole che mi uscivano di bocca.  
   
«Potrei averlo detto, non ricordo. Dammi il malum». Allungo un braccio in avanti e apro il palmo, in attesa.  
«No, mi dispiace Jace» mormora riacquistando un po’ di spavalderia. «Devo portare a compimento il mio piano, anche se questo significherà decretare la mia stessa morte. Anche a costo di sacrificare la persona che più amo al mondo.».  
   
 _È troppo orgoglioso, Jace. Non si piegherà mai._  
Stupida vocina interiore. Sai cosa succede a ciò che non si piega?  
Si spezza.  
   
Respiro a fondo, cercando di mantenere la calma. Mai prima d’ora ho desiderato tanto mettermi a urlare come un forsennato.  
«Papà» sospiro, ben conscio che lo sto chiamando in questo modo solo per attirare la sua attenzione. «Magnus, uno Stregone molto più vecchio – e, di conseguenza, decisamente più esperto – di Drake, mi ha detto che il malum è molto più pericoloso di quanto pensi. Il modo in cui vuoi utilizzarlo, secondo lui, è perfettamente uguale al procedimento del Sommo Rito, per cui è stato concepito. Sterminerai l’intera umanità. Sulla Terra non ci sarà nemmeno un solo uomo; gli unici a sopravvivere saranno alcuni Stregoni. Credimi, ti sto dicendo la verità.».  
   
«Non so se posso crederti, Jace» dice allungando le gambe davanti a sé. «Non voglio cadere in una trappola. Ma allo stesso tempo voglio fidarmi di te. Come gestire tutto ciò? A chi dare ragione?».  
«Nessuno più di me vorrebbe che i Nascosti sparissero definitivamente – perché, diciamocelo, a volte sono proprio rompiscatole –, ma se esistono è per un motivo, e sta a noi capire qual è. Danno fastidio, è vero, e sono incredibilmente presuntuosi – quasi più di alcuni Shadowhunter di mia conoscenza –, ma è proprio necessario ucciderli tutti? Pensa agli Stregoni. Ci rivolgiamo a loro per i Portali, se abbiamo bisogno di cure o per un qualsiasi incantesimo. Vogliamo parlare del Praetor Lupus e di tutte le volte in cui abbiamo collaborato per rimettere in riga dei Nascosti fuorilegge? Non sono del tutto malvagi, e hanno i loro lati positivi. Pensaci, prima di fare una mossa azzardata. E ho detto tutto». Prendo un altro respiro profondo e incrocio le braccia sul petto, in attesa.  
   
«Sono sincero» confessa alzandosi in piedi. «Mi è venuto un dubbio, ma non è abbastanza. Voglio parlare con questo Magnus, e poi deciderò».  
«Sì, sicuramente lo troveremo in tutto questo caos» sbotto sarcastico. «Ordina ai tuoi di ritirarsi, e magari potrai scambiare qualche parola con lui».  
«E allora non c’è verso di farmi cambiare idea» dichiara serio, prendendo il malum in mano, non senza una smorfia di dolore.  
   
Mi lancia un’ultima occhiata e si fionda verso la fontana, sfrecciando più veloce del normale. Mi chiedo se anche questa sia una conseguenza dei suoi esperimenti.  
Sibilo tra i denti un’imprecazione e mi affretto a raggiungerlo, correndo come non ho mai fatto prima. I muscoli urlano e bruciano, ma non posso permettermi di pensare al dolore adesso.  
   
«Senti», ansimo con il fiato corto, «io mi sono stancato di parlarti con calma. Ora, o rinunci di tua spontanea volontà, o ti costringerò a farlo con la forza. Non avrò rimorsi.».  
Sì, non ne avrò. Solo se non sarò costretto a ucciderlo.  
Non mi spaventa fargli del male, ma arrivare a tanto... non vivrei più allo stesso modo, se lo facessi.  
   
Alza lo sguardo quel poco che gli basta perché il viso gli si trasformi in una maschera di terrore. «JACE!» urla, spingendomi di lato e gettandosi in avanti con uno slancio.  
   
Cado a terra, sbattendo la spalla destra; oltre al dolore sordo provocato dalla – presunta – lussazione della stessa, si ripresentano anche le conseguenze dell’incantesimo scagliatomi da Drake.  
Mi rimetto in piedi con un gemito; alle mie orecchie giunge un acuto sibilo.  
   
Mi volto. E resto impietrito.  
   
La punta di una freccia spunta dal petto di Stephen, che si accascia a terra ansimando.  
Dietro di lui, Brett aggiusta la corda dell’arco.  
Ancora vampiri con le armi. Perché mai?  
   
Tutto si fa confuso. Non riesco a decidere tra restare con mio padre oppure uccidere Brett e impedire che lui mi restituisca il favore.  
Alla fine, scelgo entrambe le opzioni.  
   
Sfilo una misericordia dalla cintura di una Shadowhunter che mi è passata accanto e la lancio in avanti con tutte le mie forze. Impegnato com’è nell’incoccare un’altra freccia, il vampiro se ne accorge troppo tardi, finendo sgozzato.  
   
Gli lancio un’ultima occhiata carica di odio e m’inginocchio accanto a Stephen, morente. Non l’avrei mai detto: le lacrime minacciano di uscire.  
«Oddio. Oddio. Non ci credo. Mi hai salvato la vita» sussurro con la voce rotta, poggiando le mani all’altezza della sua clavicola. «No, non puoi morire, ti prego, _ti prego_ » singhiozzo cercando di armeggiare con la freccia per estrarla.  
   
Una mano mi cinge il polso: Stephen mi sta bloccando. «No. Non merito di vivere. Non dopo aver combinato un casino così grande. Distruggi il malum. Scusami, Jace. Per tutto.».  
   
Il sangue smette di zampillare dalla ferita; la stretta sul mio polso si allenta, gli occhi si chiudono.  
Sono gli unici segnali che mi permettono di capire che è morto. È un vampiro, non ha bisogno di respirare; di conseguenza non ha esalato l’ultimo respiro. E il suo corpo era freddo già da prima.  
   
Non avrei mai immaginato che, un giorno, avrei pianto la morte del mio _vero_ padre. Specialmente in questi ultimi tempi, non desideravo altro che ucciderlo con le mie stesse mani.  
Poi c’è stato quel gesto, a casa sua. Mi ha tenuto il ghiaccio sulla ferita, ed è stato in quel momento che ho iniziato a percepire qualche traccia d’umanità in lui.  
Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se fossi riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, o se fosse ritornato uno Shadowhunter. Potrò solo continuare ad immaginarlo per il resto della vita.  
   
Mi rianimo. Ho un compito da svolgere, e c’è una battaglia a cui mettere fine.  
Il tempo dei pianti verrà dopo.  
   
Agguanto il malum e mi tiro su in piedi, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla figura imponente dell’Angelo. «Raziel!» urlo, più forte che posso. «Raziel, ti propongo uno scambio!».  
Sembra sia interessato. _Parla, Herondale._  
«Tu lascerai Lorianne in pace _per sempre_ ». Riprendo fiato, la gola improvvisamente secca. «E io ti darò il malum».  
 _E a cosa dovrebbe servirmi?_ Tuona infuriato.  
«Pensaci: questo oggetto ha seminato il male su tutta la Terra per secoli. Ha decimato i tuoi guerrieri per generazioni. Non credi sia un vantaggio per tutti se sparisse definitivamente dalla circolazione?».  
   
Dai, cavolo, accetta! Su, è uno scambio leale...  
 _Sì. Hai ragione. Ma non mi sembra equo._  
E ti pareva.  
 _Tu mi dai qualcosa dal valore inestimabile. Non che Lorianne non lo sia, ma mi sento in dovere di concederti qualcos’altro. Dimmi cosa vuoi, e ti accontenterò._  
   
Rifletto. Clary ha chiesto che venissi riportato in vita, ma avrebbe potuto chiedere qualsiasi cosa. «È viva? Lei è viva?».  
 _Sì. Anche i tuoi amici e il tuo parabatai lo sono. Ma questo lo sai già, oppure avresti avvertito l’interruzione del legame._  
«Allora fai terminare la battaglia. Senza vincitori né vinti. E rimanda tutti a casa.».  
   
Annuisce. Il malum scompare dalle mie mani, e faccio appena in tempo a rivolgere un’ultima occhiata al corpo di Stephen prima che una folata di vento m’investa in pieno.  
 

***

> _“Cadesti a terra senza un_  
>  _lamento  
>  e ti accorgesti in un solo _  
>  _momento  
>  che il tempo non ti sarebbe _  
>  _bastato  
>  a chieder perdono per ogni _  
>  _peccato  
>    
>  Cadesti a terra senza un _  
>  _lamento  
>  e ti accorgesti in un solo _  
>  _momento  
>  che la tua vita finiva quel _  
>  _giorno  
>  e non ci sarebbe stato un _  
>  _ritorno”_

   
 

***

##  Cinque ore dopo

   
Stephen è ormai cenere. Anche Maryse ha pianto, nonostante tutte le angherie che le sono state provocate proprio da lui.  
   
I Nascosti non hanno alcun ricordo dell’accaduto, ma noi Shadowhunters portiamo la ferita nel cuore. Io in particolare.  
   
Ho abbracciato Clary, e Alec, e Isabelle, perfino Simon. Sono tutti scossi e distrutti; una macchia indelebile nella mente che non andrà mai via.  
   
Ho capito che non si può piangere sul latte versato, ormai quel che fatto è fatto, e non c’è modo di tornare indietro.  
Jem, prima di tornare a Los Angeles con Tessa, ci ha regalato un’ultima perla di saggezza: «Ogni azione che compiamo provoca un’onda vibrazionale verso l’Universo, che per essere acquietato deve subire la stessa scossa al contrario. Stephen ha provocato morte, e morte è quello che gli spettava. Anche se fosse sopravvissuto, prima o poi il Tristo Mietitore l’avrebbe comunque portato con sé in modo cruento. Cerca di non pensarci troppo; dai onore alla sua morte, ma non stare lì a farti i complessi mentali. E goditi la vita.».  
   
C’è una frase di un film che Simon mi ha costretto a vedere – Il Corvo, con Brandon Lee – che mi ha colpito molto, per il suo significato come per la sua musicalità, il modo in cui suona quando viene pronunciata.  
   
 _Non può piovere per sempre._  
   
Ne farò il motto della mia vita, perché ho finalmente compreso che, dopo un temporale, c’è sempre il sereno.  
E spero che il sereno ci accompagni fino alla fine.  
   
____________________________________________  
   
Dopo avervi fatto notare che questo è il capitolo più lungo che ho scritto, con la bellezza di 5385 parole (ovviamente esclusa la NDA), lasciate che vi ringrazi come si deve.  
   
Questo, come dissi alla fine di “Cinque”, non è l’ultimo capitolo _in assoluto,_ ma è invece quello in cui la storia vera e propria finisce. Il prossimo (il ventesimo) sarà l’ultimo, ma è l’epilogo; sarà ambientato a Gennaio 2015.  
   
Farò i ringraziamenti veri e propri alla fine del prossimo capitolo, perché so che avete letto già abbastanza e non voglio ammorbarvi ulteriormente, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi realizzata. In questo lungo e faticoso percorso, iniziato a Novembre dell’anno scorso, ho arrancato e mi sono trascinata più e più volte, ma grazie all’aiuto di Francesca Masala (Raven_394 su Wattpad e Efp) e Francesca Paduano (LadyMorgenstern su Wattpad, su Efp Winchester_Morgenstern)  sono sempre riuscita ad andare avanti.  
   
Vi ho fatto aspettare a volte un mese e mezzo tra un capitolo e l’altro, a volte nemmeno qualche ora. Sono stata imprecisa, ho commesso ORRORI che gentilmente mi avete fatto notare, ho cambiato e ricambiato la trama – è diversissima dalle mie idee originali –, mi sono scervellata almeno per tre ore al giorno e ho sclerato anche a scuola, ma alla fine mi sono sentita realizzata.  
   
Passo a spiegarvi l’asterisco e vi lascio ai _vostri_ scleri.  
*betulla: secondo la mitologia greca (o almeno secondo Percy Jackson racconta gli Dei dell’Olimpo), è l’albero che cresce sulle rive del fiume Stige, quindi nell’Ade.  
   
Al prossimo (e ultimo, *sigh*) capitolo! Ciao!  
   
P.S. Sarei davvero molto molto felice se TUTTI lasciaste almeno un commentino. E magari, dato che la storia, come detto prima, è praticamente finita, anche se scriveste qualcosa in più. Non voglio ricattarvi, ma se riceverò tanti commenti procederò al più presto alla realizzazione del sequel, che – di nuovo grazie a Francesca Masala – si chiamerà Living the Present.  
   
   
  
 


	21. Epilogo - Coriandoli di neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, il gran giorno delle nozze è arrivato.

##  POV Simon 10 Gennaio 2015, ore 11.45  


Il grande momento è quasi arrivato.  
Tra poco, su quell’altare, saranno celebrati due matrimoni, compreso il primo matrimonio omosessuale tra uno Shadowhunter e un Nascosto pluricentenario.  
  
Gli invitati sono pochi: Jocelyn e Luke, Maryse, Emma, Julian e tutti i suoi fratelli, compresi Helen – accompagnata da Aline – e Mark, e ovviamente ci siamo noi testimoni.  
Clary me l’ha proposto chiaro e tondo; non ho avuto esitazioni nell’accettare. L’altra sua testimone sarà Tessa, che le ha dato più di una mano con Lorianne, mandandole consigli e trucchetti via Whatsapp – si è finalmente deciso di installare il Wi-Fi all’Istituto di Los Angeles.  
Per Jace testimonierà Jem: durante questi mesi gli è stato molto d’aiuto per superare la morte di suo padre.  
I testimoni di Magnus e Alec saranno, rispettivamente, Catarina Loss – la cui pelle è perfettamente in tinta con gli arredi – e Isabelle.  
  
Guardandomi intorno, non posso non affermare che Magnus abbia fatto proprio un bel lavoro.  
  
Da un immaginario soffitto scendono fiocchi di vera neve spruzzati d’argento e oro, che oscillano ogni volta che soffia un filo di vento.  
La struttura simile a un gazebo sopra l’altare, la quale in un primo momento pensavo fosse in metallo, è invece di ghiaccio sottilissimo, scolpito finemente con la magia. L’altare stesso è in marmo bianco ricoperto di cristalli di ghiaccio, come se fosse stato esposto a una bufera di neve.  
I fiori sono stati scelti da Clary: dei semplici bucaneve e delle camelie sasanqua bianche, dall’intenso profumo di tè.  
Tutte le sedie sono ricoperte da un drappo di seta lucida, dello stesso colore della soffice neve che ricopre il terreno.  
  
L’unico tocco di colore, a parte i piccoli decori in oro e argento, è Iz: ha indossato un abito rosso sangue a maniche lunghe, con un velo di pizzo sul décolleté e sulla schiena che crea un effetto vedo-non vedo.  
È bellissima. Oscurerà la sposa, ne sono certo.  
  
«Sei quasi un pugno in un occhio, sai?» scherzo spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso. «E forse avresti dovuto stringere queste forcine, la chioma è quasi fuori controllo».  
«Meglio così. Immaginami controvento, o meglio ancora sopra un soffio d’aria, alla Marylin Monroe» fa lei prendendomi la mano e tracciando i contorni della runa Voyance col pollice.  
  
Cavolo, ora che ci penso, sono uno Shadowhunter da tre mesi e mezzo.  
  
La cerimonia è stata molto breve e concisa. Jia Penhallow non faceva altro che lanciare occhiatine maliziose a Robert Lightwood, che a sua volta fissava disgustato Alec e Magnus abbracciati in prima fila.  
Quando ho bevuto dalla Coppa Mortale e pronunciato il giuramento mi sono sentito... potente. Forte. E, allo stesso tempo, in pace con me stesso.  
Finalmente ho raggiunto il mio obiettivo, quello che mi ero prefissato da più di sei anni.  
  
Ovviamente, tornati a casa, io e Iz abbiamo festeggiato alla grande, così come tutti i giorni seguenti.  
E sospetto che, tra un po’, all’Istituto non saremo solo in due. L’abito aderente lascia intravedere una pancetta sospetta...  
  
«Che c’è? Ho qualcosa sul vestito?» esclama allarmata, abbassando subito lo sguardo per controllare.  
«No, tranquilla» rispondo ridacchiando. «Il problema è cosa c’è _sotto_ il vestito... Non hai messo il reggiseno, vero?».  
Mi tira un ceffone sul braccio, ma sorride. «Uffa, volevo farti una sorpresa stanotte! E in ogni caso non avrei potuto metterlo con questa scollatura». Appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e sospira, puntando gli occhi sulla figura di Jace, lontana e quasi invisibile.  
  
«Simon, i miei fratelli non saranno più all’Istituto. Resteremo soli. Lo ammetto, sono triste.».  
La abbraccio e le scocco un bacio sulla guancia, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo. «Non ti preoccupare, Iz, c’è Internet. Sai quante videochiamate faremo? Come minimo Clary ci chiamerà una volta al giorno, per non parlare di Alec! E, con l’Accademia di nuovo aperta, gli Shadowhunters che cercano un Istituto sono migliaia. Comunque credo che non ci farà male stare un po’ da soli. Non trovi?».  
Annuisce in risposta.  
  
Un soffio di vento, proveniente da Nord, scuote violentemente le fronde degli alberi innevati. Menomale che Magnus ha creato una cupola termica per permetterci di restare al caldo.  
Jace, al di fuori della sfera, sarà diventato un ghiacciolo umano.  
  
Ha deciso di gettare le ceneri di suo padre nel lago Lyn.  
Che coraggio, farlo proprio il giorno del suo matrimonio. In questo momento dovrebbe essere nervoso ma eccitato, invece scommetto che è triste come mai prima.  
Magnus ha sciolto il ghiaccio sulla riva meridionale del lago.  
Stephen andrà a fare compagnia a Sebastian.  
  
Due familiari mai conosciuti prima, due psicopatici che volevano sterminare un’intera specie.  
  
Due persone che si sono pentite in punto di morte e hanno reso possibile la salvezza.  
  
Aguzzo lo sguardo e vedo una polverina sottile librarsi nel vento, scomparendo poi nelle gelide acque del lago.  
Assieme alle ceneri c’era anche qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di leggero e bianco, forse un pezzo di carta.  
  
Una lettera.  
  
Il trillo improvviso di un pianoforte mi fa sussultare. Un tizio barbuto vestito di bianco e oro sta strimpellando qualche nota, riempiendo l’aria di una lieve melodia.  
Lo riconosco solo dopo un’occhiata più attenta.  
  
«Professor Branwell!» esclamo alzandomi di scatto in piedi e facendo protestare Iz, che si era accucciata sulla mia spalla. «Prof, che ci fa qui?». Gli corro incontro e gli stringo la mano. «Suona il pianoforte?».  
«Sì, me l’ha insegnato mia moglie.». Mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi sul ricamo della giacca. «L come...? Quale cognome hai scelto?».  
«Lewis. Iz ha parlato con suo padre – l’Inquisitore – per permettermi di mantenere il cognome. Ha fatto un bel po’ di storie, ma alla fine ha acconsentito. Non l’ho vista alla cerimonia a Settembre, posso chiedere come mai?».  
  
Si appoggia al piano e si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso con un veloce movimento della mano.«Che tu ci creda o no, ragazzo mio, mi hanno chiamato da Londra per tenere una conferenza all’Istituto. Ho accettato, ovviamente. Mi è dispiaciuto non poter presenziare alla cerimonia, specialmente perché la vostra era la prima classe del corso Ascendenti in cui ho insegnato per tutti e sei gli anni, ma non potevo proprio. Beh, ti trovo in forma! Specialmente considerando tutto quello che hai passato...».  
«Andiamo, non mi dica che i pettegolezzi sono arrivati anche qui!» sbuffo esasperato.  
«Purtroppo hai ragione. Non hai idea di come possano diffondersi le voci solo con il passaparola delle oche nei caffè!».  
  
Sghignazza sotto i baffi e accenna a Iz col mento. «La signorina lì seduta è Isabelle Lightwood? Buongustaio! È veramente meravigliosa.».  
«Già, è stupenda» convengo mordendomi il labbro. «Professore, posso chiederle una cosa? Un favore, se così si può dire.».  
«Spara, ragazzo. Tutto quello che vuoi».  
Poggio una mano sul piano e infilo l’altra in tasca, quasi per riflesso condizionato. «In classe diceva sempre che si fida parecchio del suo istinto e spesso riesce ad indovinare delle situazioni. Secondo lei, Isabelle mi sta nascondendo qualcosa?».  
  
Mi fissa per un secondo e sposta lo sguardo su Isabelle, guardandola a lungo. «Secondo me sì, ti sta nascondendo qualcosa di abbastanza grosso. Ma tu sai già cos’è, vero?».  
«Sì. Sì prof, lo sospettavo anch’io. Ora ne ho avuto la conferma. Grazie mille. A più tardi».  
  
Saluto Branwell e ritorno a sedermi accanto a Iz, che toglie frettolosamente una mano dalla pancia. Ecco un’altra prova: è palesemente incinta.  
Meglio però non dire niente, almeno per ora. C’è sempre il rischio che mi sbagli e faccia una figura di merda colossale.  
Aspetterò che sia lei a darmi la bella notizia, sia che lo faccia tra quattro mesi sia subito dopo la cerimonia.  
  
Lancio un’occhiata all’orologio: sono le 11 precise.  
Stranamente, stavolta la sposa non è in ritardo.  
  
Tre note brevi del pianoforte e una lunga del violino, suonato da Jem, annunciano l’entrata di Clary, a braccetto con un paonazzo Luke.  
Iz mi tira una manica e mi sussurra all’orecchio: «Se non ci fossi stata io non avrebbe acquistato quell’abito, guarda quanto le sta bene!».  
Eh già, è proprio magnifica.  
  
Nonostante sia dorato, colore che spesso e volentieri fa effetto “cioccolatino”, il vestito regge meravigliosamente la tinta, spezzandola qua e là con qualche tocco di avorio, costituito dalle rune ricamate sul corsetto e sulla gonna. Non ha il velo e i capelli sono intrecciati a delle piccole perle. Il trucco è così leggero che sembra sia struccata.  
«Tutta opera tua, amore? Complimenti!» mormoro a Iz, che sorride e fa l’occhiolino a Clary.  
  
Magnus, Alec e Jace sono sull’altare, raggianti.  
Noto con piacere che lo Stregone ha rinunciato al glitter e alle solite stramberie, preferendo indossare un semplice smoking blu, come Alec e Jace. Questi ultimi hanno ricamate sui polsini e sul colletto delle rune dorate.  
  
Luke bacia Clary sulle guance e stringe la mano ai tre ragazzi, poi lancia uno sguardo di fuoco al celebrante, che si sta ancora sistemando la giacca, e va a sedersi accanto a Jocelyn, che ha in braccio Lorianne.  
  
«Buongiorno!» squittisce l’ometto sull’altare, che mi è parso di capire si chiami Paul Nightshade. «Siamo qui riuniti per celebrare l’unione in matrimonio di queste due coppie: Clarissa Morgenstern e Jace Heronwhale... oh, mi scusi, Herondale». Si schiarisce la voce: «Ed Alexander Lightwood e Magnus Bane!».  
  
Porge uno stilo a Jace, che lo afferra con mani tremanti. «Sai cosa dire e cosa fare, giovanotto».  
  
«S-Sì» mormora lui, nervosissimo. Deglutisce, si passa la lingua sul labbro e attiva lo stilo, poggiandolo sulla scollatura dell’abito di Clary. «Mettimi come sigillo sul tuo cuore» mormora tracciando la runa del matrimonio.  
«Come sigillo sul tuo braccio». Disegna la runa nell’incavo del gomito di Clary.  
«Perché forte come la morte è l’amore». Le passa lo stilo.  
  
Lei lo afferra come se fosse un pennello e lo tiene a mezz’aria, vicino alla clavicola di Jace. «Tenace come il regno dei morti è la passione!» declama ad alta voce tracciando la runa con sicurezza.  
Sposta lo stilo sull’avambraccio di Jace e con la mano libera tira su la manica. «Le sue vampe sono vampe di fuoco, una fiamma divina!».  
  
Porge nuovamente lo stilo al celebrante, che prende un profondo respiro e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, come per ricordarsi cosa deve dire.  
Pff, ma dove lo sono andati a pescare uno così?  
Quasi quasi era meglio Robert.  
  
«Le grandi acque non possono spegnere l’amore né i fiumi travolgerlo.» esulta, felice di esserselo ricordato. «Se uno desse tutte le ricchezze della sua casa in cambio dell’amore, non ne avrebbe che disprezzo.».  
Traccia un’ultima volta la runa del matrimonio in aria e sorride, rivelando una dentatura perfetta.  
  
«Grazie al potere conferitomi dal Console Penhallow e dall’Inquisitore Lightwood, i quali non possono essere presenti per motivi, ehm... personali» _oh, lo so io quali sono questi motivi..._ «vi dichiaro marito e moglie!».  
  
Clary si avventa su di Jace prima che Nightshade possa finire la frase. Alec ridacchia e Magnus mormora qualcosa del genere «Povero abito!» aggiustandosi la cravatta a strisce – l’unico tocco personale che gli è stato concesso.  
  
«E ora veniamo a voi, ragazzi» esordisce il celebrante voltandosi verso Magnus e Alec, che diventano paonazzi all’unisono. «Un appunto per i presenti. Come già detto in precedenza, siete la prima coppia omosessuale nella storia degli Shadowhunters, di conseguenza non esiste una procedura ufficiale per unirvi in matrimonio. Grazie però all’ingegno della signora Herondale» le fa l’occhiolino, «ne è stata creata una apposita, e si spera che voi non siate gli unici a seguirla. Clarissa si è occupata anche di modificare la runa del matrimonio. Signor Lightwood, a lei l’onore.».  
  
Alec afferra lo stilo traendo un profondo sospiro.  
Iz mi sussurra all’orecchio: «Scommetto dieci dollari che ha dimenticato cosa deve dire. Accetti o rifiuti?».  
«Accetto». Le stringo la mano. «Secondo me ricorda tutto, ha una memoria ferrea.».  
  
«Un dialogo delicato e appassionato fra due innamorati reca nell’assemblea l’annuncio di un amore che sfida la morte.» mormora Alec facendo volteggiare lo stilo sul braccio di Magnus. Traccia l’ultimo svolazzo della runa e gli porge lo stilo.  
  
«Ah-ha! Mi devi dieci dollari!» esclamo a bassa voce pizzicando la coscia di Iz, che ricambia tirandomi un pugno alla spalla.  
  
«Permettetemi di dire che mai ci fu frase più azzeccata» sottolinea Magnus, lanciando un’occhiata d’intesa a Clary.  
Ripete le stesse parole, disegnando – non senza qualche difficoltà – la runa sull’avambraccio di Alec.  
  
«Raziel, è così strano... vi dichiaro marito e... marito!» esulta Nightshade battendo le mani.  
Ci alziamo tutti in piedi di colpo, applaudendo fragorosamente mentre Magnus e Alec si scambiano un dolce e appassionato bacio.  
  
«Okay, ora basta, oppure va a finire che ci multano per disturbo della quiete pubblica» intima Nightshade facendo calare nuovamente il silenzio. «Testimoni, venite qui per favore. Questa è la parte più noiosa: dovete firmare un milione di scartoffie. Mi dispiace, ma la legge è questa».  
  
Mi avvicino all’altare, seguito da Izzy, Tessa, Jem e Catarina. Il celebrante ci indica dove apporre le firme, ringraziandoci poi con un cenno della mano. «Beh, non mi resta altro che augurarvi un futuro felice e pieno d’amore, ragazzi! Congratulazioni!».  
  
Una fragorosa esplosione pericolosamente vicina,mi fa sussultare. Scatto in piedi d’istinto, temendo che sia in corso qualche sorta di attacco terroristico.  
Poi, quando finalmente mi rendo conto di cosa l’ha determinata, per poco non mi prendo a pugni in faccia.  
  
Il ghiaccio sull’altare è imploso in una miriade di piccoli fiocchi di neve, che vengono scagliati in aria e volteggiano fino a terra come coriandoli, ricoprendo le due coppie di sposi.  
Un fiocco ribelle, arrivato più lontano degli altri, si posa sul naso di Iz, che ride e lo butta via con un cenno della mano. «Dovevamo aspettarcelo... Magnus è incorreggibile!» sghignazza, stringendosi a me ed allungando una mano in avanti per raccoglierne altri. «Guarda, alcuni sono addirittura colorati!».  
  
Jace e Clary riemergono dalla nuvola di coriandoli ridendo di gusto. «Ehi, avevamo fatto un patto!» dice lei tirando la manica di Magnus, ancora avvinghiato ad Alec. «Niente stramberie!».  
Lo Stregone si stacca a malincuore e, con un sospiro che sa di sconfitta, risponde: «Avevi ragione, Jace. Il mio lato festaiolo e glitteroso non si fa sopprimere!».  
Lui tira una pacca sulla spalla del suo parabatai, sospirando sarcasticamente. «Mi sa che ti toccherà metterlo alle strette, fratello! Farlo seguire da un dietologo specializzato in astinenza da glitter e qualsiasi cosa luccichi. Sei peggio di un nano, Magnus!».  
  
Scoppio a ridere, contagiando anche gli altri invitati che si sono avvicinati per congratularsi con gli sposi.  
«Vieni, Iz, lasciamoli chiacchierare» le dico prendendole la mano e iniziando a camminare verso il grosso tendone che Magnus ha eretto per ospitare il banchetto.  
  
La strada ci viene sbarrata da Jocelyn e Luke, con in braccio Lorianne. «Simon, dimmi che hai firmato un foglio bianco è che questa è tutta una farsa» sospira lei sconsolata. «Raziel... Clary e Jace non si sono sposati, vero?».  
Alzo le spalle e rispondo con noncuranza: «Mi sa che è tutto reale, Jocelyn, mi dispiace.». Mi viene da ridere, ma riesco a nasconderlo.  
  
Luke sbuffa e sposta Lori sull’altro fianco. «Sei diventata pesante, eh? E andiamo, Jocelyn, non fare così! Rovinerai la festa. Quel che fatto è fatto. Sii contenta per tua figlia!».  
«Contenta?» ribatte scaldandosi. «Sono furiosa. Si presentano a casa, eccitati e raggianti, e Clary dice “Mamma, io e Jace ci sposiamo!”. _Un mese_ fa! Ma cos’hanno in testa? Sono giovani, potevano aspettare un altro po’!»  
«Da che pulpito, Jocelyn!». Oddio, mi sono cacciato in un grosso guaio. «Scusami» mi affretto ad aggiungere.  
Lei mi fulmina con lo sguardo e prende a camminare impettita verso l’altare, ma sembra che la sua postura sia diventata meno rigida.  
  
Isabelle sfila Lorianne dalle braccia di Luke, che non può fare a meno di sospirare di felicità. «Alleluia! Ma cosa le danno da mangiare, pietre? Ha solo cinque mesi e sembra già una bambina di un anno!».  
«Ehi, mi stai offendendo!» replica Clary, avvicinatasi di soppiatto. «Stai insinuando che il mio latte non va bene?».  
«No, è solo che...» balbetta lui, imbarazzato. «Niente. Auguroni, Clarissa!».  
  
Stringo di nuovo la mano di Iz, riprendendo a camminare verso il tendone.  
«Sai cosa stavo pensando?» esordisce dopo un minuto. «Alec voleva sposarsi a New York per non far sapere nulla a papà, ma in questo modo tutta Idris ne è al corrente. Nightshade ha detto che avrebbe celebrato lui i matrimoni perché l’Inquisitore non poteva essere presente per motivi personali, quindi è ovvio che papà sa che Alec e Magnus si sono sposati. Chissà come ha reagito» continua pensierosa.  
«Isabelle, seriamente, è importante? L’opinione di Robert inciderà sul loro matrimonio? Io credo fermamente di no».  
Annuisce; restiamo in silenzio finché non arriviamo al tendone.  
  
Inspiro a fondo: l’odore di spezie impregna l’aria. Riesco a distinguere la cannella, lo zenzero e la menta.  
L’atmosfera, in netto contrasto con il paesaggio innevato attorno a noi, è calda ed esotica. Ai quattro angoli della “sala” intravedo altrettante cameriere con il capo coperto da un velo dorato; scritte in arabo si alternano a rune di felicità, fortuna, amore e buona sorte sui ricami delle tovaglie.  
  
Prendiamo posto al tavolo a noi riservato; sul segnaposto – sicuramente decorato da Magnus – è scritto che qui siederanno anche gli altri testimoni.  
Iz si poggia Lorianne sulle ginocchia. Più cresce, più mi rendo conto che assomiglia più a Jace che a Clary, eccetto per il colore delle iridi. La forma della bocca, gli zigomi alti e il taglio degli occhi li ha presi sicuramente dal padre, così come i capelli biondi e mossi.  
  
Catarina, Tessa e Jem – accompagnati da Willow, che ormai ha più di un anno –, siedono accanto a noi dopo qualche minuto.  
Per qualche strano motivo la conversazione stenta a decollare. Alla fine, Iz si decide a proferire parola: «Allora, Catarina, come ci si sente ad aver sbagliato il conteggio della durata di una gravidanza? Non me ne volere, ti prego. Sono solo curiosa».  
  
Okay, ora sono sicuro che lo stia facendo apposta. Ho notato già tre segnali da stamattina. È incinta.  
La Stregona camuffa una risatina con un colpo di tosse. «Sinceramente non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere. La colpa è anche della Highsmith, comunque. Andiamo, era una Shadowhunter, avrebbe dovuto saperlo! A proposito, ma come fanno le Nephilim a capire da quanto va avanti una gravidanza?».  
«In realtà non c’è un modo» risponde Tessa guardando Izzy di sottecchi. «Non lo sappiamo, ci affidiamo solo alle dimensioni del pancione. Il quale, nel caso di Clary, era perlopiù assente. Ci sono molte variabili. Alla fine, partoriamo come si faceva fino a meno di un secolo fa, niente di particolare».  


***

  
La giornata trascorre tranquillamente. Dopo l’attimo di imbarazzo iniziale la conversazione prende il volo, e passiamo tutto il pomeriggio a chiacchierare come fossimo vecchi amici, interrotti solo dalle cameriere che ci portano i gustosi piatti scelti da Jace.  
  
Solo un paio di volte ho mangiato marocchino, nonostante le “regole culinarie” musulmane siano le stesse di quelle ebree. Non amo le spezie, ma non posso fare a meno di ammettere che il cuoco abbia un gran talento nell’equilibrare i vari sapori.  
La Tajine di agnello con prugne e mandorle era divina, per non parlare dell’ottimo dessert, un pasticcino ripieno di pasta di mandorle e spolverato di zucchero.  
Sono rimasto un po’ spiazzato quando, dopo il dolce, ci è stato servito del tè verde alla menta. La cameriera mi ha spiegato che è la bevanda con la quale si usa terminare un pasto, formale o meno che sia, e saper preparare un buon tè è considerata un’arte in Marocco.  
  
Tra una cosa e l’altra è calato il buio; ormai sono le sette. Credo seriamente che sia ora di alzarmi da questo tavolo, anche se ciò significa uscire dalla cupola termica e morire di freddo.  
  
Prendo la mano di Iz e la conduco il più lontano possibile, fermandomi al limitare della foresta di Brocelind. Qui gli alberi ci riparano dal vento freddo e dalla neve che ha ricominciato a cadere; in lontananza le luci di Alicante fanno assomigliare il paesaggio a un piccolo presepe.  
«Be’, perché siamo qui?» esordisce dopo qualche minuto passato a contemplare il panorama. «So che sei un inguaribile romantico, ma si stava decisamente meglio sotto il tendone. Ho un po’ freddo» continua stringendosi le braccia al petto.  
  
Sorrido e la abbraccio da dietro, poggiandole il mento sulla testa. «Andiamo, la temperatura non è poi così bassa!».  
«Devo farti una domanda. Non mi hai detto quale stemma hai scelto».  
Grande Iz! Mi hai servito l’occasione su un piatto d’argento. «Una stella di Davide – a metà tra il simbolo dei vampiri e il segno sacro della mia ex-religione – circondata dalle fiamme. Ho ritirato ieri l’anello».  
«Fuoco», sussurra, : «come i Lightwood. E perché non l’hai messo?».  
  
Faccio un profondo respiro, sperando di non balbettare e/o blaterare cose senza senso. Dire che sono nervoso è un eufemismo.  
«Perché credo stia meglio a te che a me.».  
  
S’irrigidisce di colpo. Oh no. Oh no, ti prego. Dimmi che non mi tirerà un pugno o mi spruzzerà lo spray al peperoncino negli occhi.  
«Sto per fare una figura di merda» mormora passandosi le mani fra i capelli. «Mi stai per caso chiedendo se voglio sposarti? Perché la risposta è sì.».  
  
Non mi dà nemmeno il tempo di affermare: si volta di colpo e inizia a baciarmi, spingendomi contro un albero che per poco non ci rovescia in testa una valanga di neve. Mugolo e le stringo le mani sui fianchi, attirandola a me, mentre lei mi cinge il collo.  
  
Ci fermiamo – purtroppo – dopo un minuto, allarmati dallo schiocco di un ramo che minaccia di spezzarsi e cadere su di noi.  
Iz si allontana di un passo e alza la mano destra, mostrando la scatoletta contenente l’anello. Che avevo in tasca.  
«Come hai fatto? Hai una doppia identità, per caso? Di notte vai in giro a rubare con le sorelle Occhi di Gatto?».  
«Semplicissimo» dice infilandosi l’anello all’anulare sinistro. «Tu eri così concentrato sul tocco della mia mano sul tuo collo da non accorgerti che l’altra ti stava perquisendo le tasche». Si rimira la mano e mi rilancia la scatoletta, che decido di infilare nella giacca per sicurezza. C’è la garanzia dell’anello dentro, e non vorrei che qualcuno mi fregasse utilizzando lo stesso subdolo trucco.  
  
«Ora sono io a dover dire una cosa a te» dice schiarendosi la voce. «Sono...».  
«Incinta» la precedo prima che possa finire la frase. «L’avevo intuito.».  
Resta spiazzata. «Oddio, come l’hai scoperto? Anche tu hai una doppia vita e in un universo parallelo sei un ginecologo?».  
Ridacchio indicandole la mano che ha poggiato istintivamente sul ventre. «Oggi non hai fatto altro che accarezzarti la pancia. E non dirmi che non era premeditato, non ci casco».  
«No, sul serio, non me ne sono accorta!».  
  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo sorridendo e le prendo nuovamente la mano, dirigendomi verso il tendone, dove sembra che sia scoppiata una piñata. Opera di Magnus, sicuramente. «Sì sì, ti credo.» borbotto ironico. «E quella conversazione con Catarina e Tessa?».  
«Non volevo parlare di quello per farti capire che sono incinta, ero solo curiosa! Giuro su Raziel, non l’ho fatto apposta».  
Okay, l’ha giurato sull’Angelo. Sta dicendo la verità.  
  
Arriviamo al tendone e restiamo a bocca aperta.  
Tutti i decori, sia sulle pareti, sia sulle tovaglie, anche le rune sui vestiti degli sposi hanno preso vita e stanno danzando allegramente in aria, incrociandosi con fiocchi di neve magica e... glitter? Oddio, ha avuto una ricaduta.  
  
Alec, sebbene dall’espressione del suo viso si noti un po’ di esasperazione, si sta divertendo come un bambino, cercando di agguantare le rune svolazzanti. Chrysta, in braccio a Maryse, tenta disperatamente di afferrare un fiocco di neve che volteggia di fronte a lei.  
Jace e Clary, invece, nonostante anche loro si stiano sfidando a chi acchiappa più nastri dorati, mantengono un po’ di serietà. Immagino sia a causa del “funerale” di Stephen.  
  
Un tocco pesante sulla spalla mi fa sussultare. Non arrischio a girarmi per pura deformazione professionale.  
«Ciao, papà» dice Iz senza guardarlo in faccia. «Ci hai degnati della tua presenza. Si prevede anticiclone tropicale che porterà temperature estive su tutta Idris» sbotta sarcastica.  
«’Sera, Robert» lo saluto lanciandogli una breve occhiata, quanto basta per non risultare maleducato. Lo conosco poco, ma mi è antipatico. Per molti versi.  
  
«Buonasera, ragazzi» sospira lui avanzando verso il centro del tendone, dove si trova suo figlio. «Scusatemi, ma devo dire qualche parolina ad Alexander».  
Iz mi stringe il braccio, preoccupata. «Oddio, qui si mette male. Molto male.».  
Annuisco, poggiandole una mano sulla schiena e seguendo Robert a debita distanza. «Gufiamo, amore. Ascoltiamo tutto.».  
  
Ci siamo persi un conciso scambio di parole tra Robert e Magnus, ma potremo seguire la conversazione tra Alec e suo padre, che già minaccia di prendere una brutta piega.  
«Non te l’ho detto perché di certo non mi serve il tuo consenso. Sono adulto e libero, posso fare quello che mi pare. Indipendentemente se per te va bene o no. E smettila di fare il bigotto, tanto lo so che anche tu provavi qualcosa per Michael Wayland. Sì, mamma mi ha raccontato tutto, non fare quella faccia. Ora vattene. Non te lo chiedo per favore. Vai via, va’ a farti consolare da Jia Penhallow. Non sei il benvenuto qui.».  
  
Iz fischia sommessamente. «Wow. Magnus lo ha proprio cambiato».  
«Già» concordo. «Shh, sentiamo la reazione di Robert».  
  
«Figlio mio, voglio solo congratularmi...» inizia con voce tremante, ma Alec lo interrompe.  
«Le tue congratulazioni non mi interessano. Per me valgono meno di un moscerino. Mi auguro di non vederti più in giro per Idris. E credimi, non perché non ti voglia bene – sei sempre mio padre –, ma perché non sopporterei la tua vista. Mi fai quasi schifo. Io non... non so perché ti ostini a comportarti così. Non ti sei fatto sentire per sei anni e mezzo, io e Iz aspettavamo invano accanto al telefono. “Non vi preoccupate, vi chiamerò ogni fine del mese!” sì, l’abbiamo notato. Non ti sei nemmeno accorto che Iz era venuta a vivere qui e ti spiava per conto di mamma. Ci hai cancellati dalla tua vita. E ora piombi nel bel mezzo della festa, pretendendo di farmi gli auguri, quando hai accaparrato una scusa per non celebrare il nostro matrimonio. Sai cosa ti dico? Ce l’hai rovinato. E Chrysta non conoscerà mai – _mai_! – suo nonno. Sparisci. Scappa. VATTENE!».  
  
Robert gli lancia un’ultima occhiata e corre via.  
  
«Santo cielo, che gli è preso?» sussurra Iz, incredula. «Dev’essere veramente furioso!».  
Anche lui, infatti, non riesce a capacitarsi di cosa è successo. Si lascia abbracciare da Magnus e seppellisce il viso tra le mani, mormorando: «Raziel, cos’ho detto? Non pensavo tutte quelle cose, ho iniziato a parlare a vanvera... ora mi negherà il saluto? Oddio, _oddio_!».  
«Vado a consolarlo, dovere da sorella» sospira Iz, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
  
Mi mordo il labbro e raggiungo Clary, da sola in un angolino poiché Jace è accanto ad Alec. «Suvvia, non essere così triste!».  
«Facile a dirsi» ribatte lei sconsolata, rivolgendo uno sguardo agli invitati che tacciono impotenti. «Questo sarebbe dovuto essere un giorno felice. Non dico che non lo sia stato, ma tra il funerale di Stephen prima e la scenata di Alec poi non so se lo ricorderò come tale».  
«Beh, un matrimonio non è un matrimonio senza un pianto e una bella lite in famiglia, no? Tra qualche anno, quando ci ripenserete, ci riderete su. Ah, alla fine è andato tutto bene.».  
  
Si volta verso di me, corrugando le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» chiede confusa.  
«Sì, hai capito, io e Iz ci sposiamo. E lei è incinta» butto lì con studiata noncuranza, guardando in basso.  
Il tornado-Clary mi investe in pieno, facendomi perdere l’equilibrio con la forza del suo abbraccio. «Evviva! Sono contentissima per te! Non sarete soli all’Istituto!».  
Rido di gusto, contagiando anche lei. «Già, avremo compagnia! Comunque credo che ci siano almeno due ragazzi che si aggiungeranno al Conclave di New York, uno dei quali è un mio ex compagno di classe. L’altra è australiana, se non sbaglio. Mi hanno contattato ieri, verranno all’Istituto dopodomani. Spero riescano a passare il colloquio di lavoro, sono molto esigente.» dico facendo finta di darmi delle arie.  
  
«Smettila» replica lei dandomi uno schiaffo sul braccio. Forte. «Ora scusami, ma devo mandare tutti a casa».  


***

  
La serata si è conclusa senza altri intoppi. Dopo aver ringraziato tutti gli invitati e aver sdrammatizzato sulla litigata tra Alec e Robert, Clary si è avvicinata a noi per salutarci.  
«Beh, sembra che le nostre strade si dividano qui» ha detto teatralmente, squadrandoci dalla testa ai piedi. Era seria, però, quando ci ha abbracciati calorosamente. «Buon ritorno a New York», mi ha sussurrato all’orecchio.  
«Buona prima notte di nozze!» le ho risposto ridacchiando maliziosamente.  
  
Io e Iz ci siamo incamminati verso la Guardia, preceduti da Catarina, che tornerà in città con noi.  
  
Prima che la Stregona apra il Portale, mi inginocchio e raccolgo un bucaneve spuntato nel bel mezzo del nulla, una dimostrazione di forza e determinazione. Un fiore piccolo e semplice, ma forte abbastanza per resistere al rigido inverno e crescere anche nei luoghi più freddi.  
Tra i suoi petali racchiude un po’ di neve. Neve soffice e pulita, che col calore delle mani si scioglie in piccoli coriandoli bianchi. Neve pura, che a New York non potremmo nemmeno sognare.  
  
Neve che porterò con me per ricordare questo giorno.  
  
Entro domani sarà già acqua, ma non importa.  
Pianterò il fiore nella serra, e quando i miei figli mi chiederanno da dove provenga quel meraviglioso mazzo di bucaneve, parlerò di Idris, della zia Clary e dello zio Jace, degli zii Magnus e Alec e del loro matrimonio, e di come era bella la loro mamma quella sera.  
  
Ho imparato, grazie alla mia esperienza, che ricordare il passato è fondamentale per costruire il proprio futuro e vivere al meglio il presente.  
  
E ora non c’è nessuna maledizione che mi impedisca di farlo.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Lo so, come epilogo fa schifo. Ho scelto di scriverlo dal punto di vista di Simon perché mi trovavo in una situazione dove utilizzare il POV dei Clace o dei Malec avrebbe significato la visione della scena per come la viveva solo una delle due coppie, e no potevo certo scriverlo in terza persona.  
  
Ora mi ammazzerete perché questo doveva essere il gran giorno dei Clace e dei Malec e non dei Sizzy, ma sapete che io li amo e li shippo alla follia, quindi ho deciso di renderlo un gran giorno anche per loro. E per chi se lo chiedesse, anche la citazione che hanno pronunciato Magnus e Alec proviene dal Cantico dei Cantici, così come "Mettimi come sigillo sul tuo cuore" eccetera. In Shadowhunters viene pronunciato prima "braccio" e poi "cuore", ma in realtà è il contrario.  
  
Non so se scriverò in seguito due OS in cui descriverò la stessa scena dal POV degli sposi, ma al 99% pubblicherò la prima notte di nozze di Clace (almeno spero...)  
Subito dopo aver aggiornato questo capitolo, pubblicherò inoltre una piccola OS i cui protagonisti saranno... *rullo di tamburi*... Jace e Stephen. Più o meno. Non vi dico il titolo perché farei spoiler, ma di sicuro capirete qual è.  
  
E ora passo ai ringraziamenti. *sarà una parte molto fluffosa e sdolcinata*  
  
Grazie ad Althea Matijacic per la stupenda copertina di Wattpad e a Lady Moonacre Graphics per il banner di Efp, a Rose Sunsets per aver disegnato la runa contraccettiva, ringrazio di nuovo Francesca Masala e Francesca Paduano per avermi aiutata, sostenuta e per aver sclerato con me. Un grazie va anche a Giorgia Rifaldi per il famoso e famigerato nono capitolo e ad Anna Ucosich per la Malec del quinto; a Giovanna D. Milone per essere entrata nello staff di Where Fandoms Collide e a Dora Aramino e Chiara Parrella per essersi unite agli admin de Il peggio di Wattpad e avermi regalato un po’ più di tempo per scrivere RtP.  
  
A te, nonna, che, nonostante non conoscessi la saga e pronunciassi male tutti i nomi in inglese, hai letto questa fanfiction, rendendomi immensamente felice. E anche a te, mamma; sappi che non finirò mai di cercare di convincerti a leggere Shadowhunters. Ringrazio anche te papà; ricordati che hai promesso di leggere RtP. Te la stampo a caratteri cubitali, se necessario.  
  
Grazie alla mia parabatai, Alessandra, che mi ha prestato Città di Ossa a Gennaio dell’anno scorso.  
  
Grazie a Word e a quel sito che mi ha insegnato a mettere le caporali e a fare le lettere maiuscole accentate.  
  
E anche a te, che probabilmente hai smesso di leggere; cazzi tuoi se poi ti arrabbi perché non ti ho ringraziato. Che tu sia un lettore fantasma, di quelli che non commentano e/o votano nemmeno se li paghi oro, che tu non possa farlo perché non sei iscritto/a, che tu sia un commentatore assiduo, il mio grazie va soprattutto a te.  
  
Non ce l’avrei MAI fatta senza tutti voi, che mi avete ascoltata, aiutata e sostenuta.  
  
Finalmente potrò cliccare il tastino “storia completata”.  
  
Grazie di cuore, ragazzi. Arrivederci e a presto.


End file.
